Her Turn (formerly Lane's Odyssey)
by traLane
Summary: Repost of Lane's Odyssey. I've changed the name but otherwise simply separated chapters to shorten them at the request of readers. I wasn't going to edit but I couldn't help myself from improving on the earlier chapters. Essentially, Lois goes back in time to save Clark. Legion, J'onn Jones, Chloe, Jimmy and Oliver. Rewrite of Season 8.
1. Prologue

**FYI – this is Lane's Odyssey, just reposted. I never really liked the title of the story and so I've changed it.**

 **I'm not really changing or editing the story itself; only shortening and breaking up chapters at readers' request. I don't think I have the heart to change anything really.**

 **For those who haven't had a chance to read this, I hope you enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **Star City, 2011**_

Lois Lane stood alone on the roof of the Star City Chronicle, watching her city burn. The city that had been her home for almost three years was on fire. Buildings, cars, street lights, even people, all burning. Shouts, screams, and occasional gunshots rose through the darkness with the smell of smoke. Flames provided the only light in the dark of evening.

 _How had it come to this_?

Being Mad Dog Lane, she had investigated, probed and typed up the results, but this time she couldn't get the answers to all of her questions. Maybe she would get the answers to some of them tonight.

 _Maybe not_.

She drew in a shaky breath at the thought. She rubbed the scars along her neck, a nervous habit that reminded her she wasn't a reporter anymore. She was a fighter. After the Darkness invaded, people fell into one of two camps, fighters or victims, and Lois Lane would never be a victim.

Still, the need for answers burned. After all, her job had never been about the work, the writing or even her precious Kerth; it was always about the truth, learning from history and trying to make things better. That was what the truth did.

Lately, it seemed that there was no truth. Regrets and questions were all that were left.

Why did the Darkness invade?

How did it get here?

Why did it take some, but kill others?

The last question was the one that haunted her. She'd lost so many to the Darkness. First, there had been the General, the one man who seemed indestructible to her, sent in when martial law was imposed. After the General had died, Martha and Chloe lost their lives as part of the battle for Metropolis. She'd learned about and lost Kara and Victor in the span of a few weeks. Equally hard were the loss of her co-workers - Hank, the irascible editor who treated her like a daughter, Sally, the social editor and Ben, the freckle faced intern. Finally, there was Dinah, who'd become her friend and fellow protector of Star City. Each and every loss had been like a stab to her heart, sharp and painful, until the sheer multitude of wounds filled her with a continual ache.

Tonight she was feeling especially sore, the constant pressure to give up weighing her down. This needed to end. She needed it to end. A warrior knew when it was time to call a halt to battle. Her hand dropped from her scarred neck. She didn't need any more reminders of why she was here.

She glanced around for her team even though she knew they were hidden. Oliver and J'onn should be in position and waiting, like her. Of the small band that was left, these two were in the best position to help her fight him or turn him.

 _Would he show_?

Oliver didn't think so, but Lois knew better. Only she knew what was offered as bait and why he wouldn't be able to resist it. It would be enough.

Mentally, she reviewed her strategy for the hundredth time. It was a risky to meet him alone, but it was the only way. He never recognized the others or responded to their threats or promises, only hers. She wondered at it, at the connection that was there. Incredible, really, when she had cut him from her life two years ago and the Darkness had taken him only a year previous.

In one of her articles, she had named him "Night" after the Darkness that followed him. At the time, she knew what he was doing but not who he was. Ironic when she found out; she was always giving him nicknames that captured his essence. Maybe that's why this name stuck; it defined who he had become, a harbinger of the Darkness.

She saw him then, as if her very thoughts had brought him to her. He crossed the evening sky, only darkness and shadow, a black streak against the stars. Here and there fire would shoot from his eyes down toward the city, marking his passing with destruction.

 _Why him_?

 _How had this happened_?

 _Would this work_?

The questions were never far when he was near.

He flew like an arrow straight to the Chronicle, landing only feet in front of her, standing still and tall. His eyes never rested, they darted all around, looking for a threat. She noticed that his eyes never landed on her. Even though she knew he didn't consider her a threat, it rankled.

So she straightened and let her eyes dart over him, searching him for the unexpected.

He came alone; he was always alone. He carried no weapons, but he didn't need any. The all-black that he wore was the same, complete with the long black coat. Her eyes didn't linger on his face, but seeing it was always a shock … gaunt, drawn, and sallow, with dark circles under his eyes.

She knew that his appearance was caused by limited exposure to the sun. As a result, Oliver had thought that his powers would diminish over time. They had waited in vain for that to happen.

 _No more waiting_.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing at the scars on her neck, she looked into his eyes. No matter how she prepared herself, it wasn't enough. They were steel gray, shuttered and cold, no longer revealing his every emotion to her. At the same time, when she looked closely, she saw a flicker, something like that night seven years ago when she had practically run him in down in the cornfield …

… when he had been lost and alone.

His face now reflected the same loss of self. She could see it and remember. Maybe that's why this connection existed, why he would respond to her and no one else. Couldn't the others see it? It made no sense. Of course Oliver never tried, but J'onn … they had been friends, too.

She watched as his eyes burned red, moving to take out a couple of the traps she'd set earlier as distractions. Her breath stilled, as it always did when he used his heat vision. When he was finished, his eyes moved back to hers. Unable to resist, she lifted the side of her mouth and her brow, as if to say, "What did you expect?"

Perverse to the end, she couldn't resist taunting him.

He responded. It was brief but, for a second, his expression seemed to mirror hers, and it rocked her. Memories of bantering and bickering, images of the boy he used to be clashed with what she saw now and she was blindsided.

 _God, can I do this_?

She took a quick step forward, tilting her head slightly and looking straight into his eyes. Not before she got some answers.

"What happened to you?" She demanded.

No response.

Maybe she'd imagined it. It wouldn't be the first time she thought she saw something in him that asn't there. She stepped closer, and looked into his face.

"How did this happen to you?" She almost shouted in her frustration.

Nothing.

His lack of response infuriated her. Who did he think he was anyway? He wasn't meant to be this creature. Of all of them, he had the means to stop the madness. They needed him. _She_ needed him.

She felt it then, her craving for the person he used to be.

 _No, not now_.

This was the time for fighting, not for these feelings that would make her want things she couldn't have, things she'd never had. Unabated, the need swelled inside her until she couldn't ignore it or push it back to wherever she hid it when he wasn't around.

Furious with her own lack of self-control and fuming over his lack of response, she launched herself at him, taking it out on him by hitting and cursing, beating against his chest and arms. She raged against him, trying to hurt him as he had hurt her, trying to get some kind of response or some answers, anything. It was stupid, she knew. He could swat her like a fly at any time but he didn't. After a few minutes, he simply grabbed her arm and she stopped.

Cold, extreme cold; it radiated from his hand down her body.

She shivered and pulled away. What was she doing? She knew better. She rubbed the scars along her neck. She should hate him and be done with it. But she couldn't, damn him. Despite what he'd done, despite what he'd put her through, she could never hate him.

God, how could someone so empty make her feel this way?

… _because he wasn't always so empty_.

Detached and still, he continued to watch her, while she sighed at her own stubbornness. It was useless, she knew, but at least she could say that she tried. "Never give up" was a Lane motto after all.

Her emotional assault was not effective, but it did place her close enough to him to initiate her planned attack. Still breathing heavily, hoping against hope that her strategy would work, Lois leaned over as if to catch her breath and quickly pulled out the small piece of sharp green crystal from the lead-lined pouch at her waist. It was a very small piece, one of the last, but anything bigger and he would have noticed the compartment. She had to trust that it was enough.

The minute the meteor rock was in her hand, she looked up through her lashes and saw the shock and pain in his face. She quickly darted behind him so she could remain close but out of reach and waited. When he didn't move, she moved in closer. The resulting grunt was loud enough for her to hear and she watched as he doubled over and wrapped his arms around himself as if to contain the pain. The green of the rock seemed to color his skin and sweat broke out on his brow as he took a stumbling step away. Hearing about the effect of the rock and seeing it were two different things; he really seemed powerless. Afraid to move or change the dynamic, Lois stood perfectly still, rock in hand.

Maybe this would work.

The arrow that flew through the air and shot through Night's chest was not part of the plan.

 _Oliver_! _Damn him, he could never forgive_.

They had argued about this, only hours before - immobilize or destroy?

Lois sucked in her breath as she saw how easily the arrow penetrated. Night fell to his knees and, eventually, to his back. Blood was covering his chest, and he struggled for breath.

When he fell, she tried to run to him but realized the green rock that was now cutting into her hand was hurting him as well. She stilled, thoughts tumbling in her brain as she considered what to do. If she let go of the rock, they would be destroyed. If she stayed close, he would die.

Inching away, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at J'onn, who had landed on the roof right after the arrow struck. Keeping one eye on Night, Lois raised a brow at J'onn, who simply shrugged. He always had trouble reading Night's thoughts, something about him being controlled.

A frustrated moan escaped her as Night's breathing became more labored. Taking a few steps back, she watched as Night' breathing steadied and he looked into her eyes. Steel gray seemed to soften for a minute and she was mesmerized by the look that crossed his face.

"Lois," he breathed. …

Oh God, now he was talking.

As color gradually returned to his irises, Lois focused on the expression or awareness within. Gray turned to soft blue and she saw what she thought was approval or appreciation.

 _Surely he didn't want to di_ e? 

Her hand covered her mouth, to keep in a scream or a sob, she wasn't sure.

"Lois," he mouthed again, and Lois was transported to a simpler time where a boy of eighteen was lying helpless on the floor surrounded by green rock after he'd saved from the plastic surgeon and a nightmare of needles.

Throwing down the stone, she ran to him. It was her turn …

Before she could reach him, before she could shout out her orders to J'onn, her body was frozen by a unnatural white light. She could see everything as if through a light fog, but she couldn't hear and she couldn't talk. Struggling mightily, she tried to reach him but couldn't break free. She could see that he wasn't breathing any longer. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to resist the pull of the light. Her last thought was that she had killed him, she had killed Clark Kent, and then there was nothing more. 


	2. After Apocalypse

**Okay; I lied. I had to work on this chapter. I always thought the pace was too fast…**

 **AFTER APOCALYPSE**

 _ **Legion, 3011**_

When awareness returned, Lois was in a sterile white room in a hospital bed.

 _Jesus, not again …_

She'd had enough of hospitals to last her a lifetime. Blinking, she forced her body to stay still. Fighting the Darkness had taught her that not every facility was friendly.

Before she could even move her eyes to assess her surroundings, the monitors next to her started beeping, and the door opened. A young blond woman walked serenely into the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, using that "hospital" tone that grated on the nerves, at least Lois' nerves.

"Like I'm ready to go home," said Lois warily.

"Well, you're not quite ready for that yet, but you will be … soon."

Lois noted the hesitancy in her voice. Something about her tone- _about her_ \- felt off. Lois' internal alarms fired in response.

"No, I think I'm ready now," she said, sitting up and swinging her feet to the side of the bed.

 _Whoa._

She felt like road kill, every muscle in her body aching when she moved. The door suddenly seemed miles away. Still, she needed to get out of here, find out what happened to her team and to … _Clark_. After seeing the light return to his eyes, she couldn't think of him as Nightany more.

"You can't leave yet," the young woman said calmly, stepping forward with her hands extended.

Lois didn't wait, using every ounce of determination to place her feet on the floor. When she tried to rise, all the muscles in her legs contracted and she had to sit back down.

Furious with herself and the situation, she waived the concerned blond away. She could feel the woman coming closer and her instincts were screaming at her to get away.

"Let me go! You can't keep me here," Lois threatened, frustrated by her weakened condition. She had to find out what was happening. What had she and the team done?

The young woman stopped and smiled calmly.

Lois frowned.

" _Don't worry, I will not harm you. We want to help you and your world, just calm down…"_

Lois felt herself shake. The woman had spoken the words without moving her lips.

 _Who was this?_

 _Where was she?_

As usual, when she couldn't attack physically, Lois attacked verbally.

"Calm down? I'm perfectly calm; why wouldn't I be calm? I just lost my team and destroyed my … and I don't know where I am!" She yelled, trying to stand again.

Her legs still wouldn't work.

The woman simply stood there with sympathetic smile on her face, but didn't try to approach again.

Lois rubbed the scars on her neck self-consciously. God, she hated long silences. Eventually, she had to ask.

"How did you do that- speak into my mind?"

The blond seemed to relax at the question.

"I am what you'd call a telepath," said said, moving her lips to speak out loud this time. "My name is Imra," she smiled, genuinely this time. " _Y_ _ou_ are Lois Lane," she said with a flourish, as if she were Lois' biggest fan.

Lois just stared, thoughts churning. "Should I know you?"

 _Or am I going crazy?_

The young woman's smile widened a bit, and somehow it seemed like she was laughing on the inside.

"Wait, can you hear my thoughts?" Lois demanded.

 _Oh, boy._

"Not your thoughts, exactly," Imra said, looking down with the smile still fixed to her face.

"Okay," Lois let the word drag out, trying to keep her thoughts quiet. Imra hadn't exactly answered her question. Still, she didn't seem to want to cause Lois any harm at the moment.

"Well, say I believe you, _Imra,_ I still want to know where I am and why I'm here," Lois demanded, hearing the General's words in the back of her head.

 _When in doubt, take charge of the situation._

"Oh, and I'd like something to eat, I'm hungry. By the way, I hate hospitals and, if you really know me you should know that, so I need a room that doesn't feel like a hospital room."

Imra blinked, seeming overwhelmed for a minute. She paused.

Lois smiled.

"I can get you something to eat," she said.

"Great," Lois responded. "Now tell me where I am."

Imra tilted her head for a moment in thought.

Lois tried to stand back up.

Imra stepped forward, seeming to reach a decision. "I can tell you … that you are with a group that has banded together to fight the Darkness," she responded, her words slow and deliberate. "You are here to heal and, we hope, to help us."

"Well, I've got no love for the Darkness, but you probably know that, being a telepath and all - what kind of 'group'?" Lois fired back at her.

 _Haven't lost my touch,_ she smirked to herself, seeing the young woman blink again.

"That's a lot to cover right now, especially when you need rest," she responded carefully. "Now why don't you relax and I'll search for new accommodations and make sure you get something to eat." Ever so slowly she walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

With a roll of the eyes, Lois laid back down. She hadn't gotten a lot of information but she knew when to back off.

As soon as Imra was gone, Lois wasted no time looking around for anything that might indicate where she was. Nothing, the room was solid white with no windows, and even the equipment had no markings. She laid back and sighed, frustrated with the situation. She wasn't worried about her safety, exactly. Her gut was telling her that the woman … _Imra_ , was honest. It was Lois' team she was worried about.

Had they made a difference?

What kind of help did this group want from her? She couldn't even stand up right now.

Imra returned with a tray later but refused to answer any of Lois' questions.

The food was more for rabbits than humans, but Lois felt better after she'd eaten.

Still, to her dismay, she had to be assisted to her new room, which was situated like a small apartment- complete with a full-sized bed, couch, chair, desk, kitchenette and small bathroom. There were still no windows, but the colors were yellow and blue with hints of red.

Lois felt more at ease right away.

After a night's rest Lois was able to stand but her mobility was limited. Still, by the next morning when Imra returned, she was feeling restless.

"Tell me where my friends are and why I'm still here," Lois demanded, pacing back and forth, her hand on the bed for support.

"I will, but first you need to heal-"

"No," Lois interrupted, leaning on the bed, stopping to lean on the bed. "I need to know now. Where am I? Where's my team? What happened to…," Lois found that she couldn't speak _his_ name. "What happened?"

Imra studied Lois in that same calm way until Lois wanted to throw something at her. She started to take a step away from the bed.

The blond took a step back. "I need to talk to some members of our group," she told Lois. "I'll try to return this evening with the answers you seek."

Lois sat down on the bed. It was an effort to stand. "You'd better," she told Imra, keeping eye contact so that the woman would know Lois was serious.

The woman nodded. "I will get you the answers you seek."

The door had barely slid closed behind Imra before Lois was asleep. To her frustration, she slept most of the day away.

Dinner- or at least Lois thought it was dinner- appeared on Lois' tray before Imra reappeared.

When she did she had two young men with her, one with brown-hair and a serious expression, the other with red hair, freckles and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Lois Lane," said the brown-haired man, "I am Rokk and this is Garth." He pointed to the red-head. "We are with a group called the Legion and we have brought you here to help us with the Darkness," he paused and looked at Imra.

The blonde nodded back encouragingly.

"You need to know that you are in the future, the thirty-first century to be exact."

Lois laughed; she couldn't help it. Even though she knew about the telepath- or at least what the blond had told her about being a telepath- these kids all looked too normal to be from the future.

 _Of course, Clark had looked normal, too_ …

Her heart skipped at beat at the thought. God, she hadn't wanted him to die. He'd been a taken over by the Dark, used as a vessel. She hadn't planned on killing him; she'd wanted to bring him back. She could still his eyes, gray fading to soft blue as he finally returned to himself, only to struggle with each breath until the color turned to black.

Her laughter turned to tears, and Lois found herself gasping for breath. She waved Imra away with her hand, forcing herself to get control. Embarrassed, she took deep breaths and a few sips of water, finally nodding toward the serious kid in an effort to get him to continue.

His voice, unusually somber for his age, reminded her of Clark. And, as he persisted in telling her about the Darkness, mostly things she already knew, her mind wandered to her early days on the farm and the young boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. This young man seemed the same. What responsibilities were these kids carrying?

It was when Rokk started talking about the Legion and about time travel that he captured all of Lois' attention. Evidently what had happened with the Darkness was not what was supposed to have happened. Some break in events had allowed the Darkness to invade Earth. According to Rokk, Clark Kent was some sort of _hero_ who was supposed to have stopped it.

"Clark, a hero?" Lois laughed but even to her ears, it sounded forced. She thought of the times he'd saved her, Chloe, Oliver, and other friends and family. She'd known he was special even before the Darkness had taken over.

Of course, she'd heard Oliver complain that Clark never lived up to his full potential. Is this what he meant? She'd ignored it mostly, especially after Chloe… Oliver was always so bitter where Clark was concerned. His opinions were biased.

When Rokk was finished, all three looked at her expectantly.

Lois stared back. "Okay," she said, trying to get her thoughts together. "Assume I believe all of this… that Clark…" Lois found herself choking up and took another deep breath. "What happened? Why didn't he stop the Darkness?"

"Events did not transpire as they were meant to," Rokk told Lois. "There was a break in one chain of events that affected Clark Kent in a way no one anticipated."

Lois stared at the man, irritated. "And what was that?"

It was Imra who finally spoke, after the three of them stopped staring at each other. Lois wondered if they were communicating telepathically. She was about to admonish them for being rude when she was rendered speechless.

"You left him."

 _ **Two months later**_

Lois was pacing in her room, her legs back to normal but her thoughts in chaos. Foremost, she was kicking herself for letting this Legion talk her into anything. Only secondary was the thought that these kids must have been spending time with the General if they thought this was all her fault.

It simply wasn't possible.

Catching a glance of herself in the mirror above the dresser, she paused to look. She didn't look like a destroyer of worlds. Her face was a little thin, her hair was shoulder-length and dark, hazel eyes reflecting the battles she'd fought, but there was no way she'd played any part in bringing the Darkness to Earth. She'd never even heard of it until Nightbrought it with him from Metropolis. From that point on, she'd fought the Darkness with every fiber of her being

She definitely was not at fault for Clark's ultimate demise, even if she'd left him. He hadn't seemed that upset when she'd decided to stay in Star City. Any unhappiness on Clark's part always had more to do with Lana than with her. Lois could clearly remember one of their last conversations.

" _Oh, hey, Clark," Lois said into her phone as she opened the door to her tiny Star City apartment._

" _Hey, Lois, I was just calling … you know," Clark said, seeming unable to finish his thought._

" _Right," Lois said sarcastically, "I could tell because we're_ _ **talking on the phone**_ _." Tucking her phone under her ear, she dropped her purse on the counter and kicked off her shoes on the way to her bedroom. It had been a rough day. "Look, if this has something to do with Lana, I don't want to be rude but I've had kind of a bad day."_

" _No, it's nothing about Lana," Clark said. "Why don't you tell me about your day?"_

 _So she did. It was nice to talk to someone who knew her, who understood her reactions to unreasonable deadlines and outdated computers and geeky little interns who followed her around …_

" _Kind of like you, Smallville," Lois teased, falling on the bed and looking through the mail while she got comfortable against the headboard._

" _So, when are you coming back?" He asked._

" _What do you mean? I've told you, I like it here," Lois answered irritably. He always asked her that question._

" _You're too good for the Chronicle," Clark told her sounding irritated himself. "You belong at the Daily Planet."_

 _Lois grimaced as the comment hit home._

 _The Planet was the best._

 _She took a deep breath. "Maybe I'll get back there someday, but there's a lot I can learn here at the Chronicle," Lois finished, knowing her excuses were starting to sound lame._

" _What can you learn there that you can't here?" Clark asked, lowering his voice._

 _Lois paused as her first thought was '_ _ **how to get along without you**_ _.' She couldn't tell him that._

" _A lot of things," she mumbled. "Look Clark I've got to go. I have a busy day tomorrow."_

" _What about the team of Lane and Kent?" Clark's quiet voice sounding almost desperate._

" _We were never a team," Lois let her voice reflect her frustration. "We wrote some stories together, that's all. You're a big boy now and you'll just have to get along without me."_

" _What if I can't?" Lois barely heard the whispered comment._

" _You don't have a choice," Lois said firmly, her decision made as she disconnected._

Lois shook her head at the memory. It was all about Lana. Clark called her a few days later and admitted that Lana had left him, confirming what Lois suspected all along.

 _There was nothing special about Lois and Clark._

Still, the three Legion members kept telling her that she was the only one to help them. She scoffed at her reflection. Haunted hazel eyes looked back at her.

She didn't look like a hero either.

Oh, she'd argued with all three, telling them their facts must be wrong. She'd discussed her friendship with Clark more than she wanted to, pointed out that Lana and Chloe were so much more important to the boy wonder. Hell, she and Clark were barely friends on a good day… how had she ruined anything in his life?

Rokk's response was to show her numbers and charts on some sort of data pad.

Lois didn't understand any of it.

Imra pointed out that there was a connection between them, strong enough that it survived Clark being taken over by the Darkness. That ended the argument for Lois; no one was supposed to know about her and Night.

With that, she kicked them all out.

It didn't take long for her to rebound, she'd called them back the next day, pointing out that she and her team had tried to fix things. How did they know her team hadn't succeeded?

That was when Rokk allowed her to look outside. Evidently, League headquarters was some kind of space station that circled the Earth, but not the Earth that Lois knew. Instead of a beautiful blue and green planet, the station floated above a charred and blackened sphere. According to Rokk, the planet darkened and the population disappeared only a few months ago. Somehow, the station and its affiliates remained immune.

Lois couldn't accept what she was seeing. No life existed on Earth. An entire planet and its population had disappeared because of a decision she'd made.

It was inconceivable!

Mind made up, Lois turned from the observation deck and looked at Rokk.

"How do we fix it?" She'd asked him.

For the first time since they'd met, Rokk smiled.

Now she was waiting, ready to implement the plan they had in place.

It was crazy and desperate and Lois understood very little of the science behind it. Still, somehow, she was going back in time.

Evidently she was the only one who could fix this.

The girl in the mirror grimaced and Lois heard herself say. "The only one crazy enough to try."

Great, now she was talking to herself.

Thank goodness it was Garth that they sent. She liked the red-head; he was the only one with a decent sense of humor.

"Your chariot awaits," he told her with a smile and bow. When she didn't react, he grew serious. "Are you ready?"

Lois took a deep breath to steady herself. Really, there wasn't a lot of choice here. "Sure," she smiled and shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Before Garth could answer she held up her hand. "Don't answer that," she said. "I'm not sure I'd understand it anyway."

Garth just laughed and walked her to the room where the device was located. To Lois, it looked like some metal version of the Olympic rings. Garth and Rook assured her that it would work somehow to send her thoughts back to her younger body.

Feeling nervous, she got into position and allowed Garth to secure one of the straps that attached her to the apparatus. "Hey," she smirked. "Where's my DeLorean?"

He laughed, "No mere DeLorean for the great Lois Lane." Luckily, Garth was a fan of "the classics" and had watched Back to the Future and other movies with Lois when she found out about the Legions' movie database.

Garth grinned, "Only the finest Reasoning Interval Repeating Cylinder for you."

"Yeah, say that five times fast without stuttering," Lois fired back, the banter calming her nerves.

Garth laughed again, squeezing her arm before turning to the next strap. When the last strap was in place, she grabbed Garth's hand and held it, turning her head to make sure that Imra was busy. Like an operating room, there was an observation area with a glass separation where Imra and Rokk were working their magic. Right now, Lois did not want Imra picking up on her nerves.

"What if this doesn't work?" Lois asked Garth quietly.

"Are you Lois Lane?" He questioned without hesitation.

"Duh," Lois said rolling her eyes. Garth grinned at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Then this will work," he told her, making a few adjustments to the straps. Lois couldn't resist smiling back at him. Garth and Imra treated her like she was as famous as Clark, or whatever his "hero" name was- which they wouldn't tell her. Still, he must be pretty famous since he was supposed to be known in galaxies far, far away.

Lois wasn't used to having fans. Part of her wasn't sure if this future the Legion envisioned was really for her. Could she make that much of a difference?

Feeling the straps surround her, she took a deep breath.

It was too late to turn back now. With that thought she closed her eyes and tried to prepare for what was going to happen.

It was only after a lot of debating that they'd decided to send her thoughts and memories back, rejecting the idea of sending Lois herself back in time to convince her earlier counterpart to stay in Metropolis. Everyone agreed it was too risky to have two Lois Lanes running around. Even if she could convince her very stubborn younger self to change her plans, there was a chance that someone would see both of them. According to Rokk, that was bad. Besides, Lois would have to do more than convince her younger self to just stick around.

In the Legion's history, Lois was more than friends with Clark. They were a couple.

When Lois found that out, she thought they were nuts and told them so. While Garth laughed and Imra smiled, Rokk was not amused.

" _What do you mean?" He asked. "This is the way history was meant to be. You must fix it if you are to save Earth … and many other worlds as well."_

" _How am I supposed to do that? I tried the romance thing once with Clark once and it bombed … he left me standing alone, high and dry." She was surprised to find that saying the words brought back the feelings. It still hurt._

" _But you're more aware now," Imra said, placing a comforting hand on Lois' arm, "and you can act accordingly. It should be easier if you know it was meant to be."_

" _Of course," Rokk began, earning a glare from Imra, "even if Clark Kent doesn't return your affections, you must continue to support and challenge him. If you make this choice, you can never leave him."_

" _So I've got to stay by Clark even if he doesn't want me? I'm not sure I can do that," Lois told them honestly, choking a little on the words._

" _To save the World?" asked Garth. "Clark will save people without asking anything in return. Surely you can give some of that back to him?"_

" _And if he doesn't want me around?" Lois finished, knowing that she was grasping at straws. Clark had never pushed anyone away, especially not Lois; it had been her choice to leave the last time._

" _There's a connection there, Lois. Clark needs you," Imra said, smiling that knowing smile. "He may not always recognize it, but you can make him see."_

The whirring noise of the device brought her out of her memories, a sense of panic flooding her.

This was it. What if she couldn't do it?

Garth leaned down as soon as Lois opened her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"No," Lois told him, shaking her head. "Lanes' do not live in the past," she said, hearing the panic in her voice.

"Then make a new future," Garth told her, placing what Lois called 'the helmet' on her head, before grinning and squeezing her hand.

"Take care of the leftovers," Lois directed, using sarcasm to calm herself as she heard the device activate. She was told that her body would be put into stasis and preserved, which seemed odd, but who was she to stop them if they wanted a souvenir.

 _As the General used to say_ , _it never hurts to have a backup_.

Garth waved, smiling as he walked out of the room. Lois took a deep breath, but it didn't help. She wasn't ready. She didn't feel invested in this plan. There were no specific strategies she could apply, no battle tactics to implement.

Even if it worked, what was she supposed to do?

The acid that was already building in her stomach started to rise up in her throat.

 _Oh God_ , _I'm_ _going to be sick._

She looked around and spotted Imra looking at her through the observation window.

Imra's words were surprisingly calming.

 _Clark needs you …_

Those words seemed to transport Lois back to the rooftop in Star City. She remembered gray eyes softening to blue as awareness returned to them. Maybe she could save Clark this time.

Maybe she'd never really had a choice.

It was her turn.


	3. Odyssey Over (Again)

**Man I can't stop myself from tweaking things here and there. I struggled so much in these early chapters to get the feelings I was going for. I think it's better now.**

 **Important: I make no money from this. Some lines are taken from the episode – no copyright infringement intended.**

 **I debated about the length but decided I'm going to try to keep chapters around 6-7 thousand words or so. That means I probably won't start breaking up chapters until closer to the end.**

 **ODYSSEY OVER (AGAIN)**

 _ **Black Creek facility, June 2008**_

Amazing; of all the times to send her to, and they send her back for another fight. In reality, this was a search and rescue operation, but if things went as well as last time, Lois knew there would be fighting.

Why did she agree to this? Trying to save the world once wasn't enough. Evidently, she just had to go back and do it again.

 _Let's hope this time turns out better._

Lois stopped and tried to get her bearings. Part of her couldn't believe she was here- in a world without the Darkness- trying to save her cousin and deal with Clark Kent, the man she had killed to save the world just weeks ago. Okay, so she didn't shoot the arrow that did it, but still …

Everything felt so wrong.

Again, she felt the anger and resentment well up inside of her, almost choking her ability to think. She'd been trying to deal with her emotions ever since she'd woken up alone in her younger body. It seemed that now she was away from the Legion's influence, all of Lois' negative emotions had surfaced- doubt, fear, and fury- until those feelings seemed to be all that was driving her, getting her through the moments and days she didn't want to re-live, like that stupid stand-off with Tess in Lex's library yesterday.

 _Talk about meetings better left forgotten_.

Adding to her frustration was the fact that the subject of her assignment wasn't anywhere to be found. Why the wonder kids in the Legion had returned her to a time when the target was MIA, and had been for over a month, was beyond her. Oh, she knew she'd run into him here somewhere, but all this time by herself had been unsettling.

Free time just meant more time for questions. Whyhim,anyway? Sure, he was an alien with superpowers, but what made him so special? How was he better than Dinah, Oliver or J'onn- three special people that Lois had worked with to defeat the Darkness? The Darkness had certainly used Clark efficiently, but without leadership, Lois always thought that Clark was a bit weak.

But the question that kept bothering her was—"why me?"

Why hadn't Mrs. Kent, Chloe or Lana been able to steer him away from the dark side? Really, Lois may have been carried away by some "sparks in the trenches" at work and an almost kiss but nothing every came of any of it. Of course, when he was Night _…_

No, she wasn't going there.

Lois stopped, leaned up against one of the tiled walls that all looked alike in the Black Creek facility, and shook her head to try to clear it. Why was she going over all of this again? She'd already made these arguments to the Future Kids and lost.

The problem was that with no one to yell at, she felt pressured, pushed, and a bit off balance. How did you develop a strategy for mission like this?

 _Focus, that's how._

Straightening her 'borrowed' uniform, Lois began striding down the empty halls of Lex's prison, looking for Chloe. Even though she'd been here before it was all a bit fuzzy, especially in this industrial building where every hall looked the same. Lois hated how it smelled like a hospital; everything seemed worse the second time around.

She heard the footsteps before she saw the two guards. At least they looked familiar.

"What are you doing here?" asked the sandy-haired one.

"That's a long story," Lois said. "Not sure you want to hear it … but, then again, maybe you should, before you two end up like me."

They looked at her strangely but didn't appear nervous; its seemed that for now they were at least accepting her uniform as authentic. She started walking confidently down the hall, continuing to tell her story. The guards followed.

 _Always act like you know what you're doing_.

"Well, I used to work for Luthorcorp Security in Metropolis; you know, beautiful, big-city Metropolis?" She caught the dark-haired guard rolling his eyes.

"Never been to the big city, Mountain Man?" Lois snarked. The guard blinked.

"Never mind… One day, I was supposed to watch our illustrious leader, you know, Lex Luthor himself." At that, the sandy-haired guard looked mildly impressed. "He was heading out of town to wherever it is he hasn't come back from." Both guards swallowed at that. "Well," she continued, on a roll now. "The batteries in my alarm clock went dead and I overslept; missed the biggest security gig of my life. I thought I'd get fired for sure but, after Baldy never returned, I got transferred here."

"I can't believe it," she continued, walking through one of the many internal doors. "One alarm clock malfunction and suddenly you're demoted and sent to Deliverance territory."

Just then Lois looked right to get her bearings and froze. Her throat closed up. There stood Clark Kent at the end of the hall, looking like… well, 'Smallville.'

Shock, anger, resentment, fear, and something she couldn't name seemed to tighten in her chest until she couldn't breathe. Lois blinked and absentmindedly rubbed her neck, _no scars_.

He took a step forward and Lois felt herself freeze.

Clark stopped and Lois felt her anger take over at the expression of innocence and surprise on his face. Steeling herself, she stormed over to confront him and prevent him from getting caught… or worse.

 _Idiot._

She knew it was childish to call him names in her head, but it did make her feel better.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, allowing herself to vent some of her anger and frustration. It seemed appropriate under the circumstances. She _would_ get through this … again.

As he stammered and stuttered in response, her irritation increased.

One of the guards spoke up, "You know him?"

"Yes," Lois responded quickly, looking at the guard.

"No," she heard Clark say at the same time.

"He wishes he didn't know me," she responded, turning back to Clark. "I thought I dropped you at your cell?" Lois continued, nodding her head, trying to give him the hint to play along.

"I'll take him back," said the guard closest to her, reaching for Clark.

Lois stuck her arm out. "And get me sent to the Sahara?" She argued, moving closer to Clark before she turned to face the guard. "One demotion this week is enough."

The sandy-haired guard's expression turned suspicious. He stepped toward Clark. "I'll handle it," he said.

Lois was ready for the fight this time, and she moved before the guard could take a step. She took him out with a jab straight to the throat while, at the same time, delivering a roundhouse kick to the other guard. Once her training kicked in, she felt calmer. Punching and hitting always managed to work out her frustrations _._

Leaving both guards sprawled out on the floor Lois relieved the sandy-haired guard of his gun and took off down the hallway. She knew Clark would follow, and she really couldn't look at him right now.

Again, she rubbed her neck – _no scars_. She needed to get her head in the game.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"I hear they make a good espresso," Clark deadpanned.

"What, you disappear for a month and come back with a sense of humor?" she returned just as snidely, marveling at how natural it felt to banter with him. She checked the clip in the gun and returned it efficiently to the butt.

"I've been tracking Chloe down," he replied, taking long strides to keep up with her. "Question is, how did you get here?"

"Feminine charm," she quipped without thinking, and then stopped. Lois was not good at repeating herself, and this was not a game, no matter how natural it felt.

She turned to face Clark, holding the gun in front of her, not exactly pointed at the ground, and watched as Clark took a step back.

"You have a lot of nerve!" Lois' frustration boiled over and she just couldn't play with the same words. "You just took off… without a word." Lois turned and cocked the gun; she couldn't look at him right now, not the farmboy… memories were rushing to the forefront, making it hard to think.

"You left your friends, your family, turned away from everyone …" She stopped, as she realized she was starting to think- and talk- about dangerous territory, Darkness territory. This was not the time to demand explanations. She needed to get a handle on her resentment or this would be over before it began.

She took off down the hall, again not bothering to see if he was following. "Why don't you put a sock in it, and do exactly what I tell you," she told him. "That way we can find Chloe and stay alive at the same time."

Clark followed quietly as she led the way down two more hallways. Lois took one last right before he caught up to her.

"I'm sorry, Lois," he said softly. "You're right; I just-"

"Don't wallow in it, Clark; no time for a pity party," she interrupted, still not able to look him in the eyes. Still, she caught his dejected expression out of the corner of her own.

 _Hell._

He was not the enemy. She'd volunteered for this mission - but seeing him again, talking to him, bantering with him, it brought back memories from the past and the future - flashes of sitting in the barn, telling him to trust his gut. She could see him holding her hand in the hospital after the plane crash with his mom. Then the blasts from his eyes, eyes that held no emotion, no remorse …

It was too much. The flashes, the memories, were forcing her to deal with emotions she wasn't ready to face. She'd tried to tell the 'friends from the future' she wasn't ready. Why did no one ever listen to her? Lois stopped and took some deep breaths.

Clark stopped as well.

"Mind not pointing that thing at me?" He interrupted her thoughts, looking at the gun in her hand.

 _Unbelievable._

He had some nerve looking offended and pretending that a gunshot could actually hurt him.

"God, Clark, I'm not aiming at you," she said, though the thought was becoming more tempting as every second passed. "Besides," she smiled. "It's only your knee cap."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," he responded sarcastically.

She laughed.

She didn't know why she was laughing. Clark certainly didn't expect it; he looked stunned, which only made her laugh harder. God, she had forgotten how he could make her laugh.

That thought sobered her should not be having _those_ kinds of thoughts; not when she was still upset with him and with this entire situation. It was _all his_ _fault_ and she needed to remember that.

Lowering her weapon, Lois continued toward Chloe's cell, keeping to herself. Clark was quiet as well, which was surprising, but at least it gave Lois a chance to get her feelings under control. This was a rescue operation after all.

Looking around, Lois spotted a familiar door. Walking up she looked through the window and spotted Chloe, looking terribly fragile in large brown overalls. Lois felt her anger increase when she spotted that straps that held her to a chair.

"Clark, over here," she motioned for him, trying the door, but it was secure.

"The door's locked; see if you can get it opened," she whispered, just remembering that there was a guard or something on the other side. She motioned to the handle with her head when he failed to respond.

He was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Come on… Chop, chop; Chloe's in there," she said, knowing Clark would do it for Chloe. He tried to turn the handle and push on the door but nothing happened.

"Come on, 'Farm Boy', this is an old building; I'm sure these things are not that sturdy," she encouraged, in case he was simply trying to hide his powers. He gave her a look but tried harder. Lois could tell he was putting effort into it, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Out of the way," she told him, raising the gun. She was surprised it had come to this, given what she knew about him. What had happened? Maybe he didn't have powers now. Oliver had never given her day-to-day specifics. In fact, he preferred not to talk about Clark's origins at all. Most of that information she got from J'onn.

Firing at the look, she rushed past Clark as the door swung open. Her weapon raised, she called out to her cousin in relief.

"Chloe," she cried, close to tears. To have Chloe alive again made it almost worthwhile. Some part of her, in all the chaos of war and time-travel, had forgotten how much she missed her cousin.

"Lois, look behind you; watch out," Chloe yelled. Seeing Chloe had put the guy behind guy behind the door out of Lois' mind, but months of hand-to-hand combat had honed her skills. After a little tussle Lois grabbed the guy's Taser.

 _Zap,_ andhe went down.

Before Lois could get to Chloe, Clark had passed her and was working on the restraints. Chloe's voice was a whispered hiss. "Clark, where have you been? I've been wait-"

Lois came up on the other side of the chair and Chloe stopped.

Lois ignored her. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Um, feeling a little used and bruised, but otherwise okay," she answered, eyes studying Clark with questions and maybe a little guilt.

It was interesting to watch the interaction between the two now that Lois knew about Clark's powers. Lois had always wondered why Chloe felt the need to protect a bulky farm boy from the world. Now she could almost understand. With an almost new-found sense of understanding, Lois gave her cousin a hug.

She had really missed her.

"Let's get out of here," Chloe said, looking at them both.

"We need to split up," said Clark. "I have to find Oliver;" Clark gave Chloe one of their 'shared-secret' looks.

Lois decided to ignore it for now. "I don't care how we get out of here as long as we do," she answered, moving through the door. "Let's go, Chloe, the guys can catch up later."

Lois started down the hallway, but turned when she didn't hear Chloe's footsteps. There she was, standing close to Clark, with her hand on his arm. Chloe was saying something, speaking intently, but Lois couldn't hear.

Somewhat surprisingly, her hands itched at their proximity. Nothing about this Clark reminded her of the Dark but still…. If her cousin knew, would she see the threat?

Mentally, Lois shook her head. Probably not; Chloe had always been there for Clark.

Suddenly Lois felt deflated. How was she supposed to help Clark? Chloe had always been there for him. Watching them together now was a reminder of how close they were. How could Lois do better than Chloe?

For an instant, Lois felt the overwhelming urge to run away, to grab Chloe and take her away from Clark and the threat of Darkness as fast as she could. Sure, her cousin wouldn't understand now but Lois could explain …

 _You can never leave him._

When the words came, unbidden, into her head, Lois couldn't block them. For some reason, as she continued to watch Clark, they repeated in her head until she was forced to lower her head. Resting her hands on her knees she took some deep breaths and tried to get control of herself.

A good soldier knew how to keep her head down, according to the General.

Lois waited until she saw Chloe's boots standing in front of her. Looking up through her lashes, she could see her cousin's uneasy expression.

"Chloe?" Lois questioned as she straightened, relieved that the need to bolt had eased.

"I'm worried about Clark and Oliver," Chloe blurted out. "The guards had just pinpointed Oliver's location before you two busted me out. I'm afraid the guards are closing in and that they'll get the jump on those two."

Lois considered her words, knowing that her main objective was supposed to stay secret and hating that fact more every minute. "Look, I know he's more comfortable with cornstalks and Jersey cows than rescue operations, but Clark can take care of himself," she told Chloe, shrugging and then smirking. "Of course, he had me watching out for him," she added, thinking that it sounded more like her old self.

Crap, she hated having to watch her words.

Lois relaxed when Chloe smiled at her words. Still, her expression of concern returned. "I just think we should have stuck together," she said, looking behind her. "I mean, there's no reason we couldn't all find Oliver."

Lois looked down the hallway. "Clark probably didn't want me seeing Oliver in his Green Arrow getup," she told her cousin before thinking.

Then she caught Chloe's expression.

Oh well, she was never going to be great at the whole top-secret spy thing.

"What?" Lois questioned with a sigh, "I've known for a while, but since it wasn't my secret, I didn't say anything. I'm assuming that since he's helping Clark with this prison break thing that you and Clark both know about him, right?"

"Right," Chloe released a breath, studying her cousin carefully. "And you're okay with this?"

Lois tried not to think about the future when she answered. "Sure," she told Chloe. "We're over," she reminded her cousin. "Oliver's going to do what he needs to and I need to accept that." She smiled at her cousin's worried expression. "Doesn't mean we can't help out, though, does it?"

Chloe smiled back. "So can we find Clark and Oliver?"

"Let's go," Lois said, talking off down the hall. "I'm not exactly keen on running into the guards we left behind," she added, keeping her gun ready and taking the lead.

All was quiet in the halls until Lois heard voices just outside a set of double doors. She turned to Chloe and put a finger to her lips.

Her cousin stopped with Lois to listen. "It's Clark," she whispered.

Then Lois heard another familiar voice. "Oliver," she whispered back. "Let's go."

They burst through a set of swinging doors and Lois froze as she watched Clark fall to his knees, clutching at his bloody chest, a shocked look on his face. In an instant she took in Oliver hold an empty bow, a shocked look on his face.

Then Clark collapsed, falling on his back, shaking in pain and struggling to breathe.

Chloe ran down the stairs, calling her friend's name.

Lois stood frozen, her mind screaming, " _No-o-o-o!"_

She knew it was Clark lying on the floor covered in blood but in Lois' memory she was seeing Night. The expression of pain was the same, the blood covering his chest just as red, and even the arrow had pierced in exactly the same place. In her mind, in her memory, Lois couldn't separate the two.

Feelings of shock, guilt and remorse assaulted Lois, rooting her to the spot. Her brain was screaming at her to move, to help, to do something but her emotions were all over the place.

 _Not this time, not again._

What if Clark died? Had she already changed something irrevocably?

She didn't remember any of this from the past. Of course, she'd been knocked out the last time she was here.

Could Clark die without the meteor rock? Lois found herself looking for the green rock, searching for a difference that could pull her from her memories.

She didn't see any but she couldn't ignore the body of a weak and pale-looking Clark. Chloe was holding him now, trying to stop the bleeding, but nothing seemed to be working. Chloe was shouting his name, while Oliver seemed to be in shock.

Lois felt her fist tighten at her side, as if she was back on the roof of the Chronicle with the meteor rock clutched in her hand.

It was too much.

Past and present blended together until Lois was overwhelmed.

She'd tried to tell Imra that she was no good for Clark. Now he was going to die.

She hadn't managed to protect him; she wasn't sure how she was supposed to make him into a hero.

Even if he pulled out of this, what if she couldn't separate Clark from Night in her head and heart?

She wasn't sure she could forgive herself right now. If she couldn't, she'd be forced to re-live the Darkness, the evil, Night. If Clark died, it would be worse. She would have failed in every conceivable way.

She tried to move, to go to Clark and help Chloe but her vision blurred.

 _She could not fail._

It was her last thought before the room started to spin and everything went black.

 _ **Next day, Kent farm**_

 _You can never leave him._

As Lois drove up toward the farm, her stomach constricted. She'd spent all of her time on the way back from Black Creek vomiting, unable to settle down once she'd regained consciousness and found Clark gone. Less than one day and she'd lost the object of the mission.

Now, no one knew seemed to know where Clark was or even how he was. Whether they were all seriously in the dark or simply protecting Clark's secret was unclear; either way, it was maddening.

When the farmhouse came into view, Lois felt a sense of calm rush over her. Her breathing relaxed and the tightness in her stomach eased. This was the kind of peace that she had forgotten existed; the kind that she could only get from being here. Bathed in the early morning light of the sun, the farm felt welcoming, achingly familiar, and safe.

After turning off the engine, she sat behind the wheel, simply staring at the yellow house and fighting back tears. What would happen to the place if Clark died? The very thought brought back the tension and the nausea.

Lois leaned forward to rest her head on the steering wheel and tried to breathe.

Eventually, the sickening feeling in her stomach passed and Lois lifted her head, soaking in the quiet and the timeless quality of the farm with a feeling of reassurance. In the recesses of her mind she could practically hear the voice of Mrs. Kent gently reminding her that she hadn't come here to feel sorry for herself.

"Come on, Lois, you're strong. You can do this," her quiet voice continued and, for a moment, Lois could see her red hair flashing as she worked in the flower beds along the side of the house. The shadowy reflection straightened, wiped her hands on her apron and smiled.

Although the image faded, the feeling of encouragement that came with it remained. Taking one last deep breath, she got out of the car and closed the door. The noise brought Shelby running from the barn to greet her.

"Hey, Shelbs," Lois murmured, running her hand through the dog's soft fur, "you haven't seen your master, have you?" A tail wagged expectantly.

Lois blew her bangs out of eyes and sneezed. Out of habit, she glanced up at the barn window, her body growing still when she saw a familiar figure standing there.

"J'onn," she whispered to herself, in the next minute shouting his name.

"J'onn!"

Lois started running toward the barn but stopped when she saw him raise his hand in a halting motion. She waited impatiently as he turned from the window and finally walked out of the barn.

Meeting him halfway, she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"J'onn, I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?" She asked him, the words tripping over themselves as she looked him over. He looked just like the man she'd left standing on the roof of the Chronicle.

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling slightly while eyeing Lois. "Do I know you?"

"Very funny," Lois said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "You know me." At J'onn's quizzical look she continued. "Look, I know you can at least see yourself in my thoughts."

She saw J'onn stiffen; his look turning wary. "You have some interesting ideas about me, Miss … uhm."

"It's Lois, J'onn," Lois said, responding with some confusion. What was going on?

She looked down as Shelby butted her hand with his head. Patting the dog reflexively, she tried to collect her thoughts. J'onn was without telepathic abilities; what did that mean?

God, everything was so confusing.

"Are you a friend of Clark's?" J'onn asked.

"Clark," Lois said, gripping her friend's shoulders even more tightly, this time in relief. "You've healed him and lost your powers." Finally, something made sense.

But while Lois was relieved, J'onn's face contorted with fear. He pulled away at her words. "Whoa, okay Miss …"

"Lois," she reminded him, undaunted now that she'd put it together from the stories she'd coaxed out of J'onn on those long nights battling the Darkness.

"I don't know where you're getting your information or what _powers_ you think I possess but you have the wrong ideas about me." J'onn had recovered enough to not let his fear show, but Lois knew he was deflecting.

She felt her head tilt as she considered her options. What to do? She was pretty sure that Clark was okay; she'd heard this story from J'onn enough that she felt confident about that. What to do?

 _You can never leave him._

Somehow, the voice of Rokk in in her head helped her focus. Maybe now was time to back off with J'onn and get to her purpose.

"Is Clark here?" Lois asked, watching as J'onn's expression grew guarded. She reached for his upper arm, panic starting to set in again at the echo of Rokk's words.

"I need-," she started, letting her anxiety show. "Look, I'm a friend of Clark's; I promise. I just need to know he's all right."

J'onn patted her hand before he gently removed it from his arm. He looked behind him toward the loft.

"He's, uhm, sleeping right now," J'onn told her. "I don't think he's ready for visitors-"

"Oh," Lois wasn't sure she could mask her disappointment. Some part of her felt like she should be with Clark but maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to push too hard too soon.

J'onn seemed to recognize her dilemma. "He'll be back to his old self in no time," he told her with a small smile. "I'm a friend from, uhm, from Metropolis. I'm here to help with his recovery for a few days."

"Thank you, J'onn," Lois said softly, throwing her arms around the surprised Martian. Everything else may be messed up but at least Clark was going to be okay.

 _ **Daily Planet, two weeks later**_

The first time Lois really felt like herself after being sent back in time was when she spotted the globe atop the Daily Planet. She felt re-energized just by walking through the revolving doors and by the time she got off the elevator, she was planning a future. This was what she needed, the activity, noise and smell of the Bullpen. It was her restorative.

Within a few days, long hours were the norm. One night, Lois was researching for a story when she looked up and saw Clark sitting at the desk across from hers.

 _Crap._

She'd been so caught up at work that she had forgotten this interaction entirely. Instead of preparing for their next encounter, she'd let herself be distracted.

Typical, but still… not good _._

She couldn't look at him; somehow she knew seeing him alive and well would send her emotions into overdrive. Without a word she sat down at her desk and kept working. Besides, Lanes' were good at ignoring the elephant in the room.

It took only a minute before she heard the squeak of the chair as Clark started swiveling back and forth. She squirmed a little, remembering when this happened the first time. This time it wasn't the noise but at the situation that bothered her. Could she really go through this all again? She was never good at pretend, even as a little girl. Lois dealt in reality, and the reality was that she was not the same person she'd been the first time around.

Of course, in any time, she liked living in the now and, right now, farm boy was bugging the crap out of her. Lois sighed and looked around her computer screen at Clark.

He smirked, and had the nerve to look innocent.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this bothering you?" he asked, still swiveling in the chair.

 _God, he was exasperating, even the second time around_.

She responded without thought.

"The chair or you in it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

His smile made her smile, even though it seemed too soon to be bantering with him so easily. She rubbed her throat, noting the lack of scars, and frowned.

"Lois," Clark's eyes dropped but his smile didn't as he stopped swiveling, leaned forward and picked up the name plate across from hers. "I wanted to say I thought you did well in Montana," he said, looking up at her while fiddling with the name plate. "You really earned your stripes at your Dad's boot camp."

She stared at him. Years ago, he had said something similar and she had been flattered by the compliment. Now, she was dazed and … confused. Chloe must have told him that she'd passed out and done nothing to help him when he was injured. Hell, she hadn't even called. She'd run off after making sure he was okay, unable to deal with her emotions.

The memories alone flooded her with fear about Clark's injuries, guilt over leaving him, over killing him in another time; even her concern about J'onn's loss of abilities made her feel inadequate.

Now with a simple compliment, Clark had her rendered speechless. She was practically choking on her feelings. She hated it.

 _If you make this choice … Clark needs you_.

Hot tears stung her eyes. She had to get out of there _now_ before she turned into a complete basket case. Jumping out of her chair, she turned to walk away and stumbled over the chair in her haste.

Somehow Clark caught her before she could fall on her face and steadied her with his hand on her arm. Lois gasped and swayed slightly at the touch of his hand.

 _Warm, so warm …_

"Lois?" Blue eyes studied her face.

She wasn't expecting the warmth … Nightwas always so cold.

A fresh onslaught of memories, this time from the future, stunned her to the point that she closed her eyes in response. She thought she could shut them out that way. Instead, all she could do was _feel_ – his touch as his hand gripped her arm, the warmth from his hand, and the heat from the rest of him as he stepped closer.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark was starting to sound anxious. "What is it?"

His hand tightened on her arm, but it didn't hurt, just increased the heat until Lois felt it flowing from her head to her toes. It was like a switch, slowing turning off the loneliness and exchanging it with the needshe felt only for him. This was the same feeling she'd had on the roof of the Chronicle, the longing for Clark to come back to himself. That's why she'd fought so hard to turn him back.

Now he was here; all she had to do was look.

Surprised by her own reluctance, Lois forced her eyes open and discovered that once she started, she couldn't resist studying his strong face- full and tan- no longer gaunt and sallow, his long, dark lashes and beautiful warm blue eyes- now curious and concerned. Eventually her eyes rested on his full lips, always compelling, which were now pressed together. Clark's expressive features were merely inches away.

"Clark?" It came out as a whispered question. Some part of her couldn't believe he was real.

She stepped closer to his warmth and, without warning, was hit by an intense awareness _._ Here was the man who'd haunted her in the future, the one she'd tried to resurrect with the meteor rock. She'd failed him then but now that he was here, so close, the yearning for him was even stronger.

Such strong feelings demanded an outlet, and so Lois lifted her hands his face, feeling the light stubble on her fingers and, catching just a glimpse of Clark's surprised expression, she pulled him down and touched her lips to his. The instant she felt the softness of his lips, she couldn't stop. She tasted, nipped and teased along the edges of his lips waiting until they parted ever so slightly. Then she slipped her tongue inside to explore.

Lois was lost. Clark's warm, wet mouth captivated her until she forgot everything but his taste and feel. Then his tongue tangled with hers and she was consumed. He responded like a man who'd never really been kissed, like a man drowning, like he could never get enough. Her body, already melting on the inside, molded itself to Clark's solid frame, her curves naturally fitting themselves to him. The heat from his body stoked the fire burning inside of her, his tongue made her tingle all over. Soon, Lois couldn't get enough. She wanted to burrow into him, to burn even hotter and make him burn, certain that this is what she wanted, what she needed, what she could have, if only …

 _A sharp pain to the temple and Lois was unexpectedly propelled to the future, where the lips she was kissing were frigid, the arms she was holding were cold, where she frantically fought to wake him up, to bring him back, wondering in the back of her mind how she'd become so desperate._

Lois pulled back quickly, grabbing Clark's red jacket to steady herself. Afraid to look at his face, she stared at her hands wondering why she'd thought of that moment, the one she was sure she'd thoroughly blocked. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe as feelings of desperation from two different times commingled.

"Uhm, Lois?" Clark asked, his voice sounding a little choked. He cleared his throat.

Lois closed her eyes. She was surprised he could speak; she wasn't sure she had the ability. Just as well, since she didn't have any answers for him. When the silence continued, Lois looked at Clark through heavy lashes and responded in the only way she could.

"Yes?"

Clark stared blankly at her, his breathing a little ragged, his hand still gripping her arm. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't read.

Looking back down, Lois realized that her hands were still gripping Clark's jacket. Of their own accord, they moved to his chest, sliding over the smooth muscles near his heart, where the arrow had pierced.

"Lois?" Clark asked again, and this time, his voice sounded little higher in octave.

"You could have died," she told him, still staring at where the wound should have been. She smoothed his shirt over the spot and felt him flinch. There was no scar.

She looked up when he didn't respond, seeing the surprise and confusion on his face. Her hand stilled and his expression changed. She realized he was waiting for the punch-line. Lois started to get irritated and it must have shown on her face.

"Uh, … I'm fine," he replied, a bit dismissively, too dismissively, as far as Lois was concerned. Didn't he care that he was shot, seriously injured, and evidently without powers?

"You could have died," she insisted, a bit louder, drawing out the words for emphasis. He wanted answers and, for once, she couldn't run and hide. This was the best she could come up with for her sudden bout of crazy. He needed to accept it.

"I am fine," Clark responded, drawing out his words in the same way and looking even more confused by her continued concern.

Now he was pissing her off.

"YOU … COULD … HAVE … DIED ..." She emphasized each word with a jab to the chest. Couldn't he accept that she might care about that?

The surprise was clear on his face before he gave her his Kent smile. Her heart stopped. She had forgotten about that smile. Butterflies exploded in the area of her stomach and she felt something click, something familiar.

"I … AM …FI-" Lois placed her hand on his mouth. She didn't want to hear it. Truth was they could go back and forth like this all night before either would give in. This, whatever it was, was what they did and, right now, she felt some of her overwhelming feelings dissipate in the familiarity of it all.

"I know," she said sarcastically, removing her hand and waving it in the air dismissively. "You're fine." She took a deep breath. At least he seemed to have accepted her explanation. She turned back to her desk.

"So, why are you here, if not to remind me of our little adventure where YOU ... ALMOST … DIED?" Lois asked, looking over her shoulder to smirk in his direction, letting him know that she _would_ get the last word.

He was staring at her, looking confused, but then he looked down and shook his head as if to clear it. When he looked back up, his expression was relieved. He was more comfortable on familiar ground as well.

"Right, uhm, I wanted to tell you first, since you gave me the application. You're looking at the newest recruit to the Daily Planet." He stood there staring at her, looking like a kid who wanted an approving pat on the head. Lois had to smile. Then his eyes lowered to her mouth. She gulped.

"Good for you, Smallville." She said, turning back around to look at the papers on her desk. Now _her_ voice sounded a little high. She cleared her throat and asked him if he would be working in the mail room. She didn't need to ask but did it anyway; they both needed the distraction.

She heard the smile in his voice when he replied. "I'll be working a little closer to home. It looks like we'll be neighbors, Lane."

Lois turned toward him, relieved that he was heading for the stairs. "Think you can handle it?" she asked, without thinking, putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head. He stopped walking but didn't turn around.

 _Crap._

When he didn't respond, Lois jumped in, "Well, see you Monday."

"Uhm, yeah, see you Lois." She watched from the corner of her eye as he took off, running up the stairs two at a time, like a man running from a fire. Maybe he was; heavens knew her body was still feeling the heat. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

 _You can make him see._

Lois smiled as she thought of Imra. It was a start.


	4. Plastique Planned

**PLASTIQUE PLANNED**

 _ **Metropolis, July, 2008**_

Lois grabbed Tommy's arm and practically pulled him up and over the fence as a blast of fire came within inches of incinerating them both.

God, she hated heat vision. Her first run-in with the meteor infected since coming back from the future and, of course, it had to involve heat vision.

When she landed on the other side, she surveyed her surroundings. This was the industrial park, flat, poured concrete was everywhere; that's why the kids liked this area. It made for a great amateur skate park. Unfortunately, it didn't provide for a lot of hiding places.

Lois spotted some industrial buildings to her left. She pulled Tommy with her. "This way!" She shouted, dragging the panicked boy behind her.

Another blast of heat struck right before they made it to the first building. Lois tried the first set of heavy metal doors but they were locked. That didn't stop her. Still running, she tried the building next door.

Before she reached them, she could hear Bette behind her. "You sold me out Tommy," she yelled. "I trusted you and you told those bastards where to find me."

Tommy whimpered as Lois practically dragged him to the next building. One of the double metal doors was unlocked. Lois looked behind her as she pushed Tommy inside and followed, closing the door. She felt the blast of heat near her ankle and winced. That one was close.

Then, she spotted the broken lock. Frantically looking for anything that would help, she found a metal pipe on the floor. It looked like something that had been used as a make-shift lock. Lois put the pipe in place, sliding it between the two door handles, and then turned to check her surroundings.

She almost crumpled in relief. The building was concrete, the only door was metal and the windows were at least fifteen feet high. The place must have been used as a warehouse, but only a few crates remained, all positioned close to the center of the storage area.

"We should be safe in here," she told Tommy, who had collapsed on the floor and was lying on his back with his arms covering his face, breathing heavily.

"I didn't think they'd go after her like that, you know," he told her quietly in between breaths. "They said they just wanted to talk to her."

"I know," said Lois, responding to the sincerity in his voice. When he didn't respond, she turned away and did a quick recon of the room looking for something that could be used as a weapon. Other than the pipe holding the door closed, there was nothing. At least the place was secure.

She leaned up against one of the crates and prayed that maybe Clark or Chloe had followed Bette. Of course, she could have called for help if she hadn't left her phone in the car. How could she have been so stupid?

Lois slid down to the floor, wondering if she and Tommy would both be killed this time around. Amazing how changing a few things had completely unraveled the past.

It all started with Clark's first day at work. Even now, Lois could feel the sense of deja-vu that came from watching the farm boy walk down the stairs, wearing his un-tucked flannel shirt and carrying his school backpack. He'd looked just like the eighteen-year-old boy whose room she'd taken over so long ago.

She'd waited until he got to her desk before she pounced _._

" _I'll give you points for punctuality, Smallville, but what's with the wardrobe malfunction?" She couldn't resist snorting while she made a point of studying his clothes. While she might not like repeating herself, Lois wasn't going to mess with a classic line._

" _What do you mean?" Clark asked her, looking down at his clothes. "This is a nice shirt."_

" _Human Resources is going to be down here any minute and you do not want to meet them looking like 'Brawny Lumberjack'_ _ **,**_ " _Lois told him, shuddering a little. "Good thing for you I thought to bring a spare."_

 _Lois walked over to Jerry's extra clothes rack and picked up the blue shirt and dark blue pants that were duplicates of the ones she'd "borrowed" from Jerry three years ago. Just yesterday, she'd decided to purchase the outfit remembering how Clark had dressed on his first day in the past._

" _That better not be mine, Lane," Jerry said looking up._

" _Never fear, I bought GQ over here his own spare," Lois said, taking the clothes off the rack and walking over to where Clark stood, looking bewildered. If she hadn't been avoiding all but phone contact, she would have taken him with her. After that kiss she didn't dare risk it. Some recovery time was needed. She was pretty sure the Legion wasn't talking about_ _ **that**_ _when they told her to "support and challenge" him._

 _At least she already knew his size, and the clothes could qualify as a gift for his first day._

" _Come on," Lois said, grabbing his arm and leading him out._

" _You bought me clothes?" Clark asked. "Don't tell me I have to wear a tie-"_

" _Always dress for success. Consider it a welcome to the Planet gift," Lois responded. "No time for the men's room, you can change in here."_

" _Lois, a phone booth is not exactly private-"_

 _Lois pushed the hanging clothes into Clark's chest and then pushed Clark into the phone booth, turning her back as she closed the door._

" _Just be glad it was a slow news day and I was at my desk; otherwise, you could have spent your entire career being nicknamed Flannel Man," Lois told Clark, knowing that she would never let that happen; nicknames were her prerogative._

 _She'd stepped away for a minute to check her desk, when she heard him behind her._

" _How do I look?" Clark asked._

 _Lois took a deep breath before turning, knowing what to expect. It didn't matter, he was still breathtaking. Against the blue of the shirt his eyes were like the sky, and his athletic build was emphasized by the cut of the shirt and slacks. He looked more mature, more like a man than the boy who had come down those stairs just minutes ago._

 _No wonder she'd fallen for him in the past._

 _When she stepped closer, her body started tingling in response. The kiss the other night affected her awareness, made her even more sensitive to his presence, if that was possible. The need to touch him was strong, and so she reached out to adjust his collar and smooth his shirt._

" _You look good," Lois told him, as she resisted the urge to burrow into that warmth that seemed to keep her firmly grounded to him in this time. Somehow, she managed to resist kissing him, but then her body was forced against his when an explosion rocked the building._

 _The minute she was pushed into him, arms on his chest, face inches from his, she felt her body burn. She looked at his mouth and then into his eyes. He was puzzled, by her reaction or his, she couldn't tell. As close as their bodies were, she leaned in slightly, needing to feel a little of what she felt the other night._

 _He stepped back._

 _In her head, Lois knew that a purely physical relationship was not what either of them needed, but she still felt the ache when Clark distanced himself. Somehow it felt like a rejection._

 _What was she doing anyway? This was work. Lois set her expression and turned around to look into the Bullpen. "So much for a slow news day," she said._

Of course, the minute her back was turned, Clark was gone.

Leaning her head forward, Lois opened her eyes and checked her watch. They'd been sitting in the warehouse for about fifteen minutes, but it felt like hours.

How had she ended up in this situation? Had the thread she managed to pull completely unravel the past or just these events? Did it matter?

Lois pushed herself up and walked the perimeter of the concrete structure trying to stretch out her legs, which felt tight from all the running in heels. Under the windows and near the doors, she stopped, listening for any sound outside. The building felt secure but they were sitting ducks if Bette found a way in.

Had she made a mistake when she followed Clark to the explosion site? She'd gone out of her way to not interfere. Mostly, she'd kept an eye on Clark. Seeing him in action had been inspiring.

Lois stopped at the crates and leaned forward against one, resting her head on her folded arms, still trying to catch her breath. They needed to get out of here eventually but for now, she couldn't help but remember.

 _Just down the street from the paper, everything was in chaos. People were screaming, some were running, smoke and debris filled the street. Everywhere she looked reminded her of the Darkness and she felt the panic kick in. Rubbing her throat, she took deep, calming breaths while she analyzed the situation. This was not the invasion and she needed to calm down if she was going to help._

 _Directly in front of her, she watched as Clark emerged from the smoke carrying a woman. Lois was struck by his confidence and strength, even when he was covered in soot. Just this vision of him took her breath away; he looked heroic. Was this side of Clark always there? Probably, but Lois knew that she often wore blinders when it came to him, so sure that she knew what he was all about. Watching him now, she could see why the Legion thought he was so important._

" _Clark," Lois shouted, directing his attention to one of the medics. "Over here." As Clark came closer, Lois was surprised when she recognized the woman in Clark's arms as Tess Mercer. How had she ended up in a bus explosion?_

 _Clark sat Tess on one of the stretchers and turned to Lois._

" _What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding surprised._

" _It's a public place," Lois replied, sarcasm coming naturally when she was nervous and, for some reason, seeing Clark so strong and confident made her nervous. She turned away from his exasperated look to examine Tess, who was watching them with a speculative gaze._

" _I followed you to help you get some information for the story," Lois told him, keeping an eye on her former boss. "Have you had a chance to talk to anyone about what happened?"_

" _Not yet, Lois," Clark responded, the exasperation coming through in his voice. "I've been helping people."_

" _Right," Lois said, turning her attention to Tess. "By the way, why is the new head of Luthorcorp riding the bus?"_

" _Not that it's any of your business …" Tess answered calmly, unruffled by the change in topic. "I'm going green; you know, doing my part to save the planet. Of course, that's off the record, Ms. Lane."_

" _Of course, Ms. Mercer," Lois said, pulling out her small notebook and getting her pen ready "Did you see anything unusual before the explosion?"_

" _No," Tess responded firmly, "and the only thing I remember after the explosion is being carried out by my rescuer…," Tess extended her hand towards Clark. "And you are?"_

" _Clark Kent," he responded, taking Tess' hand in his for a brief handshake._

 _Her eyebrows raised in response. "Mr. Kent, I'm Tess Mercer, head of Luthorcorp and new manager of the Daily Planet. You should stop by my office later." Her smile turned slightly predatory. "I believe I have you on my to-do list today."_

 _Lois felt herself blink at the innuendo and even Clark looked taken aback._

" _Come on, Clark," Lois tugged lightly. "We need to get some work done." He followed more quickly than usual, glancing back at Tess when they were out of ear shot._

" _That's our new boss?" Clark asked her, raising his eyebrows._

" _Oh, please, don't go all cave man on me now, Smallville," Lois said, smirking at Clark's expression. "Wonder what she wants with you?"_

" _Why, worried she's going to boss me around more than you do?" Clark asked, smirking back._

" _Ha, ha, very funny," Lois responded. She made a waving motion with her hand toward the bus while she headed toward an older couple who looked like they needed some help. "Speaking of which, why don't you go do your thing, and I'll go do mine."_

 _As Lois continued to work, keeping some separation from Clark in case he had to use his powers, she wondered what Clark would do if he knew she knew. Would he freak out? Probably;he wasn't ready to trust her with that yet. She shook her head as she helped one of the elderly ladies on the bus over to a paramedic._

 _She'd need to earn his trust._

 _It was when she started looking for people father from the wreckage that she heard Chloe's voice. Confused, she looked around, spotting her cousin with a younger girl who was struggling to breathe. Just then, someone brushed past Lois and she was relieved to see that it was one of the medical technicians._

" _Excuse me," he said, running over to Chloe and the girl and, for the first time, Lois caught a glimpse of his face. She froze. The medic was Davis Bloome, someone she had blocked from her memory, not that she had known him well. Even now, she only knew that he had stalked Chloe and eventually killed Jimmy._

 _What was she supposed to do about him?_

A noise interrupted her musings and Lois jumped. Was Bette still outside the warehouse? Tommy sat up.

"Did you hear something?" he asked her.

Lois nodded, putting her finger to her lips. She looked up to the windows and saw movement. How had Bette managed to get up that high? There must have been more crates stacked up outside or the girl had discovered a ladder.

"Stay there," Lois told Tommy, trying to maneuver to a better location to look through the window. After only a few steps the crate beside her erupted into flames, creating a heat that was immediate and incredible. Whatever was in the crates must have been flammable because the smoke was already starting to fill the building.

"Get down!" Lois shouted to Tommy, falling on her stomach and crawling over to him. "Stay low," she told him, leading him to the far corner of the building closest to the door. They stayed down trying to breathe the bit of air coming in around the door. Soon, they were coughing and fighting for air.

Just as Lois was thinking about grabbing Tommy and making a break for it, the door opened and a tall figure stepped inside.

Clark.

"What took you so long?" Lois's choked out, anything else she might have said turning into a cough as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

After that, her memories faded in and out.

 _She and Clark had gone looking for Chloe, who had followed the girl from the explosion to the hospital. They found her in the lounge with Davis and the girl._

" _Do you think she might have seen something?" Clark asked Chloe, after she'd walked over to speak with them. They shared a look and Lois tried not to let her frustrations show. Either she'd never noticed how often they did that or it had simply never bothered her before._

 _It bothered her now._

" _I don't know; Bette was pretty shaken up," Chloe told him. "Do you need to talk to her right now? I just found out she's homeless and we're trying to find her a place to stay- at one of the local girl's homes."_

"Clark… is that Lois?" Chloe's voice seemed to reverberate in her brain. Lois tried to answer but one breath sent her into a coughing fit. Everything faded out.

 _She tried not to become involved with things that she had nothing to do with in the past._

 _It was just so hard, especially when a story was involved._

" _Maybe Clark can help convince to stay at the home," she managed to choke out before turning her attention to Clark. "Find out if she saw something," She ordered, smirking at the expression of surprise on Clark and Chloe's faces._

" _What?" She said, giving Clark a shove toward the girl. "You're better with the kiddos, Smallville." She turned to her cousin. "Besides, I need to speak to Chloe."_

 _Lois waited for Clark to move away before she spoke. "What's with tall, dark and mysterious over there?"_

" _Davis?" Chloe asked. "Nothing, he's just a really nice guy who's trying to help out a young, homeless girl."_

" _Really, because he didn't seem to be focused on the girl this morning. It looked to me like he was coming on to you," Lois pointed out. "Are you interested?"_

 _Chloe's look of surprise turned to irritation._

" _Lois, I know you're not happy with Jimmy right exactly, but he's_ _ **my**_ _guy," Chloe said. "I'm not looking."_

" _Okay," Lois decided to accept that answer for now. "I think you should tell him, Chloe. I get the impression he's really interested in more than friendship." Lois narrowed her eyes in the man's direction, wondering why he didn't look like a killer. Shouldn't there be a sign?_

 _Chloe looked like she wanted to scoff but, before she could say anything, Lois remembered where she'd heard the name Bette before. She was the girl who was responsible for the first explosion and the death of a young man, named Tommy._

 _Clark had written the obituary._

"No…"

Lois needed to warn Chloe and Clark?

Where were they?

Where was she?

Her eyelids felt so heavy that it took tremendous effort just to lift them, groaning at the pounding headache she could feel. It was like that time she'd chained smoked her first pack of cigarettes. Thank goodness she'd given up that habit.

"Lois, Lois, are you okay?" She heard Chloe ask, then to someone else, "Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine, just a little smoke inhalation," said a familiar voice.

When Lois finally got her eyes opened, she wished she hadn't. The blinding sun was shining directly into them.

"Ow," she said, putting her hand over her eyes. "What the hell." Her head was pounding even harder now. Still, she needed to sit up.

"Lois, I need you to lie back; I'm going to give you some oxygen. It should help." Whose voice was that?

Lois felt a mask touch her nose and mouth, so she breathed deeply. The pure oxygen was exhilarating after taking in the smoky, contaminated air. Then a shadow crossed in front of her and she opened her eyes to see Clark standing there.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking troubled.

Lois pulled the oxygen away from her face.

"Where's Tommy; is he okay?" Lois asked, fighting to sit up. "Did you find Bette …Wait, Bette didn't get you did she?" Lois started touching Clark's arms and chest; finding no wounds, she looked behind Clark to Chloe. Her cousin looked resigned.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

Before Chloe could answer, Clark pushed Lois back gently onto to the gurney. "Everyone is fine," he said, looking at Lois curiously. "Are you okay?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to say _thanks to you_ but couldn't. Suddenly, her eyes started to tear; she turned her head away and pressed her lips together. Her emotions seemed to be all over the place.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" The familiar voice was Davis Bloome.

In a panic, Lois grabbed Clark's arm, pushing herself back against the gurney when Davis closed in with his equipment. She really didn't want this killer from the past/future working on her. Something must have shown on her face because Clark took her hand and placed it in his own, rubbing light circles in her palm with his thumb.

She could feel the warmth and, like the other night, everything in Lois seemed to focus on his heat. For that reason, she was only vaguely aware of Davis checking her eyes, nose, ears and throat as her palm began to tingle under Clark's ministrations.

She could see that he was back in his plaid shirt now, having covered his new shirt in soot, but there was no sign of stress or injury. He'd saved any number of people yesterday, and she and Tommy this afternoon, yet he looked like he'd just finished milking the cows.

How did he do it?

Underlying all of his emotions, Clark exuded a quiet sense of calm. It was what Lois liked to challenge in him most of time, but she reveled in it now.

"Everything looks good," she heard Davis tell Clark. "Still, she should go to the hospital to get checked out."

"What?" Lois tried to sit up and coughed as her lungs tightened. "I don't need a hospital."

"Lois, you passed out from the smoke!" Chloe had that stubborn expression on her face.

Lois sighed, preparing to argue with her cousin, but Clark distracted her. His thumb started rubbing those light, soft circles on her wrist until it seemed like her entire arm was tingling. She turned to tell him to quit it but he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. His breath was so hot and tantalizing against her skin that she didn't hear a word.

Next thing she knew she was saying, "Okay," in a breathless voice that didn't sound like hers.

When she looked at Clark's face she knew she was in trouble. He had a Cheshire grin on his face.

 _Uh, oh, what did I say? Oh, crap_.

"I mean I don't need the hospital," Lois backpedaled, pulling her arm away from Clark's hand, secretly cursing her traitorous body.

"No backing out now," Clark said, still smiling. "Besides, some of the victims from the explosion will are there, and I'm betting you can get some more quotes for our story while you get checked out."

Lois was too busy worrying about her body's reactions to challenge him on the "our" story comment. Instead, she let them load her in the ambulance, convinced that she needed to keep Clark from touching her if she was going to manage this rewrite of the past.

 _ **Daily Planet, next day**_

Lois was still irritated at her own behavior with Clark. It didn't make her feel any better that he was right about the additional quotes from victims at the hospital. With the eyewitness statements, their story made it above the fold this time, not that Lois was going to give Clark any of the credit, especially after that little stunt he'd pulled to get her to the hospital.

Still, she had to admit that Smallville had good instincts, even if his writing was a little rough. Until now, she hadn't realized how threatened she had been by Clark when he started at the paper three years ago. Everything for her was a competition back then, as she tried to prove herself.

This time around, Lois was comfortable with her own skills, which meant she didn't feel the need to compete. She was a more experienced reporter, comfortable with sharing the byline.

Not that Clark appreciated being included. He was still complaining about the risks involved during the investigation.

"The story took a few more twists than I would have liked," he repeated for the second time that morning, looking pointedly at Lois. "What were you thinking, going off to find Tommy by yourself? What if he'd been the meteor freak all along?"

Clark slapped his copy of the latest edition on the desk and sat down in his chair, leaning back as Lois leaned her hip against his desk.

"Oh, please, I could tell Bette was lying," Lois told him, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't just fall off some farm truck, you know."

Clark ignored the farm reference. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, managing to look hurt and frustrated at the same time. "I thought we were working together."

"We were, and you were supposed to be keeping an eye on Bette, just in case," Lois shook her finger at the man. "Rule number six- always cover your bases."

Clark sighed, his frustrated expression turning to one of guilt. "She convinced me and Chloe that she wanted to go to the girls' home; then jumped out of the truck at the red light."

Despite her vow not to let Clark touch her, Lois couldn't resist putting her hand on his arm. The last thing she wanted was for Clark to feel guilty. "It all turned out okay, Clark. Tommy's alive. Bette's going to get some help. No one was killed and you helped a lot of people at the explosion site," Lois told him sincerely. "It's not just about the story."

She saw the doubt in his expression and continued, "Okay, well maybe it's a little bit about the story. … Still, I happen to think saving people and getting to the truth is a good day's work."

Lois kept her eyes on Clark's until he nodded; at least he was considering her words. "Just keep it up and you could have a long career ahead of you, Smallville," Lois finished, removing her hand with a flourish.

Finally, a few minutes later Clark smiled back at her and picked up the paper to admire their story.

Lois looked back down at her desk, wishing she could feel as confident as she sounded. Yesterday had taken more than a few unexpected turns for her and, while she never wanted to repeat the past, she felt inundated with the number of things that needed to change. The priority was Clark, but there were others she couldn't ignore- Chloe, Jimmy, Davis, and even Oliver. How was she going to keep everything straight?

Her eyes raised to study Clark. How did he do it? Every time he decided to help he was essentially changing someone's future. Her heart beat a little faster as she remembered her own rescue. She peeked through her lashes and watched as Clark studied the paper, looking mature and professional in his new white dress shirt.

He was certainly starting to look the part of a hero.

 _ **Daily Planet July 11, 2008**_

"Come on, Chloe, can you please just think about it?" Lois begged as they headed into the Bullpen after having dinner together.

"Why do you care about whether I have a fall or spring wedding? You've haven't exactly been shy about expressing your objections to Jimmy," Chloe responded, letting her irritation show.

"Hey, I know I wasn't very receptive but I was surprised by your engagement, that's all. I promise if you just give me some more time to get used to the idea, I'll help you plan the wedding of the century," Lois urged, stopping to face her cousin, ready to plaster fake enthusiasm all over her face if necessary.

"I was really thinking about an outdoor wedding, maybe in the Kent barn, and we'd need warmer weather for that," Chloe said, smiling as she looked off into the distance, dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh, no, not there," Lois exclaimed, picturing the chaos and destruction of the last wedding.

She fought for an excuse that wouldn't reveal her knowledge of the future. "Don't you remember the last get-together we had in the barn? It was your birthday party, and it turned into a disaster."

"I seriously doubt that you, Lana and I are going to be possessed by sixteenth century witches at my wedding, Lois," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Well, in Smallville you never know," Lois half-smiled, trying to push aside the horror of the first wedding in her mind. She walked toward her desk. "I'm sure there are other places- much less smelly places- that have a special meaning for you and Jimmy."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "The farm is not smelly…" Her nose wrinkled. "Although, a couple of other places do come to mind."

"Great," Lois said, sitting on the edge of her desk. "Like I said, just give me some more time and I'll make this wedding spectacular." Lois purposefully maintained eye contact with her cousin. She was starting to cave; Lois could feel it.

"I'll talk to Jimmy about it and get back to you," Chloe told her, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "No promises, though, and I still expect you to be my merry maid of honor."

"Cross my heart, Chloe," Lois said, giving her cousin a hug, "I won't let you down."

When Chloe left the Bullpen, Lois let out the breath she was holding. She was thrilled about spending this time with her cousin, but it was often tricky and exhausting. Chloe was both stubborn and inquisitive. Lois had to keep on her toes to try to change things without revealing anything about her time traveler status.

With a sigh, Lois sat down to work on her latest story. Banging on the computer keys was always cathartic.

Soon, she was immersed. "Hey, Clark, what do you think …" Lois began, looking around her monitor at the empty desk.

She'd forgotten how late it was. Lois reached up to rub her neck, noticing the quiet of the bullpen.

The sudden sharp, stabbing pain at her temple came as a surprise.

 _No, not again._

One of the side effects of time travel seemed to be frequent headaches. Lois rubbed the spot on her temple and took deep breaths, relaxing as the pain subsided. It was when she turned back to her computer that she was hit with a memory as real as if she'd been transported to the future.

" _Lane, get out of here," Hank Monroe, her editor, yelled at her just before he stuck his dark, bearded face inside her office door. "Otherwise, you'll never make it home before curfew."_

" _On it, boss," Lois said, not looking up from her keyboard. "I just want to get these notes down about Night."_

" _If you're out after eight o'clock, no one will get a chance to read those notes… or anything else," he responded._

 _Lois looked up. Hank had never sounded so concerned before. She gave him her biggest smile- he was a sucker for it and had made the mistake of telling her she reminded him of his daughter when she smiled like that._

" _I'm right behind you," she said, waving him away with her hand while she turned back to her computer. "Just let me shut down."_

 _Hank walked away, but she could hear him grumbling all the way down the hall about stubborn reporters and … how was he expected to run a paper on a curfew, anyway, and …no one paid him enough for this._

 _She was chuckling as she finished shutting down her computer, rose from her desk and froze. Standing across from her was Clark Kent, dressed head to toe in black, wearing a completely blank expression. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that he had amnesia… again._

 _Her stomach dropped and her heart constricted. God, he_ _ **was**_ _Night. She didn't want to believe it but everything fit– the dark clothes, the blank expression, and the power that seemed to radiate from him. Her former 'partner' had injured Oliver and collected others for the Darkness._

 _She didn't understand._

 _What was he doing here? Oliver had said he would come for her, but she hadn't believed him. This was crazy; just because she hadn't given in to the first wave, neither had Hank._

 _God, Hank!_

 _Lois bolted for the door; she had to help Hank!_

 _Night was standing in front of her before she could reach it. She tried a roundhouse kick to the stomach, but he grabbed her ankle and held it. She tried kicking him with the other foot, and felt herself fall. He was fast and caught her, one arm under her shoulders, the other hand on her arm. Where he touched was cold, bitter cold. Lois shivered._

 _His face was so close that she couldn't avoid looking into his eyes. She wished she hadn't; they were blank, empty, cold and gray. She shivered again._

" _What happened to you?" She croaked, as he stood her on her feet._

 _He didn't answer, or even blink, to acknowledge her question._

" _Hey, I asked you a question!" Lois shouted, getting irritated with his lack of response._

 _She looked at his face. Was that a flash of something- recognition or emotion? It was gone; maybe she imagined it. Only Clark could make her this frightened and this irritated at the same time._

 _Except, this wasn't Clark._

 _She needed to get away. Lois looked around, but the door was blocked and the window too high._

 _She started muttering to herself in frustration, jumping at the sound of the curfew alarm. The loud, high-pitched ringing affected Night even more; he put his hands over his ears and almost doubled over._

 _Lois didn't question her luck; she just ran as fast as she could to the elevator…_

With a gasp, Lois came back to herself, heart racing. She could hear her own gasps of air as her emotions overwhelmed her. Still reeling from the memory, she took off for the elevator.

She'd hit the button and was waiting before her panic started to ease. Reality returned slowly as she began to distinguish her surroundings from those in her memory. This elevator was old-fashioned gold, not modern black. There was noise in the background from the janitor. There was no curfew alarm.

This was the Daily Planet, not the Chronicle.

Lois looked around… no Darkness, no Night.

What had brought that on? She didn't need to re-live her future. Living in the past was hard enough. Still, it made her wonder…. When had Clark started to succumb to the Darkness? Was his vulnerability something that happened after she left or was it happening now?

Still somewhat panicked, she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial, holding her breath.

"Hello," a sleepy voice answered.

Lois released the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Hey, Smallville," she replied, feeling her panic ease at the sound of his voice.

"Lois, is something wrong?" He asked, sounding a little more awake. "Is Chloe okay?"

"She's fine; we just finished dinner," Still feeling a little paranoid, Lois studied the Bullpen before walking back to her desk. "I was wondering how you're doing?"

She heard a huff. "I was fine before you woke me."

"Oh, well… okay then," Lois said brightly, the release of adrenalin making her almost light-headed.

"Is there something troubling you, Lois?" Clark sighed.

"Uh, no; I just had a feeling, that's all," she finished lamely.

"A feeling that made you callme at ten o'clock at night?"

"Well, yeah." Lois replied vaguely, walking back to her desk to check her computer. She couldn't remember what she was doing before the crazy memory vision hit.

"Well, if your _feeling_ is gone, can I go back to sleep now?" Clark asked, and Lois could hear the humor in his voice this time.

"Actually, while I have you on the line," Lois said, looking at her screen, "what do you think of this paragraph?"

For the next half hour, Lois talked to Clark about her story. When she was finished, it was late, but she felt better about the story and about her chances for getting a good night's sleep. The waking memory, or whatever it was, had spooked her.

Rokkhad warned her about memories and nightmares, but who had memories like that? The one she'd experienced earlier was too realistic to be normal.

She was unlocking her car when her phone rang. Getting behind the wheel, she answered assuming it was Clark. "I thought you were going back to sleep."

"Uh, no, I'm losing sleep wondering what it means when your ex leaves you a message that she 'wants to kick your ass,'" a different, and more sarcastic, male voice responded.

Lois snorted. "I'm sorry you're losing sleep, Oliver, but I think it means she wants to meet at the gym this weekend for a little sparring."

"Well, that's one I haven't heard before…" Lois could hear the speculation in his voice.

"Look, Oliver, I don't want to let my defensive skills get rusty after what happened at Black Creek, but if you're not comfortable with this-"

"No, Lois, it's okay; I'll have the equipment up and ready."

"Great, I'll see you then," Lois disconnected while backing out of her parking place, smiling in the rearview mirror. Things were starting to fit into place and the important people were in play.

Now, if she could just keep her "memories" of the future at bay.


	5. Toxic Two

**I'm continuing to go through the chapters one at a time and, hopefully, making things smoother.**

 **By the way, I'm trying to break up chapters starting now – Lois' Birthday will be a separate interlude…**

 **TOXIC TWO**

 _ **Ace of Clubs, August 2008**_

Things were not in place. Nothing was going according to plan- at least not according to Lois' loose outline of a plan. Instead, everything was completely screwed up. Just a few weeks ago, she had some strategies in place. Now nothing was right, especially with Clark. They continued to be friends and co-workers and… nothing else.

To top it off, she was waiting outside of the Ace of Clubs for Oliver so that she could attend this charity event as his date, while Clark was inside with his best friend, Chloe. Could she have gotten any more off track?

It wasn't as if Lois was ignoring her duty. She'd continued bantering with Clark, even given him compliments, but the man was like a rock. One problem was that she really didn't know what would work. The only two romantic relationships in Clark's life involved Lana and Alicia. Since there was no way Lois could ever act like Lana, using her as an example was out. Alicia wasn't really around enough for Lois to get an idea of what her secret was, although the thought of drugging Clark and taking him to Vegas for a quickie wedding _had_ briefly crossed her mind. At least she could call the mission accomplished.

Lois sighed; who was she kidding?

 _It should be easier if you know it was meant to be …_

Imra's words taunted her. Was it meant to be? Lois had never believed in fate. As far as she was concerned, each person created their own. What kind of crazy fate hooked her up with Clark anyway? He was quiet, polite and mild mannered. Lois, well, she was none of those things.

So, she'd fallen subject to her impatient nature. Now, it was as if the harder she pushed, the more Clark retreated. If it was meant to be, why did Clark have to make it so difficult? He was driving her crazy.

Oliver, on the other hand, had come on to her during their first work-out at the gym. She tried ignoring him until he brought up this charity event- then she remembered what happened three years ago and agreed to attend. If she couldn't connect with Clark, she could at least help Oliver.

The flash of the cameras heralded Oliver's arrival as Lois stood waiting for him on the first floor. She'd called Oliver and agreed to meet him after Tess had dumped her with a last-minute assignment. It had taken everything she had to finish it and get ready on time.

For the tropical theme, Lois had chosen a sleeveless silver blouse, with ankle length skirt black skirt, to contrast with Chloe's strapless gold dress. Evidently the theme extended to the temperature in the club as well.

"Hey there, beautiful," Oliver said, walking into the lobby next to the elevator, slowly giving Lois' an appreciate once-over. When he leaned into plant a kiss on her cheek, Lois could smell the alcohol on his breath. He straightened, grinning like an idiot.

"Oliver, have you been drinking?" Lois whispered furiously. He'd promised her he wouldn't drink any alcohol tonight.

"The representative I was meeting with wanted to toast our new venture," Oliver whispered back, and Lois noticed that his words were starting to slur.

"With what, a gallon of Jack Daniels?" she asked him, grabbing him by the arm and escorting him on the elevator. By the time it opened on the top floor, beads of sweat had appeared on Oliver's lip and forehead. By the time Lois scooted him over to the men's room before the paparazzi could spot them, he was starting to sway.

"Wait here," she told him, shoving him through the door as his eyes were starting to glaze over. "I'll get some help." Oliver grabbed her arm before she could shut the door.

"I'm not drunk," he told her, having trouble forming the words. "I've been poisoned."

"I know," Lois told him as he staggered back and she shut the door, hurrying into the bar to find Chloe and Clark.

 _ **Isis Foundation, same night**_

"Look, Oliver specifically said no hospitals, and I know he had a good reason for that," Lois told Chloe and Clark, just as Clark sat Oliver on the chaise in the outer office.

"What reason?" Clark asked her, looking unconvinced.

"I don't know exactly but I think it has to do with the type of poison," Lois told him, frustrated by her lack of memory and Oliver's secretiveness. "Oliver seemed to know something about it. Maybe we could research?" Lois looked at Chloe.

"I'm on it," she said, "but I think we should call Davis."

"No!" Lois shouted.

"Why not?" Clark asked her, both he and Chloe looking stunned at her outburst.

"Wouldn't he be required to take Oliver to the hospital?" Lois asked. "If not, we'd still have to argue with him about it, wasting time that we could be using to find the antidote."

With a little more persuading, Lois was able to convince the two that it wasn't her hospital phobia talking and to at least try to do a little research before calling in Davis or anyone else. While Lois settled in to watch Oliver, Chloe disappeared into her inner sanctum to research and Clark left the building with a blood sample. Lois knew that if the poison progressed as it had last time, they had only a few hours before Oliver's condition became critical.

Unfortunately, that was the extent of her memory.

For a reporter whose job was to get the details, her memory was remarkably vague; she didn't know how the poison had been administered, why Oliver was poisoned, or how to find the antidote. Round two and she was still in the dark.

At least Lois knew how to treat the fever. In the small office kitchen, she collected ice and some cold compresses and placed them strategically on Oliver's head and chest. According to the thermometer in Chloe's bathroom, Oliver's fever wasn't as high as last time but it was going to be harder to monitor without the equipment Davis provided last time. Lois sighed. If Oliver's condition worsened, they may have no choice but to seek Davis' help.

That's all she needed, a killer lurking around.

The throbbing pain hit her temples.

 _Oh no, not now._

With a small groan, Lois put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

 _She was walking into her small apartment, muttering to herself about the new curfew. Didn't they realize a girl needed to make a living?_

 _Right now, she was working on something big, she was sure of it. Whatever had taken over in Metropolis was spreading to Star City. People were reporting a dark figure that flew through the night. If he got to you, you were never the same._

 _A loud moan sounded as she turned on the light. Oliver was lying on the floor, blood everywhere._

" _Oliver?" she said, startled, running over to him. "What the hell ...?"_

" _Lois," he said weakly. "Lois, help."_

 _Somehow she managed to get him to the couch. His injuries were extensive; cuts, bruises and what looked like puncture wounds in his left side. He refused to go to the hospital. Instead, he told her to call "a friend." His friend Victor was there within the hour, stitching up the wounds._

 _While she helped, Lois peppered Victor with questions. To her surprise, he answered them. He told her a little about the Darkness and how humans who were infected succumbed to their darkest impulses. Evidently, Metropolis was lost despite the best efforts of fighters like he Oliver. They were both leading resistance teams in the final battle when they became separated._

 _Oliver's objective in the final battle had been to take out the weapon of the Darkness, the figure in black who flew through the night. The dark figure had certain powers and Victor explained them to her. It was a wonder that Oliver had made it out of Metropolis alive after facing the weapon._

 _The more Lois listened, the more she started to suspect that Victor knew this weapon. It was something in his tone of voice - fear tinged with respect and sadness._

 _After a few days, Lois heard rumors that the weapon was coming to Star City. She worked around the clock and finally, armed with eyewitness descriptions and other information, she wrote her article naming the mysterious figure._

 _Victor stayed with she and Oliver until Lois' article was finished. After that he started leaving the apartment as soon as Lois got home, returning only in the early morning hours to care for Oliver, while Lois returned to work. Lois was usually happy to get back to work, given that Oliver had withdrawn into himself, shutting out her attempts to get him to talk to her. Evidently, he was suffering emotionally as well as physically. The only time he was using more than monosyllables was when he was arguing with Victor._

 _Two weeks after Lois discovered Oliver bleeding on the floor, she awakened to the raised voices of Victor and Oliver. She swung her legs over the side of the bed with a sigh and headed toward the bedroom door. Not again._

" _Damnit, Victor, he's more powerful than you, and he won't hold back!" Oliver shouted._

" _I know, but I'm the closest match. I have to try." Victor replied calmly._

" _Don't give me that crap," Oliver's response was bitter. "You're not going out there to fight him; you're trying to save him."_

" _Shouldn't I return the favor?" Victor asked quietly._

" _He's not the Boy Scout anymore, Victor; he's a ruthless killing machine."_

" _The Darkness controls him; he's not himself, Oliver," Victor argued._

" _That was his choice, he gave up!" Oliver's voice was rising._

" _He was part of the team; Clark deserves it," Victor finished with a sigh. Lois could hear Victor move to the door and open it but she couldn't respond. Clark was with the Darkness? That was impossible. She stood at the threshold to her bedroom as Victor's voice faded._

" _What about the others - Impulse, Zatana, Watchtower? They were team members, too, and they were killed because of him," Oliver spat out. "Victor, the Blur is dead."_

 _Lois felt her heart stop. No, it couldn't be. Granted, she hadn't talked to him in ten months or so but the Blur seemed indestructible. What was going on?_

" _If I don't come back, take Lois and get out of here," Victor urged, his tone even more serious. "You know he'll come looking for you and for her, eventually."_

" _Why do you think I crashed here?" Oliver said with a sigh. "You be careful. We'll be gone when you get back. I agree; it's time to leave."_

" _See you, man."_

 _Oliver didn't reply or, if he did, it was too low to hear. Lois stood at her bedroom door for a few minutes before she was finally able to walk toward the couch._

" _What was that all about?" Lois demanded. She was tired of Oliver being so distant and disagreeable. It was time for some answers._

 _He closed his eyes in frustration. "Let it go, Lois-" he started, but she cut him off._

" _No, Oliver," she argued. "This has been put off long enough. I heard Victor; this has something to do with the Darkness. I have a right- no, I need to know. Tell me."_

 _Oliver looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Fine," he said, expression pained. "You know that character you've named Night? He's … well, he's Clark Kent."_

As with the other waking memory, Lois returned to the present slowly. Her mind took in her surroundings, but her emotions were fueled by the fear and despair she'd felt from the sting of every word Oliver had said.

She was fighting tears when Clark entered the outer office, hair tousled and tie askew. A remote part of her brain wondered if he'd been flying.

Sensing him as he walked up behind her, she swiped at her eyes, feeling the wet that lingered. His hand landed on her shoulder.

"Lois, how's he doing?" Clark asked quietly.

Lois shook her head and moved her lips, but no sound emerged. Her fears and inadequacies were choking her and so she sat there saying nothing. When he squeezed her shoulder lightly, she wondered why she was shutting herself away.

Wasn't she supposed to be getting close to Clark?

Letting go of her vulnerabilities, she stood up and threw her arms around him. She had wanted this, more than anything, after Oliver had revealed him as Night _._ She had yelled at Oliver, called him a liar, tried to call Clark, threatened to go see him. She knew she was being ridiculous even then. It was her choice to separate herself from Clark; why should she care what he had become? Still, she did. He was a constant; maybe _the_ constant in her world. She owed him- needed him that way.

Clark didn't push her away this time but circled his arms lightly around her. Lois breathed deep, needing to feel his strength and draw from it. It was so natural to be in his arms and yet hugging was something they didn't do very often. She could remember vividly the few times they had- once in the hospital after the second meteor shower, once after she'd split with Oliver, and then that time after Clark watched Lana's goodbye video _._

"Lois," he said, his voice rumbling in her ear. "Is he all right?"

She nodded against his chest, not willing to let go yet.

"And you?" Clark asked; he was always good at the comfort thing. After Oliver left …

 _Crap_.

He probably thought she was distraught over Oliver, a reasonable conclusion given that she was Oliver's date tonight. Why did she agree to that? She hadn't succeeded in keeping him from being poisoned and now Clark probably thought she still had feelings for her ex. Just something to add to all of the other bad decisions she'd made lately.

Before she could respond, Chloe interrupted.

"Clark, can I talk to you for a second?" Chloe asked softly.

Lois pulled away and nodded, staring at his chest, unable to look at his face. After she felt more collected she snuck over to the door of the other room. She was tired of being in the dark.

"…couldn't identify the poison at the hospital."

"That's because the profile doesn't match any public data-base." Chloe responded quickly. "I discovered that Oliver was stranded for two years on an uncharted island in the South Pacific. His blood contains bacteria with a similar makeup to a flower species on the island." Lois could hear paper rustling. "Here it is," Chloe finished, providing a Latin name that Lois couldn't pronounce or understand.

"I'm looking for an antidote now," Chloe continued. "Thanks to Lex's obsession with toxins and viruses, Luthorcorp has the most comprehensive collection of organic material on the planet." Lois could hear the tapping of computer keys.

"You're reading all of these, aren't you?" Clark's voice sounded sullen.

There was a pause when Chloe didn't answer.

"There it is," Chloe said.

Just then, Oliver moaned and Lois walked over to check the monitors. His condition was the same. On the way back, she could hear Chloe's raised voice from across the room.

"…like it or not, I can read and process data at lightning fast speed." Chloe's voice lowered as Lois got closer. "I know you think this is your fault but, please, don't."

"If this is because of Brainiac, then we don't know what could happen," Clark responded.

 _Brainiac, what's a Brainiac?_

"Exactly," Chloe responded, her voice louder than before, "No one knows, so let's not worry about it until we have to. Clark, this is my life, and for once something good came from something horrible. I'm choosing to look at this as a gift, one that could help us save Oliver's life. Right now, I think it's time you called in a favor with your new boss."

When Clark left, his face told Lois that, as far as he was concerned, the discussion with Chloe wasn't over yet. Lois couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with Chloe's abduction or Jimmy's murder. It was even worse being in the dark when you knew that you _should_ know the answers.

After twenty minutes, Oliver's fever started to spike and Chloe urged her to call Davis. Lois didn't respond but kept her eyes on Oliver, her friend and fellow fighter. Even when he was being a pain in the -, he was truly one of the good guys. If she failed, he would be needed. She considered Chloe's comments while she waited for Clark.

"Davis can help," Chloe repeated. "I'm going to contact him if Clark isn't back in five."

Three minutes later, Clark burst through the door.

"Use this," he said, showing them a needle filled with clear liquid. "It's the antidote."

"According to the research, this needs to be administered in the chest," Chloe told Clark, waving toward the syringe in Clark's family. "I don't think Lois or I have the strength. You'll have to do it."

Oliver's body started shaking. "Hurry," Lois told them. "I think he's having a seizure."

Clark hesitated and looked at Chloe. Lois could see the question in his eyes - _are you sure?_ Chloe's nod was barely visible but it was enough. Clark leaned forward and stabbed the needle into Oliver's chest depressing the plunger until the antidote was gone. By the time he removed the needle, Oliver's eyes were open.

"Mercy, you have to find Mercy." He was barely coherent.

"What?" Clark asked him.

"Tess Mercer… go … go after her," Oliver said, his voice rising.

"You know Tess." It was more of a statement than a question, but Lois could tell that Clark was surprised.

"… no time!" Oliver choked out.

"She's working late; she's at the Daily Planet," Clark muttered to himself and took off. Lois wondered if Clark would manage to save their new boss, again.

"Clark will find her," Lois said to Oliver, who was still looking upset, his head thrashing on the pillow.

"Lois?" he said softly, his movements slowing and his eyes clearing. "With you acting as nurse," he mumbled. "No poison would dare get me." Lois noticed that his face was flushed and his words slurred. The symptoms weren't gone completely.

She smiled briefly at him and turned to Chloe, serious again. "Maybe we should call Davis now."

When Davis arrived, he performed a basic exam on Oliver and, to Lois' surprise, didn't recommend the hospital. Instead, after talking with Oliver about the history of the poison, he suggested an overnight private nurse.

Lois told Chloe to call a very young, very attractive one. "That way we can be sure he follows the instructions." She grinned at Oliver's chagrined expression. At least the color was returning to his face.

"No nurse could be as good as you, Legs," Oliver said seriously, putting his hand on hers. Lois gently pulled away.

"This was an emergency, Oliver," she told him seriously. "And that includes earlier in the evening. I was just helping a friend."

She waited until Oliver nodded, saddened by the disappointment in his face, even though she knew it was for the best. When she turned away, she ignored Chloe's questioning look.

 _ **Daily Planet, next morning**_

"Hey, Smallville, figures this is this how Tess Mercer rewards you for saving her life- early hours and more work, huh?"

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Clark looked up, surprise clear on his face.

Lois raised her eyebrows at the question, "I work here remember?"

"I know that," he scowled. "What about Oliver?"

"Well, he should be home right now playing nurse with his very own, very attractive Florence Nightingale," she told him, picking up some notes on her desk.

"Oh, I thought, I mean … I figured you would stay with him."

"I may have played nurse, Clark, but it was never going to progress to doctor," Lois stared across the desk. "Ollie and I were over long ago." She didn't let her gaze waver as she stared into Clark's eyes.

He blinked.

"Uhm, wow, I mean, I thought that after-"

Lois shook her head at Clark's assumption. It was reasonable but she wanted to clear it up now, for everyone's sake. "No, I was just helping him out, as a friend," Lois responded firmly, knowing that Clark didn't always get subtlety.

"How can you be so sure it's over?" Clark asked her, clearly intrigued by Lois' certainty.

Lois blinked in response. How could she answer that? There were lots of reasons, most of which she couldn't share with Clark. In the future, she'd learned a lot about Oliver that convinced her they weren't meant to be. There had been plenty of opportunities for them while fighting the Darkness but they'd kept their friendship status through it all.

"I just know he's not the one," Lois said, shuffling some more papers. It was as much of the truth as she could give him. Last night's events forced her to accept the fact that she was using Oliver like a safety net. She needed to stop it. If she was going to complete her mission it was time to be _all in_ , no more back up _._

"Must be nice to be so sure," she heard Clark murmur.

"It is," she responded succinctly, watching his surprised glance meet hers.

Just when she was thinking he understood more than she realized, a haunted look crossed his face. Her heart sank. Maybe Clark's resistance didn't have anything to do with Oliver.

 _If it's Lana …_

Knowing that it was best if Clark got off that roller coaster now, Lois told him, "You should try it sometime."

A doubtful look was suddenly followed by the Kent smile, rocking Lois to the core. Abruptly, she sat down, weak in the knees. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Ah, Lois," he teased. "You care."

Her first reaction was to respond with, "you wish," but she wasn't sure she was ready to hear his answer to that. Instead she shrugged, "You're not in Smallville anymore."

He looked around the Bullpen. "That's for sure," he said, looking at his computer. "Better get back to work, then."

Lois studied her own computer screen for a while, trying to collect her thoughts. She'd done what she could to make her status clear; what would happen now? She glanced around her screen to study Clark.

 _All in; what would that be like_?

Her body shivered at the thought.

She turned back to her computer thoughts returning to the night before. Is she was going to go for it, she needed a better understanding of Clark's world. She hesitated for just a minute before entering her search:

 _Brainiac_.


	6. Birthday Blunders

**I always thought that Lois should have an August birthday. Smallville never celebrated. I'm fixing that…**

 **BIRTHDAY BLUNDERS**

 _ **Metropolis, August**_

"Happy Birthday, Legs," Oliver greeted Lois with a hug, a beer, and small gift-wrapped box.

"Oliver Queen, what brings you to my party?" Lois asked loudly, trying to talk over the noise of the local bar. "I thought you'd still be battling the newspaper about that piece of fiction they printed about you … or be off somewhere drowning your sorrows."

"Ouch, maybe I should take my gift back," Oliver said, nodding to Chloe and Jimmy, who were seated at the bar next to Lois. Lois snatched her hand away as Oliver reached for the brightly-wrapped package.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," she told him, ripping in to the gift. "Thanks for the present."

"It's nothing," Oliver replied, taking a sip of his beer, "It's the least I could do after you nursed me back to health."

Lois waved her hand in his direction. "I didn't do anything," she told him, opening the box. "Chloe and Clark found the antidote." She looked inside at the high-tech flashlight keychain, complete with safety alarm, and pulled it out of the box.

"Oliver, you shouldn't have," Lois said, raising her eyebrows at Chloe and Jimmy, who were attempting to stifle their laughter.

"With you, Lois, it's safety first," Oliver said, toasting her with his beer and smirking. She handed the keychain to Jimmy for examination and when she turned back she caught the Oliver's stiff body posture, earlier expression replaced by a decidedly wary one.

Following Oliver's gaze, Lois spotted Clark standing by the door, still wearing his work clothes. As she watched, he looked around, eyes coming to rest on Oliver. For a moment Lois was sure she saw an expression of guilt on his face before the crowd blocked her view.

 _What's going on?_

"Clark's here," Lois shouted to Chloe and Jimmy, ignoring the tension. She moved to make her way through the crowd to grab Clark's arm. Her touch seemed to break the spell and he looked down at her.

"Hey, it's supposed to be a party, Smallville. Turn that frown upside down," Lois yelled at him over the noise of the bar. He smiled a little and handed Lois a small box.

"Happy birthday, Lois," he shouted back.

She held the box tightly to her as she dragged Clark back to the bar to rip into the present. Everyone was quiet until she opened the box and pulled out the gift- the same high-tech flashlight keychain with safety alarm. Jimmy and Chloe couldn't contain their laughter. Even Oliver chuckled.

"You do work awfully late, Lois," he told her earnestly. "I thought you could use some additional protection."

"Thanks, Clark; safety first," Lois said, trying not to roll her eyes. She started to punch Clark in the arm but then thought better of it and gave him a hug. She grabbed the other keychain back from Jimmy, who was playing with the flashlight, and tried to ignore Clark's surprised look as she placed both in her purse. Oh, well, that's what she got for hanging out with protector types.

"Sorry I don't have a gift for you to open," Chloe told Lois. "Your gift from me is your maid of honor dress, shoes, flowers, and all that. Weddings are expensive."

"No problem, Cuz, I'm just glad you've decided on a winter wedding," Lois told her sincerely. It had taken all of Lois' skills but she had managed to get Chloe to change both the date and the location of the blessed event. She just hoped it would be enough to change the outcome as well.

"Tell me what I need to do to help and I'll take care of it, when it's not my birthday, of course," Lois said, swinging her beer toward Chloe's for a toast.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lois with a rueful smile and a shake of her head. "I'll schedule an appointment."

Stepping back, Lois careened into Clark, who steadied her with his hands while she leaned in to talk to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, a winter wedding is a great idea, a chance to start the new year fresh," Lois shouted, patting him on the back. "Take advantage of that," she added, watching as Jimmy sidled closer to Chloe.

"S-sure, Lois," he replied nervously. "Thanks."

Lois chuckled to herself at Jimmy's display of nerves. Good, she was still keeping him on his toes. He deserved it for being tricked into working for Lex. Then her heart fell as she remembered events from the future. Jimmy didn't deserve to die the way he had.

For a minute, the weight of her responsibilities hit her and Lois felt the fear of history repeating itself. She tried to brush the feelings aside for tonight. For her birthday she wanted to have fun, forgetting missions, the Darkness and danger.

When Oliver was the first one to leave her little party, Lois breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been tense all night. Whatever was going on with Clark was serious. Both of them had been unusually quiet and the tension in the air had put a serious damper on the party.

"You know you're always welcome to crash at my place," Oliver told Lois on the way out, brushing her bangs out of her face and looking over to Clark, who stood talking to Jimmy at the bar.

"I might take you up on that someday," Lois told him, "Strictly as a friend, of course." Blowing at her bangs, she patted Oliver on the cheek. "Don't forget I'm kicking your ass again next Thursday," she reminded him with a smile.

Oliver shook his head with a resigned look and headed for the door. Lois noticed that he didn't say goodbye to Clark on the way out. However, Clark watched Oliver as he made his way across the bar, regret and guilt all over his face.

Something about Clark's expression told Lois that a brooding session was coming. Well, she wasn't allowing that tonight- time for an intervention. Squaring her shoulders, Lois walked up to Clark at the bar. "Let's dance," she said, putting her hands on his arms and trying to drag him out onto the floor.

It was like trying to move a rock.

"You just want to make fun of my dancing skills," he said to Lois, shaking his head in the negative.

"What skills?" She commented, laughing. When Clark raised his brows, she stopped and pulled on his arms.

"Come on, it's my birthday and I'll dance if I want to," she half-sang, sliding her hands down his forearms to tug at his hands. Clark rolled his eyes at her singing, resisted for a minute and engaged in a playful tug-of-war before letting her lead him to the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chloe and Jimmy looking on with interest and then following them.

She watched as Chloe and Jimmy pulled each other close and hesitated as the song changed to a slow rhythm. Tentatively, Lois put her hands on Clark's arms and waited, continuing to look over Clark's shoulder at her cousin who was talking and laughing. A twinge near her heart made her realize that she was jealous of how at ease Chloe appeared with her finance.

Clark shocked her out of her contemplation when his arms closed around her, pulling her close for a dance. Lois looked up at his facial expression, wondering again what kind of relationship appealed to the farm boy. His expression told her nothing; he was staring off at a distance. Frustrated by his stoicism, fueled by alcohol and that little lingering twinge, she let her hands slide to Clark's shoulders and used them to pull her mouth close to his ear.

"Lighten up, Smallville," she breathed. "We're supposed to be having fun."

Her feminine senses thrilled at the shiver she felt go through his body, and she purposefully pressed against him as she slid back down onto her heels, marveling at her own boldness. It must be the alcohol because she'd never been so bold as to tease Clark like this before. She couldn't resist peeking through her lashes to gauge his reaction.

He was looking at her now, eyes darkened and narrowed. She gulped as a slow smile appeared on his face and she quickly lowered her gaze to his shirt, flustered by Clark's confident response. Her body shivered from the intensity of Clark's gaze and he pulled her closer. The heat from his body, along with the slower tune, soothed her nerves and she felt her eyes slowly close … and pop open the minute she felt Clark's breath on her ear.

"Oh, I am having fun," he whispered, and Lois' knees buckled.

What had she started?

As the night continued, Lois decided she didn't care. Whatever it was kept the party going into the late night hours. As Lois stood on stage, singing karaoke with a reluctant Chloe, she couldn't take her eyes off of Clark.

 _She says, We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot _

Something about his stance and body language was more relaxed tonight and she reveled in the fact that she might have caused him to forget the weight of the world. In some ways, it surprised her to discover how much she wanted him to be this way- to feel this way. Outwardly nothing had changed; his eyes were still blue- if a little lighter; his lips were still full- smiling now; his body was still athletic, but relaxed in a way she hadn't seen since his farm boy days.

 _Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

As she and Chloe belted out the chorus, Lois caught Clark's eyes and felt her face flush at his expression. The affection mixed with amusement she saw heated her from the inside, made her feel warm all over and, for just a minute, the lyrics of one of her favorite songs took on new meaning.

 _Whoa, we're half way there …_

Maybe she was starting to make some progress after all.

After their duet, Chloe and Jimmy said their farewells, leaving Lois alone with Clark. Being the gentlemen, of course he offered to walk her back to her car.

Feeling just a little tipsy, Lois linked her arm with Clark's. "If I didn't know better, Smallville, I would think that you might just know how to have good time," she told him, trying to fill the silence and distract her wayward thoughts. Thinking about his breath on her ear made her shiver.

 _Damn traitorous body._

"Gee, thanks Lois," Clark replied sarcastically, focusing his eyes straight ahead while he continued walking.

Lois took the opportunity to study his profile, noticing a change in his demeanor. He was brooding. Her mind worked to figure out what had happened- he hadn't seemed upset with her condition, only amused; he seemed to lighten up with the dancing; something from before…

"So what's up with you and Oliver?"

When Clark flinched she knew she'd hit the nail on the proverbial head. "Come on, Clark, you can tell me," Lois said. "I promise I won't take sides."

Clark stopped and ran one hand through his hair. "I found out something … something about Oliver's family and I didn't tell him. He discovered it anyway and now he's angry," Clark told her, looking glumly at the sidewalk as turned and continued to walk.

"Why did you keep this- whatever it was- from him?" Lois asked, keeping an eye out for Clark's reaction. Sometimes you could get more from Clark's body language than his words.

"I don't know," Clark sighed. "I guess I was worried about how he would react. I didn't want him to do anything stupid." He stopped, looking up toward the globe at the top of the Planet.

Lois stopped and looked as well, first at the globe and then at Clark. "So you didn't trust him?"

"What?" Clark responded in astonishment. "No, that's not it." He stammered. "I was trying to protect him."

"Protect him?" Lois snorted. "You just didn't trust him to make his own decision."

Clark took a step closer, his face cloudy, "I thought you said you weren't going to take sides?"

"I'm not, but come on," Lois narrowed her eyes stepped closer. "Oliver's a big boy, Clark. When you keep important information from someone like that, it usually means you're trying to control-"

"You are taking sides," Clark's said through clenched teeth.

Lois held up her hands in surrender. "No, no, no, I'm just trying to get you to see the other side. I'm sure Oliver thinks you hid the truth because you don't trust him, Clark. He feels betrayed."

Clark grunted and stuck his hands in his pockets before walking over to the after-hours door.

Lois followed, trying to ignore the memory of her last argument with Oliver, when she was trying to protect Clark and, in some ways, Oliver himself. He was stubborn, impetuous and unpredictable. Maybe that's why they got along so well and why Lois could understand Oliver's point of view.

When she reached the door, Lois put her hand on Clark's arm and felt the sharp pain in her temple that preceded either a headache or a memory.

 _Crap, not again._

Lois gripped Clark's arm tight. It wasn't a headache; the memory hit with a swiftness that made her sway.

" _He needs to be taken down, damnit!" Oliver yelled at her for the third time, as they were getting ready for what they hoped would be their final confrontation with Night._

" _Ollie, you know that we could use his abilities. If he could be turned-"_

" _What makes you think you can turn him? We've all tried and failed, even Chloe and Lana. Hell, Chloe died trying to turn him."_

 _And there it was. The real reason Oliver couldn't forgive Night. Despite Oliver's efforts and their romantic relationship, Chloe had followed Clark rather than him. Her loyalty to Clark had resulted in her submission to the dark side, which had ultimately led to her death. Lois was never sure if Oliver blamed Night or himself more._

" _What makes you think you …" Oliver continued, trailing off as his eyes narrowed at her expression. "Unless you know something I don't know. Did something happen-"_

" _That's enough, Oliver. Now get into position; this will work."_

" _Is that an order?" Oliver asked her sullenly._

Lois shuddered as the memory faded and her head cleared. It hadn't been a lengthy memory but Clark was obviously concerned.

"Lois … Lois, are you all right?"

Lois tried to answer but her head was still reeling. Suddenly, Clark's free hand moved under her chin, forcing it up. "Lois, look at me."

Trying to focus quickly and squelch the emotions that came with the memory, she smiled in an effort to ease his apprehension.

"I'm fine Clark," she choked out. "I just zoned out for a minute." Using her thumb and forefinger to illustrate, Lois continued. "Maybe I've had a teensy, weensy too much to drink?"

Clark raised his brows but before he could respond, feelings from the memory gripped her and she clutched at Clark's arm. Suddenly she couldn't stop thinking about how Oliver had gotten his way, to Clark's detriment. "I understand why you did it, Clark. Oliver can be unpredictable, but if you trust him you need to tell him-"

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but Lois couldn't stop now; she had this sudden idea that if she could mend their friendship it would help the future…. "or, better yet, do something to show him that you trust him."

Clark leaned forward this time, opening his mouth but Lois' thoughts were churning.

"Or, you could do both," Lois continued, on a roll now, "apologize _and_ do something nice." She stopped and smiled at him in anticipation, proud of her own cleverness.

"Are you done?" Clark asked with an exasperated expression on his face.

Lois nodded, confused by his lack of enthusiasm.

Clark continued, shaking his head with a slightly patronizing smile, "Thanks for the advice, Lois, but I'm not sending Oliver flowers or candy."

In a huff, Lois turned and walked into the building, tripping slightly over the threshold, huffing again at Clark's chuckle. He should be more appreciative of her good, solid advice. Granted, she wasn't Dr. Phil, especially with a few beers in her, but usually knowing the right thing to say was easy with him.

 _It should be easier if you know it was meant to be …_

Lois snorted under her breath. When did she ever do anything the easy way? By nature she was pushy, she knew that, but it was because Lanes didn't do things halfway. The General never lived by the motto _step back and let life develop at its own pace_. Instead, he was all about moving forward and making progress.

 _Battle ready …_

 _Prepare for every eventuality …_

The General would never rely on the fact that it was _meant to be._ As Lois stopped on the other side of the door, she steadied herself and considered Imra's words.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Lois blurted out as Clark turned to face her after closing the door. Immediately she gave herself a mental slap as she started to rub her throat. What was she thinking?

Expecting him to laugh, Lois was stunned when Clark's bitter gaze slammed into to hers and held. His eyes narrowed and she shivered.

"No," he said, taking her arm, pulling it down and practically dragging her through the hall toward the parking garage exit.

"Why not?" Lois said trying to keep up and not stumble over her feet. She failed miserably and crashed into Clark, who turned and caught her up against his chest. It was like the bus explosion all over again and, as Lois leaned in, Clark stepped back, holding her in place with both hands.

"Why not?" Lois repeated softly and wondered what she was asking, as his distance hit her like a rejection.

Clark looked exasperated, and whether it was at the question or at her, Lois wasn't sure.

"Destiny is just another word for having no choice," he said tersely, removing one hand from her arm and running it through his hair. "Everyone should have options."

"But we don't always, do we?" Lois whispered, hearing the slur in her words.

Clark must have caught her inebriated tone as well because he relaxed and turned her back toward the garage, pushing her lightly in front of him.

"Well, for tonight, you don't have any choice, not in your condition," he said lightly. " _I'm_ driving you home."

Settled in the passenger seat of the truck, Lois turned sideways and rested her head on the seat, studying Clark's profile while he watched the road. She considered his strong reaction to her question about destiny. It was rare that he displayed negative emotions about anything. What had happened to garner such resentment from her mild-mannered co-worker?

It hit her that if he knew about her mission, he would hate it, try to talk her out of it, fight to give her alternatives. He would try to protect her as he had Oliver; that's what he did.

Now it was her turn to protect him. Didn't he deserve the same from her? She thought about how relaxed and happy he'd looked tonight. She wanted to give him that. Maybe she should back off, pull back on the attack, so to speak. He should be given choices and if he didn't want her … she would continue to support him in the best way she knew how.

 _It should be easier if you know it was meant to be …_

 _Easy for Imra to say_.

Lois felt her eyes grow heavy as she let the effects of the alcohol lull her to sleep. Tomorrow she should reconsider her strategy. Clark deserved it.


	7. Instinct Intervention

**CHAPTER 5 - INSTINCT INTERVENTION**

 _ **Smallville, two weeks later**_

Nothing good ever came from driving the back roads of Smallville at night, at least not for Lois. She'd almost been run off the road by a lightning strike, hit Shelby with her car, nearly missed at least two different cows and a tractor, and now she was blinded by some kind of column of light coming from the Luthor mansion.

What was going on? The light looked alien somehow and Lois felt her insides tighten as she thought about how interested Tess had been in Clark since he'd rescued her. What was she doing and with what; was it leftovers from Lex? The light was blinding.

Calling Clark was out of the question. She was still backing off, giving him space. Of course, if Clark noticed, he didn't let it show; things were status quo as far as he was concerned.

For Lois, the stress caused by her withdrawal was a revelation. Her concentration was negligible, sleep was elusive, and her moods- Chloe had threatened to kick her out. After a few days, Lois had to admit that she missed Clark more than ever before, which was saying a lot after all her time observing Nightwhile praying for Clark to return to himself.

 _Are you Lois Lane?_

Garth's words nagged at her because reliving her life was starting to give her doubts. Inside, she knew she was still Lois Lane, reporter and General's daughter, but how was she supposed incorporate who she was with what the Legion had sent her back to do? Already things were changing, and the shift in her focus from work-driven to Clark-driven was throwing her off-kilter.

Was that the real reason she was letting this light bother her; was she looking for an excuse to call Clark? She shook her head and let up on the gas pedal. No, something wasn't right. She could feel it in her gut and her gut was never wrong.

As Lois drove closer, the blue light became even more blinding, so that she was forced to avert her eyes. Her notes, strewn all over the passenger seat of the car, caught her eye. Maybe it was time for a late-night visit from an employee. Lois made a sharp left as she continued driving toward the mansion, a plan forming in her already tired brain.

 _ **Daily Planet, next day**_

Lois walked down the stairs, blowing her bangs in annoyance, reading the newest project she'd inherited. Evidently, Tess didn't appreciate late-night visits from her employees. Now Lois had three stories to finish and no help thanks to her "Give Clark Some Space"plan.

Forget destiny. Lois hit the speed dial.

"Lois?" Clark answered.

"I need you Smallville," she said, brushing off the way that came out. Desperate times and all that, "I just got to the Planet and I'm already having the work day from hell. What's your E.T.A?"

"I'm flying into the building right now; I'll be there in a second," he said, and Lois was sure that she'd heard the swishing sound from his speed. Was he literally flying?

 _Whoa_.

Oliver had never mentioned him flying before but she assumed he could since Night flew but _,_ well … she didn't want to think about that _._

When Lois got to her desk, phone still to her ear, Clark wasn't at his.

"Hey, I thought you said you were coming in for a landing, what happened? Run into some turbulence?" she said into the phone, turning around and bumping right into Clark.

"According the clock I'm still two min-"

"Hey there, flyboy, watch the landing." Lois said at the same time, interrupting Clark. She stumbled back a little.

"Sorry," Clark said, reaching out to steady her. "Now what's so urgent that you actually broke down and called me?" He asked, sounding curious and a little bitter.

Lois found herself staring at his chest, while her arms were absorbing the warmth from his hands. She was so distracted that it took a minute for his words to sink in but, when they did, she lifted her eyes to his. Maybe he hadn't been so oblivious to her backing off after all. Before her birthday, she'd called Clark regularly but she'd stopped once she'd decided to give him space.

Her eyes searched his for signs that he'd missed her, but all she saw was his impassive look. She quickly backed away. "I was hoping you could take on some of my work load; this is my fourth cup of java and I'm still not firing on all cylinders."

"Rough night of sleep?" Clark asked.

"Try no night of sleep. I got caught up in some work," Lois told him, not wanting to go into a lot of detail about her late-night visit to the boss, "and Jimmy moved in so he and Chloe could save some wedding pennies." She winced, "The groom snores like a freight train."

Last night, Lois had tossed and turned worrying about the blue light she'd seen. Tess had played ignorant but Lois knew Tess was interested in Clark and she was sure that his light was dangerous to him somehow.

During the long hours awake she'd also begun to realize that she couldn't give Clark a choice if he didn't know what the options were. By playing the friendship card, Lois wasn't really letting him know that something else was available.

 _He needs you._

Those words from Imra had planted an idea in her sleep-deprived brain, one that seemed overly bold in the light of day. Even though she'd had the guts to mention it before, she hadn't followed through. If he took her up on it this time … she took a deep breath and looked at Clark while stirring her coffee.

"You know, it must be nice for you in that Kent farm house all by yourself, so quiet and so many empty rooms,"Lois commented, sneaking a look at Clark's face through her lashes.

"It is pretty quiet." Clark said, his expression dejected.

"You are so predictable," Lois harrumphed, her lack of sleep fueling her aggravation. She couldn't handle him moping over Lana when he hadn't said anything until today about Lois' absence from his life. "I mention one little thing about the big empty farmhouse and you start singing the _Lana blues_."

Lois walked over to the file cabinet for some research as Clark followed, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Look, I hate to be the one to dish out the tough love, but Lana is gone. She left you a "Dear John" DVD, for goodness sakes! Maybe it's time for you to move on, get outside your wheelhouse," Lois told him, slamming the cabinet drawer and facing him, letting her frustration show.

"I have a wheelhouse?" Clark asked, his look a mixture of surprised and disturbed.

"Of course you do: pretty, friendly, damsel in distress-y," Lois finished, relaxing at his expression; she couldn't resist smirking at him. "Maybe it's time you tried something a little less sweet vanilla and a little more wild cherry." Normally Lois hated repeating herself but she was feeling the lack of sleep and, besides, it was hard to top that one.

Predictably, Clark rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to the work," he suggested, walking over to her desk.

"Fine," Lois said, following Clark and grabbing an assignment. She handed it to him without looking.

Clark flipped through the report. "How does a twenty-five year old suddenly die of a heart attack?" He asked her, raising his eyes.

"What?" Lois asked, sorting through the other assignments on her desk. Clark stepped closer to Lois, continuing to read.

"The coroner says the endorphin levels in his blood were sky high."

"Yeah, well, doesn't take much imagination to figure out what he was doing," Lois said absentmindedly, reviewing the oldest one of her assignments. She could probably get this one wrapped up in a few hours. Of course she'd have to use one of her access cards-

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, interrupting Lois' train of thought.

"Come on, Clark," Lois responded, exasperated that they were still talking. How was she supposed to get her own work done if he was still here? "You know what endorphins are, right?"

"Yes, they're hormones that are released when you play a sport."

Lois dropped her own paperwork and turned to face Clark, frustrated that he wasn't getting the point. This was obviously a straight-forward case.

"Or, there's another type of activity, repetitive motion, builds to a climax…" Lois said as his eyes widened, while her words drifted off. She felt her face flushing.

There was something in his eyes. He looked almost… considering, not embarrassed or mocking like he would be normally. As his eyes lowered to her mouth, she was thrown by his reaction and her hand idly reached for her throat. Clark gently reached out to cover her hand with his own, stopping hers in mid-air.

The minute Lois felt his touch, her mind flashed and she could see it- she and Clark, tangled sheets, whispers and touches- repetitive motion. She gasped and pulled her hand away. Some part of her had become accustomed to the flashes of memory but that was no memory. Her imagination was becoming as vivid as her memories.

"Lois?" Clark asked and Lois couldn't tell if he was asking for permission or forgiveness. Her body heated as she considered his now flushed face and wide eyes.

"Let me see that," Lois said, trying to hide her reactions by snatching the report from Clark. He let it go, seemingly sidetracked. Focusing on the words of the coroner helped distract her body as her brain slowly started to function again. Something was familiar about this.

"It says here that the victim was fully clothed and that his endorphins were through the roof," Lois told Clark after a minute, her memory nagging her. "I think I'll give you some help with this one, Clark. This is _not_ your typical story; besides, I know the cops who work this area."

As Lois grabbed her purse to follow Clark out of the Bullpen, she tried to push aside the visions of tangled sheets and focus on this story from three years ago. This time, she had a flash of Clark up against the elevator wall, shirt open, naked chest …

 _Okay, not helping_.

She racked her brain but couldn't remember much more, other than the shrew who was kissing Clark later throwing Lois' car across the street with Lois in it.

How could she have forgotten so much about this case? Seriously, time travel must have given her brain damage. First, Davis snuck up on her, then Oliver was poisoned, and now this. Of course there was no article to help her jog her memory because the _man-eater_ had disappeared; no suspect, no story.

Even more disturbing was the fact that Clark was in danger. First, there was the familiar-looking blue crystal that Lois had glimpsed after storming into the study at the mansion. Her mind had pictured Clark the minute she'd seen it. Now there was the crazy creature with the killer kiss.

Maybe she should warn him, but about which one, and how?

"Clark, do you know why Tess would be messing around with a blue crystal?" Lois asked.

 _Subtle, Lane._

"What?" Clark asked.

"Well, last night, I was driving home and saw this strange blue light shooting through the sky from the mansion, so I, uhm, went to see Tess," Lois was feeling less than confident about this part of the story. "I told her I needed to talk about a story. Anyway, I saw her with this blue crystal thing- do you think it could have been making the light?" Lois was on a roll now. "And why would she have such a thing? It must have a lot of power to produce such a strong beam?"

"Whoa, Lois," Clark stopped walking and held up his hands. "Why are you interested? You aren't investigating Luthorcorp again are you?

"No, I'm just curious about Tess and whether she's following in the Luthor tradition. I'm not sure even Lex conducted experiments at the mansion," Lois said, exasperated that she couldn't tell him about her suspicions. "The crystal looked so familiar."

Clark stopped walking so suddenly that Lois passed him before she realized he wasn't with her anymore. She turned and stopped at the look on his face- confusion mixed with fear.

"Why did it look familiar?" Clark asked her.

"What?" Lois responded distractedly, her mind still trying to process where she'd seen that crystal before.

"What makes you think you've seen it before?" Clark asked, his fear showing a little more clearly.

"I don't know," Lois said, trying to picture it in her mind. She could see Clark in her memory and he was holding the crystal but the surroundings were unfamiliar.

Clark was staring at her as if he was trying to read her thoughts. Before her expression could reveal anything, Lois turned around and started walking. She probably needed to be more careful about revealing things from the future, but it was difficult when Clark's life could be in danger. That crystal gave her a bad vibe.

She needed help; someone other than Chloe who had her own issues to deal with. Lois smiled to herself as she spotted the police officers up ahead. There _might be_ someone. Another plan started taking shape in her head as she walked forward to interview the officers, while Clark went to check out the scene. She interviewed the guys quickly- they didn't know much- and found Clark at the scene.

"What did the police say?" Clark asked her as he stared at the pavement. He seemed lost in thought; she wondered if he was thinking of the blue crystal.

"They found evidence of a fire in the alley, but they suspect it's unrelated," Lois told him.

"Then there's no reason to stay." Clark turned and started to walk away but, before he could get far, Lois spotted the dark area on that pavement.

"Classic rookie mistake, Smallville," Lois lectured before he could get too far. "The scorch mark is pretty unusual for some sort of homeless hoedown; that doesn't make sense," she told him. "Let's ask around, someone may have seen something," Lois wondered if she'd seen this before and why she didn't remember it.

Lois asked one of the local men standing nearby if he'd seen anything. While he was describing some sort of weird- and probably alcohol-induced- scenario, Lois turned to see Clark staring at the scorch mark on the ground. For a moment, she wondered what he was doing and then she jerked away from the guy she'd been interviewing and took a step back. She'd seen that look in the future; Clark was using his "special" vision.

Lois shuddered, overwhelmed with thoughts of the future. Suddenly, she couldn't stay. She turned to leave and practically ran into her friend Tom Allen, the newest detective in the homicide division.

"Hey, Lane," he smiled in recognition. "You coming to the poker game tonight?"

"Why, they give you a pay raise with the detective badge?" Lois smirked; he was a terrible poker player. "Wait a minute, why are you here?"

"Three more young guys turned up dead between here and Smallville, all of them looking like heart attacks," Tom said quietly. "Don't bug me for the names, though, we're still trying to notify the families."

"You'll get them to me later, though, right?" Lois confirmed.

He simply winked. "See you tonight."

Lois stood still for a moment, trying to remember the story last time. Was this the same women she'd caught in the elevator with Clark- the same woman who'd tossed her into her car? Should she warn Clark now?

Before she could decide, Clark appeared next to her. "Was that the new homicide detective?" He asked her. "What's he doing here?"

"This story just got bigger," Lois told him, deciding to at least give Clark the basic facts. "Looks like a string of young men turned up dead between here and Smallville, all of them apparent heart attacks. Do you think we have a some sort of meteor freak on our hands?"

Clark looked uncertain. "I'm not sure, Lois."

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know," Clark responded hesitantly.

"Let's go see what else we can find out," Lois said, wanting to keep Clark away from that creature this time. She was going to stick to him like glue.

Of course, she lost him within the hour.

He disappeared from the Daily Planet while she'd been talking on the phone to the Sheriff's assistant in Smallville. Clark told her he would be searching for similar crimes or suspects in archives. By the time Lois finished, Clark was nowhere near the archives and she couldn't find him anywhere else, either.

She was beginning to hate his disappearing act.

So Clark either knew, or at least suspected, more about this than he was letting on. If the killer wasn't a meteor freak, what was she? At least Lois knew the suspect was a _she_. Where could Clark have gone? She punched in Clark's number on her speed dial and listened as it went to voicemail. She hung up and hit Chloe's number.

"Lois?" she asked. "What can I do for you?" Her tone was light but there was a knowing quality to it.

 _She must know I'm looking for Clark._

"Is Clark with you?" Lois asked abruptly, her patience wearing thin. She was still behind on two stories and now she had to babysit her co-worker.

"Sure, he's right here; do you want to talk to him?"

Lois could almost see Clark in the background shaking his head at Chloe and mouthing, "No."

She smiled.

"I would love to, thank you." She told Chloe sweetly and she could hear Chloe's laughter fade as she handed the phone to Clark.

"Lois?' Clark asked.

"I thought we were working on this story together, Smallville," Lois accused.

"Uhm, we are, I just needed something else from Chloe," he said, sounding vague.

"Oh, like information on this female meteor freak, who may not be a meteor freak?" Lois asked smartly.

"No, actually, like information on Tess and the crystal," Clark said, sounding serious.

"Really?" Lois felt such a sense of relief that she didn't call him on his disappearing act. "What did she say?"

"Here, she'll tell you," Clark responded, and Lois realized she had just been given the brush off.

 _Curse him._

Lois listened as Chloe launched into some story about Luthorcorp developing a new computer chip based on crystals. After the second sentence, she stopped listening. They were feeding her a story. Lois shuffled through her notes, looking for her next assignment. Part of her wondered how often she'd been kept in the dark in the past? It hurt to think that Chloe and Clark had gone to such lengths to hide Clark's secret.

Still, as long as Chloe was aware, there was some protection for Clark. In the meantime, there was nothing Lois could do but wait for him to get back to the Planet.

Two hours went by and still no Clark. Friday night poker was set to start in ten minutes. Lois chewed at her thumb nail.

 _Where was he?_

She really needed to go tonight. The poker game was a relatively safe place to meet the person that she hoped would be her newbest friend on the police force. She needed help and this was the only way she could think of to get it without breaking any of the time travel rules.

Making a decision, Lois grabbed her purse, left her desk and headed out. She needed some back up. Hopefully, she could go and return before the meteor freak, or whatever she was, attacked Clark. She really didn't need to see that again.

Another two hours later, Lois was standing on the first floor of the Daily Planet waiting for the elevator. She was tired, disappointed and worried. Her contact- the person she was counting on-wasn't at the poker game, which meant Lois had no support and, to top it off, she didn't know where Clark was.

 _Could this day get any worse?_

She hit the down button and waited impatiently. When the door opened, Lois was stunned. Of course, she'd seen it all before but seeing it fresh, after the day she'd had, was devastating. Plastered against the back of the elevator was Clark, shirt unbuttoned, hair tousled, with the red-haired bimbo all over him. Rather than fighting her off, Clark seemed to be an active participant in the mutual mauling. It was still shocking seeing him like that, the clean cut farm boy, in a passion play with a woman, any woman. Lois wondered, not for the first time, what it took to breach that Kent self-discipline.

"Smallville!" she yelled, the shock of seeing him this way- even the second time around- getting the best of her.

Neither responded right away and Lois felt her shock given way to relief at seeing him alive and relatively unharmed. Soon, it grew to anger. This "Heart-attack-causing-hottie" was dangerous and Clark was letting her- literally- crawl all over him.

"Clark!" She repeated, as her anger mixed with fear. What if she couldn't break the spell this time?

He leaned to the side and looked around the redhead.

"Lois?" Clark said, and she could hear the confusion in his voice. She barely registered the redhead turning to look at her as well.

"I'll take the stairs," she said and turned to walk away, hoping it would lure him away from this creature like it did the last time. The fear was still churning in her stomach but she didn't know any other way to get him out of the elevator.

It took less than a minute before she heard him call out.

"Lois," he said, and she heard his footsteps behind her.

She stopped as her eyes closed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait," he demanded.

She turned around and found herself looking at his bare chest. Unexpectedly, her mind conjured herself standing in place of the redhead on the elevator, rubbing her hands on Clark's bare chest, pushing him up against the elevator wall, kissing those full lips …

Clark pulled his shirt together, and she was able to look up at his face.

"Let me explain," he said anxiously, some part of him still looking a little hot and bothered.

"What is there to explain?" she shouted at Clark as her previous desire morphed in to frustration and anger. "You were pulling a Nine and a Half Weeks in the elevator with your new girlfriend. What's next, the Mile High Club?" How _dare_ he make out with some homicidal harlot he'd only met minutes ago, when Lois was the one who was worrying about him, running after him, trying to protect him?

"She's not my girlfriend; Lois, just calm down," he told her, running his hand through his hair.

"Calm down, calm down; oh, I'm perfectly calm," Lois said, poking his chest with her finger in frustration. God, this day was even worse the second time around!

Of course, Clark's expression changed to confusion. He was so dense sometimes.

Stalking away before she smacked the expression off of his face, Lois couldn't keep it inside any longer. "Why wouldn't I be calm? I've only spent the past few weeks thinking about you, trying to protect you, wanting you - crazy girl gets five minutes and she's got you half undressed. I've got five years and I can't get past first base!"

Punctuating her words with waving hands and sharp steps, Lois was almost to the door when she ran into a very large, very solid, partially bare chest.

"Oomph!" Lois felt the wind knocked out of her. Strong hands gripped her arms to keep her from falling over.

"Smallville, give a girl some warn-," she started, only to have her lips and her thoughts completely cut off by the feel of his as he kissed her.

Clark wasted no time with preliminaries, slipping his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers and heating her up from the inside. Her body took over immediately, melting into Clark's like it had been waiting for this moment. As legs, hips and chests met and aligned perfectly, she felt as if she was drowning in him. His kiss was amazingly thorough and impossibly deep. As he explored, tasted, and pillaged, she surrendered without thought.

All of her senses were overwhelmed by the feel of his body, his taste, and even his scent. As always, the heat of his skin mesmerized her and she couldn't resist pulling away just enough to run her hands over the chest that had beckoned her minutes before. When his lips broke away from hers to kiss along the column of her throat, she sighed, realizing that he was probably still under the influence of his elevated endorphins.

A big part of her didn't care.

The other, smaller part of her brain that was thinking about pushing him away never got the chance, as she was ripped from Clark's arms and sped to the alley where she and Clark had investigated that morning. When her vision cleared Lois could see that she was being held by the redhead with the killer kiss, her back against one of the brick buildings. Lois struggled but the creature who was pinning her with just one arm was strong, super strong.

What was she?

"I could not kill you in front of him but now that I have you alone, I will make sure you never take him away from me again."

Lois laughed and continued to fight against the harlot's hold.

"Smallville? I could never take him away from anyone," Lois said, putting the emphasis on his name. It was time to put his secret to good use.

"Oh, he will come with me when you are gone," she responded. "I finally found the man I want and you cannot have him." The hand that held Lois by the neck began to squeeze.

"Smallville?" Lois questioned, again stressing the name as much as she could. "What's so special about Clark?"

"He is the Kryptonian I waited for," the woman said.

 _Uh, oh, not from around here …_

"Smallville?" Lois choked out, hoping Clark was using his super hearing, "He's just a regular guy and, by the way _,_ there's nothing between us."

The woman laughed as Lois struggled to breathe.

"Oh, there is a bond between you or he would never have been able to break away from me. He feels it and so do you," she shrieked as Lois felt her breaths become shallow and her vision fade. "Otherwise, he would not have been able to kiss you as he did."

Before Lois blacked out, there was a quick breeze and the pressure against her throat disappeared. Dropping to the pavement, Lois struggled to focus. When her vision cleared, she saw Clark standing on the scorch mark, gripping the redhead's arms with both hands.

"… I've found the last son of Krypton and you are everything I wished for," the bimbo was telling Clark. "When we kissed I felt your passion, so much stronger than I have felt from any man, and I could sense that you are as desperate as I am to find a mate. You want me as much as I want you."

Lois' breath hitched at those words. Pain seared her throat and tightened the area around her heart as she watched the killer run her hands up Clark's chest.

"I don't want you," Clark responded, grabbing the woman's wrists and moving her hands away.

"Are you sure?" Lois heard her ask, "Because no one on this planet will be a better match. If you come back with me, you will never be alone."

Something flashed in Clark's eyes.

"My destiny's here," she heard him say, "and you're not part of it."

Clark touched the bracelet on the woman's wrist and she vanished in a column of bright light. Lois closed her eyes in relief, having recognized the conflict in Clark's eyes. God, he'd even used the word _destiny,_ did he always feel so trapped? Didn't he see anything in the future for himself?

"Lois," Clark said, placing a hand on her face to brush the hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes to see that his were full of that guilty, haunted look she'd come to know. It was the look that she couldn't bear, the one she always wanted to take away with a punch or a smirk or a teasing remark.

"Clark," she winced as the air hit her throat and she heard the croak in her voice.

"Hang on, I'll get help," Clark said, picking her up with one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees.

Exhaustion was taking over. Her lack of sleep combined with her injuries seemed to press in on Lois and her eyelids drooped before she felt the familiar sharp pain in her head that preceded the memories she tried so hard to block.

"Fly with me," she whispered, already lost to the pain.


	8. Silent Reflection

**I separated these 2 chapters and added some of Clark's POV. It was one of the biggest requests I had when writing this but I wasn't quite prepared to tackle it then. I feel more comfortable now. I hope you like it.**

 **SILENT REFLECTION**

 _ **Metropolis General, nighttime**_

Lois drifted in and out of consciousness, drifting in the memories of the past.

 _She was being held in cold arms as the wind rushed past, cooling her skin. In fact, she felt cool everywhere, except for her neck. It was on fire. She whimpered and opened her eyes._

 _His face was just above hers and she could see something like anguish in his expression. He looked so much like Clark that she blinked, her vision blurred from the pain. Their eyes met and she felt a tear slide from one eye. The pain was excruciating- not all of it physical._

 _Suddenly, his mouth lowered and she felt his breath on her neck. Like the feel of his arms, his breath was ice cold. It felt incredible as it hit her overheated neck and she sighed in relief, closing her eyes again._

 _The next time her eyes opened, he had landed. She was still in his arms, his face above hers. Her vision clearer, she could see the lack of expression on his face. Maybe she had imagined the concern before. The heat was slowly creeping back into her neck. As Night carried her indoors, the burning sensation returned. She gasped and grabbed at his arms. He stopped and lowered his mouth to her neck, blowing gently to cool the heat and dull the pain._

 _Lois could see that they were in a large apartment. A family crest became visible and she realized they were in Oliver's penthouse in Star City. She would have snorted if her throat wasn't so sore. Oliver would be furious if he found out Night was using the penthouse as his local hideout…_

Her throat hurt. Lois moved her hand to touch her neck and felt smooth skin. She was sure her memories of the future were starting to mess with her perceptions of the present until she tried to groan in response to the pain. It was excruciating. She drifted again, her mind on the same memory.

 _She was being lowered on to the bed when the nausea hit. Her head landed on the pillow and she gripped the satin sheets, breathing quick and shallow to avoid vomiting. She had a feeling her tender throat would not appreciate the sensation. As a distraction, Lois focused on the feel of the satin and her thoughts strayed. These sheets were a far cry from the flannel at the farm. She wondered which one Clar- Night preferred. Maybe evil had a need for the finer things?_

 _She closed her eyes, continuing to ignore the bile rising in her throat. Just when she was sure she would be decorating the expensive sheets, she felt a cool cloth touch her neck and smelled the ointment that covered it. Lois kept her eyes closed while he wrapped the bandage loosely around her burned flesh and then covered her with a blanket._

 _The ointment was soothing, the blanket was warm, and Lois felt herself drift toward sleep. Her mind shifted gears as the pain lessened. Why was he taking care of her? What did he plan to do with her? Something about the last question caused her to shiver. She would need to escape eventually but right now, she had a chance to heal and she would take it…_

She heard voices _._

 _There shouldn't be voices; just cool hands and soothing ointment…_

"Clark, I got your message. What happened?"

What was Chloe doing here? Why was she talking to Clark?

Her own voice was barely a whisper, " _Night_."

She listened for one voice. Where was he?

"Lois, look at me; can you look at me?" A strange voice directed. "I need you to open your eyes."

Lois drifted. She wasn't interested in the stranger. Where was Night?

"Are you sure she didn't hit her head?" The strange voice asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Lois heard the answer felt relieved at the sound of the voice. "The attacker had her by the throat when I got there."

 _Attacker?_

Her mind continued to clear, and when she swallowed, the sensation jolted her memory- Clark was himself and she'd been attacked by some Amazon alien.

"She should be opening her eyes by now," the stranger said.

 _Easy for him to say._

"Lois, can you hear me? You need to open your eyes if you can hear me," Clark's calm, low voice sounded closer now and Lois felt a warm hand on her arm.

It was a struggle but she managed to squint enough to see Clark standing over her. She smiled. "We need to stop meeting like this," she said and was shocked at the weak, raspy sound of her voice.

So was Clark, if his anxious expression was any indication. She caught a glimpse of it before a doctor pushed in front of him to begin his examination. Lois was busy watching Clark and Chloe walk behind the curtain and didn't pay attention to the doctor until he told her that her larynx may have been damaged.

"That means you shouldn't talk for the next day or two, then keep conversation limited until your follow up appointment," he told her.

She barely controlled a snort, remembering the pain in her throat, and instead looked past the doctor as Chloe walked over just in time to hear the doctor's advice. Lois looked at her in panic.

 _Seriously_?

She must have recognized the desperation in her cousin's eyes because Chloe stepped forward and put her hand on Lois' arm. "It will be okay, Lois. We'll all help."

"It's usually easiest if you can isolate yourself from others, stay in your room, maybe read or watch some television," the doctor said with a smile of sympathy. "I know it's hard but if you don't protect your larynx you could cause permanent damage."

Lois watched as Clark pulled the curtain aside following Chloe into the examination area. She knew she was probably looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights, but she couldn't help it.

 _Not talk for two days?_ And she'd thought this day couldn't get any worse.

It was when Lois noticed Detective J'onn Jones followed behind Clark that she wanted to weep with frustration. The one man she'd been looking for all day and now there was nothing she could tell him.

"Miss Lane, I heard what the doctor said about remaining quiet, are you up for giving a written statement?" he asked.

She shook her head in the negative, not wanted to make a written record about what she wanted to tell J'onn. Since her attacker was evidently some sort of intergalactic traveler it wasn't like time was an issue anymore. Lois didn't have a solid lead on her whereabouts, even if J'onn could catch her. Already frustrated by her inability to communicate, she felt tears fill her eyes.

Undeterred, she steeled herself and caught Chloe's eyes, holding up two fingers and nodding toward J'onn. Chloe looked puzzled, so Lois repeated her movements with Clark, closing her eyes for a second and resting her head on her hands.

Clark's eyes narrowed in concentration. "She'll get back to you in a couple of days, Detective," he told J'onn. "In the meantime, she should probably go home and rest."

Lois nodded vigorously and caught Chloe's look of amazement, which soon changed to amusement, while J'onn made arrangements with Clark to get an interview after the weekend.

It was when Clark pulled Chloe to the side of the curtain that J'onn leaned over to give Lois his card. "I'm sorry Lois," he said, "I'll be sure to stop by the Planet next week for that interview."

Lois just smiled and nodded as J'onn patted her arm. Chloe and Clark came back in as the detective pulled the curtain aside to leave.

"I should go take care of my fallen fiancé now," Chloe said, hugging Lois. "Be careful Lo, and I'll see you later." She glanced at Clark, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "I think you two have some things to talk about anyway." Clark just looked pointedly at Chloe as she left.

Lois gestured toward the curtain with a questioning glance.

"Jimmy was admitted earlier today with injuries, but he's going to be fine," Clark answered part of her unspoken question. She didn't follow up on Chloe's other comment. If Clark had something to talk to her about, he would get to it eventually. After everything that had happened today, she wasn't sure she wanted to delve into all right now.

Lois swung her legs off the bed and started grabbing her things. At least she was going to get out of here tonight. When Clark didn't move, Lois stopped and looked at him. He was watching her with his hands in his pockets.

"I heard the doctor say that your recovery would be faster if you were some place quiet," Clark commented, pulling one hand out of his pocket and running it through his hair.

"I know you weren't sleeping at the apartment and, well, if you want your old room back at the farm, it's yours," He finally smiled but the look in his eyes was one of confusion and doubt. He wasn't sure that this was a good idea, she could tell.

Lois smiled back as she nodded anyway. She had her own doubts but pushed them aside. It was important that she get closer to Clark, if for no other reason than he needed someone to keep an eye out for him. The blue crystal was still out there.

 _ **Kent farm, two days later**_

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark's voice came from the direction of the stairs.

Even with her head stuck in the freezer, Lois considered rolling her eyes. Clark was such a mother hen. It'd been two days and he was already making her crazy …

 _Lois, don't lift that! Lois, shouldn't you be resting? Lois, are you muttering under your breath?_

He would make anyone mutter.

She schooled her features and turned toward his voice, tub of Ben & Jerry's in one hand, spoon in the other. Holding them up as evidence, she lifted her brows …

 _What does it look like?_

His facial expression told her he wasn't ready to back down.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

She couldn't stop from rolling her eyes at him this time, even punching him in the arm for emphasis, when she passed him on her way to the couch.

Once she was settled with her ice cream, she couldn't seem to control her gaze, which continued to wander from the movie to the kitchen where Clark was making his own snack. His movements were easy and she questioned how he controlled his strength so naturally. He must have had years of practice; he looked so comfortable moving around in his plain white t-shirt and gray sweats.

Lois only wished she could feel as relaxed. The incident with the raging redhead had left her with uncertainties and concerns.Her memory of the redhead's hands on Clark as she told him there would never be a better match …What if Clark had needs a human female couldn't handle? Lois choked on a bit of ice cream at the thought.

As her eyes glanced back at the kitchen, she saw Clark stretching with his arms over his head, his t-shirt tightened against his chest and biceps, revealing every sinewy muscle. She almost dropped her spoon.

 _Get it together, Lane._

"How did you manage to fit all that stuff in to that little Talon apartment?" Clark asked, finishing his stretch and dropping his arms to look at Lois. "Don't answer that," he said quickly, putting his hands in the air when she opened her mouth.

Unable to respond to Clark's question, Lois turned back to the television and waited while Clark walked over carrying his sandwich. Soon, she felt her lips pressing together, although she wasn't sure how that physical response was going to help control her wayward thoughts. She groaned internally when Clark sat next to her on the couch.

"Star Wars," he said, turning to her with a smile, "and no running commentary for once."

Lois glared back at him, letting her frustration show. Clark just laughed and looked back at the television, while Lois continued to eat her ice cream. Soon her eyes were drawn back to him, only to find him looking at her. She glanced down quickly, staring at her almost empty container of ice cream. Lately, she'd started to notice these little questioning looks from Clark, but she couldn't be sure what questions he was trying to get answered.

Why was this so difficult? She felt the need to reassess her strategy, again. The alien chick's words kept playing over and over in her head.

 _No one on this planet will be a better match …_

What if that were true? The idea that she might not be enough for Clark was making her nervous. Yet she'd always known that he had a passionate side. Otherwise why would she constantly challenge him, if it wasn't to draw him out, get him to let go?

Just then, Clark leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes with a sigh. He looked exhausted. How much control did he exert every day? How much did he keep stored away for just the right woman? She couldn't stop the shudder that went through her body as she contemplated the answer to that last question.

"Are you cold?" Clark asked her, turning away from the movie at her movement. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over both of them. Then he lifted his feet to the coffee table, crossed his arms over his stomach, and settled into the couch. Lois couldn't stop her smile as she remembered Clark and Mr. Kent napping like this almost every Sunday, at least until Mrs. K yelled at them to get their feet off the table.

She poked him in the shoulder and watched as he frowned without opening his eyes and moved his feet to the floor. She scooted closer to Clark's warmth with a sigh.

As always, her memories of the farm soothed her. When Lois leaned back to snuggle under the blanket, her eyes moved around, taking in the comfortable living room. She was always so content here. No matter the trouble, the farm magically put it into perspective. She could almost hear Mrs. Kent telling her softly that no intergalactic female was going to understand Clark, at least not the way he was raised. Clark would need more than passion; he would want an emotional attachment, a connection with someone like his parents had.

 _You understand; he's so much like his father …_

As she sidled just a little closer, Clark's warmth washed over her and she remembered his touch, his kiss. In her memory she relived all the little details and felt her body heat. She turned her back to him and closed her eyes, hoping to shut out the memories. Instead, all she could see was Clark with that woman at the end.

 _My destiny's here and you're not part of it._

 _Destiny._

 _A_ _re you Lois Lane?_

 _Destiny._

 _Then this will work_.

She released a shuddering breath at the realization that she could grow to crave Clark's passionate side if she wasn't careful.

Passion she could handle; it was the emotional attachment he needed that scared the living daylights out of her.

 _ **Kent farm, one hour later**_

Clark shifted on the couch, adjusting his arm and the woman lying on it. In response, Lois snorted and moved closer to his side. He had to stop himself from laughing when he heard her start to snore, part of him looking forward to teasing her about it.

The urge to laugh left him as soon as he realized that her new position had exposed her neck and the slowly fading bruises. They were a reminder of the danger she faced in being his partner.

What was he going to do?

Clark sighed, holding her a little more tightly while he had the chance. He knew Lois didn't like it when he got all overprotective but he was beginning to realize that she was even more of a danger magnet than he'd realized.

There was something different about her as well and trying to figure it out was making him crazy. Sometimes she was the same irascible Lois that he knew, but other times she seemed more vulnerable- _softer_ \- somehow.

She never would have snuggled up against him like this before.

Then, there were the kisses. The first time she'd blown him away. Shocked and aroused in equal measure, he found himself returning the kiss rather than pushing her away. The second time- well, he had no one to blame but himself. He tried to tell himself that it was the endorphins racing through his blood stream but, if he was being honest, he'd been looking for a chance to see if the passion was really as intense as he'd remembered.

Clark leaned his head back against the couch with a sigh. He knew he needed to put a stop to the kissing. Not only was it passionate and all too distracting, it was risky. He couldn't allow Lois to get that close. She might get hurt again.

He couldn't let that happen.

Besides, they were friends. Right now, with Chloe engaged and going off in support of the meteor-infected, Lois was fast becoming one of his best friends. He didn't want to risk their friendship over a couple of kisses, no matter how much they may plague him.

Besides, he knew she was still getting over Oliver, no matter what she said, and he knew he wasn't over Lana. He still loved Lana. He expected he always would.

Was that fair to Lois?

He closed his eyes. How had everything gotten so tangled up?

It was going to be hard to step back while she was living at the farm but somehow he would manage. He didn't want anything like this to happen again.

He would continue to be her friend. He would work with her as a partner.

Anything else simply wasn't in the cards. Lois and Clark were not destined for romance.


	9. Committed Preview

**This Chapter is dedicated to Megasaurus Rex, who wrote a beautiful short story called, "Do You Love Him?" It was so heart-wrenching that I had to include a tiny part of her concept here.**

 **COMMITTED PREVIEW**

 _ **Metropolis, September 2008**_

 _Pain_.

Lois woke up a burning sensation in her side from the jeweler's taser.

Things had obviously not gone the way she'd planned. She took a deep breath and looked around, squinting to see in the dark of the basement. The whirring sounds were familiar as the figure of the jeweler moved from one of machine to another like some kind of crazed scientist.

 _Not again_.

"Why are you here?" he asked her quietly.

Lois remained silent. This guy thrived on words, like some twisted truth seer, so she decided that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a response. Repeating the past could work in her favor this time. She just needed to think …

"I'm helping them, you know," the jeweler told her calmly; eerily. "These couples have no idea what they're getting themselves into and they need to know that their partner is being honest. It will save so much heartache down the road-"

Lois scoffed as the jeweler repeated the same mantra from three years ago. Yeah, lying was bad; she didn't need this guy to tell her that. She'd kept this investigation from Clark and look where it got her, chained to this chair, hooked up to wires and machines like some kind of human lightning rod.

"Even if they're not being honest that doesn't give you the right to kill them," she countered, unable to stay quiet for long, pulling at her chains. "You're certifiable."

"I need to know how you found me," the jeweler queried, ignoring Lois' remarks.

"I can' tell you that," Lois told him. If Clark couldn't get the truth out of her-

The click and whine of the device interrupted her thoughts and sent a chill through her body as it echoed in the cavernous basement.

"Do you know what will happen if you lie to me?"

Lois felt her body tense as she looked at the empty chair only a few feet across from hers. In her mind, she could see Clark sitting there and hear the echo of his screams. Her throat constricted and she couldn't answer.

The jeweler got close to her face.

"Yes, I know what you will do," Lois managed to get out, trying to head-butt the guy. "But I can't tell you."

He hit the button.

In a flash she was immobile; paralyzing pain was coursing through her, unavoidable and unstoppable.

 _Focus on something besides the pain_. 

As the General's words came to her through the anguish, Lois tried to concentrate on recent events and, of course, her mind went to one of her last interactions with Clark.

 _Sitting at the kitchen table in the Kent farmhouse, she had newspaper spread out in front of her. The sun shining through the window was warm but Lois felt chilled by the front page story, a reminder of events that only she could put together, that only she could stop._

 _Staring out the window, she tried to think of a plan that didn't involve Clark this time. Their last encounter with the femme fatale from outer space was dangerous enough. In the past couple of weeks, they'd lived easily as friends, going back to their comfort zone as each tried to recover. Occasionally, Clark would look at her or start a conversation, only to run his hand through his hair in frustration, following his action with some innocuous topic. The man was the master of avoidance and Lois didn't push him because she didn't feel the need to talk about what happened._

 _Clark wouldn't have kissed her but for his elevated endorphins - end of story._

 _Besides, there were more important things going on right now that didn't involve kissing Clark, as much as she might want to. Couples were being killed and, while the jeweler shouldn't be more than she could handle, he'd done something that hurt Clark last time-_

 _"What are you reading?" Clark asked, voice near her ear interrupting her thoughts and sending a little shiver through her._

 _At her silence, he picked up the paper._

 _"The Inquisitor? Since when do you keep up with the Inquisitor?"_

 _"Never hurts to check out the competition," Lois responded absentmindedly, sticking her tongue in her cheek to help her concentrate._

 _"Competition" He asked suspiciously. "What competition? Lois, the Inquisitor does not compare to the Daily Planet," Clark stepped around the table to pull out one of the kitchen chairs and sit down._

 _He waited, knowing that the silence would get to her…_

 _"Fine, I'm just doing a little light reading, okay?" she said, irritated when she saw Clark giving her the look that meant he was trying to figure out if he was lying or not. It was the same look he had after she mentioned the blue crystal – intense curiosity mixed with suspicion and maybe a little fear._

 _"What?" Lois asked him, impatiently. Ever since he'd rescued her from that harlot, he'd been watching her like he suspected she knew something, and it was pushing her over the edge. How was it that he could make her feel so guilty?_

 _"Nothing; I'm just wondering what has your attention," he answered, looking down at the front page of the Inquisitor. "Aliens Abduct Engaged Couples," he quoted with a teasing smile on his face. "Is this what you're reading?"_

 _"Sure," Lois returned, huffing at his condescending grin. "Don't you believe in life on other planets?"_

 _Clark's face paled and Lois took the opportunity to snatch the paper away. Before he could question her further, she took off up the stairs. That look on his face, like a frightened child, bothered her but she couldn't let him know what she was really doing. Clark wouldn't get hurt again if she could help it, even if it meant scaring him into thinking that she knew about his origins._

When the machine stopped, the relief from the pain was so immediate that Lois almost cried out. Taking shallow breaths, she opened her eyes and spotted the jeweler making more adjustments. Was he increasing the power?

"Tell me the truth," the jeweler demanded quietly. "How did you find me?" 

"Why are you doing this?" Lois responded with a question of her own and cringed at the shallow sound of her own voice.

"I told you-" he started to explain, stopping as he seemed to pick up on her ploy. "Just tell me the truth."

At the very thought, Lois started laughing softly. She couldn't and, even if she did he wouldn't believe her. Who would?

When she heard the whir of the machine and saw the jeweler with the button in his hand, her mind readily shifted back to recent events in preparation for the pain, this time focusing on her only hope for rescue, as escape seemed less likely with each jolt.

 _"Yes, get me Detective Jones. This is an emergency," Lois requested through the phone as she sat outside the jewelry store where she knew the couples were being held and tortured._

 _"J'onn Jones," a deep voice responded._

 _"J'onn, I have some information about the guy who's kidnapping the engaged couples in town."_

 _"Well, hello to you too, Lois," he said._

 _Sitting alone in the car, she rolled her eyes. J'onn was as polite as Clark and wasn't afraid to make some comment when she was being rude._

 _"Look, all of these couples shopped at the same jewelry store," Lois told him. "I think the jeweler is involved."_

 _"That store on Monroe?" J'onn questioned. "We've already checked it out. There was nothing there."_

 _"Did you check in the basement?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Why not," Lois demanded._

 _"Because I'd need probable cause and a little thing called a search warrant," J'onn told her with a slightly exasperated tone._

 _Never one to be deterred, Lois weighed her options."So, if I get you the probable cause, you can look in the basement?" She asked eagerly._

 _"Wait, what are you thinking?" J'onn asked her. "You aren't planning something stupid, are you?"_

 _"J'onn, would I do that?"_

 _"I don't know you well Lois but, yes, I believe you would," he replied._

 _Lois laughed. One of these days, she and her friend would have to have a long talk ... but not today._

 _"Look, J'onn," she sobered. "Promise me that whatever happens, you won't let Clark storm the place."_

 _"What do you mean?" J'onn's words were tentative._

 _"I'm not an idiot. I live at the farm, after all," Lois told him. If she couldn't tell J'onn, her fellow Darkness fighter, who could she tell? "The jeweler has meteor rock on him. Don't let Clark go in there alone, okay?"_

 _There was silence on the other line."Uhm, Lois-"_

 _"J'onn, I know, okay? Just show up at the jewelers tonight after closing … and don't let Clark know that I know anything."_

 _"Lois, wait-"_

 _She hung up._

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Now she was waiting for a rescue that may not happen because J'onn probably thought she was crazy. A few more blasts of electricity and she might be.

The jeweler, always so calm, spoke again.

"Just tell me, tell me the truth and you might get out of here," he said.

Lois looked up through her lashes. She wasn't sure she could speak right now as this jolt left residual pain in its wake.

"I can't," she managed but it came out as a croak.

"I wonder ..." the jeweler continued, adjusting his devices, turning knobs and levers as he walked around the cords. "Do you have someone special in your life - boyfriend, fiancé, or a husband perhaps?" When Lois didn't respond, he continued as if she had, "And are you this honest with him?"

While she knew what the jeweler's game was she still felt her heart beat faster. He wasn't her boyfriend but her thoughts turned to Clark. If he knew, he would come for her. The problem was that if he busted in here right now, then he would be hurting because of her. That couldn't happen. Of course the chances were slim given that she had kept quiet about this investigation-

The jeweler stepped close, and Lois couldn't resist kicking out at him, furious that his comments were starting to make her feel guilty about keeping Clark in the dark. This 'wacko' didn't have the right question her relationships. He didn't know anything about her or about protecting people; he was only good at hurting them.

Her foot connected with her captor's shin and caused him to stumble backwards.

"Don't you know actions speak louder than words?" She managed to spit out.

The jeweler hit the button again.

This time, the General's advice was wasted as the pain penetrated every nerve ending. Lois heard herself scream as her mind seemed to separate itself, blending her memories with reality.

 _Dark and cold permeated the basement, as Lois sat chained to the same chair, only this time she was waiting. Clark would come for her; she knew it._

 _The door burst off its hinges and she felt the sense of relief she always felt. Everything would be okay…_

 _Except it wasn't; somehow the crazy guy who captured her got the jump on Clark and knocked him unconscious. She hadn't noticed the green bracelet before but now in her memory it stood out against the jeweler's pale skin._

 _"Clark, wake up," Lois kept repeating. "Clark… Clark, wake up."_

 _When he came to, Clark looked as stunned as Lois felt. In her mind she saw him focus on the jeweler's wrist._

 _"I know who you are," Clark told the guy, obviously trying to get him talking. Lois blocked out the rest of the conversation when the jeweler revealed himself._

 _They were as good as dead._

 _"You must really care about her, storming in here," the jeweler directed toward Clark, seemingly impressed. "It's very gallant of you."_

 _"Yeah, he's stupid that way," Lois told the man, still astounded that the rescue had gone wrong. With her eyes she tried to let Clark know how sorry she was that she'd dragged him into this. After all, it was her idea to pose as a couple to track down Chloe and Jimmy after they were kidnapped._

 _"Let her go," Clark demanded, and Lois would have snorted if she hadn't been so scared… typical Clark, gallant and stupid._

 _"After her turn, you'll get yours," the jeweler replied._

 _"My turn?" Lois asked him. "What is this, some kind of game?"_

 _With that question, the jeweler stopped and turned to face them._

 _"No, no; it's a test to reveal how much you two have been hiding from one another," the jeweler explained, while Lois watched her own panic being displayed on Clark's face. Her sense of dread started to take over and she didn't hear the rest of the jeweler's remarks._

 _The click and whine of the device penetrated her senses and echoed in her head._

 _"Have you ever cheated on your fiancé?" The jeweler asked her calmly._

 _Lois didn't remember her response. The whole situation was crazy. They weren't engaged; they were only pretending to be while trying to find Jimmy and Chloe's kidnapper. However, none of that mattered when the electricity hit Clark and he started screaming._

 _"What are you doing?" Lois cried in a panic. "You're killing him."_

 _"No," the jeweler responded calmly. He was always so calm. "Your lies are."_

 _"Okay, okay, I take it back then. I'm sorry." Lois cried, feeling the tears form. "Just don't hurt him again." Clark's pain was torment. His gasps for breath felt like her own… it was as if she could feel the electricity herself, pain that continued on and on…_

 _Pain._

 _"Deep down, underneath it all, do you love this man?" The jeweler asked her._

 _Lies… pain._

 _"Do you love him?"_

 _Pain_.

"Lois …"

"Lois, can you hear me?"

That voice, she knew it. He would always come for her.

"Yes," Lois sobbed in relief. "Yes, I love him." 

_**Daily Planet, two days later**_

As Lois walked into the Bullpen, she felt her spirits lift. It was good to be back. Granted, she was still a little weak from her tussle with the jeweler, but most of that was emotional. Physically, she was ready to get back to work and she strode energetically over to her desk, coffee in hand.

She ignored Clark sat at his own desk and started reviewing her notes. After the rescue, Clark had visited her only once. Lois figured he was avoiding her and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. While it was typical of Clark to avoid her when she said or did something stupid like lying to him, she was afraid that it was a reaction to her untimely declaration instead.

"Truth or Dare Murderer Attacks Couples," Clark announced before she could sit down. "When did you find time to write this?"

"I had Chloe bring me my laptop," Lois replied, shrugging. She turned on her computer, sat down and waited. "Not a lot to do in the hospital."

 _Crap._

She hadn't meant that the way it sounded. Sighing, she allowed her fingers to click soothingly over the keyboard, knowing that he was looking at her right now, guilt written all over his face. She kept her eyes stubbornly on her computer. She wasn't ready for a confrontation right now because if he started feeling guilty, then she'd start feeling guilty, and she was working hard to control feelings. Seeing Clark had re-opened old wounds- some unanticipated because she'd seen him so little at the hospit-

"You could have been killed in that basement and no one would have known where to look for the body," Clark interrupted her thoughts.

"That's why I told J'onn about the investigation," she said, looking around the computer to smile at him. Her smile faded when she got a close look at his ragged appearance. Maybe he was really busy and not just avoiding her.

"You could have told me what you were working on," his jaw clenched as he geared up for more lecturing.

"Look, Smallville, this guy was after couples. We would have been moving targets if we'd gone in there together," she explained, trying to end the lecture before she got irritated. Lois returned her focus to her computer. "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? This is the third time you've been in the hospital since July," Clark pointed out, standing up and walking around to tower over her desk. "You're the one who needs protection," he added his voice low and filled with aggravation. Lois sighed deeply, looked up, and found that clenched jaw just inches from her face.

She scowled back at him, standing up to put some distance between them. Did he really think intimidation was going to work on her? Automatically, her hand reached for her throat but she dropped it. Control, she couldn't lose control. She was feeling too fragile in the aftermath of the jeweler's torture.

"Do we have to go over this again?" Lois asked, hoping that Clark would get the hint that she wasn't ready to argue with him. "I've told you, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you were doing a great job of it in that basement," he returned scornfully.

Lois' eyes slammed into his, her veneer cracking.

 _Lies … pain._

 _Do you love this man?_

 _Damn him._

She watched as Clark flinched, aware that he had gone too far.

Why was he pushing? He had practically dumped her at the hospital, leaving her to face her nightmares and her confessions alone. Now, he was trying to start an argument at work, breaching the defenses she'd so carefully cultivated in the hospital. Her insecurities were at the forefront. Anger bubbled to the surface and she could tell that full-blown fury wasn't far behind.

She snatched up her purse, turned on her heel and walked briskly toward the elevator. Work was not the place for this.

 _Control, keep your cool._

Clark followed and she heard him sigh when she reached for the button. He covered her hand with his own before she could press. "I'm sorry, Lois," he said softly. "I didn't mean ¼ I just want ¼ you need to be safe," he finished in a rush.

At the simple contact, all her anger melted away and she closed her eyes. It seemed her body was starting to crave touch, especially his, with all its warmth. She was tempted to turn and bury herself in the safety of his arms, remembering how safe she felt when he released her from the electric chair and carried her from that torture chamber. Somehow she managed to stop herself, knowing that if she touched him now she would break.

Instead, she opened her eyes and looked. He winced, seeing her tears in hers and his expression softened. For a long moment, she simply stared at his face and the concern reflected there.

"No one can guarantee my safety, Clark."

She watched as confusion replaced concern in his expression. Of course, he didn't understand. Clark was convinced he could keep everyone safe because he was nearly indestructible. Did he ever consider his own weaknesses?

Probably not, she thought, wondering idly if he'd charged in to jeweler's this time busting down the door to save her.

 _Gallant and stupid …_

"You know I won't be smothered," Lois lowered her voice and her eyes, pushing the elevator button. "Tell Randall I'm taking a break."

"Lois," he said and just her name in that tone was enough to make the tears fall. Only Clark could make her name sound like a plea for forgiveness.

Keeping her head down, Lois removed her fingers from Clark's and stepped inside the elevator. When he moved to follow she held out her hand to stop him.

It was time for a tactical retreat.

She watched through heavy lashes as the doors to the elevator closed, feeling the pressure of the last few months weighing her down. The more she tried to fix things the worse they became. Events were unraveling in a way she hadn't envisioned with Davis still in the picture, Oliver all but gone, and Clark blowing hot and cold. Any difference she'd made so far wasn't good.

Head down, Lois stayed inside her sanctuary as the elevator doors opened and closed. There wasn't anywhere to go. Chloe wasn't at work yet, the farm was too quiet, J'onn was working, and Oliver, based on the latest tabloid reports, was visiting Monte Carlo. She hadn't seen him since her birthday party. At the top floor, when the elevator was emptied, she got off and headed for the stairs.

Once she reached the roof she leaned against the concrete half-wall and looked out over the city. Generally, she was not the reflective type. Instead, she preferred to talk through her problems or work until they went away, relying on her gut to tell her which. Now, thanks to the Legion, she couldn't talk and, thanks to Clark, she couldn't just work.

How was this 'thing' with Clark every going to work? Being tied to one man- especially one who was rescuing her one minute and abandoning her next- was not her idea of a relationship.

Not since the aftermath of Chloe's wedding had she wanted so badly to flee…

 _Strike first._

When the General's words popped into her head, she slammed her hands onto the wall in frustration. She knew she was stressed but quoting her father twice in one week was a record. Of course, out of all his mottos and sayings, she found that one easiest to follow. Hurt them before they can get to you. At the thought, she gripped the concrete tightly in her hands, battling the impulse to escape to Star City before history could repeat itself, before she could be hurt...

 _Too late._

Once again, at the jeweler's hands, she'd been forced to face her true feelings.

 _Do you love this man?_

Three years ago the man had tortured Clark until Lois broke down. This time, her admission had been less obvious but it was still just as true. She loved Clark. In fact, she loved him now more than before. She'd seen his real strengths and weaknesses now, not the ones he'd presented to her in the past. She felt that she understood him in a way she could never have without knowing his secret.

Of course, that didn't mean she was ready to face him. The last thing she needed was a lecture. Instead, she realized, gripping the concrete until it scraped at her hands, she wanted an acknowledgement of her confession. Being Clark, even if he'd heard her words, he wouldn't say anything. The man was oblivious.

 _Strike first._

Suddenly her heart started racing as her mind considered another, very different interpretation for the General's maxim. Maybe she needed to take the direct approach. Looking over the city she considered the ramifications briefly but, before she could chicken out, she ran to the stairs racing all the way down to the Bullpen. There wasn't time for the elevator. If she was going to do this, it needed to happen now, before she lost her nerve. Breathing heavily, she exited, looking for Clark, asking around, ready to tell him…

After looking everywhere and talking to everyone, Lois gave up. Figures, when she was finally ready to launch, Clark was nowhere to be found.


	10. Prey Protected

**PREY PROTECTED**

 _ **Ace of Clubs, one week later**_

Inside was chaos; bodies were everywhere. The smell of blood was so strong that Lois had to pause and take deep breaths before she could go any farther. The last time she'd seen anything like this was during her battles with the Darkness. At that thought, she stopped when her vision started to fade, using the bar to support herself. She looked around for something to distract her and spotted J'onn in the middle of the room. He looked so different wearing his detective clothes…

 _This is not the invasion; get a grip, Lane_.

Lois closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was able to focus. With a clearer head, she walked over to her former battle ally.

"What happened here?" Lois asked, still shocked by the level of carnage.

"Why don't you ask your partner?" He responded, pointing toward the terrace, while giving directions to one of his officers.

"Clark's here?" Lois asked him, looking across the room to the balcony doors. Sure enough, there he stood on the terrace holding on to the railing and looking out over the city.

"He came in just a few minutes ago," J'onn told her. "I assumed you were together."

"No, but I can remedy that." Lois said, catching the man's satisfied nod before she crossed the bar quickly to get outside. On the balcony, she breathed deeply trying to clear the smell of blood from her nostrils.

Clark didn't move as she approached, so Lois took the opportunity to study him. She hadn't really seen him since their argument. She'd searched high and low after making her decision to strike first, but he'd disappeared. After that, she'd been caught up with Chloe's wedding plans. As more time went by, Lois' resolve weakened until she'd convinced herself to wait.

Her gut was telling her that now was not the right time.

As for Clark, he was never around, taking avoidance to a whole new level. He was gone from the farm when Lois went to bed and at work by the time Lois got up in the morning. His hours at the Planet were making Lois look like a slacker, and his desk was a mess. He'd also taken to keeping an emergency scanner near his computer and running off at odd hours of the day, usually any time she was trying to have a conversation with him. To top it off, all of his assignments had been solo lately.

Right now, he looked like a man on the edge.

"Hey, Smallville, what happened here?" Lois asked, leaning against the railing and watching his profile. When he didn't turn to look at her, she started to get worried.

"A lot of people died," he responded finally, his voice flat and cold.

Sudden fear erupted in her stomach, almost choking her. Was this it? She'd assumed that Clark was simply engaged in a form of busy brooding after their fight but what if it was more? If this was a trigger of some sort for the Dark and she'd left him alone for too long …

Pushing down the fear, she tilted her head and considered him more closely. His voice was in direct contrast to his body language, muscles coiled and hands gripping the railing. The show of emotion was there, just not in his voice.

Her body relaxed a little. "I can see that for myself," she told him. "Any suspects?"

"No," he answered tersely. Without moving his hands on the rail, he pushed back on his heels and rocked forward in a move Lois hadn't seen since Lana left.

"Any leads?" She asked, recognizing the signs of an extremely stressed Clark.

He looked down at his hands and Lois saw the clear plastic evidence bag clutched in his fingers. Inside was a cell phone.

"Okay, taking evidence from a crime scene is really more my style…" she trailed off, equal parts concerned and impressed.

He turned to look at her and she could see the storm of distress, anxiety, and frustration in his eyes. Had he tried to save all these people? Surely not, he had powers but this… this was a catastrophe. Even he must have limits.

What was driving him so close to reaching them?

"We need to get that back to the Planet and take a look," she told him, moving to take the bag from his hand. He didn't resist. Letting her purse slip down her shoulder, Lois carefully dropped the bag inside. Sighing, she grabbed his arm and led him away from the crime scene, feeling the tension in his body ease after she touched him.

 _Just like Night_.

Where had that thought come from?

Night hadn't crossed her mind in weeks. With thoughts of the future, she might have expected the memories, but she wasn't ready when the sharp pain hit. Rubbing her temples, she kept walking and then, just like that, she was in the future.

 _Lois was testing Night, pushing him to the limit with every escape attempt, and she knew it. It was her job to try despite the odds. She would not be anyone's prisoner voluntarily. Of course, with his abilities, Night always found her and brought her back to the penthouse._

 _In some weird, twisted way, escape and capture had become a game between them, with Lois increasing her efforts and the risk level in every attempt. She did it in part because she was Lois Lane and that's how she did thing, but also in an attempt to bring Clark back. He was in there; she'd caught glimpses of him after the first couple of escapes and she couldn't suppress the little thrill that went through her with every show of irritation, annoyance or concern._

 _Hanging by Oliver's silk sheets at forty stories up was her riskiest effort so far, especially now that she'd run out of sheet and still wasn't close to the balcony below. Trying to climb back up hand over hand hadn't worked. Her arms were too tired. When she felt herself slip, she couldn't suppress a scream. Night was there in an instant._

 _His reaction was better than she expected. By the time he lowered her feet to the floor of the bedroom, he was furious and it showed. His eyes had turned dark blue, his brows were furrowed, his lips thin and pressed firmly together. In response, she smiled and raised one eyebrow, taunting him._

 _He grabbed her by the arms, the cold not as shocking to her senses any more, and shook her like he was trying to shake some sense into her. All Lois could do was stare back at him in wonder as each reaction- anger, frustration, concern- crossed his face and color returned to his complexion. Soon, the cold in his hands lessened as he fought to slow his breathing-_

"Lois, Lois, answer me," Clark was demanding, concern in his voice. He continued shaking her lightly as she stared at him. He was talking and she marveled at his words.

"Lois, are you all right?" His brow was wrinkled his lips pressed firmly together.

Smiling, she touched a tentative finger to his lips, reveling in her success. It had worked and the outcome was better than she expected. Clark was back, he was talking, and his lips were warm.

 _Wait… warm._

It was the warmth that penetrated her memories as Clark started rubbing her arms while calling out to her. Soon she could hear the shouting of medical personnel and see the catastrophe inside the club.

Clark must have seen the awareness return to her face as she dropped her hand because he practically pushed her out the door. In the quiet of the hall, he turned her back to face him.

"Lois, what's going on? Are you all right?" His eyes continued to widen in alarm when she didn't respond. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No … no, I'm okay," Lois managed to get out, still reeling slightly from the memory, "Just zoned out for a minute. Uhm, it's pretty bad in there," she told him, looking over her shoulder toward the club.

He sobered immediately, looking past her to the entrance.

"Yea, it is," he responded, the haunted expression returning to his features.

"Let's get out of here," Lois said, pulling him by the elbow. When he followed, she let out a sigh of relief. If these memories continued, Clark was going to get suspicious and, if he became worried, he'd put her in the hospital in a heartbeat. Since she didn't know how to stop them, she'd have to come up with some creative ways to distract him... and soon.

The walk back to the Planet was done in silence, Lois trying to put her earlier memory from her mind while Clark kept stealing glances at her out of the corner of his eyes. Lois ignored him, knowing she'd get another safety lecture if she gave him any kind of opening.

In the basement, after they played the phone recording of the attack, Clark tensed up even more, certain that one of the meteor infected was involved. Lois agreed with him and, while Clark took off to follow up with Chloe, Lois looked up any recent police records that mentioned unusual abilities. Despite everything that happened, it felt right to be working as a team again.

 _ **Daily Planet, next day**_

"I'm talking about _obsession_ , Clark. You can't save everyone," J'onn was saying as he stood next to Clark's work chair. Lois watched as J'onn looked pointedly at the fast food wrappers and empty coffee cups that littered the desk surface.

She softened her footsteps and edged a little closer.

"The minute I believe that is the minute I stop trying," Clark said, clearly agitated.

It was just as Lois feared; Clark had tried to save all of those people at the club. No wonder he was ragged looking.

"What happened to Lois was not your fault," J'onn continued sympathetically.

What? Surely Clark wasn't blaming himself for what happened at the jeweler's. That was taking his guilt complex a little far. Lois had kept the entire investigation from him on purpose. How could he have known she'd get kidnapped?

"Lois almost died," Clark said sounding distressed at the idea. "If I hadn't been so worried about her learning my secret… Anyway, I thought you'd be happy I'm finally embracing my destiny-" Clark said, lowering his voice. Suddenly his stopped and turned to look at Lois approaching from behind. The desperate look in his eyes was replaced with suspicion.

Lois straightened and walked briskly to her desk, nodding at J'onn, while acting oblivious. As the men casually made their way over to the file cabinets, she wondered if she'd heard them wrong. It simply wasn't possible that Clark was trying to save everyone because of what happened to her. Evidently, he was also afraid that she knew about him. Which one was fueling his frustration? If she was going to be supportive, she needed to know.

Her eyes wandered to Clark's desk and, making a quick decision, she grabbed her trash can to clean off the debris, inching closer to the men's conversation.

"Until I messed up … " Clark was saying.

 _Really need to work on that guilt complex_.

"… Similar murders," according to J'onn.

 _More bodie - scary thought._

"Bones are crushed … Killer gets away without a trace," Clark told him, bitterness creeping back into his voice.

 _Already know that._

"… Davis Bloome," J'onn referenced.

Lois felt her mind go blank and her head snap up at the name.

"What about Davis Bloome?" She asked, dropping all pretenses, along with the trash can, and walking over to join them. "Do you think he's involved?"

"It's just a theory," Clark told her in his _don't go off halfcocked_ voice. "He's been the first paramedic to arrive at some of the crime scenes."

"It's certainly nothing conclusive, Ms. Lane," J'onn agreed.

"Fine, I still think I'd like to have a little chat with him," Lois said, turning to walk briskly back to her desk.

"Whoa," Clark said, grabbing her arm. "I thought I would interview Davis while you follow up with Chloe on the meteor infected angle."

"Why, so she can shut me down, too?" Lois asked, looking pointedly at her arm, which he released immediately. Clark had already filled her in on the results of his talk with Chloe last night. It was a complete bust given Chloe's views on confidentiality with her counseling patients. "If you couldn't get the names of the meteor infected out of her, what makes you think I can?"

"Well, you're her cousin," Clark said slowly as he turned and walked back to his desk, surveying the tidy desktop with disbelief.

"Well, you're her best friend," Lois countered.

"I thought we already had some names?" J'onn interjected, holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Let me see that," Lois said, grabbing the paper from his hand. It was a list of several first and last names written in Clark's handwriting.

"Smallville!" she called, only to look up and find him gone.

Lois eyed J'onn, and she could see his questioning look mirroring the one on her own face.

"What just happened?"

"I'm afraid he's taken off on his own again," the man responded, concern showing.

"He's been doing that a lot lately, huh?"

"You heard our conversation?" The Detective remarked in what was more of a statement than a question.

"Hello, nosy reporter," Lois replied pointing to herself and shrugging.

"Are you going to tell him that you know?"

Lois considered the question, "Is he going to tell me?"

"Probably not," J'onn sighed anxiously. "I've watched Clark for a long time now. He's been taught never to reveal himself to anyone and, when his friends find out, they're constantly in danger-"

"I guess it's a good thing I'm always in danger anyway, huh?" Lois raised her brow and bumped the older man in the shoulder the way she used to when they were in the trenches.

He shook his head, "I can tell you that Clark does not see that as a good thing."

"Well, he can't blame himself for all the trouble I get into…" Lois let her words trail off at J'onn's doubtful expression. Suddenly she was struck by an idea. "How about we give Clark some help by doing some surveillance at the Isis Foundation?"

"Do I have any choice?" The Detective questioned, ruefully shaking his head. "Clark would never forgive me if I let anything happen. Besides, I took an oath to protect the citizens of Metropolis, even the reckless ones."

Lois laughed. Her former ally was getting to know her again.

 _ **Daily Planet, same night**_

"Clark, did you give the police the names of my Isis group?"

Lois could hear Chloe by the glass doors near her desk. She paused. It was rare that her cousin sounded this hostile, especially with Clark. Dropping the papers she was copying, Lois walked out of the copy room to see what was going on.

"How could you betray me and my confidentiality with these kids?" Chloe demanded, voice rising as she marched up to his desk.

Lois walked over to her own desk and cleared her throat loudly. Clark was looking at Chloe with a vague expression, still trying to shift his focus from his computer to Chloe's questioning. Her cousin leaned forward, growing angrier with Clark's lack of response. In spite of Clark's distant attitude toward her since the fight, Lois couldn't let her partner take the blame.

"Actually, Chloe," Lois said, choosing her words carefully. "The police didn't rely on any names; they performed surveillance outside the Isis Foundation-"

"How do you know that?" Chloe turned and confronted Lois.

"Because I was with them," Lois told her, taking a sip of her coffee and looking at Clark. He raised his brows in question. She smiled, telling him silently it was her idea.

"Lois, how could you?" Chloe asked, seemingly stunned.

"Well, they are potential suspects in the recent murders. I was checking them out without breaching your code of confidentiality, or whatever you call it," Lois said raising her brows in Clark's direction as he frowned. He was beginning to understand and, as usual, he didn't like it. Too bad; she was saving his bacon.

"Why is everyone assuming that a member of my group is the killer?" Chloe said, outraged. She turned to Clark, "I can't believe you, of all people, are a member of this witch hunt …" Her voice trailed off when she realized what that statement may have revealed.

" _Witch hunt_ seems a little strong when the victims all ended up with their bones crushed. I know we're not doctors, but I think we can all agree _that's_ not normal," Lois responded, getting annoyed with her cousin's attitude. No one was condemning her group but they couldn't be ruled out either.

"And how am I supposed to convince them that it's safe to come back now, Lois? The Foundation is supposed to be a refuge, a safe-haven …" Chloe trailed off again, clearly nonplussed by either Lois' response or Clark's lack of one.

"We could find the real killer," Clark suggested. "There is another potential suspect." He glanced over at Lois, tightening his brows and frowning. Lois closed her mouth. His eyes were telling her that he was upset that she'd kept something from him… again. Lois sighed. She hadn't meant to, exactly. There just wasn't time to get him up to speed before tornado Chloe blew in.

 _Crap._

"Here are the results of some tests that Davis Bloome was trying to hide from me today." Clark handed Chloe the lab results. "Can you make sense of them?"

Lois grimaced when she saw Chloe's eyes widen with understanding; she understood the complex results immediately. With everything else going on, Lois had let the issue of Brainiac slide… looks like she needed to get back to her research.

"Oh, no," Chloe whispered. "It looks like the skin under this victim's fingernails is Davis'."

"We need to track him down, then," Lois told them, grabbing her phone to call the hospital. Chloe sat down at Clark's computer and, at the same time, his emergency scanner picked up a distress call. It was Jimmy's voice.

Clark looked at Chloe, his face reflecting the concern in hers.

"Go," Chloe and Lois said at the same time. They looked at each other and then back at Clark. Everyone froze for a second.

Chloe was the first to recover.

"You go ahead, Clark and we'll call the authorities," she said looking at Lois, who schooled her features and nodded, dialing 911. By the time she finished the call, Clark was gone.

For the next ten minutes, Chloe paced the floor and Lois couldn't tell if she was more concerned about Jimmy or, as Lois suspected, Davis. Either way, Lois couldn't take it anymore.

"Chloe, you can sit down any time now. Clark's seat isn't taboo or anything," she told her, trying to add some levity to the irritation in her voice.

Chloe stopped and looked at Lois, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Fine, I'll sit down when you stop chewing your thumbnail," she responded.

Lois immediately dropped her hand and watched as her cousin sat down in Clark's desk chair with a knowing smile. Since they were kids, Chloe had always called Lois on the carpet for her nail biting.

A few more minutes went by as the two sat in thinking and worrying before Lois looked up to see her cousin's face at the desk across from hers. Her heart skipped a beat at the view and she wondered if there might be some advantages to re-living the past, like saying the things you always wanted to the first time around.

"You know, I always pictured the two of us like this," Lois said motioning to the two desks pushed against each other, unable to resist smiling at her cousin.

Chloe's responsive smile was laced with sadness. "So did I."

"Do you miss it?" Lois asked, curious as to her cousin's response. She never had understood her cousin's decision-making with regards to the job change and her sudden marriage.

"Sometimes," Chloe said after some reflection.

"Come back, then," Lois invited, and at Chloe's shocked expression, added, "Luthorcorp still owns the place, but Lex isn't running things any more. Get back in the game."

Chloe's look of surprise turned to one of gratitude. "Thanks, Lois. That means a lot, but I think I'll stay where I-"

Chloe's phone rang, interrupting the moment. She held up one finger and turned away for a private conversation, while Lois picked up her own phone. Her conversation with Chloe had been short but it eased a large part of the tension she'd felt lately. Whatever happened, Chloe's gratitude was genuine and Lois was glad she'd asked her cousin to come back.

Now she had a rift to mend with Clark. After all this time, he hadn't come around. It was time for Lois to take action and get her partner back.

 _ **Daily Planet, next day**_

Like a thief, Lois snuck into the Bullpen at dinner time, evening edition in one hand, surprises in the other. Everyone seemed to be out to dinner and she breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, there were voices drifting down the stairs, so she quickly placed her surprise on Clark's desk and sat down at her own.

Clark hadn't spoken to her once since the capture of the Club Killer and she was convinced he was mad about her keeping things from him. After careful, and lonely, consideration last night, she'd come up with a plan for making amends.

Nervously, she picked up the paper just in time. It was Clark and Jimmy coming down the stairs.

"Damn good photo, Olsen, I didn't know you had it in you," she said, turning the city section so that Jimmy's photo of the killer was visible. He beamed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Clark looked at the flowers and candy sitting on his desk. He picked up the card.

"Yeah, I can't believe that after all our investigating, the killer turned out to be a member of Chloe's group," Jimmy told Lois, abashedly. "Evidently, he confessed to everything, including the killings at the club."

As Clark read the card, Lois could see his confused frown turn to a small smile. When he looked in her direction, she quickly turned her gaze back to Jimmy.

"I know," Lois told Jimmy. "He was right under our noses and we missed it."

She glanced over again and watched as Clark place the card in his pocket and pick up the flowers. He caught her eye and raised his brows, his smile broadening. She didn't need to read the card to know what it said.

 _To Clark,_

 _Since you didn't take my advice about mending the rift with Oliver, I decided to follow it myself._

 _Love, Lois_

The look in Clark's eyes was captivating, a mix of understanding, appreciation and some emotions Lois couldn't identify. As Jimmy prattled, Clark continued to hold her gaze. Evidently, she'd done well, at least his expression was telling her she had. After a minute, Lois felt her face flush.

It was J'onn who broke the connection.

"Ahem," the Detective cleared his throat. "Clark, I need to talk to you."

"Wait, are you a detective?" Jimmy asked, looking at the badge on J'onn's belt. "You look like a _thinking-outside-the-box_ kind of guy. Look, I'm pretty sure there's a Good Samaritan running around saving people in the city but I can't convince anyone in your department that he's real."

"Really …" the older man replied, at the same time that Clark warned, "Jimmy …"

Lois looked between the three of them. What was this about?

The Detective raised his eyebrows. "We could certainly use the help, but do you have any proof?"

"Oh, I'll get the proof," Jimmy told him, holding up his camera and rocking on his heels enthusiastically. J'onn smiled at Jimmy's excitement but Lois was suddenly distracted by the name ' _Good Samaritan.'_ Where had she heard that before?

 _The Blur…_

Butterflies stirred at the name. That's who Jimmy's Samaritan turned out to be. She'd almost forgotten about him with her mission and everything else. Of course, after Oliver told her the Blur was dead she'd buried him in her memories and put all that hero worship stuff behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lois saw Jimmy bounce away toward the elevator. Acting on impulse, she jumped up to follow. This time, she was getting in on the ground floor.

"Lois!" the tone of Clark's voice stopped her and she turned. Evidently, he'd been trying to get her attention. His smile had been replaced by a worried look. J'onn looked serious. They must have been talking while she was thinking.

"What? Spit it out, Smallville. I want to catch up to our ace photographer."

"J'onn came by to talk to you, too, Lois," Clark said, slowly walking toward her, a combination of dread and sympathy on his face. At that expression, she fought her initial impulse to take a step back, eyes darting to J'onn for an explanation.

"As you know, today was the day the jeweler was being transported to Belle Reve…" the Detective began, his voice trailing off.

"He escaped," Clark finished for him. Clark continued moving his mouth but Lois couldn't hear the words any longer. The whir of the lie detector filled her head with static; black started filling the edges of her vision.

She knew what was coming. Without a word, she nodded her head to both men, turned on her heel and walked away.

It was Clark who found her in the copy room, leaning over the sorting table taking deep steady breaths.

"Lois?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She ignored him, continuing to battle the darkness at the edge of her vision.

 _Breathe in… out… in…_

"We'll catch him," he continued softly.

Nodding, Lois continued… _in, out, in…_

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice sounded quiet and uncertain.

Hearing the apprehension in Clark's voice fortified Lois. Shaking her head she straightened and faced her overly protective partner. "I won't live like a prisoner," she told him, trying to convey her determination through her stance.

Resigned, Clark sighed, "I know."

"And I don't need any twenty-four hour protection, or whatever," she added, waving her hand for emphasis.

"Right," Clark replied, with just a hint of a smile.

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not," he squeezed her shoulder and leaned forward until his nose was almost touching hers. "There's only one solution to this problem."

"What's that?" She asked, hating the breathless quality of her voice and that it was caused by his proximity. She swallowed again and licked her lips, suddenly mesmerized by the green flecks in his blue eyes.

Those eyes darted to her mouth and she watched his pupils dilate. Before she could react to the obvious sign of attraction, Clark's head shook and he pulled away. "I'm going to have to stick to you like glue," he said, pulling her gently against his chest.

A sigh escaped her at the feeling of warmth and safekeeping.

"Think you can handle that?"

She knew what he was doing, trying to forestall her objections with a challenge. Right now, she was too content to argue. Lois smiled against his chest.

"Oh, I can handle it, Kent," she told him. "I'm counting on the fact that you can't."

His laugh vibrated in her ear and she realized that it felt good to have her partner back.


	11. Identity Impact

**IDENTITY IMPACT**

 _ **Metropolis, one week later**_

"Look, Jimmy, I believe you, I do," Lois was telling him, "but no one else will unless we get proof. Without a photo, this story is about as relevant as a five-part expose on the tooth fairy."

She was on a Blur hunt with Jimmy, not that _he_ realized it. Last week, she would have been thrilled by the idea of finding the Blur. Now she was more excited about the chance to get away from her partner. When Clark said he would stick to her like glue, he wasn't kidding. Even when she was able to sneak away for a little freedom, he was like a bloodhound, showing up unexpectedly in all sorts of unusual places. After finding him standing outside the ladies' room, she decided it would be easier to tell him where she was going and so she did, inviting him everywhere. It hadn't lasted long.

" _Clark, I'm going to the copier," Lois said as an experiment one day. "Want to come?" When he refused, she stayed seated at her desk._

" _Clark, I'm going to sharpen my pencil, interested?" Lois asked wiggling her eyebrows._

 _He looked up, irritated, and she gave him a gloating look._

 _His eyebrows rose in challenge, "Sure, Lois, let's go sharpen some pencils together."_

 _She heard sniggering from some of their co-workers and gave him a death glare. His face flushed, but he didn't back down._

Currently they were working under an uneasy truce. Lois promised to carry a charged cell phone with her and to tell Clark if she was leaving the building. He called her incessantly and she hung up on him regularly.

Tonight her reprieve was short-lived. She and Jimmy were on their way to have dinner with Chloe and Clark at a small restaurant across town.

Coming out of her musings, Lois realized that Jimmy was still talking while they walked, trying to convince her that his hero was real. Lois let him go on, but as they turned a corner, she stopped listening. Her nerves went to high alert as she anticipated the attack she knew was coming.

Clark would kill her if he knew she was purposefully walking into a robbery.

When the guy jumped out from the alley and demanded her purse, Lois struggled to keep it from him and take off his ski mask. She was able to fight off the robber and expose him in fairly short order.

"Jimmy, get a picture of his face!" she yelled. That's when the robber pushed her into the path of the oncoming car. As primed as she was, she barely felt the arms that grabbed her and placed her on the other side of the street. Not even a glimpse of a face.

 _Man, he's good._

Lois stood there heart racing and blood pumping, determined to learn all about the Blur this time. Nothing could stop her. She may have lost that hero worship when Oliver told her that Night killed the Blur but, with just a hint of his name, the excitement and the memories came back in full force. Now, the fascination seemed even stronger. After the bond they'd formed the first time, Lois was determined to find out who he was.

Trying to ignore the niggling feeling of guilt that came when she remember that her focus was supposed to be Clark, she looked across the street to see if Jimmy got the photo. He was staring at his camera while she stood there breathing heavily from the adrenaline and the excitement.

"Oh, my God," she heard him say. "It's him."

 _He got it._

 _ **Daily Planet, next day**_

Somehow, Lois wasn't surprised when she overheard Jimmy pitching the story to Clark the next morning. "Does this have front page written all over it, or what?" Jimmy was telling Clark as Lois stopped at the door of the dark room. She'd planned to ask Jimmy about his photo.

"Jimmy, there's no way that Tess is going to publish an out of focus photograph," Clark replied. "I wouldn't even bother showing her."

"Too late, caught her in the elevator and she seemed mighty interested," Jimmy said excitedly. "She even agreed to let you write the copy."

"Don't you think you should ask me if I was interested first?" Clark replied, sounding irritated and, if Lois didn't know better, a little frightened. Surely, Clark wasn't worried about looking foolish in front of Tess?

"Clark, I was doing you a favor," Jimmy said sincerely. "I mean, this is a huge story. Look, I've been stuck in Lois' shadow ever since I landed at the Planet and I'm pretty sure the same is true for you. It's time that we made names for ourselves."

Lois felt her heart constrict a little at that statement. She thought she'd given Jimmy and Clark a lot of story opportunities this time around. Did Clark resent her, too?

"I'd rather be stuck in Lois Lane's shadow than be in the spotlight for some make-believe story. Lois is where she is through hard-work and good instincts," Clark's indignant tone was enough to make Lois' heart swell. At least _he_ wasn't feeling threatened by her.

Still, she was a bit disgruntled when she turned around and stomped back to her desk. Olsen was trying to keep her away from the Blur story, her story. She snorted.

 _Good luck with that._

When she checked her messages, she discovered that the guy who attacked her last night had been released on bond. Infuriated, she called Metropolis PD, _again_ and was hung up on, _again_. You'd think they could keep a robber in custody the second time around.

"There she is, the legendary Lois Lane."

Lois slammed down the phone and turned to see Sebastian Kane. Finally, something and someone she remembered and, of course, he was one of the ones who'd tried to kill her. Why did she only remember those guys?

This time, Lois kept her hands busy when he introduced himself. Again, he tried to charm her with his story about having been a reporter in Iraq. In return, she told him a little about being an army brat, her mind churning with plans to stop the guy this time around.

"In that case, you know what it feels like to be the new kid," he said. "This is my first time in Metropolis. I still haven't quite gotten my bearings."

"You know what you need?" She offered, "Lois Lane's survival guide for the big city. I know all the tips and tricks."

"I got an idea," he said. "Why don't I take you out for dinner and you can share some of those secrets?"

"I'm busy tonight," Lois replied, trying to sound regretful when she was really trying to avoid getting killed, "but how about coffee tomorrow?"

"Uhm, sure," he said. "See you tomorrow."

Even with her memory of these events, Lois needed to review her flash drive at the farm. It contained the information she'd stolen from Lex about the meteor infected at Black Creek, along with their powers. Lois knew Sebastian Kane would be on it; he could read people's memories with a touch. That's how he'd learned she was on to him last time because Lois had foolishly let him read her palm. The problem was that she didn't know why he had been interested in her in the first place. Had someone hired him or was he working solo? All she knew was that Kane would have shot her if it hadn't been for the Blur.

Now she had even more secrets to protect and was less interested in Kane as a story and more concerned with him as a threat. Maybe she should reconsider and handle this sooner rather than later.

With that thought in mind, Lois caught Sebastian on the stairs and made arrangements to meet him that night.

At her desk, she picked up the phone. This time around, she was going to call in reinforcements.

 _ **Kent farm, that night**_

Lois could hear the door slam from upstairs, where she was putting on her earrings. What had happened? Clark never slammed the door unless he was upset.

 _Uh, oh._

She'd been hoping to avoid him all together. Last time around, she really thought she was going on a date and it'd been fun trying to make Clark squirm. This time, it felt wrong, even though they were still just friends. Somehow their friendship was _more_ this time around and she knew better than to take it for granted.

Over the past few weeks, Lois abandoned her _strike first_ plan when she realized that she couldn't simply push Clark where she wanted him to go. Like her, he had a tendency to push back or flee, and she couldn't risk losing her partner again. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him. Even if he never committed to her, she _needed_ to be there.

 _You can never leave him._

With those words echoing in her brain, Lois double-checked her reflection, wondering if the little red dress was too much. Last time, she'd worn it to distract Kane but it hadn't really worked. He'd still figured out her plan.

Snatching a more conservative skirt and blouse from the closet, she walked out into the hall toward the bathroom and ran head-on into Clark. While he managed to hang on to the laundry basket he was carrying, Lois dropped her clothes.

Shifting the basket so he could hold it in one arm, Clark bent down to retrieve the skirt and blouse. He was already out of his work clothes and in jeans and a gray t-shirt that Lois couldn't remember having seen before. His eyes, which met hers when he handed over her clothes, were now the light color of the shirt he wore. Her breath caught at the beautiful color. Man, he looked good in gray.

Clark had to clear his throat before she realized he was standing there impatiently with her clothes in his hands. It was when he handed them over that she noticed his expression; Clark's stress level was high.

 _What's going on now?_

Thinking back on the day, it hit her that Clark hadn't called her more than two times today, a record low since he'd started watching out for the escaped jeweler.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" He demanded, irritation practically flashing in those beautiful gray-looking eyes.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Lois asked, annoyed by his tone. Clark had become far too dictatorial since the jeweler escaped. The guilt she was feeling about tonight's little escapade started to fade.

"Uhm, nothing," Clark's irritation diminished with her question and he looked flustered. "I just … where are you going?" He finished, face flushing.

"Actually, I'm going on a date," Lois told him, her reluctance to push receding at her partner's look, heart racing as she realized just how much she enjoyed making him all hot and bothered…

"A date?" Clark asked, hurt flashing through his eyes before he masked it.

"Yes, a date," Lois said stepping forward and looking directly at him. "When a guy likes a girl he asks her to go out, maybe dinner and movie..." Unable to resist, she smirked and put a teasing hand on his chest right above his heart.

Her fingers started to curl.

Clark swallowed and moved away from her hand. "I know what a date is."

"Right, that's why you're doing laundry tonight," Lois replied, looking pointedly at the basket in his hands and raising her brows.

"At least I know how to dress for a date," Clark muttered, moving to step around her.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Lois asked, moving to block Clark's path. Teasing or not, she was not letting him get away with that.

"Nothing," Clark muttered again, putting his head down and stepping to the left to try to get around Lois.

Lois moved to her right and stepped in front of Clark again. "Well then, can you help a girl out?" She asked, turning her back to him. If he was going to make snide remarks, he deserved a little flustering. This had certainly done the trick before. Besides, that's what he got for moving away from her touch. "I need a zip."

Holding onto the forgotten skirt and blouse with one hand, she lifted her hair with the other. Her breathing stopped as she waited for the feel of his warm hands on her skin. When she felt the heat, followed by his smooth fingers as he slid the zipper up, she released her breath. However, instead of stopping, Clark's hands continued softly up her back to her shoulders and an involuntary shiver ran through her.

He hadn't done that before.

"Who is this guy?" He asked, his voice sounding low in Lois' ear as he rubbed her shoulders.

"New guy at the Planet," Lois replied, a little breathless. The urge to lean back against him was overwhelming.

"You're going out with someone you've never met before when the jeweler is on the loose?" Clark said incredulously, hands tightly squeezing her shoulders. "I don't think so."

Lois sighed and pulled away from his grip. Leave it to Clark to ruin the moment by arguing about her safety.

"Look, I'm meeting him at the Ace of Clubs and Detective Jones will be there," she replied, trying not to think about Clark's warm, strong hands as she turned to look at him.

"Why will J'onn be there?"

"Because we had plans for later, so he said he'd wait at the bar for me," Lois lied. "I thought you could use a break from babysitting."

Clark narrowed his eyes but when Lois continued to hold his gaze, his face relaxed a little.

"Actually, I do have a few things to do tonight," he told her, trying one more time to move around her to get down the stairs.

"I didn't realize laundry was such a priority," she teased, looking at the basket in his hands as she blocked his way one more time. She couldn't resist one last effort to lighten the mood.

When he rolled his eyes without a word, she stepped aside. Whatever was bothering him was serious if he wasn't taking the bait. When she finished her jewelry, Lois contemplated Clark's mood. What could be bothering him? For once, she didn't think it was about her because he'd actually agreed to let her go to the city and hadn't even given her grief about her date.

That last thought lingered depressingly as Lois left her room. Before she could reach the stairs, she heard voices. "Jimmy, I thought I told you I'm not interested in the byline for some make-believe story," Clark was back to sounding irritated.

Lois stopped. It sounded like Jimmy was still trying to pitch her story to Clark. She wasn't going to let that happen, but she stopped at the top of the stairs, wanting to be sure.

"You're going to change you tune once you see my research," Jimmy said. "I think the Good Samaritan started saving lives right here in Smallville."

"That's a pretty random leap." Clark said.

"Not really." Jimmy replied, and Lois heard him pause. "Teen Mysteriously Saved in Lake… Girl Rescued in Robbery… Freak Accident Saves Woman," Papers rustled and it sounded like Jimmy was reading headlines.

 _Chloe's stories?_

"All those happened around the time that you and Chloe were in the ninth grade." Jimmy continued, confirming Lois' theory. Of course, Clark started helping people around that time …

"...all the people involved went to Smallville High," Jimmy continued. "Then right around the time you and Chloe graduated, these mysterious incidents, started …" Jimmy seemed to lose his train of thought. "They started popping up more often in Metropolis."

"What's your point?" Clark asked.

"I was just wondering if anyone at Smallville High stood out." Jimmy paused again. "You know, had hero potential."

For someone so convinced of his theory, Jimmy seemed to be awfully distracted. What was going on down there?

"No, not that I can think of," Clark told him. Then Lois caught her breath at Clark's next words. "Even if this guy does exist, don't you think it's his decision to go public?"

Lois didn't hear Jimmy's response because her head was spinning.

 _Could Clark be the Blur? No, it's not possible._

Oliver told her that Night killed the Blur. Why would he lie about that? And yet, in her gut, Lois was starting to believe Jimmy's theory. So much of it made sense- the powers, the isolation, the hero complex. At the thought, Lois had to grab the rail for support. For her, the implications were staggering.

She tried to focus.

"Be careful with that Jimmy, it's fragile." Clark's voice was raised in alarm. "Since when do you take such an interest in my family's photographs?"

Lois was trying to think through this latest surprise. What could Jimmy be looking for? Had this happened the first time around? How had she missed it? Suddenly, Lois had a vision of Clark carrying the laundry basket; it was overflowing with red and blue; was that what Jimmy was looking for?

 _Was Clark trying to hide it or get rid of it?_

"Look, Jimmy, I've got a lot of work to do," Clark said and Lois heard the door open. "I've got to fix the tractor, so-"

"It's all so clear," Jimmy said quietly. "That's what's been going on between you and Chloe. She's known this whole time."

"Jimmy, you're not making any sense," Clark sounded desperate.

Problem was, for once, Jimmy was making perfect sense. Oliver told Lois that Chloe had known about Clark's abilities for a long time.

"No, it makes perfect sense," Jimmy said, vocalizing Lois' thoughts. "It's you, isn't it?"

Lois waited but there was no denial from Clark. The silence was like a confirmation. Why hadn't she seen it, especially after she learned about Clark's powers? Of course, Night always flew; she'd never seen him use super speed.

Well, there was one way Lois could find out- she had to look into Clark's eyes. She'd learned to read him better this time around. If he was the Blur, she'd see it there.

Walking as heavily down the stairs as she could, Lois continued to practically clomp into the kitchen so she would be heard. "Hey, Jimmy," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his response, she looked into Clark's eyes and came to a complete stop, seeing in his expression all the confirmation she needed. He was trying to hide it but to her he looked completely panicked, almost sick with it. There was only one reason Clark would be so alarmed.

Clark Kent was the Blur.

Her thoughts in turmoil, Lois still tried to prevent her sharp intake of breath but couldn't keep completely quiet. Clark's eyes snapped to hers and she realized he'd heard her. The tension continued to build until Lois had to act.

She turned and grabbed the photo out of Jimmy's hand. "Is this your photo from last night?" She asked. "You never showed it to me."

"Uhm, yeah, Lois, and it's mine." Jimmy grabbed the photo back, very obviously staring at his photo and not at Clark.

"Kind of blurry, isn't it?" Lois asked, trying to distract the photographer. "Where's this hero?"

"What? Right there, Lois," was Jimmy's outraged rejoinder. He pointed to the red and blue. "He's just so fast that he's a blur on the photo."

"This is it?" Lois challenged. "I thought there'd be more, like- I don't know- a face?"

"Come on, Lois; this guy…" Jimmy looked toward Clark and gulped. "Uhm, he's really fast."

Lois scoffed. "So you're telling me that this person saved me and I didn't feel anything?"

"That's just how good he is," Jimmy responded, getting irritated and shoving the photo into Lois' hands. "You said we needed a photo. Here it is."

He happened to take his eyes off of Clark and the photo long enough to look at Lois this time. "Wow, you look great. Where you going all dressed up?"

Lois smiled weakly at Jimmy, glancing out of the corner of her eye toward the door. Clark was gone.

 _ **Ace of Clubs, same night**_

Lois spotted J'onn at one of the tables in the back and started to rapidly make her way toward him. The drive from the farm had calmed her somewhat but she was still reeling from the earlier revelation.

Clark Kent was- and had been- the Blur.

She was so distracted by the thoughts that she didn't notice Sebastian moving to intercept her until he was almost upon her.

"Lois, you made it," he remarked, turning to smile at her.

Lois returned the smile, turning her head to make sure that J'onn could see her. When Sebastian reached for her arm, Lois moved it to point to the Detective.

"I see a friend here that I need to talk to," she told the Sebastian. "Come with me and you can meet him," she smiled in what she hoped was an enticing manner. "All part of the tour I offer."

"Sure," Sebastian said, falling easily into step with her. "I really appreciate you doing this tonight." His eyes traveled her figure. "You look fabulous, by the way."

Lois smiled and smoothed down the front of her dress. "Thanks," she told him, moving around the crowd and dodging the hand that Kane extended in her direction.

When they reached the table, Lois made sure to stand on Sebastian's left. At J'onn's look, she reached out to touch Kane's left hand just as the Detective shook his right. It was her idea to momentarily short-circuit Sebastian's abilities by flooding him with more than one set of memories. She was hoping that J'onn's telepathic abilities would help as well, although she hadn't mentioned that part to her old ally.

There hadn't been time for that conversation.

When she actually made contact with Sebastian, Lois was hit with an unexpected, blinding pain. Her last thought was that she hoped this was worth it, and then she was lost to more memories of the future.

 _A thoroughly dispirited Lois sank down on the edge of the bed, pulling Oliver's silk sheet more tightly to wrap around her, her other hand rubbing the scars along the column of her throat._

 _It was over and, for the first time, she felt like the prisoner- or was it the prize- she was supposed to be._

 _Night was gone and Clark was truly lost. Failure was not supposed to be an option and yet here she was staring it in the face. It had been snatched away by the very man she was trying to save. Lois had seen awareness return to Night's eyes, watched as Clark's memories surfaced, and heard the primal cry wrenched from him when he remembered what he had done. Guilt had sent him right back to the Darkness._

 _If she'd only known ahead of time that she was getting close, she could have responded but everything happened so fast. In some ways, she was still shocked by what had brought him back to himself. All of her escape attempts, all of her yelling at him, talking to him, and none of that had worked. Instead, he had responded to something so simple… or maybe not so simple. Why? Did all creatures have but one basic desire, despite what the Darkness tried to twist and turn within them?_

 _Lost in her own thoughts, Lois jumped when she heard her nickname._

 _"Lieutenant?" J'onn called from the balcony door. Lois found that she couldn't look in his direction. Night had flown out those doors just minutes ago._

 _When she heard J'onn move stealthily into the room, she finally looked up through her lashes, not bothering to hide the pain of her failure. After all, J'onn would see it in her thoughts soon enough._

 _"Lieuten - Lois, are you all right?"_

 _In response Lois let the tears flow._

The feel of the hard floor as Lois dropped to her knees brought her back to awareness. Her heart was pounding furiously; she took a few deep breaths and waited until the hammering in her chest eased, while simultaneously looking for J'onn, who sitting at the booth with his eyes closed. When Lois tried to get up, she realized that Kane was sprawled in front of her, out cold.

Slowly she became aware that other patrons were around her asking questions. Ignoring them, she called out to Sebastian, gently slapping him in the face when there was no response. She felt for a pulse and found it, letting out a sigh of relief.

Her peripheral vision picked up J'onn's movement and she could see him reach for his pocket as she continued to call out to Kane.

"I've called 911," the Detective's voice whispered in her ear after a couple of minutes. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Lois told him, lowering her voice. "I think our plan worked but I didn't expect him to pass out."

While J'onn handled the bystanders, Lois continued to call Sebastian's name. After a few minutes, his head started moving. When he let out a small groan and opened his eyes, Lois removed her hands.

"Hey, Sebastian, are you all right?" Lois asked, relieved that he'd finally regained consciousness.

All she got was a blank look in response.


	12. Double Identity

**I was really happy with how this chapter divided and with the changes I made. Hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **DOUBLE IDENTITY**

 _ **Metropolis, same night**_

Walking to meet Jimmy after the fiasco at the nightclub, Lois was feeling a little out of it from the earlier events. She was also wishing she'd worn more comfortable shoes. Overall, the day was starting to catch up with her. How did Clark do it? Oh, right, he had super speed.

 _Clark Kent's the Blur_.

Lois was still trying to grasp the idea. Just when she thought she knew everything about him, he threw her another curve ball. He'd been doing that since they met. In her mind she could hear his comments years ago while they were walking to the remains of Chloe's safe house.

" _That doesn't happen to you often, does it?"_

" _What?" Lois asked._

" _Not being able to peg someone right away," Clark concluded._

 _"Oh, get over yourself, you are not that complicated."_

She wouldn't admit it back then, but he was right. Lois was pretty good at figuring men out; she'd had a lot of practice on the different military bases. It was a survival skill she depended on. Clark had never fit any of the known patterns. He still didn't.

Maybe that's why she was so conflicted where he was concerned. Part of her wanted to draw him out and banter with his wit, another part wanted to lean on his strength, still another part of her wanted to shelter-

Lois pulled her phone out of her trench coat and dialed. Tonight, the need to protect won out.

"Are you in costume?" She asked, listening for the response.

"I'm sure you look great. I'm about five minutes away," Lois responded to the voice on the other end. She listened further. "All right, I'll look for you when I get there… and remember to be quick." Lois hung up.

Even as she considered her plans, a completely selfish part of her was frustrated and angry. After all, Clark hadn't needed her help the first time around. He'd managed just fine by lying and keeping secrets. All that time, he'd pretended to be someone else- talking to her and listening while she poured out her feelings. She'd told the Blur things she'd never told anyone else; she even talked to the Blur about Clark.

How could she have been so stupid?

She stopped in the street and took a deep breath, trying to wrap her mind around the reality that this Clark wasn't the Blur who'd tricked her in the past. It wasn't fair to hold those things against this him, especially since her mission was to get to know Clark better.

Well, she'd certainly learned things she never expected.

She continued walking at a slower pace, pondering how much her perspective had changed with the knowledge that Clark was the Blur. At one time, Jimmy's "Good Samaritan" had consumed her thoughts; the highlight of her day had been talking to him.

 _Knowing he was Clark all along_ …

Her breath hitched at the thought. Reconciling the two was going to take some time. Right now, Lois was afraid that the two of them combined made for a person who could hold her whole heart.

Rubbing her forehead as if that would ease her jumbled thoughts, Lois stopped again, this time in the middle of the sidewalk, as she felt an uncomfortable sensation hit her gut. Taking slow steps, she looked around and saw nothing, but she could feel eyes watching her. Picking up the pace, she practically ran to the next street light.

Before she reached it, the sound of her phone made her jump. Quickly, she checked the caller ID and recognized Jimmy's number. "I'm walking a mile to get there and my feet are killing me, so you'd better not be canceling," Lois answered.

Although she'd never say it out loud, she had to give the photographer credit. He'd put the Blur/Clark connection together on his own and kept his theories to himself, promising to meet her here for some "hero hunting."

"Uh, no, I just wanted to tell you that C.K. is with me. I didn't think you'd mind," Jimmy told her.

"Clark is with you?" Lois asked.

"Sure, uhm, he wanted to see this guy for himself," Jimmy replied.

"Okay, but tell him no nonbelievers on this excursion… and he'll need to keep up," Lois smirked as she disconnected, thinking about Clark's reaction. What was he up to anyway? He wouldn't be out with Jimmy unless he was trying to put the photographer off the scent.

That could be a problem.

She tried calling J'onn but got no answer. Throwing her phone back in her purse, she sprinted around the corner and stopped, looking for him. Up on the roof top she saw movement. Relieved, she started walking but then she saw more movement on the rooftop two buildings down. A flash of red caught her eye.

 _Crap._

Down the street, she could see Jimmy and Clark walking together. She reached into her purse for her phone and out of her peripheral vision spotted a car cruising past her toward the two men. She gave up on the phone and started waving her arms in the air, hoping to get J'onn's attention, all the while trying to look like she was signaling to Jimmy and Clark.

Just as the two men started across the street, the car Lois had seen earlier accelerated and headed straight for them.

A shout caught in Lois' throat.

Before she could call out a warning, a figure in blue and red swooped down and push the men out of the car's path. The caped champion continued on as the car sped away, rising through the night until he was standing at the top of the building across the street, red fabric billowing in the breeze.

Lois stopped in her tracks and watched as Clark pointed to the roof and Jimmy immediately started taking pictures. The flash of the camera was bright on the darkened street and soon passersby were crowding around Jimmy and Clark, looking up, their faces filled with excitement and awe at the red-caped hero.

Jimmy was clearly fooled by the substitute- clicking away with enthusiasm- but not Lois. She didn't know who was up there posing, but she understood that the man was simply a stand-in, because her plan had been exactly the same. Somewhere J'onn was waiting on a different roof ready to swoop down and save the day. He was even wearing the same cape.

She would've laughed out loud if she hadn't been suddenly engrossed by Clark's reaction to the crowd. As he looked around, Lois could see his surprise at the crowd's excitement.

Would the man ever understand his own value?

Lois shook her head. Of course not; he was a mild-mannered farm boy first and foremost. Standing on the street surrounded by people admiring a substitute Blur, Lois felt like a blindfold had been removed. All of the pride and admiration she'd ever felt for the Blur swelled as she looked at her partner. It was if she was clearly seeing Clark-the-hero for the first time. Here was the man- not seeking attention or accolades- simply trying to do the right thing like his parents had taught him.

 _Clark will save people without asking anything in return. Surely you can give some of that back to him?_

Garth's words propelled her toward the object of her esteem. She wasn't sure what she was going to say or do when she reached him but she wanted to do something supportive.

Before she could think about what that would be, she was grabbed and a hand was covering her mouth. Immediately, she started kicking her legs but the larger man dropped her body in response until her legs were being dragged along the pavement. Unwilling to give up, Lois tried to bite her captor's hand but the man knew enough to keep it flat across her mouth. The entire time, she continued to struggle but the arm around her was keeping her pinned.

"Stop it," the man muttered in her ear. "I'm just here for the blue crystal and then I'll let you go."

 _The blue crystal?_

Lois hadn't seen it since the night she went to the mansion. Had Tess sent this guy? Headlights appeared and Lois increased her struggles. If they got to the car, she was a goner. When her movements made no difference, she changed strategies and let her body go limp.

Her captor grunted under the additional weight but his grip didn't ease. Lois let her head drop along with her body, stiffened her feet against the pavement and slammed the back of her head as hard as she could into the kidnapper's face. That did it. His hand loosened enough for Lois to shout out before he covered it again.

In a flash, the red-caped hero who saved Clark and Jimmy dropped down in front of them.

"Let her go!" a familiar voice commanded.

 _Oliver?_ Lois squinted toward the mouth of the dark alley.

Picking up her foot, she slammed it into the leg of her assailant. He cried out but didn't release her. Instead, his grip tightened.

"Stay out of this," his gravelly voice warned.

A commotion erupted in the car behind them and her captor quickly pulled her to the side, trying to adjust to this new situation. Suddenly there were two potential threats. Lois turned her head to see who was on the other side but saw nothing behind the bright headlights and the rocking of the car.

Oliver stepped forward, and Lois felt the hand on her mouth shift and tighten.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck," the guy threatened and Lois knew he was in the right position to do it.

Oliver must have known it too because he stopped moving. Before Lois could attempt another diversion, the activity in the car stilled and a second figure emerged, also wearing a red cape.

"What the..." her kidnapper queried. "Now there are two of you?"

For a minute no one moved. Then Lois felt a stiff breeze behind her and her assailant dropped like a stone.

Her legs gave out just as two sets of hands reached for her simultaneously. "You guys look cute in your matching outfits," she smirked and watched with amusement as Oliver and J'onn warily eyed each other. "Excuse me, _caped wonders_ , but can we get out of here?" Lois coughed and her eyes rolled at each one's tough guy expression.

When Oliver reached for one arm, J'onn gently tugged on the other. Lois gave both of them a direct stare and jerked her arms away. Shaking her head, she walked- just a little unsteadily- to the mouth of the alley, wanting to get some by-stander quotes to go with Jimmy's pictures.

She wasn't ready to face Oliver or J'onn at this point. Besides, she knew if she stuck around, she'd feel compelled to point out that these two substitutes were not as good together as the one real Blur.

 _ **Kent farm, early next morning**_

Sleep wouldn't come no matter what Lois tried. Sighing, she rolled over and flipped the pillow laying her head back down on the cool side. The clock on the nightstand said it was two in the morning. She needed sleep but everything that happened kept replaying in her head.

She couldn't stop thinking about the moment when Clark reacted to the people cheering the red-caped rescuer. His expression of absolute amazement made Lois' heart ache to hold him. He was so insecure when it came to his work and yet he never expected anything in return. It was heartbreaking and inspiring all at once.

Lois couldn't decide how she felt about it all.

It didn't help that her own capture and rescue was weighing on her. Who were those guys? What had they wanted with the blue crystal? She hadn't seen the thing since her impromptu visit to Tess' house. Maybe she should look into it again…

Rolling to her back she stared at the sliver of moonlight on the ceiling, trying to avoid thinking about Clark. Of course, her contrary thoughts immediately turned to her rescue. Clark had truly been a blur when he'd dropped her captor. Lois closed her eyes and, for a moment, she could feel the breeze on her skin from where he'd passed behind her in the alley. She shivered under the sheets, releasing her breath slowly.

Thoughts of Clark were not helping her sleep. Her emotions were all over the place where he was concerned.

She tried to think of anything else and couldn't hold back a chuckle when she remembered tonight's two red-caped masqueraders. She'd never considered that Clark would develop a plan of his own or that it would mirror her own. Thank goodness only one of the heroes had been seen by the public. Even Jimmy would have known something was up if he'd seen two "Good Samaritans" running around in red capes.

Luckily, if Clark probably wouldn't say anything to her because he'd be revealing himself. Still, she'd be surprised if he didn't confront J'onn at some point. Lois was glad that they J'onn agreed with her that Clark didn't need the added stress of knowing that someone else was aware of his secret. She was confident that, whatever happened, J'onn wouldn't disclose Lois' part in what happened tonight.

She assumed that Clark had been the one to recruit Oliver.

Did that mean that Oliver had forgiven her partner?

Lois hoped so. Oliver had all but disappeared after Lois' birthday party and all of them- Chloe and Clark included- had missed him. If she believed the tabloids, the millionaire had been enjoying his role as playboy, but Lois knew him well enough to know that wouldn't last. Oliver needed work; it was about time he got back in the game. Eventually, Oliver would confront her about tonight but she had time to think of an excuse. The upcoming interrogation would be worth it if it meant her friend was here to stay.

Lois rolled to her side and punched her pillow, her happiness at seeing Oliver turning at bit bitter. Oliver obviously knew about Clark being the Blur, which means he'd lied to her in the future. Of course, she couldn't yell at him about something that hadn't happened yet, but she wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to. She was still reeling from her discovery that the men she'd been fascinated with all those years ago was her partner Clark.

She'd thought she knew Clark Kent so well only to find out that he was capable of so much more; that he was the Blur; that the Blur was Night-

 _Not going there._

Lois shifted again, huffing with frustration when she realized she was thinking about Clark again.

This time, she forced herself to think about what happened earlier in the evening at the Ace of Clubs. Apparently, Sebastian Kane now suffered from complete amnesia as a result of his contact with Lois and J'onn. Lois suspected that he'd also lost his powers, considering what happened to J'onn. Surprisingly, Kane's loss was her friend's gain.

" _So, you've found out that Clark is Jimmy's Good Samaritan," the Detective murmured while he was standing with Lois. They were watching the medics put Kane into the ambulance._

 _Lois tried not to let her surprise show. "How do you know?"_

" _I could hear it in your thoughts." A sense of wonder appeared in the man's eyes, along with that sparkle that Lois knew so well from their future time together._

" _How is that possible?" Lois whispered. "I thought you… I mean, you weren't using…" she sighed. "I thought you lost your powers."_

 _J'onn smiled at her stuttering. "I've always suspected you knew more than you were letting on," he said softly. "And now I understand why you know so much." His eyes showed his interest in her memories. "I always felt something was different about you."_

 _Lois snorted._

" _I'm not certain how it happened but Kane's meteor ability must have triggered my natural telepathy," J'onn continued, his brows wrinkled as he concentrated. "It doesn't feel like anything else has returned, just the thought processing."_

" _Thought processing, is that what you call it these days?" Lois teased. "So," she added before J'onn could respond. "You know why I'm here."_

" _I do… Lieutenant."_

 _Lois knew she should be concerned but it felt so good to be able to share with someone she trusted, and she knew she could trust J'onn. "We should probably talk sometime," she told him, the events with Kane triggering memories of this night the first time around. "But for tonight, how would you like to help out a mutual friend?"_

 _J'onn studied her expression and shook his head with a sigh. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"_

Snuggling into the covers, Lois relished the idea of having J'onn on her side again. She hadn't missed the Darkness or the things that went with it, but she missed him. She'd missed the friendship she'd developed with the man. She was looking forward to sharing with him some of the events of her future-

A noise in the kitchen interrupted her thoughts and made her sit up. Heart pounding, Lois grabbed the knife she kept under her pillow and waited. When she didn't hear any other sounds below, she threw off the covers and headed for the door. This night wasn't made for sleeping, evidently.

Knife at the ready, she stopped on the stairs and crept forward, seeing light coming from the kitchen. On the landing, she spotted Clark at the refrigerator, only the dim interior light shadowing his profile as he drank milk right out of the bottle. Just the sight of him stopped her dead in her tracks. He was half-naked, wearing only his sweatpants with his chest bare. His hair was tousled from sleep and he looked-

Lois swallowed.

When he didn't immediately react, she let her eyes drink him in- starting at the floor with his masculine feet, which were bare, long and narrow and continuing upward, she noticed that even the gray sweats couldn't hide the outline of his well-developed legs, narrow hips and firm… back. Without his usual t-shirt, Lois could see his tanned chest and powerfully built arms.

Mesmerized, her eyes followed one of those arms as it turned the bottle up to his own full lips, which wrapped around the opening as he drank. She watched as his throat muscles worked when he swallowed and felt her body temperature start to rise. Even when he lowered the bottle and placed it on the shelf, she couldn't drag her eyes away.

Her churning thoughts from earlier screeched to a halt as she stared at him, her entire being absorbed by the view.

"What are you doing up?" The softly spoken words were directed at the refrigerator and it took Lois a minute to understand that they were meant for her.

Suddenly the fact that she'd been so absorbed made her unaccountably nervous. Did he know she was staring at him? Feeling slightly dazed by the thought, she backed up to the bottom step, one hand gripping the rail while she surreptitiously tucked her knife behind her with the other.

When she didn't answer, Clark turned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Lois felt her undisciplined gaze followed the trail of it across his lips and she sucked in a breath.

 _He's the Blur._

She released it shakily.

 _Get a grip, Lane._

"Your mother would tell you to get a glass," she pointed out, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"But you won't, will you?" His words were still quiet, his eyes suddenly on her.

The look in them made her heart beat faster. Was that affection she heard mixed with exasperation? She watched, tongue-tied, as he ran a hand through his hair.

 _Definitely exasperation_.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Heard a noise down here," Lois answered, her voice sounding gravelly. She coughed to clear it and then winced at how loud in sounded in the darkened room.

"Hmm, usually you can sleep through the sound of a marching band," Clark observed. "Unless you were already awake?"

"Just thinking about things," she replied, pursing her lips at the confession; she hadn't meant to answer.

"Things… like what, your date? How was it?" Clark asked, closing the refrigerator door and plunging the kitchen in darkness.

"Typical," Lois responded with a smirk, feeling more herself now that the half-naked Clark was simply an outline. "He left in an ambulance."

Clark's white teeth flashed in the dark. "Wasn't your type, I take it?"

"It wasn't really a date, Clark," Lois answered seriously. Now that Sebastian was no longer a threat, she didn't feel like deceiving him about that. "I was working on a story. The guy was one of Lex's lab rats at Black Creek and I recognized him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

In the light of day, Lois would have produced a glib response but in the intimacy of the dark kitchen, the truth spilled out. "He was dangerous, Clark. He could read peoples' memories and thoughts. You didn't need to be exposed to that." The passion in her words hit her when Clark didn't react. She was ready to flee when he eventually responded, voice low and sincere.

"Thanks for trying to protect me."

Something about his tone sent a tingle through her. Was he talking about the date or something else? Did he suspect something about the Blur bungle? Either way she was warmed by the appreciation in his tone. "Anytime, Smallville," she answered, turning wary when Clark stepped closer. The darkness, the bedtime attire and the warmth in her body was all too much. "That's what friends are for. After all, you've been babysitting me for a week. Turnabout is fair play and all that…" Her voice drifted off when she realized she was babbling.

She took a step back.

Clark stopped and tucked his hands in the pocket of his sweats. "Well, looks like Jimmy got his story. Metropolis has its own hero," he said and Lois could practically feel his questioning gaze. Was he fishing for information?

Luckily she was a woman who knew how to deflect. "Actually, Jimmy got the photos but I got the quotes from the crowd," she told him. "Looks like Lane and Olsen will be pooling their resources on this exclusive."

"Oh, I thought you didn't share bylines…"

Unsaid but clear was _except with me_. That was interesting. Lois wondered when Clark had become possessive about their working relationship. She pushed the question to the back of her mind to consider later.

"This is a big story-" she stated eagerly, but stopped when Clark tensed at her words. Despite everything that had happened tonight, he was still worried about his identity. Lois took a deep breath and tried to slow down. "Actually, this is more than a story. This hero represents hope for a city that desperately needs some right now."

"How do you know this guy is what the city needs?" Clark's asked her, uncertainty in his tone.

"Are you kidding? You should hear the quotes I got from the people tonight, like 'I'm glad there's someone out there willing to help,' and 'It's great that our city has its own super hero…' I must have taken a dozen or more statements like that," Lois answered unable to hide her own appreciation. "Metropolis is lucky to have someone like him running around."

In the shadows, she could see Clark take a step forward before he seemed to stop himself. "You don't really believe that, do you? This guy could be some kind of freak… some kind of meteor freak, I mean."

Lois felt her heart jump in reaction to his words and found herself longing to sooth his insecurities.

 _Clark will save people without asking anything in return. Surely you can give some of that back to him?_

How could she make Clark understand that his heritage was so unimportant in the scheme of things, that he wasn't alone, and that this was about the person he was choosing to be? The man needed some confidence and, if she could, she would give that to him.

"Of course I believe it!" The words rushed out of her. "He's exactly what Metropolis needs. Personally, I don't care if he's a meteor freak, Elvis come back from the dead, or the E.T., the extraterrestrial. What's important is what he's choosing to do with his talents. He's a hero, saving people without asking anything in return. That's all that matters."

Clark stood frozen, his eyes fixed on her face. He'd stayed that way during her entire tirade, unblinking and unmoving. In the dim light she let her gaze meet his and the intensity of it floored her. Suddenly, shirtless Clark was making her nervous. In response, her hand reached for her neck and, next thing she knew, Clark was in front of her, gently pulling her hand away and lightly rubbing circles in her palm.

"Do you mean that?" He asked quietly and, in the glow of the moonlight, Lois could see the hope in his expression.

"Of course," she responded in a whisper, her heart aching for him. His wide eyes were like that of a little boy and Lois was enthralled by the appreciation she saw in them. He even stood a little taller as if her words had worked their desired effect. She felt herself straighten in response. Maybe this was the real reason she was sent back and, if so, she seemed to finally be doing something right.

It felt good.

Then, still grinning, Clark leaned forward, supporting himself by placing his other hand against the wall. Lois felt surrounded by his body heat and his scent; her eyelids fluttered as delicious sensations filled her in response to his closeness. Looking through her lashes, she waited, eyes on Clark's smiling mouth. Eventually, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Lois," he said, grinning like an idiot.

She couldn't help but smile back. He looked so carefree. "For what?"

As his smile faded, she mentally kicked herself for reminding him of his secret. She watched the play of emotions cross his face as he considered an honest answer. "For giving me hope… for this hero," he told her, taking a step back. "You know, I'm surprised you settled for bystander quotes and didn't go after the hero himself," he commented, and Lois recognized her own distraction technique being used against her.

Still lost in the sensation of having Clark's smiling face so close and having him touch her hand and kiss her cheek, Lois responded without thinking, "No, I think it should be his decision to go public," she said seriously.

Clark's gaze slammed in to hers at her response, suspicion and fear evident, just as she remembered that she'd overheard Clark say those same words to Jimmy earlier in the evening.

 _Great, now Clark knows I was eavesdropping._

"Anyway," Lois interrupted before Clark could ask questions she wasn't ready to answer, "I won't need to go after him, hero or not." Needing to distance herself from him before he could get the truth out of her, she turned, hiding the knife in front of her as she started up the stairs.

"What makes you think you think so?" The suspicious tone followed her up the stairs.

Looking over her shoulder, Lois raised her eyebrows suggestively and placed one hand on her hip. "He'll come looking for me."

"You don't know that. This guy may not want any publicity-"

"People will want answers, Clark, and this man's a hero which means he's helpful. Soon, he'll want to give those answers." After her recent debacle Lois spoke carefully, not wanting to reveal that she'd dealt with all of this in the past.

"Even if you're right, what makes you think he'll come to you?"

Lois grinned at him and wiggled her brows, trying to tease Clark out of his suspicions, "Hello… because I'm me."

For once Clark didn't roll his eyes at her but narrowed them instead and, even in the dim light, the emotions in them sent Lois' heart racing. "Yes, you are," he responded in a husky voice that Lois couldn't remember having heard before.

She turned and fled.

Slamming her bedroom door behind her, Lois stood with her back against it, trying to calm her racing heart. Clark's look had been almost... predatory. What had she done or said to cause that kind of reaction? He'd never reacted to her teasing like that before unless he'd been under the influence of elevated endorphins.

Replaying the conversation in her head didn't help. There was nothing.

As Lois crawled back into bed she realized that running from that kind of look was probably counterproductive but, right now, she needed to get her emotions in check. Knowing Clark was the Blur changed things. Developing a confident Clark changed things.

A girl needed time to recover.


	13. Committed Questionmark

**This Chapter is dedicated to Briee, my friend and inspiration, because everything she writes comes from the heart.**

 **COMMITTED QUESTIONMARK**

 _ **Daily Planet, October 2008**_

"Lois ... Lois, wake up!" Clark whispered loudly in her ear. She started and almost fell out of her seat before Clark reached out to steady her.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," Lois mumbled. "Don't have to scare a girl. I was just, uhm, thinking." Rubbing her eyes, she tried to focus on Clark's concerned face.

"This is the fourth time in the last couple weeks that you've been _thinking_ with your eyes closed," Clark said, raising his brows and leaning forward to look at her more closely. Having seen herself in the mirror that morning, she knew what he saw- tired eyes with dark circles around them, strained expression, wrinkles between the brow.

Lois simply returned his look, raising her own brows. _What did he want_?

"Uhm, maybe if you went to bed earlier …" Clark said knowingly, looking directly into her eyes as if to find the answers.

Trying to avoid his scrutiny, Lois quickly turned to her computer screen. She didn't need another lecture from Clark. What she needed were Clark's arms around her… like last night. Her face reddened at the memory.

 _She must have fallen asleep on the couch with the computer in her lap. It wasn't the first time in the last two weeks._

 _She'd never had a set bedtime, but it was worse since she'd started taking an online class at Met U. Having this second chance meant that she could get the degree she'd always wanted. Still, she'd kept putting it until she discovered that Clark was the Blur. Something about the discovery gave her the added incentive to get signed up and going. Funny how she was supposed to "challenge" Clark, but he was the one making her want to be better._

"… _Make a new future." Garth's words were a good reminder of why she was here._

 _Awareness came slowly as she felt a shift in her position. It wasn't until she was jostled that she realized she was being carried. Opening her eyes slightly, she peeked up to see Clark's face above hers. There was faint odor of smoke around him and wondered about it._

" _What are you doing?" She asked sleepily, mumbling against his shoulder._

" _Shh," Clark responded. "I'm taking you to bed. You need your sleep."_

" _Mmm, this must be a dream…" Lois said sleepily._

" _Why do you say that?" Clark asked, laying her down on the bed._

" _Because," Lois yawned as she rolled over, "if you were really taking me to bed, I'd be thinking about something besides sleeping…"_

This morning she'd convinced herself that the whole thing was a dream. Now she wasn't so sure- Clark was still standing next to the desk, wearing that concerned but knowing look. Closing her eyes to block his gaze, she started praying that she was right _._

She jumped when she heard Clark's whisper in her ear, "Lois, are you blushing?"

Self-conscious and frustrated that Clark had commented on it, Lois opened her eyes and fired back without thinking, ""Look, Clark I already share a bathroom with you, I'm not going to share my sleeping habits."

Lois heard her co-workers chuckling nearby as her words came out louder than she intended. Her eyes narrowed but Clark didn't smirk. Instead he put on that innocent expression she knew so well, the one that told her he knew more than he was letting on.

"Is there something… bothering you?" Clark asked hesitantly, watching as Lois directed her stare toward their chuckling co-workers.

"Let it go, Smallville; I'm fine. Everyone gets a little tired now and then."

Clark reached up and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Not you," he muttered.

Lois felt her heart start hammering as she realized he was not going to let this go. Jumping up, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the supply room to even louder chuckling. Ignoring her co-workers and closing the door, she turned to face him. At least she could give him the partial truth.

Why hadn't she told him before that she started back to school? It took a few minutes for Lois realized she was embarrassed.

It was stupid.

One look at Clark's concerned face and she knew that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Clark would be proud of her. She needed to learn to share things with him. Wasn't that why she was here?

"A couple of weeks ago, I started class at Met U," she blurted out. "I'm taking online journalism at night and I plan to finish my degree."

For a minute, Clark looked shocked, like he was expecting another answer, and then a grin split his face.

"That's wonderful, Lois," he exclaimed, walking forward to embrace her.

Lois fought the urge to lean in.

Seemingly unfazed, Clark pulled back and continued to praise her decision. His reaction was so supportive and he looked so relieved that she had to bite her lip to keep from telling him everything.

Online class was not the primary reason for Lois' sleepless nights. Lately, she spent a lot of her time listening for Clark's comings and goings. Working in her room, she would count the number of times Clark left the house. The next day, she'd compare her notes with reported Blur rescues. By now, the Blur was up to thirty saves. With every rescue, she was finding it harder and harder to fight her blossoming attraction for the hero.

Knowing Clark was the Blur hadn't changed her feelings as much as amplified them. Everything she felt for the Blur was being wrapped up into her feelings for Clark. Lois was starting to crave the same connection with the farm boy that she'd experienced with the Blur.

Keeping track of his saves was just one way of building that connection, at least for Lois.

Last night was the first time she'd fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him and, of course, he'd tried to help. If she kept it up, Lois was afraid she'd tell him everything. Sleepy Lois was a little too chatty-

"Lois," Clark said getting her attention with a smile, "let me take you out to lunch to celebrate."

Before she could agree, Clark's smile was replaced by the distracted expression that told her he'd picked up someone in trouble.

"Actually, I'll take a rain check," she said. "I need to make up some work. Why don't you just get me some of my favorite coffee from down the street?" Turning around, she left the room without looking back.

When she finally glanced over her shoulder, he was gone. Looking at the notes scattered around her computer, Lois sighed. There were times like today when she wished she could blur out of the building rather than stay behind making the excuses.

On the other hand, she knew she was at least pretty good at them; Clark's reasons for disappearing left something to be desired. How many times could someone leave on the oven?

She sat down, one ear on Clark's police scanner, and started to sort through her notes. Her eyes were drooping when Chloe interrupted.

"Lois, I need your help," she demanded, pulling up a chair and ignoring her cousin's sigh of resignation. "What do you think of this cake?" With her head resting on her elbow, Lois looked at the potential designs, making placating noises every now and then.

Once the cake was chosen, Lois tried to get back to work, but the blond interrupted again, complaining about the venue owner's condition that she and Jimmy arrange for set-up beforehand and clean up afterward. After a few minutes Lois interrupted the diatribe. "Whoa, Chloe, take a breath. If you need someone to stay and clean up, I'm your maid," she volunteered.

"Really?" Her cousin's eyes lit up. "I know Jimmy would be so grateful. He says he's got some sort of surprise for me after the party-"

"No problem," Lois interrupted again, not sure she wanted to hear about Jimmy's _surprise._ Still, she couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's big hug. "You're the best maid of honor ever."

"Naturally," Lois told her, smiling at her cousin's happy face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked, pulling away. "You look a little tired… actually, more than a little tired."

"I'm fine," Lois waved her off. "I've just been busy. Actually, Chloe, I've been meaning to tell you that I started back to-"

The buzz the phone interrupted. "I'm sorry, Lois," she said after checking the ID. "I need to take this."

"That's okay; I'll talk to you later." Making sure to grab a calendar, she took a moment to pencil in the latest pre-wedding obligation, wincing at the number of entries for the next few weeks.

She was turning back to her computer when her desk phone rang. Lois took a deep, calming breath before answering.

"J'onn, what can I do for you?"

His deep voice chuckled. "You've been hanging around Clark too long. You're starting to pick up some manners."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Is Clark there? I've been trying to reach him," the Detective told her.

"No, he's _out_ right now," Lois hinted. "Any message you want me to give him?"

"This is nothing you need to know, Lieutenant."

"Oh, come on, J'onn-"

"Just tell him I called, will you."

Before Lois could respond, the man hung up.

"Huh, he's obviously been hanging around me too long," she muttered under her breath, picking up the notes for her next story, hoping that if she couldn't finish the first she could at least start-

"Hey, Lois, have you seen Clark around?"

The notes went flying.

"Ollie, you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?" Lois demanded, picking up her papers. She looked up in time to see him glance over at Clark's empty chair.

"I need to find Clark, have you seen him?"

"He stepped out," she told him, narrowing her eyes. "Why do you need him?"

"Something's come up that I need to talk to him about, that's all." Oliver nonchalantly sat on the edge of the desk and picked up one of the paperclips.

"About what?" Annoyed, Lois snatched her paper clip from his hand.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't give me that look," she told him. "What are you trying to get Clark mixed up in?"

"Me?" Oliver asked innocently. "Look, Lois, Clark's got himself… I'm just trying to help here," he added exasperatedly.

"Help with what, exactly?" Lois pretended to sort through her notes, discreetly studying Oliver through lashes.

"Oh no you don't, nosy reporter," her answered, shaking his head and wagging a finger at her. "Just tell Clark I stopped by, will you?"

"Maybe," she told him, looking up as he moved closer. The last thing she wanted was Oliver roping Clark into some kind of Green Arrow business or any of his gang's little _projects_. In the future, Oliver had talked about some of their past escapades, and the last thing she needed right now was Clark getting sucked into some sort of hero operation.

Although maybe it was something he needed to do? What if it'd been important the first time around? Maybe she should tell him? Lois felt a headache coming on just thinking about it.

The man leaned down to catch her eyes while she was thinking. "This is serious, Lois. I need to talk to Clark. He could be in trouble."

Her mouth went dry at the thought and she nodded.

Oliver patted her shoulder, "By the way, nice story about Jimmy's Good Samaritan. What did you name him? Oh right," he continued, snapping his fingers, "the Blur. It's catchy; I like it." He smirked. "It's definitely better than the _Green Arrow Bandit_."

"Oh, I don't know," Lois fired back. "I always thought the 'bandit' part was spot on."

Oliver's eyes narrowed playfully. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had a crush on this Blur," he whispered, moving to avoid the impact of Lois' hand. "Tell Clark to call me right away," he reminded her, walking out of the Bullpen, his chuckle trailing behind him.

Lois sighed with exasperation and exhaustion. Oliver knew. Somehow he'd discoverd that she'd discovered Clark's identity. It must have something to do with J'onn and the matching outfits. No wonder the man hadn't called to grill her about the Blur bungle… he'd figured it out for himself. Her breath caught as she realized Oliver also recognized that she had feelings for her partner. Was she being too obvious or was he just teasing her as usual?

She put her head in her hands, her mind racing despite her fatigue. Chloe's engagement party and wedding were taking up more and more of her time, her class was demanding, she was dealing with Clark as the Blur and now there was trouble. She'd thought doing at least _some_ things the second time around would be easier.

Her head fell back against her chair and she closed her eyes, realizing that she hadn't felt this exhausted since she'd been in the trenches fighting the Darkness.

"Lane!" Randall shouted.

Shakily Lois got to her feet and headed toward her editor's office. It looked like visiting hours were over; time to get back to work.

Fifteen minutes later, she got back to her desk to find a large cup of coffee from her favorite beanery was sitting on her desk. Clark was back in his seat but she felt too tired to even acknowledge him. Taking an appreciative sip of her drink instead, she couldn't contain a moan as the flavor hit her tongue.

After a few more sips she was feeling perkier, giddy even, and she toasted him with her coffee cup in silent gratitude. He always brought the best coffee, her favorite blend at the perfect temperature…

A thought struck her and she almost spit out her drink. All this time and Clark was probably using his heat vision to keep her coffee hot. She choked and then she started laughing. At her partner's questioning look, she laughed harder. She laughed until tears rolled down her face, until she was gasping for breath, until she was desperate to stop…

In her mind she knew it was the exhaustion taking over but that was no comfort. The panic in her eyes must have shown because, by the time she realized she was out of control, Clark was already by her side.

When she finally calmed, she could feel a large, warm hand rubbing her back while the other held hers, fingers rubbing slow circles on her palm. The warmth of his hands eased the panic but then Lois felt her emotions swing violently at the feel of his hand on hers.

She wanted so much more… feelings of overwhelming gratitude and admiration, of desire and more, welled up inside her until she thought she might explode. "I need to get out of here," she whispered, distressed even more by the thought of breaking down in the office.

Quickly and with little effort, Clark lifted her out of her seat and casually walked her to the elevator. Her feet barely touched the ground and she felt almost weightless. He was quiet- which Lois appreciated- and she managed to give him a grateful smile before he shuffled her inside. Somehow his body he blocked her from the other passengers on the elevator until they reached the right floor.

By the time they were at the parking lot Lois felt completely overwhelmed. The dam burst just as Clark was opening the door of her car. Collapsing against the side, she started crying hysterically, beating on the hood in frustration until Clark grabbed her arms. Soon he was pulling her against his chest and at first, Lois fought him, wanting to curl up inside the car and disappear. She hated the fact that he was seeing her like this.

Eventually, surrounded by his warmth- and emotionally and physically drained- she leaned against him, losing track of time. When her last tear was shed and she was hiccupping into his dampened shirt, her eyes start to close.

He shifted and tried to pull away.

"No," she whispered, tightening her grip on his shirt, afraid of the floodgates reopening, afraid of breaking down completely and not being able to stop. He stilled and rubbed light circles on her back until her eyes closed.

It was the cool evening air that woke her. Clark was carrying her again and dimly she recognized the front porch of the farmhouse. Still half-asleep, she snuggled into his warmth, nuzzling against his neck in the process.

"Thanks for not taking me to the hospital," she whispered groggily against his warm skin.

He stopped to open the kitchen door. "Oh, you're going to the hospital," his voice rumbled. "But right now you need some sleep and the hospital isn't a good place for that."

"Hmmm," Lois responded with a kiss to his neck, her exhaustion lowering her inhibitions. She felt him shudder before her eyes closed.

She was being lowered on a bed when she woke again. Whimpering, she clung to him.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She felt a hand brush the hair back from her forehead and her eyes closed. A sense of fear forced them opened again. In her exhausted state, all she could think about was that it was important to keep Clark with her.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lois."

"Are you worried?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't be."

Why not?" He demanded.

"You worry too much," Lois mumbled.

"Okay," he agreed with a chuckle. "Now go to sleep."

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lois."

She tried to answer but his hand was brushing against her face so soothingly that her mind was on the verge of surrendering. A niggling part of her brain was telling her to talk. She needed to tell him something important but her thoughts were growing fuzzy. _Something about… leaving?_

"I made a promise," she muttered.

"A promise?"

"Uh, huh."

"What promise?"

"Huh?" Lois breathed out as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Lois…"

"Oh… promise I'll never leave you," she mumbled softly, succumbing to the sleep she so desperately needed just as his warm hand froze on the side of her face.

 _ **Engagement party, one week later**_

Lois strolled around the perimeter of the room trying not to show her boredom. She'd helped with set up and with the cake and now there was nothing else for her to do until the toast. She tried looking at the photographs on the walls but only one or two were interesting. At least this time the happy couple was able to book a better location- a studio belonging to the parents of one of Jimmy's photographer buddies.

Location wasn't the only thing that was different. Lois looked down at the simple black dress she chosen for the occasion, feeling a bit superstitious but unable to resist changing things around. She'd left her hair long and curled rather than twisting it up in a knot. She was hoping for a better outcome-

She winced when she remembered her speech and overall behavior at the first engagement party. Stopping, she leaned against one of the large decorative pillars that supported the room, taking a sip of her sparkling water.

She could really use a drink.

Unfortunately, no alcohol was one of her doctor's orders.

Naturally, Clark had taken her straight to the hospital after her little breakdown where the doctor diagnosed her with exhaustion- _big surprise_. More worrisome to Lois was when Clark talked to the doctor about her little 'zoning out' moments. Her partner was more observant than she gave him credit for.

Of course, she'd played them down but it was still concerning that Clark noticed them at all.

Just then Lois spotted the subject of her musings making his way toward her. Again, his awareness surprised her; she didn't think he'd be able to spot her hiding in this crowded room. It wasn't that she was avoiding him exactly but something had changed since her breakdown and she was still trying to figure out how she felt about it.

Whatever it was certainly hadn't affected her attraction. Lois felt her breath catch at the sight of Clark strolling confidently toward her. Unable to resist what Lois secretly called his "Blur side," or the more self-assured Clark, she waited until he reached her before she reached up to adjust his collar. Lately, she seemed to be looking for excuses to touch him, while he frequently rubbed at her back, patted her arm, or felt her forehead, all the while asking if she was okay.

It was exhilarating and infuriating at the same time.

"Looking good, there, Smallville," she teased, before he could ask how she was feeling. She leaned in conspiratorially, "try not to outshine the groom, though, I hear it is bad luck."

"I think that's the bride, Lois," he smiled in mock exasperation, lightly placing a hand on her elbow.

"Try not to outshine her either," Lois said, peeking up at his expression through her lashes. She laughed at his pained look and tried to ignore the warmth that was spreading at his touch.

Clark turned around to look at Chloe and his face softened. "I don't think that's possible."

Lois felt her insides melt and wondered if the man was trying to kill her? Tall, dark and handsome with big chunk of hero was pretty amazing but add in the sweet farm boy and Lois wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. Every day she was more and more torn about whether she should continue to be patient or simply kiss him senseless and tell him everything.

She followed Clark's gaze to her cousin. Now was not the right time. "I think you're right," Lois said, watching a radiant Chloe in her dark pink baby-doll dress. "She does look happy. I just hope she stays that way."

"What do you mean?" He turned his gaze to her. "Chloe tells me you've been trying to get her to postpone the wedding. Why?"

She almost groaned out loud at the question. All of her reservations were based on her knowledge of the future: Chloe's divorce from Jimmy, Jimmy's subsequent murder, and her cousin's brief- but much more fulfilling- relationship with Oliver. She struggled to explain without giving anything away. "Well, I've been knocked around by cupid enough to know true love when I see it," she told him. "And… I just don't see it."

"Hmm, sounds a bit like jealousy."

Lois bit her tongue. Her first urge was to adamantly deny it but things were different this time around. She remembered watching Chloe and Jimmy dance together at her birthday party. Whether it was true love or not, they had an ease with each other that she envied.

"Maybe I am," she answered, pulling her elbow away and turning to look at a photograph that had caught her attention; the one of five guys skydiving in formation. The colors were bright- red, yellow, and blue- the figures grouped together against a light colored sky. She'd felt drawn to it, almost comforted by it, like her room in the Legion's space station. Something about those colors-

"Lois-" Clark whispered apologetically, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You know," she interrupted, fighting off the urge to shiver at his touch, "a palm reader once told me that I was destined to be with a guy who flies a lot and likes to wear tights." Looking over her shoulder at Clark, she plastered a smile to her face. "If you ever see my cross-dressing pilot, let me know, will you?"

The smile faded as she recognized the understanding and familiar longing in his expression. Ever so slowly, Clark turned her to face him and his hands lowered from her shoulders to lightly caress her bare arms. Drowning in the darkening blue of Clark's eyes, Lois barely noticed when the lights dimmed around the perimeter, illuminating only the center of the gallery for engaged couple to toast one another. She tried to listen politely but was too distracted by his hands to pay attention.

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere was overpowering and her eyes closed in response. She felt Clark step closer until she could feel the heat from his body. A whimper might have escaped her lips but she wasn't sure.

She tried to put some distance between them, stepping away when she realized she really should be acting as the supportive maid of honor. Before she could take more than a couple steps, she was pushed fully into Clark by some guy rushing to the bar.

She froze.

The feel of him pressed against her stole her breath. His hands closed around her arms for support and, struck by a sense of déjà vu, she placed her free hand on his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart. She looked into his hooded eyes and, at the same time, realized his lips were coming closer. Her own lips parted just before she lifted her face to meet him halfway.

The minute their lips touched Lois knew this kiss was different. Clark took control immediately and there was passion- so _much_ heat. Still, Lois could fell the care he was taking with her. Clark's lips were tender, almost gentle, as he leisurely explored her mouth with his own.

By the time he was finished Lois was dizzy and clinging to him to keep her balance. Her eyes focused on his shirt while she tried to catch her breath but then his hand lifted her chin.

"Lois-" he said huskily and the slow smile on his face was almost her undoing.

"Clark?" She whispered, afraid to break the spell.

They stared at each other before leaning in again-

"Lana!" Chloe's exclamation rang loudly from the center of the room. "I can't believe it!" 

The sound of that name felt like a physical blow and Lois stiffened with tension. At least Clark didn't pull away from her. Instead, Lois watched his expression turn to one of confusion before he shifted his focus to the middle of the room.

She felt frozen in place by her racing thoughts and swirling emotions. How could it be? Lana was back early this time, and instead of having everything together, Lois felt like she was falling apart. Had her 'future friends' predicted this? Probably not; Lana always had impeccable timing.

 _You must continue to support and challenge him_.

Lois tried not to choke on Rokk's words as she considered what they might mean in the worst case scenario. Her heart felt like it was crumbling apart but she was supposed to somehow be the strong one. How could she stand by while Clark turned to Lana- again?

She wasn't sure she could.

Clark was still holding her and she couldn't resist looking for his reaction. She was surprised by the lack of expression on his face. His face was blank like it'd been on the balcony outside the Ace of Clubs weeks ago. She could see him shut down from the overwhelming stress, confusion and anger.

At the sight of his distress, Lois stepped back but grabbed Clark's hand with her own. She couldn't walk away and leave him like this. Gently, she squeezed his hand and turned to stand at his side. Eventually, she felt his return squeeze as they both watched Lana's eyes feast themselves on Clark over Chloe's shoulder.

At the look on Lana's face, Lois felt her hackles rise. Lois might have her own feelings to wrestle with but no way was she going to let dark-haired woman rip out the farm boy's heart again. Setting aside her own heartbreak for now, the reporter resolved to stand by her friend.

Wrapping her hand more fully around Clark' she kept quiet watch, while Clark's eyes followed Lana's progress around the room. When Oliver appeared out of nowhere and started to speak to the woman, she thought Clark seemed surprised and suspicious, before he turned to her with a question.

"Why?"

Lois gripped his hand tighter, "I don't know."

His hand tugged at hers and when she refused to let go, his thumb started rubbing soft circles in her palm. "I need to talk to her," he pleaded. "I need to understand."

She wanted to scream at him that there was nothing to understand- that sometimes people just leave. She wanted to take him away and protect him from the world and, at the same time, push him at the world until she caught a glimpse of confident Blur. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to care for him and to be cared for. She wanted-

At the look on Clark's face, she knew that what she wanted was not what he needed. With a sigh, she released her grip. When his fingers slid from hers, the loss of warmth caused her to shudder. When he moved away, the cold spread through her body until she was shaking with it. Was she going into shock?

Part of her wondered if anyone would notice if she had a breakdown right now. Could she do this anymore? Exercising tremendous strength of will, she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, working to fight against her natural inclination to flee. Part of her desperately wanted to go back to the farm and pack, to take off to Star City, to give up this foolish-

"Hey, Legs, how's it shaking?"

Lois' eyes snapped open at the sound of Oliver's voice. "How do you think?" She questioned, downing her glass of water with gusto.

"I'd say not too well," he responded, eyes following Clark across the room.

Lois felt her gaze follow and her heart sank as she watched Clark's recent confidence dissipate with each step closer to Lana.

… _even if Clark Kent doesn't return your affections, you must continue to support and challenge him._

The Legion's words wouldn't leave her alone tonight. Was this why? Did Lana hold him back somehow? Maybe Clark Kent needed Lois Lane after all.

Her desire to flee evaporated. Instead, Lois felt her _fight_ instinct kicking in. Suddenly, she had the urge to drop-kick Lana into the thirty-first century and let the Legion deal with her. After that, she'd grab Clark and show him that she was the one he needed, the one he wanted, the one he could have, if only-

Out of the corner of her eye, Lois spotted the drink in Oliver's hand. Still in a state of _fight_ she grabbed the glass of liquid courage and raised it to her lips.

"Want a drink?" He asked sarcastically.

Lois downed it in one gulp and gasped at the burn. "What the hell was that?"

"An attention-getter," he smirked. "And look at that- it worked. At least I've got your full attention now."

"You could have just snapped your fingers in my face or something," Lois wheezed. "What's so important that you need my undivided attention?"

"Your cousin sent me over here. According to the future bride, your toast is long overdue, as is Clark's… but he's busy right now."

Her head snapped up, gaze slamming into Oliver's.

At least he had the grace to wince.

"Look, Lois, don't you think Clark deserves some closure, if nothing else? I'm sure they're just talking," his voice trailed off and he swallowed hard as Lois' eyes narrowed.

"Okay," he said, raising his arms in surrender, "backing off now. Don't shoot the messenger," he quipped, shrugging his shoulders in Chloe's direction.

Lois saw her cousin glaring at her with a _Bridezilla_ look in her eye and sighed. Purposefully, she walked over to the bar and grabbed the first full water glass she could find, along with a suitable utensil. Clearing her throat, she tapped the glass with the tip of the spoon.

"Excuse me, everyone; excuse me. I'd like to make a toast." She cleared her throat.

"As we were growing up, Chloe and I spent time, like a lot of young girls, talking about the type of guy we wanted to marry someday. Of course, Chloe was more interested in the prince while I was more interested in the dragon." There were chuckles in response but Lois didn't feel like laughing.

"When we grew older, we threw away childish fantasies, recognizing that love and friendship were more important than being damsels in distress." Lois found herself looking for Clark and watched as his eyes widened at her words. "In Jimmy, I think Chloe has found both a friend and a prince," she said, turning her gaze to the engaged couple and raised her glass. "Here's to Chloe and Jimmy."

When her cousin came forward to give her a hug, Lois found her eyes returning to Clark's. His begged for understanding but, before Lois could blink Lana walked up and linked her arm through his. When Clark turned away without a word and escorted Lana out the door, Lois felt something shatter inside.

She realized then that, through it all, she'd been clinging to the Legion's words, relying on the idea that Lois and Clark were _meant to be_. In her heart, she'd secretly been hoping that Clark would come back to her after his talk with Lana.

Her eyes blinked back the tears. No amount of wishing, wanting or fate could make things happen now. Evidently, her time had run out.

The rest of the evening passed in a haze.

Lois talked, laughed and visited but inside she was beating herself up for being so foolish. She had put her whole self out there, so certain that time and destiny were on her side.

She'd been so sure that this time Clark would choose Lois.

She'd been so stupid.


	14. Committed Complete

**The end of this chapter remains one of my favorite parts of this story. By the way, the first posting of this was written in a day! It just poured out of me. Still, it needed some revision.**

 **COMMITTED COMPLETE**

 _ **Engagement party, 2 hours later**_

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked for the hundredth time, as Jimmy helped her on with her coat. "Clark was supposed to help you tonight. With the escaped jeweler running around, you shouldn't be left alone…" her voice trailed off at a wave of Lois' hand.

"If the jeweler was going to make his move, he would have done it by now," Lois scoffed. "Besides, it's your night. You guys go ahead and I'll take care of things here." She held up her broom and dustpan, "See, I'm armed and dangerous."

Jimmy chuckled but Chloe looked concerned.

"I don't know," she said, and Jimmy started pulling on her arm. Lois could see that the prospective groom definitely had something special planned.

"Go," Lois told her cousin, helping Jimmy to get her out the door. "I promise to lock up and run to my car when I'm done."

Reluctantly, Chloe let herself be led out by her fiancé and, when the door was finally closed and locked, Lois released a heavy sigh. Her feet were killing her. She slipped off her shoes and put on a CD of her favorites. Letting her mind go blank, she leaned against the stereo and listened to the familiar tunes.

After a while she straightened up, refusing to brood. Action was what was best for Lois; so she quickly started moving around the room picking up paper plates, plastic utensils and other garbage.

With _Def Leppard_ blasting in the stereo, it took a few minutes before she heard the knock on the door. Ironically singing, "Is anybody out there?" she froze at the glass entry and dropped the garbage when she saw who was on the other side.

She blinked to clear her vision, but then he raised his hand to knock again and she reluctantly unlocked the door.

"I thought you could use a hand," Clark said, giving her his sheepish smile and puppy-dog eyes.

The smile wasn't returned. Lois wasn't ready to go back to acting like "buddies" just yet. Instead, she handed him the garbage bag, "Chloe called you, huh?"

"Does it matter?" Clark's face lost its sheepish expression and he ran his hand through his hair.

Lois shrugged. "Not as long as you do your share of the work," she added, nodding toward the garbage bag in his hand.

She didn't wait for his response but turned to get back to her work.

 _You must continue to support and challen-_

Quickly she cut off the memory of those words with a shake of her head. Those memories weren't helping right now. In fact, thinking about her purpose was making things worse. She felt like she was being torn in two. How was she supposed to support Clark when her own heart was in tatters?

She needed to forget about _meant to be._

At this point, it was all she could do to keep cleaning so she shoved her emotions aside, willed her mind to go blank, and started singing along with the music. Keeping busy had always worked for her in the past.

With her mind on her work, it was easy to ignore Clark… until she bumped into him.

"Watch it!" Lois said, irritated by her own clumsiness.

When he didn't answer she looked at him, only to see the look he wore when he was trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"What?" she asked, irritated by his look, his presence, his… _everything_. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

"Nothing," he muttered looking back at the garbage in his hand, but then his face grew determined and his gaze returned to hers. "Look, Lois about earlier tonight-"

Not wanting to be close to him or listen to his excuses, Lois walked quickly over to the stereo and cut him off by turning up the volume. It was immature, she knew, but she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't sure if her heart could stand it. Burying the hurt had been working so far…

A large, warm hand reached around to cover hers, turning down the music. In another childish move, she refused to let go. Her hand battled with Clark's until he reacted.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

"I don't want to hear it," Lois said, moving her hands up in an attempt to break his grip on her shoulders while her eyes darted around the room.

He leaned down to catch her eyes with his but she turned her head away.

Clark's sigh practically parted her hair. "You may not want to hear it but I want to explain. Lana had an appointment and needed a ride to her Aunt Nell's. I left to take her there-"

"What you do with Lana is your own business," Lois responded, trying to hang on to her dignity. She couldn't let him see how hurt she was; she just couldn't. "And I have enough going on without riding that roller coaster. No offense."

"None taken." Clark released her, seeming disconcerted at her response.

Quickly, she backed away before his touch could break down her resistance and turned to walk off. She grabbed the garbage bag, intending to get outside, but his next question stopped her in her tracks.

"What if _I_ don't want to ride that roller coaster either?"

"Then I'd say that's one of the smartest decisions you've made in a while, Smallville," she told him, trying to keep her heart from racing as she unlocked the front door and continued outside.

It wasn't until she reached the dumpster that she released a shaky breath. Was it possible that Clark Kent was over Lana Lang? While her mind was telling her "no," hope was blooming again in her traitorous heart. She stood at the smelly dumpster for a few minutes wondering how she could possibly go back inside. That's when she noticed the car headlights.

"Hey, do you mind?" Lois shouted, still thinking about Clark. "Your high beams are drilling holes in my skull-"

She felt the sting of the taser in her side.

"Oh, shit."

As Lois was collapsing she heard Clark's voice, "Lois? Where are you?"

 _No, not Clark_.

That was her last thought.

 _ **Metropolis warehouse, same night**_

 _Pain_.

The burning sensation was coming from her side again. For a while everything remained blurry but then things began to focus. Lois grimaced as she looked around the dark but cavernous room. It was the sight of corrugated metal that confirmed she was being held in a warehouse.

It was probably a sad commentary on the state of her life that she could recognize a dark warehouse so quickly.

The voice, when it came out of the blackness, crawled over her skin.

"You said it yourself, Ms. Lane, actions speak louder than words," the jeweler told her. It took a minute for Lois's eyes to adjust enough to see that the crazy man was standing in the shadows about ten feet away.

 _Great, psychopaths actually listen to me_.

Instinctively, Lois tried to move and discovered that she was chained to a concrete post, probably one of the support posts in the large structure. There were windows in the warehouse positioned about fifteen feet off the ground, but they had been painted black. The only light was from a single bulb situated somewhere above Lois and she couldn't shake the feeling that this time the jeweler was trying to recreate a horror movie.

She tried to move and felt a sticky sensation on parts of her skin. Looking down, she discovered that she had wires attached to most of the pressure points on her body.

"What, I'm a human light bulb now?" She muttered, struggling to see the jeweler in the shadows, wondering how she was going to get out of this one.

 _Lies ... pain._

As always, the memory of those words hit her like a jolt of electricity. Her chest tightened as the static filled her mind and black surrounded the edges of her vision. Lois blinked and took deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.

She was not about to let this crazy guy get to her again. _Not again, never again_.

"... it's always about the truth, Ms. Lane," the jeweler responded. "But with deeds, not words. You were so right."

"Glad I could help," she told him sarcastically- wishing her voice sounded stronger- while she systematically applied pressure to the chains to test for weak spots.

There weren't any.

"Oh you didn't help me, just yourself," the jeweler told her. "You'll thank me for this later."

"Right, I'll thank you when I'm dead," she told him, fighting the shiver in her voice as the words sank in. Then she heard the sound of another voice and her entire body started to shake.

"Lois?" his voice was weak but recognizable.

"Clark?" Lois called. "Clark, where are you?" Lois looked around in the dim light and spotted movement against the post about twenty feet away.

"Good, you're awake," the jeweler said and she heard the sound of a switch. Instantly, the dim light from single bulb shone above Clark and Lois could see him for the first time.

He was in the same condition as her, chained to a post but instead of wires, there was green rock in a small box at his feet. It had clearly weakened him because his head rested loosely on his chest and his eyes were closed.

Frantic, Lois yelled at the jeweler, "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything yet, Ms. Lane, but soon I'll be doing you both a favor."

"What …" Lois stopped, scared to hear the answer, "what do you mean?"

"Actions, Ms. Lane," the jeweler said, moving between Lois and Clark, quietly adjusting the various knobs and levers on his equipment. "I've watched the two of you together. You've got something special between you, but you haven't been able to act on it because of the _secrets_."

"There's nothing between us, no secrets and... nothing else," Lois told him, fighting to keep the fear and panic out of her voice. "Let him go, please," she begged.

"Lois, stop," Clark said weakly. "Let her go," he said more strongly to the jeweler. "You can do whatever you want to me but leave her alone."

"See," the jeweler said, stepping back to look between them. "You're already protecting one another. Like I said, you'll thank me later."

"Who are you?" Clark asked, his voice not much more than a whisper.

The jeweler left Lois to walk over to Clark, "Oh, that's right, we haven't met. Ms. Lane named me the Truth or Dare Murderer, although I don't like the word murderer. I prefer 'helper' myself."

"No," Clark groaned, beginning to struggle against his chains.

Lois watched as the jeweler held his green bracelet up to Clark's face. Immediately, Clark's struggles ceased as his complexion turned the color of the stone glowing in the bracelet. Clark tried to pull his head away.

"Oh, yes," the jeweler told Clark as he stepped back and lowered the bracelet. "Just one of your little secrets I happened to notice when you and the detective rushed in to rescue Ms. Lane. You were so eager you didn't hide your reaction very well. I knew then that you were the one- the one who cared, the one who needed to be honest with her," the jeweler paused and looked at Clark. "But you haven't been honest, have you? Don't you know that you'll never truly have her love unless you're honest with her?" The jeweler stepped over to his instruments. "Of course," he commented casually, "most couples don't come close to carrying the secrets you do."

"It was you," Lois whispered, realizing that she'd been aware of him watching her all along. She'd had the feeling she was being watched several times during the past few weeks but the feeling had been strongest when she was on her way to meet Jimmy and Clark for their Blur hunting. She'd assumed that it had been the guy who tried to take her for the crystal. Finding out that it was the jeweler all along made her feel sick. The jeweler must have seen the whole Blur bungle and her rescue in the alley.

The thought that this man knew even a little about Clark made her want to cry.

The whine of the instruments interrupted the sob that wanted to escape, making her body tense at the thought of the pain. _Pain_.

How was she going to get them out of this?

"You came crashing in to save her last time, so I'll give you the chance to do it again. Of course, this time you'll be required to reveal your secrets," the jeweler said, moving to stand in front of Clark. "I've plugged Ms. Lane into enough electricity to power your little home town. I'm going to set the timer for five seconds," the jeweler instructed, adjusting one of the devices closest to Clark. "You'll have to use your, uhm, special talents if you want to save her."

"What?" Lois shouted. "What talents? Look, Clark is just a normal guy." Lois cried out in panic at the thought of her partner having to reveal himself to the jeweler. It would be disastrous.

Her eyes had adjusted to the light and she could see the same fear reflected in Clark's eyes.

The jeweler turned his body toward Lois. "Oh Miss Lane, I told you you'd thank me. Everyone has secrets," he told her. "Your friend Clark just has more than his fair share. Don't worry; I'll give you some time to talk things over first. The alarm will announce the activation of the device," the jeweler calmly walked over to stand in front of Lois. "You have only five seconds to live after that but, if he saves you then trust me… you're more important to him than you realize."

At the jeweler's words Lois struggled against her chains but they didn't move. Moaning as they cut into her, she stopped, breathing heavily, watching as the twisted man walked out the door. For a minute her mind went blank and she just hung there. What could she do? Clark was the only one who could break these chains but if he did his identity would be compromised.

The whir and tick of the jeweler's devices blurred her concentration even more. She shook her head to clear it and her attention was caught by the glow on the other side of the room.

"Clark?" Lois called and watched as he weakly lifted his head to look at her. "Can you move your feet?"

He looked down and seemed to understand what Lois was talking about. As she watched, he moved each foot slowly up and down and side to side within the chains, trying to loosen them. After a few minutes the toe of his boot lightly grazed the top of the box of meteor rock.

 _Shut it; shut it_.

"You almost had it," Lois said softly, trying to encourage him without breaking his concentration. Clark continued to move his feet for another second before he stopped.

"Wire," he told her. Squinting in the dim light Lois finally saw what Clark was referring to. The lid of the box was connected to a trip wire of some sort.

"Just leave it," Lois told him, voice quivering. If an explosion was triggered before the lid closed-

She looked into Clark's eyes and ached with the pain she saw there. Her mind flashed to the roof of the Chronicle, where pain-filled steel eyes turned to blue and faded-

And then the sharp stabbing behind her eyes caused her to cry out as she was transported to the future.

 _Night grabbed her by the arms, the cold not as shocking to her senses any more, and shook her like he was trying to shake some sense into her. All Lois could do was stare back at him in wonder as each reaction- anger, frustration, concern- crossed his face and color returned to his complexion. Soon, the cold in his hands lessened as he fought to slow his breathing, get control, just as a shadowy darkness slithered in through the balcony doors. Lois gasped when the shadow took shape, appearing as a second Night, only this one with blood red eyes._

 _The hands on her arms lowered as Night turned to face… himself._

" _Well, well," a slithering, sardonic voice emerged from the red-eyed Night, as bits of shadow seem to dance around the creature. "What have we here?"_

 _Lois didn't respond. She couldn't. Fear, unlike any she had known, clamped around her heart until she felt frozen._

" _Ah, the prize, I see," continued the creature, as he turned to Night. "I know what I promised, Kryptonian, but I expect your_ _companion_ _not to interfere with your duties."_

 _The creature looked at Night until something in him was satisfied, then turned his red eyes to Lois and she fought the urge to cover her fully-clothed body with her hands._

" _Hmmm, not bad for your second choice," the creature added and Lois watched as a slim sliver of a shadow danced around her ear. The Darkness was looking for a way in. She tried to ignore the creature's words._

" _Oh, didn't you know? In every incarnation of Clark Kent, you are his second choice," the creature chuckled as Lois felt the words hit home. Her weakness, her heartache exploited, Lois fought against it as shadowy slivers danced in front of her vision, the Darkness' last attempt to claim her-_

The continuous beeping of an alarm brought Lois slowly back to the present, where she heard Clark calling her name.

"Lois," he cried out weakly. "It's the alarm. I'm going to try to get us out of here."

"No, no," Lois shook her head as she became aware of her surroundings. This could not be happening. It was all too much. Just then she realized that tears were streaming down her face, the memories opening old wounds and heightening new ones-

"Lois," Clark repeated and her eyes were drawn to his. She saw fear and pain, as well as the frustration he felt at being helpless. He must have seen the tears on her face because his eyes softened just before he began battling with the chains.

"I'll get us out of this," Clark kept saying as he struggled and, for once, Lois had no retort. Feeling drained and defeated, she let her head drop.

The small snap of the lid closing over the box brought her eyes back to Clark's.

Almost immediately, Lois watched the pain leave his expression. The chains seemed to simply fall away from his body as his strength returned. Her eyes never left him and watched him blur to her side, breaking her chains with similar ease. It took longer to remove the wires and, for just a minute their eyes met.

Clark looked away first, focusing on the job at hand.

It all happened exceedingly fast but to Lois time seemed to stand still, part of her mind failing to grasp that Clark was risking himself for her.

When Lois was free, he pulled her bruised and battered body to his chest and sped out into the dark of the early morning, while electricity pulsed and crackled through the wires left behind.

 _ **Kent farmhouse, next evening**_

The sun was starting to set behind the barn, painting the sky in soft, golden colors when Lois reached for her jacket for a third time. She could see the building from the kitchen window and suspected Clark was hiding in there, brooding. As far as she knew, he'd been out there all day.

After their escape, he had immediately taken her to the hospital and left her while he went back for the jeweler. In the early morning hours, Chloe arrived with coffee and a worried expression. She'd apologized again and again for leaving her cousin but Lois waved her off distractedly, concerned about Clark facing someone who knew his secrets.

They'd fought about it.

 _From the hospital bed, Lois reached out a hand to stop him._

" _Don't Clark," she whispered. "He can weaken you-"_

" _It's all right Lois," Clark interrupted with a reassuring smile. "I'll be careful." But his eyes contained an anger that Lois had never seen…_

It was J'onn who called to tell her about the jeweler's capture. He didn't go into details but he did mention that the Blur was involved. After talking to the Detective, out of Chloe's earshot, Lois was finally able to let herself relax. The jeweler was caught, Clark was alive, and J'onn was taking care of whatever the jeweler thought he knew.

The relaxed feeling didn't last long. Not long after J'onn's call, Lois realized she was sitting on an exclusive story. She convinced a reluctant Chloe to take her to work and finished her second story on the _Truth or Dare Murderer_ in record time. Randall was thrilled and even Tess was impressed. The only thing missing was Clark.

It was Jimmy who told her that her partner had taken a personal day.

Picking up her car from the gallery, Lois quickly drove back to the farm, reviewing the night's events. By the time she pulled up to the yellow house, she was stressed all over again, thinking about Clark's reaction and his anger. Was he upset with her? She could hear someone working in the barn but she was too frazzled to talk.

Instead of going in, she'd turned to wait in the house.

She'd been waiting for over an hour now and she couldn't settle.

With a sigh, she hung her jacket back on the hook, thinking about Lana's earlier phone call. She'd called looking for Clark and left a message when Lois told her Clark was working in the barn.

The phone call provided the perfect excuse for her to visit the barn, but every time she grabbed her jacket, she hesitated and put it back. She'd already done this three times; sat down at the table, got up, looked out the window, grabbed her jacket, and hung it up, until the entire process repeated itself.

Another twenty minutes went by and still no Clark.

Finally tired of waiting and wondering, Lois made one last grab for her jacket and put it on before she could second-guess herself. Barreling out the kitchen door, she stormed in the barn, only to discover Clark in his shirt-sleeves working on the tractor.

By the time she made it, she was all worked up and muttering under her breath.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" she cried, when Clark didn't look up from his work. Just the sight of him calmly working when she'd been inside fretting sent her over the edge.

He looked up, clearly surprised, "For what?"

"For everything! I don't know," her voice faded with uncertainty. "For whatever it is that has you brooding out here."

Clark stood and watched Lois pace in front of him. "I'm not brooding," he told her, but his expression contradicted his words.

"Oh, yes you are," Lois said, stopping about three feet in front of him and planting her hands on her hips. "I can tell. I mean, I've known you for four years. I've lived with you. I know when you're-"

"Five," he interrupted.

"What?" Lois sputtered.

"You've known me for five years." Avoiding her eyes, he reached for one of the work towels to wipe his hands.

"Well, yeah… okay, but the point is I know you-"

"Do you?" He asked, body growing still as he waited for her answer while staring at the towel in his hands.

"Of course I do…" Lois told him, slowing down her words. She was thrown by Clark's demeanor and the turn in the conversation. "Smallville, what is this about?"

"Me, Lois," Clark responded, continuing to wipe his hands. "You saw what I am, what I can do, and what I've hidden from you." Clark threw his work towel onto the floor and shoved his hands nervously into his pockets. "I've kept things from you, lied to you and, and I guess I'm sick of it." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm just so sick of it all-"

"Then stop it," Lois said calmly, feeling her heart swell at the idea he was ready to open up to her; she'd expected his fear and anger but not this fierce honesty.

His blue eyes met hers and held.

Lois watched as self-loathing and longing crossed his expression. Her heart was racing and she held her breath, suddenly recognizing how important this moment was for Clark... and for her. Afraid to change the dynamic, she held his gaze and waited, wanting so desperately for him to tell her, for him to make the first move-

"How?" The question that interrupted her thoughts was barely more than a whisper. "People who know my secret are at risk-"

"I'm a reporter, Clark, and I plan on being a damn good one," she told him. "I'm at risk every day." She smirked when he winced at the truth of her statement. "You can't let that stop you if you really want to be honest with me."

Clark was silent for so long that Lois became anxious. She'd never been a patient person. Walking slowly so as not to spook him, she reached out for Clark's hand. Surprisingly he let her lead him to a nearby hay bale. Sitting down, she patted the place next to her and watched as he took a seat.

Taking pity on him, she spoke. His eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Look if you're sick of lying, then just… just tell me something about yourself, something true."

"You saw some of what I can do," Clark said, taking a deep breath. "I can also run really fast and I'm super strong. I can hear from great distances, shoot fire from my eyes, have super breath, and x-ray vision." Once he got started, Clark blurted the rest of it out rapid-fire, finally taking a deep breath and hold it in reaction.

"That's all great, Clark, but I'd already figured out that you have powers," she told him. "Tell me something from here," and Lois laid her hand lightly over his heart, feeling it speed up with her touch.

His brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?" He exclaimed, sounding exasperated by her response or lack of one. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, Clark and I've known lots of guys with special abilities, believe it or not. Unfortunately, most of them threw their talents away because they didn't know how to handle them," she continued, trying to make him understand that his secret was about so much more than what he could do. "Tell me what's in your heart. That's what's important."

Clark studied her face. Some part of Lois relished the fact that she'd stunned him; the other part was saddened that he'd apparently not expected any compassion. It helped her patience that she already knew most of it.

He'd probably expected the rapid-fire grilling from her reporter side.

Not this time. She waited.

After a moment, Clark squeezed her hand, closed his eyes and started to speak.

"I'm one of the last of my kind, from a planet destroyed…"

For the next hour, Lois listened with growing fascination as Clark told her the story of a little boy who was placed in a space ship and sent to earth, of the people who found and raised him, of the tribe who put him in their legends, and of others with abilities who had become his friends.

It didn't' matter that she'd heard parts of it before. She listened intently while Clark opened himself to her, showing her his heart with each and every word.


	15. Bloodline Back

**I want to thank all of you who are following this story, have listed it as a favorite and/or have sent me a review. I'm doing this for myself (to improve my writing and to get back my mojo) but I'm grateful for the others who appreciate this story.**

 **BLOODLINE BACK**

 _ **Talon, one week later**_

Lois breathed deep. Oh, the smell of coffee. It was more invigorating, more addictive than her morning run and that was saying something.

Sweats on, hair still in a ponytail, Lois stepped up to the counter to place her order. She made note of the regular Saturday crowd and nodded to a couple of familiar customers. Stopping by after a run was part of her routine at least before the jeweler escaped. It felt good to get back to it now that the psycho was locked up. She needed to work off some energy, particularly after this week.

Since the night Clark revealed his secret, Lois felt like a little girl on a teeter totter. Her bothersome inner child, at random times of the day, felt the need to remind her of the obvious.

 _Clark told you his secret… Clark told you his secret…_

And then, no matter what she was doing, her face would break out in an annoying smile. Randall had become so irritated with her arbitrary grins that he'd lectured her for an additional two minutes one day for "making fun of the boss."

Waiting to place her order, Lois thought back on the giddy feeling she'd had the "morning after."

 _Grabbing her high-heeled shoes in her hand, she raced out of the bedroom, putting on one and then the other before making her way downstairs. She was running late for work and really needed her coffee._

 _Clark was sipping his cup at the counter, newspaper in hand, so Lois snatched up her own, yanked Clark's arm, and pulled him with her as she reached for her jacket._

" _Come on, Clark, let's go. We're going to be late."_

 _The man let her drag him about halfway there. Then he planted his feet._

" _Ugh," Lois exclaimed, letting go of his arm so she could grab her jacket and put it on. "If I'm late one more time, Randall's going to have my-"_

" _I think you've probably scored a few bonus points with yesterday's story," Clark interrupted calmly, still holding the newspaper in his hands._

" _Oh, yeah," Lois replied hesitantly. Last night, they hadn't had time to talk about anything but Clark's heritage. "Well, you didn't think I was going to go through all that and not write about it, did you?"_

" _No," he responded, looking down at the front page. "But you gave all the credit for the rescue to the Blur."_

" _Of course," Lois told him. "It wasn't like I was going to expose you to the world," she told him, taking a sip of coffee. Her mind was already on the two stories on her desk and she was anxious to get going. "Besides, it was the truth. The Blur did save-"_

 _Her eyes slammed into Clark's as she realized her mistake too late. Even with all that Clark had disclosed last night, they hadn't gotten around to talking about his alter ego. Most of the conversation was centered on Clark's past._

Stepping up to the counter, Lois placed her order and waited, sighing as she remembered the feeling of her stomach dropping to her knees. She'd bottomed out on the teeter totter and the thrill of knowing had been wiped out by the reality of living with secrets. Not everything could be revealed in an evening. It was a reminder that there were still secrets between them, and now most of them belonged to her….

 _In response to the panic on her face Clark closed his eyes in resignation. "How long have you known?"_

" _Known what?" She asked, nonchalantly taking another sip. She needed more caffeine and it gave her time to consider the right response._

" _Lois," Clark warned taking a step toward her. "How long have you known?"_

 _She sighed, "That you're the Blur?"_

 _His eyes went wide at hearing her say it out loud._

 _Looking down at her coffee cup, she told him, "Since last month when Jimmy confronted you."_

" _Why didn't you say anything?"_

" _Why didn't you?" Lois challenged, taking her own step forward. If Clark thought he could intimidate her now, he could think again._

" _Because I… because, well," Clark stammered and then, losing his bluster, he seemed to deflate as his anger dissipated and hurt took its place. "You let me go on last night telling you things about myself, private things, and it seems that you knew all the time."_

" _But I didn't," Lois told him, looking at his wounded expression. "I mean, I knew that you had powers and that you save people every day without asking anything," Lois stepped even closer and placed her hand over his heart, absentmindedly making note as its beat increase under her fingertips. "But I didn't know most of what you told me last night and, even if I did, I couldn't have stopped you. You must know I wasn't trying to… that I wouldn't… last night was-"_

 _She closed her eyes momentarily to stop herself from babbling or breaking down. Things could not unravel now. With his heart continuing its thunderous beat beneath her hand, Lois waited until the silence seemed deafening. Nervously opening her eyes, she tilted her head in response to Clark's confused expression._

" _But you didn't hint, didn't ask-"_

" _Of course not," she returned, growing confused herself. "Your secrets aren't mine to tell. I figured you'd let me know when you were ready," she said simply. "Thank you."_

" _For what?"_

Placing her money on the table and taking her order, Lois considered Clark's response. It was if, for all his trust in humanity, he still expected the worst reactions to his revelations. Most the time she was convinced that she knew him better than anyone but, at other times, he was a complete mystery, especially when the smallest things seeming to make him the happiest.

 _She took a deep breath, trying to find the words to help him understand, to make him see that she knew all about keeping things hidden. "For last night- what you told me- that was a gift, Clark,_ _ **your**_ _gift."_

 _Clark's eyes widened at Lois' words and then he broke into a smile, appreciation and warmth in his gaze._

 _At the Kent smile, Lois felt her legs grow weak and, reflexively, her grip tightened on his shirt. Her mind wandered to the engagement party where they had stood in the same position._

 _As if he'd read her thoughts, Clark's warm fingers reached out to cup her face._

" _Lois," he said softly, seeming to marvel at her words, and Lois stopped breathing as she waited and wondered…_

 _It was Shelby who broke the spell, scratching and whining at the door until Clark let him inside for the morning meal._

 _While he fed the dog, she took extra sips of coffee, struggling to catch her breath. When she realized that she was staring at Clark, she shook her head at her own behavior and looked at her watch._

 _"Chop, chop, Smallville," she told him, working to get a grip on her emotions and bring things back to some semblance of normal. "For someone with super speed, you're as slow as molasses. Let's get a move on," she continued talking while walking out the door._

 _"Yes, ma'am," Clark responded in a mock military tone, his smile wide as ever._

Even now, the memory of their almost-kiss had her heart racing. Her body had been more than willing even as her mind was screaming for her to move away. Still, Clark's unexpected honesty hadn't cleared all of the barriers between them, like- _Lana._

Lois sipped her coffee as she considered the only person who consistently put a damper on her giddiness. Every time Lana stopped by the Daily Planet or the farm, Lois experienced a sense of displacement. She felt like an outsider and she hated it.

It didn't help that Clark reverted to past behavior, breaking into intermittent fits of moping and brooding. Disappointed with his response and with her own feelings of insecurity Lois started avoiding Lana as much as possible. Some part of her knew that it was the coward's approach and yet …

 _In every incarnation of Clark Kent, you are his second choice._

After the emotional turmoil of the week, she'd been relieved this morning to find a note from Clark telling her he'd be gone for most of the day. Unfortunately, her run had given her mind time for thinking and now the last thing she wanted to do was be alone.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs with a coffee in her hand, Lois took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to her former apartment. Chloe was getting some company today.

At the door, Lois paused, disappointed by the sound of voices but not wanting to walk in on the love birds. After a second, she realized that the male voice was too deep to be Jimmy's but, before she could barge in, she was practically bowled over by Davis Bloome.

"Hey, watch the coffee," she said, stumbling back and turning to the side, trying to protect her cup.

"Oh, sorry, Lois," he mumbled, continuing down the stairs.

Lois watched Davis leave, a funny feeling in her gut. What was she supposed to do about a murderer who hadn't killed yet? The first time around he'd killed Jimmy and to this day, she didn't know why. Did that mean things could change this time around? Maybe it already had. She straightened, remembering that she was here to try to make things better, and charged into the apartment.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Her cousin frowned, jumping a little and slopping her coffee on the counter as a result.

"What am I doing here? Why was I almost run over by Davis Bloome? Is he making house calls now?" Lois fired off in rapid order, the feeling in her gut still unsettling.

"Whoa, okay," Chloe said, releasing the paper towel she'd used to mop up in favor of holding up her hands in surrender. "I've been helping him with a project. He stopped by to see how it was going."

"So now he knows where you live?" Lois asked incredulously.

"I do live above a public coffee shop, Lois," the blond answered defensively, picking up her large coffee cup. "What's with the third degree?"

"I just don't trust that guy, Chloe, especially since he tried to hide records-"

"But he wasn't responsible for the murders. If you recall, one of my group confessed." Her cousin was growing perturbed.

"I know; it's just…" Lois sighed, walking over to set her own coffee down on the counter. "My gut's telling me something's not right when tall, dark and medical is around."

 _And I don't know what else to do to keep him from killing Jimmy…_

"Your gut …?" Lois held her breath at the disbelieving look from Chloe. "Lois, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's going on with you, I can tell. I'm your cousin, remember-"

"Nothing's going on, Chloe, I don't know what you mean."

"You've been having these gut feelings lately that have a lot to do with me. You've told me to stay away from Davis and yet you also want me to put off my wedding," she continued, raising her arms in frustration. "I'm used to Clark's over-protective nature but lately you've surpassed even him."

"It's not like that, I just-"

"Is it still Jimmy?" Chloe interrupted, clearly troubled by the thought. "I know you've had your issues with him.…" Words trailing off, Lois watched as her gaze softened and she came around to put her hand on Lois' arm. "I'm sorry, Lois. Is it the jeweler? Clark mentioned that you had this, uhm, break-"

"Whoa, Chloe," Lois said, removing her cousin's hand as she turned to walk to the couch. The last thing she needed was sympathy, especially after the week she'd experienced. "I'm fine. It's just, you know, being kidnapped is nothing compared to… well, my baby cousin getting married, that's all. It's a lot to take in, I guess."

For a minute, Chloe looked at Lois like she could see right through her. Then she smiled impishly over her coffee cup. "You know what we need?"

"What?" Lois said, squirming a little at that particular glint in Chloe's eyes.

"Some quality cousin time," the blond told her, walking over to the television. "With all of the wedding stuff, I hardly see you anymore."

Relieved, Lois leaned back against the couch and smiled. "Sure, that sounds great."

After rifling through the movies, Chloe turned to Lois. "Which one's better, Russell Crowe or Christian Bale?"

Lois responded without thinking. "I prefer brooding over angry."

"Really…" Chloe drawled, raising her eyebrows, "since when?"

Lois tried to laugh off the question but inside her inner child was screaming. _Clark told me his secret… Clark told me his secret…_

That same inner child was urging Lois to tell her cousin everything, just like she used to when they were little. The adult warrior in her who'd battled the Darkness was countering and telling her to keep her secrets. What if she revealed too much and messed up the future yet again? Her internal debate raging, Lois kept her face hidden in her coffee, trying to decide what to do.

Chloe took her silence as a confirmation.

"Wow," she breathed out, lowering herself into a nearby chair, eyes wide and face pale. Her eyes were intently studying her cousin. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming. How did I miss it? I mean, you work with the guy and you live with him now. You're practically attached at the hip-"

"Whoa, Chloe, I don't live with Clark…" Lois stuttered at Chloe's considering look. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking-"

"Jimmy always said you guys have chemistry," she mused. "Does Clark know?"

"You know what? Let's just watch something," Lois deflected, starting to panic as Chloe went from considering to convinced, while Lois' internal debate still raged. Trying to act nonchalant, she jumped off the couch and walked over to the study the selection.

In the meantime, Chloe continued on, ignoring her. "If Clark knows, that would explain why he hasn't fallen over himself at the return of La-"

"Okay, how about My Big Fat Greek Wedding?" Lois responded, definitely not wanting to talk about the girl whose return had plagued her all week.

Chloe ignored Lois' question and leaned forward in her chair. "Not until you admit it," she said, her intense gaze turning into a knowing grin. "You like Clark."

At the look on Chloe's face, Lois felt her denial catch in her throat. She swallowed hard.

 _ **Kent farm, next day**_

Trying to adjust the moving boxes in her arms, Lois stopped outside the kitchen door. The last of her things were being moved from the Talon to the farm. During their girl's day, Chloe had mentioned the lack of space and so Lois had taken the hint, finally packing up some of her little-used possessions.

While she was filling up four full boxes, she cursed herself for leaving so many things behind.

Why had she done it?

That was easy- she'd never expected Clark to let her stay at the farm for very long. Every day, some part of her still expected him to throw her out. Their ability to share a house together, without killing each other, repeatedly took her by surprise.

Of course, if she took Chloe's advice, they'd be sharing more than a house. After Chloe practically beat a confession out of Lois, the bride-to-be felt compelled to hand out advice.

" _Look, when it comes to matters of the heart, Clark is obtuse. I think that's why he's stuck with Lana so far," her cousin told her, grinning when Lois wrinkled her nose at the sound of Lana's name. "He has to know, in no uncertain terms, that you are interested in more than friendship."_

" _Come on, Chloe, I always hated those girls who fought over guys-"_

" _Lois, take it from someone who played the supportive friend. It doesn't work with Clark. He'll take you at your word. He's literal like that," she muttered throwing in a set of fur-lined handcuffs with raised brows and a smile._

When Clark opened the kitchen door from the other side, Lois nervously shoved her moving boxes into his arms while her cousin's words echoed in her brain and visions of furry handcuffs danced in her head.

"Handle with care, Smallville, I've had those albums since I was ten," she told him, needing to say something, _anything_ , to get rid of those kinds of thoughts. Snatching back the top box, she brushed past Clark on the way to the kitchen counter.

"Great, your _Def Leppard Anthology_ , can't wait to hear it," Clark responded sarcastically, looking inside the box as he sat it on the counter opposite Lois. "Why are you bringing this stuff here when you obviously haven't missed it?"

"Quit your whining," Lois told him. "I forgot a few things, okay? The love birds don't need my mess cluttering their nest and we've got plenty of room." At Clark's amused glance and raised eyebrows, Lois panicked and started babbling. "I mean _you've_ got plenty of room… I mean there's plenty of room here… at the farm; it's big, with lots of space..."

Rifling through the items in her box like she was looking for something, Lois ignored Clark and his climbing eyebrows. She wondered if the horror she felt at her words was showing on her face.

 _Where did that "we" come from?"_

"It's all right Lois," Clark said, reaching across the counter to place his hand on her arm. "I want you to think of the farm as your home."

Before she could adjust to his heat, Clark removed his hand but his words brought an entirely different kind of warmth to her heart. She'd heard the sentiment often enough from Ms. Kent but to hear it from Clark- her eyes rose to capture his, looking for any signs that he was joking with her. His answering smile of sincerity sent a thrill through her to her toes.

 _Home._

Lois couldn't resist returning his smile and, as she did, Clark's seemed to brighten. They stood there grinning at each other until the sound of the screen door interrupted.

"Clark?" Lana's voice preceded her into the kitchen.

Lois looked away, watching instead as the petite woman, garbed in black, walked through the door. She was carrying a plainly-wrapped package in her hand, and Lois was again taken aback by her shorter hair and new style. The smaller woman seemed even more fragile and diminutive than before.

It didn't help with Lois' own insecurities; she felt like a clumsy giant.

She noticed that Clark's smile dimmed slightly. "Lana, uhm, what are you doing here?"

For a minute, the dark-haired woman looked taken aback by the question but her reaction was quickly replaced with confidence. "I thought we could go over what we discovered yesterday," she said quietly, obviously expecting Clark to agree.

When he was silent, she sighed, looking around the house with a proprietary air. "This place never changes," she smiled intimately.

Lois felt like she'd been punched in the gut at the reminder that the other woman had lived in this house. At least when Lana showed up at the Planet it was Lois' exclusive domain but with those few words, Lois felt like an interloper.

 _Home- right._

While the other two quietly reminisced, she looked away and caught a glimpse of the box in Lana's hand. Wondering if she'd dropped something on the way in, she interrupted their little tableau. "What do you have there?"

"Oh," Lana said, not breaking eye contact with Clark. "This was on the front porch. It was leaning up against the outside of the house. It looks like a delivery," she continued, glancing at Lois only when Clark broke their gaze to examine the plain brown paper.

"No return address. That's weird," he said, glancing at both women in confusion.

Lois shrugged her shoulders and then watched as Clark ripped off the paper, revealing a leather case inside. When he opened it, the blue crystal inside looked very familiar.

"Wait, Clark, that's the crystal I saw at the mansion," she told him before he could touch it. "I'm sure of it."

The sight of Clark with the crystal triggered something in Lois' memory. Running around the counter, she tried to grab his arm but then the crystal started glowing. Mesmerized, they all stood there watching the light until the windows started to rattle.

"Let's hope no more bimbos appear," Lois commented, trying to break the spell. Clark gave her a stunned look.

"Clark, drop it," Lana cried out, looking around at the shaking house.

"Get back!" Clark moved away from both women. "Both of you- _run._ "

"I'm not leaving you!" Lois cried, reaching out to grab Clark's arm just as his hand covered the crystal. As soon as they touched blue light exploded around her, her body felt stretched beyond belief, and then there was nothing but blackness.

 _ **Phantom Zone, same day**_

She came to slowly, her body parched and aching. The first thing she noticed was Clark standing over her blocking the suns- both of them. A dry, harsh wind was blowing, her lips were already cracked and dry, and she felt alternatively hot and cold. Strangely enough, the wind seemed to vary in temperature.

They certainly weren't in Kansa anymore. Still, something stirred in her memory. This place was familiar. Then she remembered telling Clark that they'd been abducted by aliens. No wonder she'd blocked those memories.

Mortified by her recollections, Lois closed her eyes fighting inappropriate laughter.

 _Abducted by aliens-_

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked, and she opened her eyes, sense of humor dying at the expression on his face. This was serious.

"Where are we?" She permitted Clark pull her up to a standing position. "What happened?"

He looked around nervously like he was trying to keep something from her-

"Clark, you said we need to keep moving." At the sound of Lana's voice, she jerked her head around and realized the she was holding on to her partner for balance. Lois immediately let go at the look in Lana's eyes.

"Lana," she whispered, shocked at the presence of the other woman. She hadn't been her the first time around. "Are you all right?"

Lana shrugged her shoulders, her small frame swaying against the wind when she moved closer and raised her voice to be heard over the wind. "Clark says we need to keep moving."

"Okay," Lois nodded and noticed Clark looking at her with concern.

"What?" She asked him. "If we need to go, then lead the way." With a wave of her arm, she invited the man to move in front of her.

While Lana gave her a curious look, Lois watched Clark. He was looking between both women as if he couldn't decide what to do or who to protect. Lois would have laughed if she hadn't been fighting her own feelings of inadequacy. She didn't remember this place well enough to be prepared-

Clark turned and strode across the sandy terrain. Lois followed feeling relieved to take action. Still, her body hurt. Eventually, she forced herself to keep moving through the sand, working to keep her mind blank. Soon, though, something about the harshness of the landscape brought up memories of trudging through a devastated city, fighting against the forces of the Darkness.

She wanted to talk to distract herself but the landscape wasn't exactly conducive to conversation. The wind blew nonstop and kept the strange white sand in and around her nose and mouth. Her throat felt as if it was coated and her stomach was in knots. The two suns beat down and seemed to add to dryness of her already dehydrated body. Eventually, they passed a river that was as red as blood. The red liquid was not tempting.

Lagging behind, she watched the other two in an effort to shut out the rough conditions. Amazingly, Lana was matching Clark's stride and sticking to his side. There was something about the way she was carrying herself that made Lois think she'd been undergoing physical training. But why? Was that the reason she left?

Suddenly, she stumbled, stunned by the possibility that Lana knew about Clark's powers and was trying to make herself stronger for him. The other woman apparently wanted him back and had a plan to win him.

As she walked along, the competitive general's daughter couldn't resist assessing whether Lana's was the better strategy.

 _In every incarnation of Clark Kent, you are his second choice_ …

Unbidden, visions of the two of them workings side-by-side overwhelmed her until she stumbled again, this time falling to her knees. In an instant, Clark was there helping her up.

"Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed by her lack of stamina. She stroke ahead this time, ignoring Lana's searching look.

In a few minutes the two of them passed her, although Clark had slowed his pace. Part of Lois wanted to yell at him but she was simply drained.

After a few minutes, the smaller woman spoke. "What… tell Lois?" With the wind, only some of her question drifted back.

Clark glanced behind him and his expression grew concerned; his pace slowed even more. "Lois knows.…"

For the first time, Lana's steps faltered and she moved away from Clark as if she'd been struck. Eventually, she drifted back. "How long?"

"Since… jeweler.…" He was trying to keep his voice down but Lana pursed her lips inf response, obviously upset by the man's response.

From behind, even without the words Lois realized that they were talking about Clark's secret. Evidently Lana knew about Clark's origins. While that didn't shock Lois, she was surprised and hurt that Clark hadn't told the woman that Lois also knew.

The emotional pain seemed to accentuate her physical discomfort. Putting her hand to her head in an attempt to stop the sudden pounding, she felt her stomach constrict and took a deep breath. Coughing at the sand that entered her mouth and throat, she put her head down and concentrated on her feet.

Purposefully, she shut out the little drama in front of her.

She didn't realize Clark had stopped until she practically ran into him. He reached out to steady her when she started swaying.

"You're doing great," he said, obviously trying to be supportive.

"My legs feel like two-ton barbells," she admitted.

His response was a wan smile and Lois noticed for the first time that he looked ragged. Was this place getting to him, too?

"How about you; you okay?"

"Fine," he muttered, barely audible over the wind.

Lois raised her brows in his direction, seeing Lana close in. The smaller woman's irritation was visible. "You don't have any powers here, do you?"

Before responding Clark looked at Lois as if to gauge her reaction or avoid Lana's. He shook his head. "No."

"Where are we?" Lois asked.

Clark hesitated. It was Lana who answered, "This is the Phantom Zone, isn't it?"

At her demanding tone, he winced and Lois couldn't help but give her a surprised look. If this was part of her strategy to win Clark back-

"Yes, this is the prison my father built," he told her, starting to look and sound uneasy.

"So this is the place where you were trapped a few years ago?"

At Clark's nod, Lois spoke. "How did you get out?"

"Through a portal left for me by my father; I'm trying to find it," he told them, his anxiety growing palpable. When he stalked away, Lois let him go, some part of her understanding that he needed quiet in order to get his bearings.

A visibly anxious and irritated Lana followed. "How will you find it? Everything around here looks the same."

"I'm sure he's is trying to spot some familiar landmarks," Lois told her, feeling defensive on behalf of her friend.

The other woman's face reddened at the rebuke. "Well, maybe if he told us what he was looking for, we could help."

Both turned simultaneously to get Clark's response but he ignored them and picked up the pace.

"So much for looking for landmarks," Lois muttered under her breath.

At the top of a small ridge, he stopped to look around. "We need to pick up-" His voice was interrupted by a strange cry.

Lois flinched at the sound. It was eerily familiar.

"What was that?" Lana tensed.

Lips tightening, Clark responded by turning on his heel and walking at a slight angle away from their previous direction. At his silence, Lois felt her concern turn to fear; she tried to remember something from the last time she'd been here.

"Clark, what made that sound?" Lana asked as she fell into step beside Clark.

This time the man's body tensed and Lois recognized the signs of Clark overwhelmed. She started counting mentally, _o_ _ne, two, three_...

As if on cue Clark slowed down, and with a wave of him arm, urged Lana to walk in front of him. Now the woman couldn't communicate without turning around.

 _Ah, the Kent chivalry…_

Lois would have chuckled in any other situation. She'd seen him do the same thing with Chloe and try to do it with her when he wanted to avoid an interrogation. Of course, the ploy never worked with Lois. In fact, she'd been known to talk to him while walking backwards just because she knew it drove him crazy-

Another scream stilled her thoughts, this one coming from the opposite direction. Lana shuddered and stopped walking, waiting for Clark.

"Enough,…" her words were lost in the wind. "What….?" She demanded, gripping the man's arm.

"Zoners, the local-"

The rest of Clark's response was lost in the buzzing of Lois' ears as her hearing completely shut down, followed by her vision. Her body froze in place while all of her senses followed. She felt herself whimper right before her throat closed.

Another Zoner wailed and Lois was lost, listening to the tortured cries of people. The blowing sand turned into the smoke high above the Star City. Night's face appeared in her line of sight and Lois immediately backed away, watching in her mind as his eyes turned red. She gasped and lashed out, fighting with all of her might.

 _She and A.C. were prisoners, their mission a bust. All that time waiting in the water- Lois hated it- and they were captured by the Darkness. She glanced over at A.C., watching for his signal. The team always had an escape plan. A slight shake of his head told her to wait._

 _They continued to struggle as the men dragged them along the dock._

 _It wasn't until they reached the end of the pier that Night flew in and landed under the one remaining lamp. The light caught his features, and Lois gasped at his deterioration. He literally looked like the life had been sucked out of him, skinny and sallow, with eyes that reflected his emptiness._

 _She shivered as if the cold from him had penetrated her wetsuit._

 _Stone cold eyes looked at her._

" _Lois."_

A cry was ripped from her at the sound.

"Lois."

A different, gentle voice was pleading with her to keep moving, and it penetrated her memories. Familiar and welcome, it seemed to break through the dark and calm her racing pulse.

"Lois."

Still holding her breath, she readied her body for the attack that didn't come. Instead, something soft and warm stroked her face, her hair, and her back. The touch was soothing, calming, her body relaxed.

"It's okay," a gentle voice kept repeating. "Please, Lois, it's okay, I promise."

So soft, everything was soft and soothing. Soon, the beating of her heart slowed to match the rhythm of the soft words and caresses but, before she could open her eyes, another voice intruded.

"Clark, is she all right? What's wrong with her?" Lois stiffened at the less-than-gentle inquiry.

"I've got this, Lana," the tender voice responded firmly. "I've dealt with- it's a reaction to stress, I think. Give me a minute."

Then the soft voice was back. "Lois, open your eyes. It's okay. Look at me, please," the voice begged. "Come on, open your eyes."

How could she resist that voice?

It took more effort that she would have thought to simply comply and, when she did, everything was still dark because her face was tucked up against a chest, a chest in a blue shirt.

Pulling back slightly, she trembled before Clark tightened his grip. She was in his arms and it he was still whispering her name. His face was gentle; his concern for her obvious but there was something else. Lois searched his eyes and noticed the fear in them. He was trying hard not to let her see it, but they were in trouble.

Her meltdown hadn't helped the situation.

She knew she needed to get her wits about her, but she felt so cold. Leaning into Clark, she turned her head just in time to see Lana's considering look.

"I'm okay," she croaked out, reluctantly pulling away after a few seconds and stepping back. Her leg muscles seized and she latched on to Clark's arms for balance.

"You sure?" He asked quietly, his hands steadying her.

Again, he was trying not to let her see how urgent their situation was but Lois could hear it in his tone of voice.

"Yeah," Lois whispered, trying to get her voice back. "I know we need to keep moving." Her lips cracked as she tried to smile up at him.

His return smile was weak but, before he could answer, Lana interrupted. "Clark, should we keep going?"

Reluctantly, he nodded and turned determinedly, tucking his hand under Lois' elbow, supporting her as he lead them to some rocks ahead. At the slightly disapproving look on Lana's face, Lois tried to pull her elbow away. Clark ignored her efforts, keeping his eyes focused on the surroundings.

When they reached the rocks, Lois huffed and tried to jerk her arm away. Suddenly, her arm was released and she went flying backwards. Her back hit one of the rocks and she grunted in pain, just noticing as a cloaked attacker jumped from the top of the rocks onto Clark. He rolled on the ground in an effort to dodge the assault and by then, Lana was delivering a hard kick to the cloaked figure's legs.

The attacker dodged and spun around, brandishing a rough knife. Lois tried to get up then, feeling as her hand close around a loose rock. Picking it up, she launched from her position and watched with satisfaction when it knocked the knife from the attacker's hand.

Lana blocked the next charge, ducking under the figure's arm and delivering a kidney punch in the process. By then, Clark was able to grab and hold one of attacker's wrists.

In the odd light, Lois thought she saw the glint of a metal bracelet. Clark must have noticed as well because he stopped all movement. "Kara?"

The cloaked figure grew still.

"Kara, it's me."

"Kal-El," the attacker whispered and, at the sound, Lois stopped trying to stand. Instead, she felt her head drop to her knees as the name hit her like a ton of bricks. Unexpectedly, she was transported back in time to her last conversation with the blond woman.

 _In the light of the dawn, Kara was returning from patrols, refugees in tow. Most of them were children, abandoned, scared, and wondering what had happened to their world._

 _As Lois watched, Kara escorted them to the kitchen and got them started with a meal. Many of them were eating for the first time in days and they all looked at Kara with the same expression. Dressed in white- she refused to wear black- she looked like an angel._

 _Right now, with her dark expression, Lois thought she looked more like an angel of vengeance._

" _Trouble?" She asked._

" _Kal-El," Kara spat out, stubbornly refusing to refer to him as Night. "I almost had him this time-"_

" _Kara," Lois interrupted, grabbing the woman's arm in concern. "You can't challenge him head-on. You know that the Darkness works through him somehow. None of us are strong enough to take down the leader by ourselves. We can't afford to lose you."_

 _Kara rolled her eyes. "The day I can't take Kal-El is the day-"_

" _He's not your cousin anymore."_

" _I'll never believe that, Lois," the blond admonished, knowing that Lois was one of the only ones with hope for him. "He will always be Kal-El to me."_

At the large hand on her shoulder, Lois started. "Are you all right?"

Nodding, she wiped at her eyes, allowing Clark to help her to her feet. Swaying a little, she looked away from the man- she didn't want to think of him as Night right now- to see Lana rubbing Kara's arm and talking to her in a low voice. "…end up here?"

"What am I…?" Kara asked before the wind covered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Lois couldn't wait any longer at the sight of blond hair blowing in the wind; she hurried forward to hug the woman forgetting that this was not _her_ Kara.

"Lois?" Clearly bowled over by the show of affection, Kara briefly returned the hug before pulling away.

"You shouldn't be here, either of you," the woman told them before looking to Clark.

Lois answered, part of her tired that the other women in Clark's life seemed to place the blame on him. "Not really making a social call."

The smile she was expecting didn't come as Kara simply shook her head, giving her cousin a disapproving stare before turning to stalk away. Lois sent a confused look at Clark but his face mirrored her own. He shrugged and raced ahead to catch up with his cousin.

Struggling against the wind, Lois was forced to walk behind them. She could only catch pieces of the conversation.

"Are you okay?"

Such a stupid question made Lois snort, taking in a nose-full of sand. Anyone with eyes could see that Kara wasn't okay. The woman was thin and pale and looked like she'd been through hell.

"I thought you were Zoners," she told her cousin. "Zoners kill." The lack of emotion in her voice reminded Lois of the soldiers who'd reached their limits by while battling the Darkness. Gritting her teeth against as sudden burst of wind, Lois fought to stay upright, overwhelmed by a sense of helplessness. If Kara was beaten down, Lois wasn't sure how the rest of them would fare.

Her ears perked up when she heard Clark say "portal."

It was Lana who, after repeating the word, asked, "Do you know where it is?"

Kara's response was muffled but she could hear Clark's next question. "Why haven't you used it to get back?"

"I didn't… mistake you did when Zoners escaped."

"So… all this time to protect Earth?" Clark asked.

When they reached the top of a ridge, they stopped and Lois battled to reach them through the wind. It was even worse here and Lois noticed that Lana was struggling as well.

Taking advantage of the slight respite- at least her legs could rest- she considered what she heard. The Zoner things could escape, evidently, which didn't sound like a good thing. Evidently, Clark had released some when he'd been here before. Something else she'd missed-

"Looks like Lana can fight; she'll need to." The meaning behind Kara's words wasn't lost on Lois and she glanced at the smaller woman who resting with her hands on her knees. The smaller woman looked up and her expression was grim.

Clark ignored them and grabbed Kara's arm instead. "No, she won't, we're sending her back. We're sending them both back."

"How many innocent lives are they worth to you?" Clark jerked his arm away, tensing with frustration and anger.

"Whoa," Lois shouted, feeling the need to come to the man's defense. "I don't know what you two are arguing about but I can tell you right now that we're all going back together or not at all. It's not like we can leave you here, Kara."

Clark and Kara studied at each other, two sets of blue eyes filled with stubborn intent.

"We need an escape plan," Lois interrupted before a fight could break out. "There's got to be a way to get home without the Zoners following us."

Lana, who had moved over to stand with the group, agreed. "What kind of terrain is around this portal?"

Evidently, their escape route was located in a cave-like structure, which Lois thought had lots of possibilities. By the time they reached the ridge surrounding the area they'd outlined a rough plan. With a nod to each other, Lois and Kara took off to the left, while Clark and Lana headed right in an effort to confuse any Zoners who might be watching.

Once they were on either side of the "cave" Lois used every ounce of strength that was left to follow Kara to the entrance. By the time they got there, Clark and Lana were in position rolling stones in front of the opening to block it. Lois started helping while Kara stood guard. When the opening was narrowed to allow only one person through, they shouted for Kara to enter. Racing, she jumped in and headed straight for the portal device.

An eerie cry sounded on the wind.

 _Zoners._

Without words, they both pushed harder on the largest boulder, heaving until it was blocking the entrance.

"Clark, watch it," Lana shouted, as a wraith seemed to fly past Clark's head just before the boulder fell into place. Turning away not that the boulder was in place, Clark ran after the creature in an effort to keep it from reaching Kara, but it moved in the air around him like a ghost.

Lana and Lois followed, each trying to figure out a way to stop the thing. Eventually, the Zoner headed for Kara, who was ignoring them all in an effort to get the device working.

When she sliced into her hand with her knife, Lois stopped and stared in horror.

What was this "portal" anyway?

Clark and Lana continued, getting ahead of the Zoner and taking up protective positions around the dais where Kara was working. Concerned not that Kara was spreading blood on the device, Lois moved to the center. "Open it now," she told the woman frantically.

The whir of the device activating sent the wraith into a frenzy and it grabbed Clark by the throat. They both plowed into Lois and, without thought, she kicked out at the creature.

"Lois, don't!" Clark choked out, but the Zoner escaped his grip and grabbed Lois by the arm. The touch of cold claw-like hands made Lois shrink back until she felt herself flying through the cave. She landed hard on the rocky floor and lay there stunned, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, Clark was there to help but Lois waved him off, unable to speak. She pointed frantically toward Kara and limped slowly to where Lana was defending the portal.

By then, Lois could see that the Zoner was going to get by the smaller woman. Circling like a vulture, it seemed to be waiting for the right moment.

Behind Lana, Kara placed her hand on the top of the pillar and a circle of light shimmered in the air.

With a scream, the creature launched itself. Claw-like hands reached to toss Lana aside, but the smaller woman twisted her body at the last minute and was propelled forward into the circle. She disappeared into the light.

Kara moved to block the wraith at the same time that Clark charged it from the other side. Ignoring Clark, the creature propelled itself against Kara toward the portal opening. The light seemed to reach for the other woman before she disappeared.

With a strangled cry the Zoner moved toward the light but Clark tackled it to the ground. By struggling and kicking furiously it managed to break Clark's grip and fling itself toward the light, leaving Clark on his hands and knees on the ground.

Lois sped up her halting pace- she was still hurting from the Zoner's toss- and reached Clark's side. "Lois, it won't stay open. Let's go," he shouted, before taking her hand and pulling himself upright.

Hand in hand they raced forward together, jumping toward the circle just as the light flickered and died.


	16. Zone Zero

**Finally Clark takes action… but, remember, this is Lois and Clark. Enjoy!**

 **ZONE ZERO**

 _ **Phantom Zone, minutes later**_

Lois shivered at the fourth howl from outside. Zoners seemed to be closing in, and fast. She and Clark were stuck, sitting on the sand, and they would either have to wait it out and hope for help from the other side or make a run for it to Clark's portal.

Both options carried little to no chance of success.

Another cry tore through the air and her body jumped. She pressed her lips together, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Every nerve felt over-extended, but she was not going to allow herself to break down again.

Next thing she knew, her body was encircled by warm, strong arms, and she unwrapped her legs at the feel of Clark's warmth. By adjusting his body, he managed to surround her.

She sighed and tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of safety. "How long should we wait?"

"The place seems secure enough. I think we should give it some more time," Clark said quietly, having walked the perimeter before he sat down. "I'm sure Kara and Lana are making every effort to get us back."

After a couple more cries from outside, Lois felt ringing in her ears. Breathing deep, she fought against the panic.

"We'll be okay, Lois," Clark responded to the tension in her body. "After all, no one's going to mess with Lois and Clark- right?"

"They'd better not," Lois answered, forcing her body to relax against his. "Tell me about the first time you were here," she asked, hating the shaky sound of her own voice.

Tightening his arms around her, Clark started talking, telling her about Brainiac- the creation of his planet- which answered one of Lois' questions. By the time he'd finished describing the trap set, Brainiac's use Lex as a vessel for Zod, and how he'd been rescued by his father's assistant, Raya, Lois' thoughts were in turmoil.

"Lois?"

Terrified for Chloe now that she knew what Brainiac was, scared for them now that she knew more about this place, it took a while for her to gather her thoughts. "Do you think Raya's still here?"

"No, she was pulled to Earth with the others who go out of here," Clark told her. "One day, while I was trying to figure out how to find them all, she showed up at the farm." His voice was warm as he told her about his contact with Raya and Lois could practically feel the connection he felt toward the woman from his home world.

"What happened?"

She regretted asking the question the minute she felt Clark's body stiffen. It took a while for his answer.

"She died protecting me from one of the escaped Zoners."

The words seemed to reverberate deep inside of her. Her eyes burned with sympathy. She'd lost so many fighting the Darkness that she recognized that particular blend of pain and guilt in his voice.

With understanding came clarity and suddenly she understood something fundamental about her partner. Clark wasn't obtuse about matters of the heart; he was guarded, afraid, and frozen. He didn't want to open his heart and risk the pain of loss. Lois could relate to that probably better than anyone.

Suddenly, her body, heart and soul ached for him. "I'm sorry."

His arms tightened around her. "It's okay-"

"No, it's not," she responded, finally tilting her face to look at him, some part of her speaking to her own pain as much as his. "It's not all right," she choked out. "And it's not fair. I wish I could…"

"What?" Clark asked, his eyes searching her face, looking for an explanation for this unusual display of emotion.

Overwhelmed, she could only look at him. Didn't he see the loneliness there, the isolation that called to her, making her ache for him, giving them a connection-

Months of frustration overwhelmed her. Reaching up she gently pulled his head down and latched on to his lips with her own, trying to show him the feelings she couldn't express in words. Agony of loss, loneliness, sympathy, and understanding was poured into one kiss until Clark responded with a low moan.

After that, the kiss grew needy and desperate. Lois gave herself over to the feel of Clark's lips on hers and as each fought to get closer to the other. Soon, the only sounds in the cave were moans and gasps for breath. Somehow Lois ended up on top of Clark, the feel of his body making her burn. His kiss, his hands moving over her, his little moans seemed to be answering her own needs and she couldn't get enough.

Growing light-headed, she eventually forced herself to pull away.

"Lois," Clark practically moaned her name and it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

Before she could kiss him again, the loud wail of a Zoner caused her heart to constrict. Panicked, her eyes met Clark's as his widened in fear. A shadowy movement caught her attention just seconds before she felt clawing fingers at her throat, scratching and squeezing. Lois cried out and tried to pull away but it was Clark who quickly rolled her over, placing his body between hers and the creature's as it continued to attack.

Trying to protect Lois' face and neck, Clark used his lower body to kick the shadow away just as a light appeared at Lois' feet. She felt some kind of pull and kicked out with her own legs, trying to resist.

Clark looked over his shoulder and held on to her tightly before turning back, his expression calmer. "Lois, it's okay; hold-"

Whatever Clark was going to say was lost as Lois succumbed to the pain on her neck and the panic inside….

 _Continuing to struggle, she and A.C. were dragged along the dock. Night flew in and landed when they reached the end of the pier. He stood completely still, simply waiting under the one remaining lamp. The light caught his features and Lois gasped at his deterioration. He literally looked like the life had been sucked out of him, skinny and sallow, with eyes that reflected his emptiness._

 _Stone cold eyes looked at her and she gasped in response. It was as if the cold from him had penetrated her wetsuit._

 _A.C. must have heard her because he stopped struggling. "Damn, bro," she heard him whisper._

 _For just a second, Night's attention was diverted to A.C., so Lois took action, elbowing her attacker and getting an arm free. She immediately turned and to kneed him in the groin. The man released her other arm with a groan and she took off running toward the water. She heard chaos behind her but kept her eyes focused on the edge of the dock. She felt the tackle from behind right before she hit the dock with a smack._

 _Two sets of hands roughly grabbed her by either arm and she was hauled to feet. The thugs then dragged her, kicking and screaming, toward Night, who stood by impassively. Focused on him, she missed seeing the guy she'd broken away from reach out to grab her by the throat._

" _Bitch," he said, jerking her sideways toward him and squeezing her neck with both hands. "You'll pay for that." His look was filled with hate and Lois knew there was no getting away this time._

 _She struggled anyway, turning her head and jerking back. A flash caught her attention and she saw Night's eyes burning red. Suddenly, the man's sleeves were on fire. It quickly spread up and down his arms and Lois felt the heat on her neck. He didn't let go. Laughing maniacally, the man hung on to Lois' throat, as they both burned…._

 _ **Metropolis General, same night**_

"Lois, look at me; can you look at me?" A vaguely familiar voice directed. "I need you to open your eyes."

Through the fear and pain, the voice was muddled and distant. Lois tried to pay attention but the fog was thick and her mind numb. Drifting, her mind became more alert and her heart swelled when she heard a more welcome voice.

"Is she going to be all right?" Clark sounded worried.

"She should be coming out of this- you say she's lost consciousness before?"

A discreet cough was followed with, "Uhm, yes, Dr.-"

"Hamilton … Emil Hamilton," the voice responded. "I remember when you brought her in after she was strangled." Lois heard some papers rattling before the doctor continued, "I had a hard time getting her to come to then as well. Hmm, seems like your friend has been here a few times this year."

Lois felt her thoughts drifting until she heard Chloe's voice. "Well, she is a reporter for the Daily Planet and she's a bit, uhm, gung-ho when she's working on a story."

"The reason I brought it up is because, based on what her friend Clark described …" the doctor continued, his voice turning curious, "Where is he by the way?"

"Oh, he spotted a family member and went to fill her in on what's going on," Chloe told him.

 _Clark left._

Only half awake, Lois felt her chest tighten at the idea.

"Anyway, I only brought up her prior admissions because I think that your cousin may be suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Really?" Chloe questioned, clearly requiring convincing.

"I'm pretty confident about the diagnosis," the doctor continued, sounding a little defensive at Chloe's skepticism. "According to her chart, Ms. Lane has been through some significant trauma this year. Let's see, she was strangled, kidnapped, electrocuted and then kidnapped by the same man again." Now the doctor sounded incredulous. "It appears that she also collapsed from exhaustion a few weeks ago."

"Let me see that," Chloe demanded interrogating the poor doctor for the next few minutes.

Lois smiled to herself and drifted again, hearing only pieces of conversation.

"She needs to slow down-"

"Right," Chloe snorted in response, "You don't know-"

"This is very serious…"

"I understand but-"

"If your cousin doesn't learn to calm herself, these breaks could interfere… the stress on her body could cause… medical conditions."

Once again, her mind seemed to focus when Clark spoke.

"I'll make sure she takes it easy, doctor," she heard Clark's voice respond and her body reacted to his voice as if it was a caress, her whole being calming at the sound and timbre of his voice.

 _He's back._

"Hmm, do that again, Clark," the doctor directed.

"Do what?"

"Her heart rate slowed at the sound of your voice- tell me, have you brought her out of these before?"

"Uhm, a few times …"

"What?" Chloe's interrupted. "What do you mean a few times? How many of these episodes has she had?"

"Well, why don't you see if you can get her to respond?" The doctor interjected calmly. "I'm not having much luck."

"Okay," Clark reluctantly agreed, while Lois could still hear Chloe sputtering in the background. The bed shifted and Lois could feel Clark's heat next to her. Part of her knew that she should open her eyes, but the other part of her- the curious and therefore dominant part- wondered what Clark would do.

Feeling more awake with every passing second, she warmed as Clark's hand gently took hold of her smaller one and began rubbing light circles in her palm. His soft, gentle voice followed and for just a moment her sleepy brain wondered if this was what it was like to wake up next to Clark all the time-

At that crazy thought, her eyes popped open and caught his blue ones.

"That was fast," he whispered, eye's narrowing.

Lois simply shrugged, not trusting her voice, and tried to sit up.

She noticed that Clark didn't pull away when Dr. Hamilton stepped forward. "Welcome back," the doctor commented and Lois caught a glimpse of dark, curly hair and glasses before light filled her eyes and the doctor had her following it.

Clark's hand was still rubbing her own and Lois let herself drift, her body continuing to relax with every soft stroke.

 _Welcome back, indeed._

After two hours Lois, armed with pain killers, was restless and ready to go home. Chloe was out getting her car, while Clark was talking with the doctor, probably conspiring to keep her under lock and key.

Still, they couldn't keep her from leaving the room. She grabbed her bag, opened the door and peeked out, making sure the coast was clear.

Stepping into the hallway, she looked around for Clark and froze. At the end of the hallway was Lana, looking elegant and composed, like she'd never been to the Phantom Zone.

Reaching for her throat, Lois considered her own messy ponytail and pale complexion and sighed.

 _Why here and now?_

Intending to at least acknowledge the smaller woman, Lois stepped forward and stopped at the sound of Clark's voice. "Lois, stop. That's not Lana."

Just as she turned to ask Clark what was going on, Lana spoke.

"Very good, Kal-El," the woman said and Lois started the change in tone. This was not Lana's whispery voice. Instead, the tone was aggressive and biting. Clark was right; this was not Lana. "Do you know who I am?"

"Faora, wife of Zod," Clark replied, taking a step forward, and Lois felt her eyes go wide at the name Zod. "Now, release Lana."

Frozen by the scene playing out in front of her, Lois looked from one to the other. Given what Clark explained about the prior escaped Zoners, she was assuming that the one who got away was now possessing Lana.

An unpleasant smile appeared on Lana's face. "I could be persuaded," Faora responded. "She's not the one you want anyway. She was just convenient."

Before Lois could blink, she was being pinned against the wall by the smaller woman and, no matter how she struggled, she couldn't break her grip.

"Now this one…" Faora drawled, watching as Clark stopped in his tracks. "She is different." Lana's unusually focused eyes turned to Lois. "This is the one you want." Her expression turned disgusted. "Your feelings for these humans are so easily manipulated."

"Let her go," Clark demanded, taking a hesitant step forward.

Possessed Lana turned to look back at Clark, her expression amused. "It doesn't matter, Kal-El. Zod may be gone but our creation will destroy your world and everyone in it that you _love_." Faora scoffed. "What do you know about love anyway?"

Lois struggled but Lana was strong, as in _Zoner_ strong. She ignored Faora's last question and looked over her shoulder to Clark, who was struggling to maintain control.

"Tell me, Kal-El, have you even told this woman your feelings for her?" She studied Clark's surprised expression and laughed wickedly, while Lois closed her eyes.

 _Not again._

For a minute, she felt like she was back with the jeweler and his insane question. What did everyone else see that she was missing? Her heart had swelled at the Zoner's words until she realized that the creature was simply taunting them, just like the Darkness. Clark didn't really have those kinds of feelings-

"Of course not," fake Lana mused after Clark failed to respond. "Understandable, given your parentage, I suppose. After all, did Jor-El or Lara come looking for you? No, they didn't love you like I love my son. I came back to bring him to power."

"Lana, I'm sorry." Clark's eyes flashed with hurt before he ignored Faora in an effort to reach his former girlfriend.

It was a good strategy on Clark's part but Lois was angry. She pushed against the women's grip in an effort to break free or, at least, to distract her. Clark had been through enough of this-

"Oooh," surprise entered the creature's bitter tone as Lois' resistance. "This one knows how to love, Kal-El. She is ready to attack me now, not for her own sake, but because I caused you pain. A warrior like her loves fiercely," and those strange eyes seemed to look through Lois to her heart. "Perhaps I didn't give you enough credit. Too bad you have to lose her."

Faora grasped Lois' throat just as Clark rushed forward. Before the woman could get a solid hold, Lois had had enough. She head-butted possessed Lana as hard as she could. Fighting to stay alert she heard Clark call out to someone as her attacker fell back, loosening her grip.

Her head turned as she fell to the floor and through blurry vision she spotted what looked like J'onn and Kara running toward them. J'onn was holding some kind of device that emitted a red light. It flared, blinding Lois, right before she lost consciousness.

 _ **Kent farm, four days later**_

Lois was late again. Running down the stairs in her bare feet, she stopped at the bottom and held on the rail while she slipped on one of her shoes.

Holding up the other foot, she paused when Clark cleared his throat, wobbling a little at the over-protective look on his face. Determined, she straightened and smirked, placing her newly shod foot on the floor. She'd been cooped up at the farm for three days; it was time to get back to work.

"What?" She challenged, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nothing," Clark said, his eyes seeming to move from head to foot. Smiling slightly, he took another sip of coffee.

Ignoring the flush in her face- Clark's gaze lingered on her legs a little longer than necessary- she took in his casual appearance. "Why aren't you ready? We're late for work." She challenged, going on the offensive at the thought of a lecture.

"I've decided to take the day off and spend it with Kara," Clark told her, losing his smile as he looked down into his cup. "I think the time she spent in the Phantom Zone really affected her."

Immediately contrite when she heard the guilt and concern in his voice, Lois walked forward, grabbing her own cup of coffee and placing a sympathetic hand on Clark's arm. "She'll be okay, Clark. She just needs some time to adjust to being back in civilization," Lois told him sincerely. If anyone could understand it was Lois-

"That's why I'm staying home. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Oh," Lois said, her excitement at returning to work fading a little at the thought that her partner wouldn't be there. Realizing where her hand was resting, she removed it quickly, automatically raising it to rub at her throat, her recent injury having brought back the old habit. Before it could reach, Clark was standing up and his hand was holding hers, gently pulling it away.

"Is something bothering you?"

Before she could give an appropriately snarky response, Clark raised his other hand to her neck, lightly tracing the marks left by the Zoner with his warm fingers. The words got caught in her throat.

"The scars are disappearing," he commented softly and Lois couldn't remove her eyes from his profile as he studied her skin with great interest.

"I guess so," Lois gulped, the light caresses bringing butterflies to her stomach and his nearness causing her blood to heat.

His hand stilled as he looked at her face, his expression tender. "Are you sure you're up to work today?"

"What? Of course," Lois told him, stepping away from his tender gaze before she did something stupid.

What was Clark up to anyway?

Ever since her second release from the hospital, he'd gone back to being overprotective but friendly, ignoring Faora's words and everything that had happened in the Phantom Zone. She'd been grateful to have the quiet to recover but found herself thinking again and again about their kiss and the feelings that went with it.

Shaken now by the emotions brought on by Clark's touch, Lois snatched up her coffee and stepped closer to the door. She needed to get to work.

Pressing his lips together as he watched her retreat, Clark stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Lois, I'm not sure that going in is such a good idea-"

Relieved at being back on familiar ground, she straightened her spine before responding. "I'm fine, Clark. After all, I can't stay cooped up here forever."

At the considering look on Clark's face- one that told her he would gladly lock in her room if he thought it would work- Lois shuffled even closer to the exit and freedom. By way of distraction she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "How's Lana doing?"

 _Where did that come from?_

"What?" Clark seemed as surprised by the question as Lois was. "She's fine, I guess. I've only heard from her once since the hospital. She's following up on some theory about how we ended up in the Phantom Zone."

"What theory?"

"Oh," Clark answered distractedly. "She thinks Lex sent the blue crystal."

"Lex? I thought he was dead," Lois felt her concern growing. "Didn't you tell me that he knows about your secret? If he's alive-" She stepped closer, agitated at the thought of the bald billionaire walking around with knowledge of Clark's origins in his head.

"If he's alive, then I'll deal with him." His tone grew defensive. "But I'm not racing all over the world looking for him."

"Of course not." Lois scoffed but then her partner's words caught up with her. "Is that what Lana wants you to do?"

"She's obsessed." He disclosed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "She's convinced that Lex is alive, that he's monitoring Tess, the Daily Planet, me…"

"What do you think?"

"Knowing Lex, anything's possible but if I drop everything to look for him I give up what I've been working for as a reporter and as the Blur." He continued, like a man talking through an issue. "Besides, I'm not a vigilante. I want to protect people and I can't do that by focusing on one man, no matter how bad he may be."

Blue eyes which had drifted away during his speech returned, and Lois smiled at the sincerity and uncertainty in them.

"Okay," she said, relieved by his decision. She didn't want Clark to leave, of course, but setting her desires aside, Lex wasn't the threat that the Darkness was. Lois knew that the future could change but as long as Clark was aware of the concern, she was satisfied. In this circumstance, it was his call-

"What do you mean, 'okay?'"

"I mean, 'okay,' Smallville." She looked at her watch. "Whether or not you go after Lex is your call. Go with your gut," she told him distractedly. "Look, I'm running late. Randall's going to kill me. I've got to-"

Her words were cut off abruptly when Clark appeared right in front of her.

"Whoa…" Lois jumped back. "No using the super speed to trap me," she told him. "And this," she added, waving her hand the very short distance between them, "is a personal space breach."

"Oh, so you can jump me in the Phantom Zone but I can't get within…" Clark looked down at the slight distance between them, "six inches of you without you calling foul. That hardly seems fair."

At Lois' wide-eyed expression, he raised his brows and inched even closer, much to her body's excitement and her brain's dismay. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened-?"

"Wh-why would we talk about that?" Lois stuttered, edging around him toward the kitchen door.

"You're always telling me to go with my gut and my gut's telling me we should talk-"

She scoffed. "Well, you've obviously got indigestion or something."

"Lois," he admonished. "I think we should talk about… us."

"Wh-wh-what?" Lois stopped moving, flabbergasted, thrilled, and horrified at the same time. Was Clark really going to- "What us?"

At Clark's annoyed and wounded expression, she amended her words. "I mean I know that we're co-workers and friends and… uhm…"

In response, his mouth confidently tilted up one corner and her heart rate accelerated. He reached out slowly and, with a slight tug, Lois was pulled to his chest. "And this," he murmured against her lips before pressing them against her own. At the feel of his lips she melted and started kissing him back.

Okay, so maybe there was something to talk about.

It was the last coherent thought she had for some time. All she could do was feel, as his soft lips slid over hers and his tongue moved against hers in a rhythm that seemed as natural as breathing now. Gradually his hands slid from her arms around her back to pull her even closer and she felt the hard contours of his body meet and match the softness of hers.

In response her hands slid up his chest and tangled in his hair as she pulled herself even closer.

She'd never admit it to him but when Clark took the initiative it sent her a little over the edge. Knowing that he wanted her made her feel free- free to caress, kiss and explore- in a way that didn't happen when she made the first move.

Eventually, desperate for air she pulled away and realized that Clark had lifted her up until her feet were no longer touching the floor. She couldn't resist teasing him. "Trying to sweep a girl off her feet, Smallville?"

"Lois…" he breathed, eyes still closed in pleasure, and she felt herself fall over the edge, the last drop of her reserve disappearing as she attacked his neck, running her lips along the long column, and kissing the muscles while taking in his scent.

"Unh… Lois?" Clark stumbled back a little in response to her assault.

She ignored him, talking was now the last thing on her mind. Instead, she was desperate to feel more, taste more…. She'd have crawled inside his skin if possible-

"How… do?" he started to ask, pausing as her lips continued up his strong jaw, her nips and kisses causing him to shudder. Lois tried to ignore that his hands had stopped but his stillness finally caught her attention.

 _Oh right, he wanted to talk._

Still, she couldn't stop. Her lips continued running along the underside of his strong jaw. He tasted incredible.

"Good…" he sighed as Lois lightly nipped at his chin. "You make me feel good," Clark managed to choke out, his voice filled with astonishment.

"Good," Lois repeated, her mind only partially focused on her words as she devoted her attention to devouring Clark. "Hmmm," she muttered purposefully kissing the dimple in his chin. His words penetrated her brain and her body shuddered in response. She made him feel good.

 _Could it get any better_?

"You should feel good," she muttered wondering at the sense of surprise in his voice. She moaned a little as his hands began moving over her again, thoughts swirling as she reveled in his touch.

 _What did he expect?_

He certainly made her feel good _\- great- wonderful_. Why wouldn't she do the same for him? She focused on the exquisite feel of his lips as she moved her mouth over his and closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Good," she repeated, whispering against his soft lips. "Love should feel good…"

Clark's body stilled completely. "Love?"

Eyes popping open, Lois glimpsed the shock in Clark's before she hastily pushed herself away. Scrambling clumsily, practically climbing off of his tall frame, she ran out the door, leaving him standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Quickly putting the key in the ignition she sped away, a trail of dust following her as she cursed herself and her big mouth.

What had she said?

What had she done?

She was an idiot.


	17. Abyss Altered

**ABYSS ALTERED**

 _ **K**_ _ **ent farm, the next weekend**_

"Lois, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Lois fired back at her cousin, continuing to place food on the kitchen counter.

"Lois," protested Chloe.

"What?" She set out another tray. "Right now, I'm hosting a welcome home party for Kara and I'm busy."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." The blond snatched a cracker off of one of the snack trays and plopped it into her mouth with a concerned look. "What's with you going at warp speed? I don't' think you've sit down once and you haven't talked to anyone."

"Well, it is Kara's party," she shrugged, avoiding Chloe's penetrating look while busily rearranging the trays completely covering the countertop.

"Whoa." Chloe lowered her face to try to catch her cousin's eye. "This looks serious." Keeping her own face lowered, Lois could still see the blond glance out to the living room. "You and Clark haven't said one word to each other all night," she commented. "Does this have something to do with him?"

When Lois didn't answer- trying to keep her face impassive- her cousin turned away and stared at Clark. She considered him for a few minutes before she gasped and grabbed Lois' arm, dragging her out of the kitchen to the porch.

Practically numb for the last few days, Lois barely noticed the cold night air.

"Lois, did you sleep with Clark?" Her cousin's voice was a combination of shock and awe.

Stunned by the question, Lois could only stare in amazement and shout, "No!"

The vehemence of the response made Chloe take a step back. Throwing her hands in the air, she continued, "Okay, but something's going on with you… and with him. Clark looks, I don't know, like someone dropped a bomb on him."

"Yeah, the 'L' bomb," Lois muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, did you just say what I think you said?"

 _Was that out loud?_

What was with her mouth lately?

Lois walked forward to lean against the porch rail, fixing her eyes on the barn. There were times, like now, when she wished she had a place to brood alone like her housemate. It would be nice to have her own fortress to run to. Lois sighed, knowing there was no avoiding Chloe when she was like this. Truth be told the blond was the real pit bull on a pant leg.

"Uhm, I'm sorry," Chloe interrupted her thoughts, walking up join her at the rail. "Did you say the 'L'-"

"You heard me." Lois grimaced and looked up at the stars, praying for patience. Couldn't her cousin see that she didn't want to talk about it?

"Uhm, wow." At least the blond had lowered her own voice so that she wasn't squealing any more. "I didn't know you felt _that_ ; we are talking about lo-"

"Yes, okay!" Lois lost the self-control she'd been trying to maintain for days. Taking a deep breath at the expression on her cousin's face, she tried to calm herself. It wasn't Chloe's fault.

It was Lois who'd gotten overwhelmed her with her emotions and blurted out the word in the middle of a passionate moment. She still wasn't sure how it had happened. She never planned to say it first.

Of course she hadn't really expected Clark to wrap her in his arms and kiss her, either. He'd seemed okay with taking a step back after the events of the Phantom Zone and her attack in the hospital. Lois had consciously used her recovery as an excuse to distance herself. The emotions she'd felt in the cave had thrilled and terrified her. She'd only felt that kind of deep connection once before- in her other past- succumbing to it had ended badly.

She should have held back but his words filled her heart to bursting.

 _You make me feel good._

Even now, she shuddered at the thrill that went through her. When Clark had said those words, she'd felt such a rush, like something she'd only dreamed of…. "I've ruined everything, Chloe," she whispered, giving voice to her worst fears.

"You haven't ruined anything," Chloe told her, placing her hand on Lois' arm. "You were being honest. I mean, I assume you were being honest," she stammered. "I mean, we haven't talked about those kinds of feelings, at least not as to Clark."

She felt a sad little smile at her cousin's nervous tone. They were a lot alike, she and Chloe; both women of action who liked to keep their deeper emotions close.

"Well, you did tell me that Clark is oblivious and that I should be direct," she acknowledged, trying to bring the conversation back to more comfortable territory.

"I guess I did." Her cousin looked a little stunned. "But I didn't realize.…" her voice trailed off as she looked away. "So, how did Clark take it?"

Lois shook her head, staring up at the stars. "What did you say, like 'someone dropped a bomb on him'?"

"No, I mean, what did he say?"

"Nothing," Lois told her, sighing in a mixture of both relief and frustration.

"What?" Chloe's voice turned suspicious. "Wait, you haven't talked to him, have you?"

Lois winced as Chloe grabbed her arm and held it in a death grip. "You need to talk to him, Lois. You should march in there right now and find out how he feels. He could be-"

"What? Pining away for me?" Lois jerked back her arm. "I don't think so. Anyway, if he wants to talk, he knows where I am. I live right here, right under his nose, in case you've forgotten."

"No, it's just… I know you. I've watched you tonight. You've made yourself so busy that Clark would need to use super speed to try to get your attention, so don't tell me he knows where you are." Chloe's expression grew sympathetic and her tone less argumentative. "Look, maybe you jumped the gun, but-"

Chloe broke off her speech at the sound of the door. They turned to see Oliver step out from the kitchen. To Lois' surprise, her cousin scowled.

"Hey, ladies," Oliver greeted with a smile. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing," Chloe asserted, quickly moving to go inside.

Oliver stepped in front of her. "Actually, Chloe, I was hoping to talk to you, if you don't mind?"

"I do mind," Chloe grumbled, rubbing her arms and pointedly avoiding Oliver. "It's freezing out here."

To Lois surprise, Oliver sent her a pleading look.

Lois took the hint. "I think I'll go get some warm drinks started." As she passed Oliver she thought she heard her cousin mutter "traitor" under her breath.

Once inside, Lois purposefully left the door opened a crack and grabbed her drink. She ignored the others who were in the living room and made her way nonchalantly over to window closest to the door to eavesdrop on her cousin and Oliver. She was almost pathetically grateful to have something else to think about beside her words to Clark.

Still, what was up with those two?

"What the hell are you-?" Oliver asked, not even trying to hide his frustration.

"What do you mean?" Chloe was equally as agitated.

Their voices were a little muffled so Lois moved closer to the door, still pretending to look out the window.

"Don't give me that," Oliver told her. "I watched while you used that device to bring Lois and Clark back. Your eyes turned white and then- with one hand mind you- you pushed me into another room. Clark tells me it's Brainiac. What are you doing about this?"

When there was silence, Oliver exploded. "Damn it, you aren't doing anything about it, are you?"

"Would you just let it go?" Chloe threw her arms in the air in aggravation. "Like I told Clark, I'm choosing to see this as a positive-"

"White eyes, nose bleeds and super strength are positives for you, are they?" Oliver moved closer. "Or, maybe, you just like the thrill of power, being able to push me and Clark around-"

"What?" Chloe's voice was furious. "Look, if you need an apology, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you but, if I hadn't been able to do those things, Clark and Lois would still be stuck in the Phantom Zone-"

"At what cost to you, Sidekick?"

"Oliver-"

"No," the man interrupted. "You're messing with things that aren't human and that you can't fully understand, no matter what you think. Eventually, you're going to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Chloe declared, trying to move around Oliver to get to the door. "And the next time you want to find out something about me, talk to me first and not to Clark. He's not my keeper."

"Well, somebody should be," Oliver muttered and Lois winced at that one, waiting for Chloe to explode.

Lois herself was torn. On the one hand she was worried about what was going on with Chloe; on the other, she was proud that her cousin was holding her own-

"Lois, are you eavesdropping?"

At the feel of warm breath against her ear, Lois dropped the glass she was holding and watched in horror as it fell. Before it could shatter against the floor, Clark snatched it from the air and handed it to her with an inquisitive but knowing look on his face.

"What?" She closed her eyes against the roll of her stomach. Having him stand so close was torture.

"Lois," he said, drawing her name out in frustration.

Her eyes opened when she felt him step even closer. Silently, she cursed her heart for speeding up and her stomach from exploding with butterflies. It took a minute for her to remember what he was talking about. "Hey, it's part of the hostess' job to make sure that fights don't break out-"

"And how is that working for you?" Clark asked in a sardonic tone, watching Chloe storm into the kitchen and slam the door behind her. Before Lois could answer, Chloe stomped over.

"I need a drink," she said, grabbing Lois' glass. Trembling slightly in anger, she brought the drink to her lips and took a large swig. Coughing and gasping, she barely managed to whisper, "What's in this?"

Lois shrugged at her question and Clark's concerned look. "Uhm, I don't know. It's something new I put together. I was going to call it Liquid Courage _."_

Chloe's took a deep breath as she lifted the glass into the air with a victorious grin, eliciting an eye roll from Clark. "I could use a little of that. Here's to Liquid Courage _."_

 _ **Kent farm, twenty minutes later**_

Lois was in the kitchen, watching everyone in the living room while she mulled over Chloe's earlier advice. Her words were starting to make sense, especially now that Lois had downed a couple more glasses of her drink.

The small party was in full swing and Kara seemed to be having a good time, smiling and laughing, looking more comfortable in her own skin. Standing in the living room, hands in her pockets, she was smiling at one of Jimmy's jokes. The photographer was hanging onto an unsteady Chloe who had finished off more than a couple of drinks herself. The blond was obviously ignoring Oliver, who was shooting her frustrated looks from across the room. When Oliver wasn't glaring at Chloe, he was deep in conversation with J'onn and Clark.

Those three were the only serious ones in the room.

It was while Lois was smirking in Oliver's direction than Clark caught her gaze. Her resolve wavered at his direct, wide-eyed stare. His expression was at first curious and then uncertain. Tempted to lower her eyes in avoidance, she squared her shoulders instead. Why should she continue to act self-conscious? It shouldn't concern her that Clark was confused.

That was a perpetual condition for him.

Maybe it was the alcohol's influence, but she felt like facing her fears. She was poised to march into the living room, smiling when Clark's eyes grew even wide at the resolute look on her face, when she was stopped by J'onn.

She sighed at the serious look on his face. Couldn't he see that she was ready to make her move?

"You know, for a festive event, I feel a lot of tension in the air," he said, holding up a hand when she tried to walk around. When he added an inquisitive quirk of the brow, she answered. "Yes, well, Chloe and Oliver had a little blow up earlier."

"And…" J'onn continued, reaching out to grab a cookie, "you and Clark?"

"Don't ask," Lois told him, smiling at the familiar sight of her friend enjoying his favorite treat. She grabbed her own cookie off the tray. "That's old news. The real question is what has you three so serious over there?"

The Martian was silent so Lois speculated, keeping her tone casual, "Looked like a strategy session to me. Should I try to guess what you might be planning?"

J'onn shook his head and released an exasperated sigh.

"What?"

"I can see why you're a good reporter," he told her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Grinning nonetheless, Lois leaned across the counter to grab another cookie. "Now, you came over here for a reason." Lois pointed her cookie. "Spill."

J'onn hesitated. "We were talking about the Zoner who attacked you."

"Really?" Lois was surprised because she'd been assured that the creature was gone. Still, something about J'onn's tone made her think he hinting about something. Was the alcohol dulling her senses? She wasn't following. "What about her?"

"I have been concerned with why a Kryptonian criminal was visiting the hospital and, more importantly, who she was visiting."

"She said she had seen her son," Lois told him, making a face as she remembered the Zoner's words- and her tight grip. "Do you think it was someone at the hospital?"

"Maybe."

Lois huffed in response, sure than J'onn was being purposefully vague. "Does Lana remember anything?" She asked, trying to pull more information from the Detective. Either he hadn't put the pieces together or he knew something.

"It doesn't appear so."

"What do you mean, doesn't 'appear so?' She was slow to process J'onn's words but was surprised when she finally considered the implication. "Hasn't anyone talked to Lana?"

"From what I understand, Ms. Lang has been traveling since the incident."

"Right," Lois acknowledged, recalling her conversation with Clark from… before. "She's been following up on her theory that Lex sent Clark to the Phantom Zone."

Just then the man looked toward the kitchen door. Lois followed his gaze, watching at the subject of their discussion walked in and looked around, eyes reflecting her surprise at seeing the small crowd gathered.

"Looks like she's back," he remarked quietly, taking the drink from Lois' hand and putting down on the counter. "Maybe we'll get some answers tonight."

 _ **Kent farm, same night**_

The cousins were on a mission fueled by alcohol and curiosity. They quietly tip-toed into the barn, Chloe giggling all the way.

"Shhh," Lois whispered, starting to regret letting the intoxicated blond talk her into to following the others out here. If they were caught, they'd learn nothing and end up looking like drunken fools. This kind of operation required stealth.

"Right," Chloe whispered none too quietly, giggling again.

Lois rolled her eyes, "You go stand watch at the door," she whispered. "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"No way," she barely managed to whisper in return. "They always leave me out of their little plans, at least until they need computer... stuff." The blond struggled for the words. "Then it's all 'help us Chloe,' blah, blah, 'we can't do this without you.'" She waved her hand around for emphasis. "'It's a matter of life and death,' blah, blah, blah." Determinedly, she stuck out her chin, pointed to the bottom of the stairs, and crept forward.

Lois reluctantly followed, shaking her head in response, convinced that this wasn't a good idea. When they reached their destination, her cousin leaned against the plank wall, while Lois rested her body against the rail, both of them listening to the voices in the loft.

"It's a solid lead, Clark," Lana's airy voice wafted down the stairs.

"As solid a lead as we've ever had on the bastard," Oliver chimed in. "If we're going to move, it needs to be now."

"Right now?" Clark sounded dubious.

"You know Lex is scrambling signals faster than we can track them. He could be on the move as we speak. It needs to be now," Lana argued.

"I don't want to leave Kara," Clark said anxiously and Lois could almost see the man running a hand through his hair. "This party is for her and it's the first time she's seemed happy-"

"With you on this, we could be back before they know we're gone," Oliver persisted.

There was silence and then Lois heard footsteps. "I doubt that," Clark said and, from the tone of his voice, Lois knew they'd been made. She reached for her cousin but stopped when she heard Oliver's next words.

"Lois knows your secret now and I know she'll understand," he pointed out. In a lower tone of voice he added. "I wish I'd figured that out-"

"What about Kara?" Clark countered, voice filled with resentment. "She was taken to the Phantom Zone and left there by Brainiac. I didn't look for her; didn't think about it. I abandoned her in that hell-hole and my priority is to spend time with her now that she's back. She's family."

"Clark, if Lex knows your secret he could destroy your family and everything else that you've worked for," Lana insisted- a little dramatically, Lois thought.

"All this time and he hasn't made a move," Clark responded. "I'm willing to risk that he won't do anything before tomorrow."

"It's your life," Oliver muttered, and Lois bristled in response. In some ways Oliver hadn't really changed from the future; she was just now seeing how much he badgered Clark. What was it now- frustration or envy?

Heavy footsteps sounded from above and Lois moved grab her cousin and flee. Unfortunately, Chloe was passed out, snoring lightly against the wall. Bending low, making an effort not to mutter in disgust, Lois tried to maneuver her cousin so that she could carry her. Grunting with the effort, she stopped at the sound of a familiar mocking voice.

"Want some help?"

Rolling her eyes, Lois kept her voice at a whisper. "No thanks. I've got it."

"Yeah, I can see that," Oliver said as Lois struggled to walk, Chloe's dead weight more than she expected.

"Out of my way," he sighed exasperatedly. When Lois moved, Oliver hefted Chloe with ease and cradled her against his chest.

"Any particular place you want Sleeping Beauty?" The description must have startled the man because Lois caught a look of surprise before he masked it with his usual mocking expression.

"Couch for now," Lois whispered, wanting to get out of the barn as quickly as possible.

"You know," he told her, keeping his voice at a whisper as well. "The Lois I know would have stormed the fortress by now." His eyes darted up to the loft.

"Maybe I'm not the Lois you know anymore," she told Oliver, disgusted at herself for listening to Chloe, for being discovered by Oliver, and for eavesdropping at the bottom of the stairs.

Studying her face with a serious expression, he shifted Chloe a little before answering, "No, you're tougher." The man shook his head, "Clark's an idiot," he muttered before walking out with arms full of Chloe.

Staring after them, she tried to process his words through the pounding in her head. The last thing she expected were Lana's words wafting down from the loft. "Clark, you know I'm only trying to protect you."

Lois shivered in the silence that followed. It seemed deafening in the cold night air, and she found herself wanting to shout out to Clark to say something, to stand up for himself or simply walk away-

"Clark?" The uncertainty in Lana's soft voice made her flinch. Suddenly, she knew she needed to get out but her legs wouldn't move. She felt frozen by the scene upstairs, afraid to leave and afraid to stay.

"I know, Lana," Clark's voice sounded resigned. "It just seems that…"

"What?"

"I can't shake the feeling that you've got your own reasons for going after Lex."

"Why would you think that?" Clark's words obviously offended the woman. "After all we've been through, you still don't trust me, do you?"

Lois felt her eyes roll at the accusation.

"It's not that..." Clark's words were hesitant. "I'm worried about you. This thing with Lex has become an obsession."

Lois felt something squeeze her heart at the tone even though logically she knew that Clark cared about all of his friends. Still, something about his tone penetrated enough that Lois could move and so she took a couple of steps, only to be stopped by the sound of Lana's harsh laugh. It was filled with pain.

"You think this is about Lex?" Lana's tone changed from pained to coaxing. "It's always been about you, Clark. You have no idea what I've done, what I'm willing to do, for you… for us."

"Uh, Lana," Clark's voice was apologetic. "I ... I, uhm-"

"It's all right, Clark, I know I need to prove myself to you. I'm willing to take the time to do that."

The silence that followed was more than Lois could handle. It seemed to continue for hours even though Lois knew it was only minutes before she could move again. With tears in her eyes, she stumbled out of the barn and back to the light of the farm house, her wayward brain filling in the silence that trailed behind her like a nightmare.

She reached the porch before the nightmare caught up with her.

" _Oh, didn't you know? In every incarnation of Clark Kent, you are his second choice," the creature chuckled as Lois felt the words hit home._

Falling on the stairs, she barely felt the shock to her knees as the pain in her head turned sharp and piercing. Just managing to contain a cry, her last thought was, "Not now, not here" before the memory pulled her in.

 _A scream escaped her lips as Lois fought against the Darkness. Having watched her until the first sliver of dark found a way past her barriers, the other Clark, the essence of the Darkness, drifted out the door confident that his shadows would now finish the job. They worked their way into her body, trying to take over, the entire process a violation, a desecration of self. Lois resisted with every fiber of her being but it wasn't long before she realized that resistance simply increased the pain._

 _She screamed again until, after what seemed like an eternity, her senses started shutting down one by one. First her vision darkened. After that, her hearing was lost. Eventually, her sense of touch was all that was left. Still, she resisted. She would not be taken._

 _Somehow, through the pain, she could feel soft soothing hands, cool hands that seemed to warm with every caress. She didn't remember when they started but focusing on them kept her mind off of the agony. Eventually, she leaned into the steady strokes, grasping the hand that was continuously rubbing soft circles in her palm. The pain eased just a little._

 _Knowing she could move freed her until she searched for something of her own to touch. Finding a face close to hers, she explored the plains and valleys of it, memorizing with her fingers what she knew intimately with her eyes. When her fingers touched soft, cool lips, they moved against her hand, eliciting a sigh from her._

 _She could feel her body tilt as she was placed gently on the bed. The pain lessened and she could hear- the sound of the silk sheets, quick breaths mixed with her own. The caresses continued to soften the hurt and she opened her eyes, finding his face above hers, blurry but recognizable._

 _His expression stole her breath. It was so… Clark._

 _Through it all his hands continued their soft caresses, each touch easing the pain. Her head cleared and she realized that somehow, in some way, he was saving her with his touch. She wanted- no,_ _ **needed**_ _\- to do the same for him._

 _So she kissed him with everything she had, sensing his surprise as she did. It didn't take long, however, before he was returning her kisses and setting her body on fire. Running her hands through his hair, she gloried in its silky softness and then let her hands roam lower, over his t-shirt and under it, gliding her fingers over the coolness of his skin. She could feel his skin warm with each touch, each caress, and each kiss._

 _Gray eyes turned blue and the look in them was intense and filled with desire. His eyes held hers, while his hands continued to touch, roaming up and down her body, now replacing pain with pleasure. In an instant, being his second choice didn't matter. He was saving her and she was doing the same for him. She felt exhilarated and alive, realizing that she had the ability to free him from the Darkness._

 _Her caresses became more determined and deliberate. His shirt was a barrier that was quickly removed. Somehow, when he pulled her against him, her shirt was gone as well. Just the feel of his skin on hers caused her to cry out in pleasure, all the Darkness inside her completely banished._

 _In Clark's eyes, however, she could see the pain that lingered._

" _It's okay," she told him, stilling as his hand brushed against the scars on her neck. "It's okay," she said again as the passion in his eyes turned to fear and then to horror. "Clark, I promise, it'll be okay. You can start over; we can start over…."_

 _He moved away from her, off the bed, and Lois could only imagine the terrors that were playing out in front of him as his now darkened eyes looked off into the distance. She scrambled forward, her jean-clad knees becoming twisted in the sheets and bringing his attention back to her. Staring at her with disbelief a lone tear ran down his face. Without any other warning he launched himself from the room, flying out the balcony doors with a primal cry._

Still on the stairs, still on her knees, Lois felt her body rocking as the tears streamed down her face. The fact that J'onn was the first one to find her made the memory seem even more real. No words were needed as she looked up at him through her lashes. When he sat down next to her, it was just as before.

" _Lois… you did what you needed to do."_

 _Her tear-streaked face looked at him. "Then why does it feel like a failure?"_

" _You've gotten through to him when no one else could. That's not a failure, Lieutenant," J'onn nudged her with his shoulder at the use of his pet name for her. "And, with what we've learned maybe we can develop a plan..."_

A shout from the area of the barn brought her out of it, and Lois jumped at the sound of her name. With J'onn's arm around her she turned to sit on the step next to him, keeping her eyes on his shirt and not the form of the man running in their direction, panic in his voice.

"Lois!"

Her peripheral vision could see him slow when he realized that she wasn't alone.

"She's all right Kal-El," J'onn told him, squeezing Lois' shoulders. "But she needs some help inside, I think."

"What?" Lois exclaimed, feeling a little betrayed by her friend. How could he suggest that when he knew-

"The future does not have to repeat itself," he said quietly in her ear before he moved away.

Her wide eyes followed him, ignoring his farewell remarks to Clark, as her mind replayed his words. How could history not repeat itself? Lois had given everything- her heart, her body and her mind- and it wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough. She hadn't saved Night the first time around and she wasn't doing much to save Clark in this time either. Maybe he didn't want to be saved, at least not by her. What more did J'onn think she could give?

Fighting the urge to curl up in a ball and simply shut out the world, Lois straightened instead, grabbing the stair rail and pulling herself slowly to her feet. This wasn't the future; she didn't need saving by Clark and the last thing she wanted was his pity. It was time to re-group.

Still a little shaky, knees wobbling, she turned to make her way up the stairs on her own, pausing on the second step to consider J'onn's words. What did he see that she was missing? Silently, she cursed her friend's enigmatic expressions, searching for the energy to get inside.

Her curses became more boisterous when she felt the world tilt. One second she was on the porch steps and the next she was in Clark's arms, holding onto them for balance. With one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, Clark pulled her against his chest and carried her into the kitchen without breaking stride. Lois found herself gazing at his clenched jaw …

 _Gallant and stupid._

"Put me down," she hissed, looking over his shoulders for Lana, but the petite brunette and her car were gone. For a moment Lois wondered where but then pushed all thoughts of Lana from her mind, worried that her insecurities would trigger another future memory. She didn't need any more of those right now.

Clark ignored her, stopping in the middle of the kitchen where a flustered Kara met up with them, wet washcloth in her hand.

"Lois, Clark," she remarked. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," Lois told her, fighting to get down. To her consternation, Clark only tightened his grip in response.

"Who's that for?" Clark asked, pointedly ignoring Lois.

"For Chloe," Kara replied, looking a little harried. "She woke up feeling quite ill, I'm afraid. Jimmy's with her upstairs. I told him they could have your room for the night, Lois. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. I'll bunk with you," Lois told her, talking to Kara's retreating back as she hurried up the stairs.

Without releasing Lois, ignoring her struggles, Clark followed Kara up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked through gritted teeth, trying to hang on to anger and block out the strong feelings his touch evoked. Her body was tingling in response, the recent memory only enhancing the effects. Each part of skin felt tender, overly sensitive, and she was aware of every finger along her ribs his hard arm cushioning her back. Even the undersides of her knees were tingling. It was all she could do not to rest her face against his chest and simply breathe him in. His scent- like sunshine and the outdoors- always affected her, even at the worst times.

Lost in her body's reactions, Lois was surprised by the anger glittering in Clark's eyes. "I'm taking you upstairs."

"I don't think so," Lois told him, her own anger surfacing at the look in his eyes. What did he have to be angry about? She was the one who was hurting emotionally and physically. Minutes ago he'd been worried about Lana. Where was all of this righteous anger hen? "We just had a party and I need to clean the kitchen. It's a mess."

"Oh, _we_ hosted a party, huh?" Clark's words were quiet but determined as he lowered his nose until it almost touched hers. "I don't remember having a say." His eyes glanced quickly to her lips before he pulled away. "I'll clean up. You could barely stand a few minutes ago."

"I'm fine," Lois insisted, hating the breathless quality of her voice, as her eyes responded by staring at Clark's mouth, her heart beating at the concern under the anger. It was hard to maintain her frustration when he was being so, so...

A grunt was his only response.

 _Male._

 _Sometimes he was all male._

Lois almost smiled at the thought until they passed the bathroom door, where they could hear Chloe retching. She winced in sympathy instead, having been there just a few times. Clark didn't stop but continued until they reached her bedroom, finally putting her on her feet just outside the door. Lois tried to step away, put some distance between them, but stumbled. Clark gripped her arms to hold her steady. He was still too close for comfort but Lois didn't move, waiting for her legs to function properly. Her knees ached.

"Lois, what was that on the porch- another episode?"

"No, I just tripped, that's all," Lois lied, lowering her gaze, knowing he would force her to go to the hospital if he saw the truth. She focused on one boot-clad foot and concentrated on keeping her breathing even and her heart rate normal, knowing that if he used his super senses he could tell if she was lying.

"Lois-" he started but didn't finish. Peeking up through her lashes, she saw that distant look on his face, the one that told her he was hearing cries for help.

"Go," she told him, pushing him toward the stairs. "Take care of someone who really needs you."

After giving her one last look- a mixture of frustration, worry and anger- Clark super sped away, the air stirring Lois' hair and almost tripping her with its force. Rising up through her own hurt, anger and fear, a sense of pride filled Lois as she pictured the Blur in action. Was she focused on the wrong things? Clark was saving people and that was crucial. Who he loved and who loved him, not so much.

It was the sound of Chloe's retching that brought her back to reality. Lois sighed and grabbed some pajamas from her room before making her way to a strange bed. Her thoughts continued to churn while she got ready. What should she do? Should she wait for Clark? That could take forever. Should she give up? That wasn't in her nature.

Right now her knees were aching. Crawling into bed, Lois finally gave into her urge to curl up and shut out the world. She was too tired to clean up after all.

 _ **Kent farm, next morning**_

The scream that echoed through the farm house woke Lois from a dead sleep. Disoriented, heart racing, she scrambled to get out of bed, reaching for her knife, only to realize that it wasn't there.

It was a minute before she remembered that she was in the Kent's former bedroom, having shared the room with Kara. By the time she heard the second, more agonized cry, Lois pulled herself together and was out the door and down the hall, skidding to a stop when she saw Kara escorting Jimmy from Clark's bedroom to the bathroom.

He was cradling his arm and it was covered in blood.

"Jimmy?"

His shocked freckled face looked up at hers before a pale and shaken Kara spoke.

"You should go in there, Lois, I think Chloe needs you."

Lois sprinted to the bedroom, heart pounding, only to find Clark sitting on the bed with a wide-eyed Chloe who was crying hysterically, her hands still clutching Lois' knife. Hands and knife were spattered with blood.

"Chloe?" Lois asked her voice raspy from sleep and shock.

Clark looked up from where he was whispering to Chloe, his arm around her shoulders, his eyes full of fear.

Lois walked slowly up to the bed and reached out to cover the knife with her own hands. Slowly, very slowly, she pulled it from Chloe's grip, watching her cousin closely. When it slid from her fingers, Chloe looked up and Lois winced at the anguish in her cousin's face.

"Chlo?"

"I didn't know," she muttered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't know."

"Didn't know what, baby?" Lois asked sitting down on the other side of her cousin.

This time, when green eyes met hazel, Lois saw something she'd missed the first time around... confusion.

"I didn't know who he was," Chloe said simply, and Lois felt a sharp pain in her chest and for a minute, she felt her breath hitch. Fighting down a sense of panic, she smiled calmly. Chloe was clearly terrified.

"Is he really my fiancé?" She asked, moving even closer to Clark for support, while eyeing the bloody knife in Lois' hands with revulsion.

"Yes, Chloe. That was Jimmy," Lois told her calmly, trying to keep her own composure.

"Lois, it's like… I've never… I've never seen him before in my life."

Lois caught Clark's gaze over Chloe's shoulder and she could see the questions and concern there, mirroring her own.

"Lo, what else am I forgetting? God, what if I forget you and Clark? What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Lois told her, trying to sound soothing, while she continued to watch Clark, the expression on his face telling her they were on the same page, at least as to this.

Something serious was happening.

Chloe needed their help.


	18. Fortress Fallout

_**The later scenes in this came to me early on in the story. I always liked the way Clark looked in the Fortress and wanted to capture that somehow. Also, I always hated Clark's decision to try to take Chloe's memories of him. Lois makes all of my points on this issue.**_

 _ **As always, thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them.**_

 **FORTRESS FALLOUT**

 _ **Metropolis General, next day**_

In the waiting room, Lois sat hunched over, coffee in hand, legs bouncing. After a minute she stopped to take a sip out of the cup. Shuddering at the taste, she held the cup between her hands as her legs once again seemed to take on a life of their own.

She heard his footsteps before she felt his presence. Her legs stilled.

"Lois, how is she?" Clark's voice was low and concerned.

"Tests," Lois struggled to find her own voice. "She's in her second round." Her legs started up again as she continued to look down at her coffee. "They don't know what's wrong."

She felt Clark sit down next to her. In a second his warm hand was on her knee and her legs stopped bouncing. Her eyes closed as her heart rate slowed and she took a deep, steadying breath.

"Lo-"

"How's Jimmy?" She interrupted, her calmer body not affecting her internal turmoil.

"He was released from Smallville Medical Center an hour ago," Clark told her quietly. "He's at the Talon sleeping off the pain pills. Kara's there," he continued. "No tendons or muscles were damaged. He'll have full use of the arm in no time."

"Good," Lois commented, taking a shaky breath.

Very deliberately, Clark reached his hand around the coffee cup and removed it from her icy fingers. Her gaze followed the cup until she was looking at Clark's worried face.

She felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. "They don't know what's happening to her," Lois told him and watched his resigned look followed by a slight wince. She probably wasn't supposed to see it but she'd been around him too long to miss that look.

"You know what's happening, don't you?" Realization dawning, she grabbed his arm just as her mind leaped to the logical conclusion. "What is it, Clark?"

He didn't answer right away, fighting his own guilt, she imagined. Ignoring his desire to take the blame- it wouldn't help her cousin- she considered the options. What had happened that could have caused-

"No," she breathed. "It's that Brainiac thing isn't it?" When refused to look at her she tried to shake him in frustration but it was like moving a rock. He tried to turn away and she reached up to pull his face back. "Look at me," she ordered. "It doesn't matter how this happened; how do we get it out of her?"

Clark flinched but his gaze never left hers. "Lois, I'm not sure."

"But…" Lois urged.

"I think if I-"

"Mr. Kent… Clark," a familiar voice interrupted. "And Ms. Lane, it's nice to see that you're not the patient this time."

As the two faces simultaneously turned to stare, Dr. Hamilton cleared his throat before looking down at his chart. "Right, well, we've run every test we can think of, but so far we haven't been able to find anything wrong with Chloe except that she's quickly losing her memories."

Nervously- Lois was glaring- he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Uhm, I was wondering if there's any history of mental illness; her records indicate that she had some sort of break a couple of years-"

"So, if there's nothing medically wrong, does that mean she can go?" Clark asked, and Lois looked at him in surprise. It wasn't like the polite farm boy to interrupt. Dr. Hamilton gave him a speculative look.

"It's just that Chloe is a little sensitive about her family history," Lois added, surprised at the mulish look on Clark's face. She'd almost forgotten about how sensitive he could be about this issue. Two years ago, Clark refused to accept the diagnosis and busted Chloe out of the hospital to keep her from Belle Reeve. Even after she and Lois had been kidnapped, Clark had been there, taking care of them.

 _He'd probably saved them, even then._

For some reason, those memories gave Lois a sense of hope. She was convinced that Clark would figure out a way to fix this and he wouldn't give up. It wasn't in her nature to rely on anyone else but, if she had to, Clark was her first choice.

"So there is some history?" Dr. Hamilton shot a nervous look in Clark's direction.

"Well, you should probably ask Chloe about that," Lois told him, reaching for the farm boy's arm, anxious to get away to talk about solutions. "Can we see her?"

"Oh, what? Of course," the doctor told them, making some notes on his chart.

Lois pulled Clark along, ready to get started. He looked at her, surprised by her haste but kept up until they were stopped at the waiting room door by a distressed Oliver.

"What happened to Chloe?"

"She's experiencing some memory loss," Clark returned Oliver's accusing look with one of his own while Lois tried to move past her former boyfriend. She wasn't in the mood for the boy's chest-bumping right now.

"Where are you going?" Oliver finally realized that they were trying to leave.

"Uhm, we have to run an errand," she lied, suspecting that Oliver would want to come with them if he knew they were visiting Chloe. "You're welcome to talk to her doctor. He's over there."

"Emil?" Oliver asked, moving past Lois and Clark into the waiting area.

They both stopped and turned, watching the doctor looked up to focus from his charts to the new arrival. "Oliver Queen?"

"You two know each other?" Lois asked.

"Uhm, yes, Dr. Hamilton works for Queen Industries, from time to time," Oliver told them raising his brows meaningfully.

Lois looked at Clark but his expression indicated that he was a surprised as she was. Taking only a second to digest that information, Clark cleared his throat. "Well, then, he can fill you in," he said dragging Lois out into the hall.

"Clark," Lois practically shouted, trying to keep up with his long strides. He was finally moving like a man with a plan. "What are we doing?"

" _We're_ not doing anything," Clark told her firmly. "I think I know how to help Chloe, but I have to get her out of here first."

"Last door on the left," she told him, running a little to keep up. "And by the way, whatever it is you have planned, you're not leaving me out."

Clark stopped just outside Chloe's door and sent her a perturbed look that spoke volumes. _It's too dangerous._

Lois' didn't need to say the words as she faced Clark and squared her shoulders determinedly. _I don't care._

In the end, it didn't matter. When they entered Chloe's room, she was gone.

 _ **Talon, late afternoon**_

Lois caught her breath when she felt the rush of air behind her. She jumped a little and turned.

"Clark, warn a- oh, Kara," Lois exclaimed. "You guys need to give people some warning before you do that."

"Sorry," Kara apologized.

"No luck?" Lois asked her.

She shook her head, looking up the stairs. "Jimmy?"

"He's still sleeping," Lois told her. "I just came down here to, you know, stretch my legs." The Talon was closed, having limited hours on Sunday, and she was taking advantage. Truth was, she just couldn't stay cooped up in that little apartment wondering and worrying about her cousin.

Kara studied her expression. "I will look in on him," she said, squeezing Lois' arm before heading upstairs. Lois alternately sipped her coffee and chewed her thumbnail. Lost in her own fears, she didn't react when a slight breeze signaled Clark's arrival.

"Any luck?"

He shook his head, expression filled with guilt. Unable to hold his gaze, Lois jumped up, ready to conduct her own search.

Clark's phone rang.

"Hello, Oliver," he answered after checking the ID. "No, no luck from this end… you? Okay, we'll let you know if we find anything." Clark put the phone back in his pocket, concern on his face.

"I know," Lois told him, putting her hand up as she walked around the table.

"Wait, Lois, where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going to look for my cousin," she told him heading for the door.

Before she could reach it, Clark grabbed her arm. "Just a minute and I'll-"

Whatever Clark was going to say was interrupted by the tinkle of the bell above the door. They stopped and watched as Davis Bloome walked in with a familiar blond following close behind.

"Chloe!" Lois shouted, running at her cousin and throwing her arms around her, ignoring the other man.

It was only when Chloe didn't return the hug that Lois pulled back and looked at the paramedic and then back at her cousin. Green eyes stared back with no sign of recognition.

"What did you do to her?"

At Lois' shout, Chloe stepped closer to the medic with fear in her expression. "Davis, what are we doing here?"

"You live here," the man said calmly, his eyes begging Lois to calm down. "You know these people and they can help you."

"But I don't remember them," the blonde's tone was agonized. "I only remember you. Can I just stay with you?"

Intrigued now Lois watched as Davis' expression reflected his internal struggle. He obviously wanted to be with her cousin but when he looked at Lois and Clark, his expression said he knew she needed them. "You need help, Chloe."

Clark spoke up softly, "We can help you, Chloe. We're your friends-"

"And family," Lois interrupted in her own softer tone, smiling at her cousin.

Chloe's return smile didn't reach her eyes. She turned back to Davis. "You're a paramedic. If anyone can help me, you can. Davis, please," she urged.

Dark eyes looked at Lois for a minute before he nodded, his expression begging her to trust him. Lois nodded, letting him know without words that she would… for now.

"I tell you what, Chloe," he said. "I'll stay with you." Davis pulled Chloe closer to his chest with one arm. Efficiently, he reached into a pocket with the other hand and pulled out a hypodermic needle. The shot to her arm was quick and efficient.

"Wha…" Chloe slurred before she went limp. Clark rushed forward to grab her while Lois sought answers from the paramedic. "How did you find her?"

"She found me working outside the hospital," he told them. "She was pretty freaked out; said she didn't know why she was at the hospital and that she didn't recognize anyone. As soon as I could persuade her, I brought her here."

"What was in the needle?"

"Just a sedative." Davis shrugged. "She was getting hysterical about even talking to anyone besides me. It'll wear off in a few hours. I hope you guys are going to take her back to the hospital." His expression showed his concerned for Chloe. "Memory loss can be serious."

"Don't worry; we'll take care of her," Clark told him evasively, holding the blond easily against his chest.

Lois nodded and caught the paramedic's eye. "Thanks," she told him sincerely.

When he left, Lois felt herself shiver with a sense of unease. What was it about the paramedic that pulled her cousin to him? She couldn't decide if he was a killer or a some kind of hero. What was she going to do about him? What could she do, really? Still thinking about Davis, Lois was shocked when she felt the familiar rush of air that signaled Clark's departure.

She turned to look around the shop, knowing that both were gone but stunned by the fact that her partner took Chloe without her. Furious, she resisted the urge to stomp her foot and instead headed toward the stairs, ready to force Kara to take her to wherever Clark had gone.

She'd reached the bottom of the stairs when she was stopped by Clark speeding to a halt in front of her.

Fuming, she poked him in the chest, "Smallville, about time you came-"

"Sorry, Lois," he interrupted. Suddenly, she felt a pain in the back of her head and she was out.

 _ **Fortress of Solitude, that evening**_

Lois opened her eyes and looked around. She was in heaven- or at least what she thought was heaven- the first time around. Feeling that same unusual sense of peace considering the circumstances, she remained still and simply absorbed the beauty of the place.

A booming voice shook her out of her reverie.

"My son, there is a problem."

Turning her head to look for others, she startled when she heard Clark's voice respond.

"What's the problem; what's wrong?"

"I can restore your friend's memories, leaving out your heritage," the voice emphasized, "but the other woman's mind has certain protections that I cannot breach without harming her." Lois couldn't resist looking for the source of the voice, at the same time she was wondering why this unfamiliar voice was referring to Clark as "my son _._ "

"What do you mean?" Clark asked. "What protections?"

"These protections are not of my doing, Kal-El," the emotionless voice seemed to fill the space. "Just know that I cannot remove them without causing her irreparable harm."

There was a pause and Lois used the time to finally process the words. The voice was telling Clark that it could restore Chloe's memories. She was obviously _the friend,_ while Lois was the _other woman._ She winced at the sound of that. But what did the voice mean about leaving out Clark's heritage?

"My son, we must hurry if we are to finish before your friend wakes."

"Why is Lois' mind protected?" Clark asked as much to himself as to the voice.

The echoing voice answered anyway. "It appears that she has a destiny of her own."

"Destiny," Clark said, and she could hear the dread in his voice. "What destiny?"

"That I can't tell you, only Lois Lane can reveal it, should she choose to."

At the sound of her name, she sat up. How did this voice know her? All of this must be part of Clark's history. Clearly, he was using it to help with her cousin but why was Lois here? She rubbed the back of her head, which was still a little tender, and turned to find Clark. She needed to see him to understand.

Looking to her left, she finally spotted him standing with his back to her, his typical red and blue ensemble dramatic against the clear white of his surroundings. Power and uncertainty shimmered in the air around him, a combination that was unique to Clark and somehow magnified in this environment.

This wasn't heaven. This place belonged to him, to his heritage. Lois could feel it.

When she realized she was sitting on a raised platform, she swung her legs over the side and waited for Clark to see her. Just out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Chloe on a similar platform a few feet away, her face pale in the white light.

"Can you at least give Chloe her memories back?" Clark asked, talking up and into the air around him. Lois studied the space but couldn't see anyone.

"Yes, I will begin when you are ready."

As she continued to look for the source of the overwhelming voice, Clark walked over to the platform where Chloe lay and gently kissed her forehead. With a trembling hand, he brushed her hair back and straightened. Whatever he was doing was distressing to him but, whatever it was, he'd made up his mind.

"I'm ready."

A sudden epiphany forced Lois off the platform and forward. "Clark- stop!"

When he turned and looked at her, Lois' legs almost buckled at the sight of his eyes filled with torment. Somehow in this place the emotions the farm boy always hid so carefully were laid bare before her, the rawness of it taking her breath.

Here she could read his desire to be accepted warring with his longing to care for others. His awareness of the risk he placed others in conflicting with his need for friends. It was an ongoing battle- usually waged internally- but in this place everything was at the forefront. Right now she could tell that Clark believed he was making the unselfish choice but it was breaking him.

Standing there in his power and uncertainty, Lois thought that he had never looked more beautiful… or more wrong.

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you from making a terrible mistake," she told him firmly.

"What mistake? I'm restoring Chloe's memories. I mean, the Fortress is restoring Chloe's memories."

"All of them?" She took another step forward.

"Lois-"

"Clark," she interrupted.

His blue eyes skittered away. "It's dangerous to know my secret, Lois. Look at what Brainiac did to her," he emphasized.

"I know what happened, Clark, but life is dangerous. Does that mean you'd take her life as well?" Lois watched his shocked expression with sympathy. "People are who they are because of their memories and experiences. If you keep any from her, you'll be taking away part of what makes Chloe who she is." Lois took another step forward as his confused- but considering- eyes returned to meet hers. "You aren't God, Clark. You don't have the right to keep her memories."

"My son is making a selfless decision," the booming voice responded when Clark remained silent.

"Yeah, well," Lois said speaking up as she'd seen Clark do. "Just because his motives are pure doesn't make it right." She brought her eyes back to the man in red and blue.

"Chloe didn't ask to learn my secret," he told her, his expression letting her know that he was working things through in his own mind. "Alicia," he winced at the name, "took Chloe- practically kidnapped her- and showed her what I can do."

"Still," Lois debated. "Your secret is part of who she is now, whether you like it or not. That knowledge has influenced her, molded her, and guided her decisions. Who are you to say she shouldn't know? Maybe in the grand scheme of things, she needs to know."

"Grand scheme of things… like a destiny," Clark mused, his expression growing disturbed. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"I don't know," she responded with a shrug. "I do believe that things happen for a reason."

"Kal-El, we must proceed-"

"Just hang on, big guy," Lois interrupted, wanting to give her partner time to work this through for himself.

At her reaction to the disembodied voice Clark smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, he was staring, seemingly looking right through her, before he shook his head. "What about you? Are you saying that you wouldn't give up some memories if you could?"

Lois' gaze slammed into Clark's and he flinched at her incredulous look. Her heart stopped and stuttered. Feeling a sudden, sharp pain like a dagger, she could only whisper, "Which ones, Clark?"

At his silence, she continued, her voice stronger, only hinting at the hurt. "Do you regret telling me already?"

His shaken expression was genuine. "No, no," he shook his head for emphasis. "I wanted… I was talking about the ones that keep causing you pain. Post-Traumatic Stress is serious, Lois, whether you think so or not. It would be better for you, better for your health if those memories were gone." Clark's voice trailed at the end, uncertain in the face of Lois' previous objections. "I thought this place could help you, too."

At the sincerity in his voice, her pain eased and she considered his words. She thought about the memories that were causing her attacks- memories of the Darkness, Night, and the horrible things she'd seen in the future. Her first inclination was to tell Clark that she didn't want to lose any of her memories, any of herself. Unfortunately, she knew that he was right about them endangering her. Of course, most of those memories had been foisted on her by her older self, but she'd been given a choice.

After a few seconds she was able to respond sincerely. "There are some things I'd like to forget, sure, but all of my experiences make up who I am right now. If I didn't have them, I wouldn't be standing here, ready to do what needs to be done."

"What needs to be done," Clark repeated. "Like a destiny?" At her wide eyes, Clark narrowed his. "Lois, what is your destiny?"

She'd been dreading this question from him since she'd heard the booming voice telling Clark that she had one. She could tell he wasn't going to let it go this time. Her mind wandered back to the kitchen when she'd felt so vulnerable and terrified after revealing her feelings for Clark, the intensity of them rocking her to the core. Reflecting now, she knew what she needed to say. Somehow, seeing Clark here- in great power and loneliness- bolstered her courage. Like everyone else, Clark was the totality of his experiences and if Lois held herself back then neither of them would know what kind of man he could be with her in his life.

It didn't matter what he decided in the long run. It might crush her, might destroy her heart and her soul but ultimately that's why she was here.

 _You must continue to support and challenge him…_

No more holding back.

She needed to give him the truth. Looking back she knew she'd loved him for a long time- as a shy farm boy, as a mild-mannered reporter, as a hero with super-powers, and even as a shell of a man infected by the Darkness.

By protecting her heart, she wasn't just holding herself back, she was holding him back.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she closed the remaining distance between them and laid her hands softly on each side of Clark's face, watching his eyes widen in surprise. "My destiny," she told him, letting her feelings shine through the depths of her hazel eyes. "My destiny is to love you."

Doubt, shock, awe, and, finally, incredible longing swirled in the blue of Clark's eyes, each expression magnified in this place until Lois felt drawn to him by the sheer force of his will.

Her hands seemed to work of their own accord to pull his face toward hers.

"Lois," he breathed, as if her name was the answer to a prayer, and he bridged the remaining distance.

When his lips met hers, Lois surrendered completely, overwhelmed by the power and yearning that Clark poured into this one kiss.

 _ **Fortress of Solitude, twenty minutes later**_

Shivering in her light-blue shirt, she waited for Clark to retrieve her as soon as he dropped off Chloe at the Talon.

She smiled to herself at the success of the procedure. Chloe was otherwise healthy and had all of her memories intact. Ultimately, Clark decided not to hold anything back when restoring them.

Releasing a shaky breath, she inhaled deeply, feeling the expansion of her chest in the process. For the first time in years, she felt like she could breathe, really breathe. She'd revealed her true feelings to Clark, directly and honestly- no more holding back and no more running. She felt liberated.

Not everything was resolved, she knew that, but for the first time in months while surrounded by Clark's crystal palace, Lois let herself hope for the future.

Walking around, she stopped to stomp her feet, rub her arms and wait. It seemed like Clark had been gone a long time. The very air was suddenly dark and cold. It was quiet, too quiet.

She passed Chloe's platform and stopped, noting how it looked considerably darker than it had when Chloe was on it. She wondered how late it was, having lost track of time. Tired, she leaned against the platform for just a minute and then Clark raced in. Happy to see him, she straightened to rush forward, only to see his face grow concerned as he looked around.

"Lois, what happened here?"

Suddenly, his voice sounded like it was coming from a distance.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

"Lois!"

Her vision dimmed around the edges as Clark reached for her.

Everything went dark.


	19. Adverse Attraction

" _ **He had discovered a great law of human action- namely, that in order to make a man covet a thing, it is only necessary to make the thing difficult to obtain."**_

 **Tom Sawyer, by Mark Twain**

 **ADVERSE ATTRACTION  
**

 _ **Daily Planet, Monday, November 24, 2008**_

"So, is that all?" asked Davis, handing Lois her overnight bag.

"Yeah, uhm … thanks. I appreciate the ride and everything," she told him waving her hand to make her point. She wasn't sure why she let Davis drive her, but it felt great to be back to work and out of the hospital. Extra fluids and warming blankets had taken care of her mild case of hypothermia in rapid time.

"So, this is where you work, huh?" Davis asked in his low voice, taking note of the noise and bustle of the place with some trepidation.

"Yeah, welcome to the Bullpen." She looked around with affection. Personally she thought it was pretty quiet, given that it was lunch time.

"The Bullpen?" Davis repeated with a small smile on his face. After a minute he lowered his head uncomfortably and continued while looking at her through his lashes, "Well, I guess you are crammed in here like cattle. I'm not sure I could work this closely with so many other people."

Lois caught his dark eyes and for a second time noted the loneliness that seemed to surround him. The first time had been when he'd dropped off Chloe. He'd seemed comfortable but isolated. Like Clark, loneliness practically shimmered in the air around him.

At the thought of Clark, she looked over at his desk speculatively. He wasn't there, not that she expected him to be. He was supposed to pick her up from the hospital but failed to show. Her best guess was that he was on Blur business, although he could be avoiding her. She hoped not, but he'd been blowing hot and cold at the hospital, starting out with the hot. She shivered a little at the memory.

 _When Lois woke up, Clark was standing by the window with his hands in his pockets, staring out into the dark. For a minute, she wondered what he was looking at and then it hit her- he was brooding._

 _She sat up and cleared her throat. "Hey," she said, wincing at the croaking sound._

 _Clark turned around, his face inscrutable in the dim hospital light. "How are you feeling?"_

 _She stretched and closed her eyes, taking stock of her condition. She was surprised and pleased with the results. "Good," she marveled. "I feel… good."_

 _Opening her eyes, ready to smile in relief, her smile froze when she saw his expression. Through the poor lighting she could see his wide eyes shimmer as his lips parted. He stepped forward and the heat behind his baby blues took her breath._

 _ **You make me feel … good**_ _._

 _Her body started tingling and she could feel her temperature rise. Suddenly needing air, she sucked in a breath and damped her lips. The blue in Clark's eyes turned dark and stormy right before they focused on her mouth._

 _Another step forward and Clark was within reach. Lois felt her body respond by leaning toward him, her hand itching to reach out and touch-_

Davis cleared his throat and Lois jumped, trying to bring her attention back to her surroundings.

"Well, I don't want to get in your way so, if there's nothing else," Davis told her, starting to back away.

Lois was torn. At first, she'd been convinced that Davis was evil, having killed a decent, honest kid like Jimmy. Now, _something_ was telling her different. He seemed like regular guy, better than regular, actually. After all, he'd brought Chloe back to them, and Lois would be eternally grateful for that.

It was possible she didn't know the whole story. She hadn't been there when Jimmy was killed and didn't know a lot about his death. Chloe went into hiding afterwards and the newspaper article was sketchy at best.

At first, it seemed that ignoring Davis was the way to protect her cousin and Jimmy. Now, she wasn't convinced. After saving Chloe, Davis seemed part of their circle somehow and when he'd stopped by her hospital room, asking about Chloe and offering her a ride, she'd been willing to go. What if taking the time to know him and let him know them was the way to avoid tragedy in the future?

Making up her mind, Lois stepped forward. "Hey, how about an ambulance ride sometime? I bet you see things on your rounds that would make for a great story."

"I don't know, Lois." Davis' body tensed and he stopped. "That didn't work out too well for Jimmy."

The guilt was radiating off of him in waves and Lois found herself fascinated by this additional reminder of Clark. No wonder Chloe felt comfortable with the guy; he had a lot in common with her best friend. In fact Lois felt herself being drawn to him. What was it about tall, dark and lonely?

She couldn't resist smiling at the thought, stepping closer until his eyes rose to meet hers. "Hey, I'm tougher than Olsen," she smirked, holding onto his gaze.

Tilting his head forward, Davis looked uncertain but finally returned her smile. "It's a date then," he said, just as Lois heard a cough at her elbow.

"Lois," Clark interrupted, clearing his throat again as his eyes darted between her and the paramedic. "Davis," he remarked, holding out his hand. The other man shook it but Clark's eyes narrowed slightly before he turned to Lois.

"I'm sorry," he told her apologetically, eyes softening as they rested on her. "I got caught up with a, uhm, a source. I, uh, it was an emergency," he continued, raising his brows to let her know it was Blur business.

"That's okay, Clark; emergencies happen," she told him with a knowing look. Still, he looked pained as she continued. "Besides, Davis was gracious enough to give me a ride."

Lois turned to the paramedic. "Hey, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure," Davis said, smiling at her before acknowledging Clark and walking away.

Her partner watched the figure with a clenched jaw. "How did you hook up with him?"

"Well, I didn't 'hook up' with him," Lois told him using air quotes and rolling her eyes. "He stopped by my room to see how I was doing and offered me a ride." She turned away to go through the papers on her desk. "He does work at the hospital, you know."

"Yeah, I know." His voice was low and ominous.

Lois gave him a surprised look and his face reddened slightly, his chin jutting outward as he tried to hide his discomfort. "He said something about a date?"

Lois kept her smile to herself. "We were just talking about an ambulance ride."

Clark's eyes narrowed. "That didn't turn out too well for Jimmy," he said. This time Lois couldn't hide her smile.

"That's what Davis said," she told Clark, unable to resist moving closer and patting Clark's chest. "But I reminded him that I'm tougher than Olsen," she grinned.

"I don't know," Clark told her, taking his own step closer. "Maybe I should go with you." His voice was lower in octave, sending tremors through Lois and she watched his eyes flash. What was this? His expression now was so like the one at the hospital.

 _Eyes wide and stormy, Clark reached out his hand to Lois but dropped it. Jerkily he turned away and went to stand back at the window. She felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured on her._

" _Lois, the Fortress is corrupted," Clark told her, his eyes moving away from hers, fixing on a point above her head. "Kara thinks that something got into the crystals- either through Chloe or…" his eyes glanced back at hers and she could see the question._

" _Or me," she breathed in understanding. Furrowing her brow as she concentrated, she tried to remember what happened right before things went dark. "I don't think it was me," Lois told him sincerely. "I do have certain, I mean, I have memories that are protected but nothing that could infect that fortress of ice."_

" _Lois," Clark paused. "Who was it who told you about your, uhm, destiny?"_

 _Her heart stuttered. Crap, she hadn't really thought this through. She hated explaining herself and now- she didn't want to lie to Clark but she couldn't give him the truth, either. She needed to stall._

Clark stepped away and Lois forgot about the hospital feeling as her hand dropped back to her side. Again, he'd shut her out and was frowning in the direction Davis had gone. What was up with him? Suddenly, she could practically see the guilt gnawing at him. No one, not even Davis, could do guilt better than Clark.

"Hey," she told him. "It's okay. I can take care of myself and even you can't be everywhere at once." Lois turned to her desk to check her messages. By the time she sat down, Clark had moved around and was staring at her.

"You shouldn't have to rely on someone else, Lois."

She leaned forward, astonished and amused. "You are not my personal slave, Smallville, as much as I might want you to be." She wiggled her eyebrows, watching in delight as Clark's face reddened. Lowering her voice, she turned serious, "I know you have other obligations."

At his conflicted expression, Lois raised her brows in question. She hoped he wasn't planning on asking any more questions about her destiny. They'd talked enough about that at the hospital.

 _She sighed, wondering if she could ease his concerns about her 'destiny'.". "Look, Clark, it's not a Krypton thing, okay?" She continued, watching as Clark pressed his lips together. "This is nothing you need to worry about."_

 _His look was both frustrated and skeptical._

 _She continued before he could interrupt. "It doesn't matter who told me because in the end, I accepted." She stumbled at little as her next words caught in her throat. "But that, that doesn't mean that you have to… accept it, I mean."_

 _Having finished that declaration she couldn't hold Clark's surprised look and lowered her eyes to her heavy blanket, discovering that her hands nervously picking at it. With a renewed sense of determination- knowing that this is what he needed to hear- she released her grip and smoothed out the thick material._

" _Everyone should have options," she muttered, handing his words back to him._

 _It was a minute before she heard him clear his throat. "That's, that's not what I asked."_

 _Lois raised her eyes quickly, narrowing them in disbelief._

" _Okay, I mean … you're right, everyone should have options and I … I don't want you forced into anything," he sighed at her annoyed expression and ran his hands through his hair. "Ever since I discovered my origins, my birth father has pushed me toward the destiny he envisioned, imposing some stiff penalties when I refused to go along," Clark lowered his gaze and his hands, stepping back and stuffing them into his pockets. "I know what it's like to feel like you don't have a choice and to fight, only to have your freedom taken from you." Through his lashes, his eyes managed to convey his fear._

" _That's not what happened to me, Smallville," she told him, tilting her head sideways as she thought about his words. Was this one of the things that pushed Clark to the dark side- rejecting his destiny? If so, he needed to work on that._

" _Look, I'm not going to repeat myself …" Lois told him, knowing that she wasn't about to make some loving declaration in the hospital. "But I didn't say what I said to start a 'brood fest' or to guilt you in any way." Lois glanced up out of the corner of her eye to see Clark's eyes narrowed as he processed her words. He was clearly frustrated that she wasn't answering his question directly. "You have options, Clark, all the same ones that were available before."_

" _Lois-"_

 _Not to be deterred, she plowed forward even when some of the words stuck in her throat. "Say the word, Smallville, and we'll forget all about what I told you at the Fortress," she plucked at the blanket all the while trying to smile. "We can go back to being friends… you know, keeping the game on the field."_

 _Clark stared at her dumbly. Eventually, Lois looked back down at her blanket, her fingers unable to stay still. What did he want from her? It was different at the Fortress, where his isolation and his power called to her._

" _Why?"_

" _Why, what?" Lois asked, confused by his one-word question._

 _His face was calm but Lois could see the tension in Clark's body, "Why me?"_

 _Lois looked at him in amazement. "Are you serious or are you just fishing for compliments?"_

" _Yes, no; I mean I'm trying to understand," he explained, stepping closer as his wide eyes conveyed his confusion._

 _Lois rolled her eyes at him- would the man never understand his worth?_

 _After giving her his most frustrated look, Clark changed tactics. "Okay…why you, then?"_

 _She didn't hesitate this time, "Because you need me, Smallville."_

Coming back to the now, Lois tried to forget the hurt she felt when the nurse interrupted and Clark simply left. She'd told herself he needed time.

"Planning on doing some work today, Clark?"

She started to chuckle at the startled look on his face but was inexplicably hit with a powerful wave of bitterness. Why was it that she had to wait? Lois Lane didn't do patient. Why did Clark get to overanalyze? Couldn't he just respond? He hadn't even come back for her at the hospital, the jerk-

Shocked at her sudden burst of resentment, she down before Clark could see the wrath in her eyes and sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. As quickly at the feelings hit, they was gone and Lois felt immediate relief.

 _What the…._

She glanced back at Clark but he was still in a world of his own. She watched him for a minute but the feelings of resentment and anger didn't return. Shaking her head at her own scattered emotions, she tried to concentrate on her work.

For the rest of the day, she found her eyes drawn to Clark who, in turn, seemed to be doing a lot of staring off into space. She wondered which of her confessions was freaking him out more, telling him that loving him was "her destiny" or telling him that he "needed her." Either way, his lack of response was bothering her.

She knew him well enough that she understood that _impulsive_ was not a word in his vocabulary. Still, _patience_ was not a word in hers. Part of her wanted to haul him out of his chair and take him to the copy room for a little convincing, while another part wanted the time to consider her own wishes. Was she ready for a relationship with the many facets of Clark- farm boy, Blur, Kal-El?

Just the thought was enough to curb her otherwise impatient nature. At least Clark was thinking about what she'd told him. There was something satisfying about that. She'd have to trust that he'd let her know when he figured things out.

In the meantime she needed time for her own emotions to settle.

 _ **Kent farm, Tuesday, November 25, 2008**_

Lois was working at the counter in the kitchen while Mrs. Kent moved around the warm, well-lit room preparing for the holiday. Thanksgiving was still a couple of days away but there were pies to bake, side dishes to prepare, and the good china to clean. Mrs. Kent was not a woman to let those things wait if she could get them done.

The smell of apple pie was making Lois' mouth water and she squirmed on the stool, trying to focus on her school work. When the oven door opened, Lois gave up and pushed her computer aside, thoughts of pie killing her concentration.

Looking at the time- twenty minutes to cool before she indulged- Lois was surprised by the hour. "Where's Kara?"

"I think she went to check on the Fortress." Lois smiled, still astonished by the fact that they could talk so freely about everything. Not long after Mrs. Kent came home, she could tell that things had changed, so she'd sat down with Clark, Lois and Kara and dragged the story out of them.

If she didn't know better, Lois would think that Mrs. K was the source of Clark's powers. The woman was amazing.

"Oh, I thought Clark didn't want her up there in case it was that Brainiac thing that corrupted it," Lois commented absentmindedly, taking in a whiff of the pie as Clark's mom sat it on the table to cool.

Mrs. Kent smiled at Lois' non-too-subtle interest in the pastry. "She told me she might have an idea about how to extract the corruption and she wanted to check it out before she told Clark about it." Mrs. Kent wiped her hands on her apron and checked the time. "Now that you mention it, she has been gone for a while."

"So has Clark," Lois commented, checking the clock again. Her partner had blurred out of the Planet almost four hours ago. What disaster could be taking this long? "Maybe I should give him a call."

"I'm sure he's all right," the older woman told her and there was a knowing glint in her comforting gaze.

Lois shrugged, uncomfortable with that look. "Well, a hero's work is never done," she quipped, unable to keep her brow from furrowing. Four hours was a long time. A little uncertain, she looked up and caught the woman's look. "You probably never expected to have this kind of conversation with me, huh?"

Mrs. Kent smiled and laid a hand on Lois' arm. "Actually, I'm not surprised at all and, I have to say, it's nice to have someone else to share my concerns with."

"I'll never tell anyone," she vowed earnestly.

"I know, Lois," the older woman said, squeezing Lois' arm. "I'm not worried about that-"

Just then, Lois' phone rang and she looked at Mrs. Kent in relief, assuming it was Clark. Her reprieve was short lived, however. It was Chloe on the phone.

"It's the blushing bride," she told Mrs. Kent with a grin. "She probably wants to talk to me about the bridal shower… again. I swear if she changes the color scheme one more time-"

"Hello," Lois said with eyebrows raised to Mrs. Kent, watching as the older woman shook her head and walked back to the stove.

"Lo, I need you." Chloe's tearful whisper on the phone was barely audible.

"What's the matter; what is it?" Lois lowered her voice before retreating to the living room.

A soft sob followed her question before Chloe responded, "It's Jimmy; uhm, he's gone."

"Gone?" she repeated, lowering her voice further when she caught Mrs. Kent turn to her in surprise. "Gone where?"

"Well, we had an argument and he said he wanted to go home for the holidays. He said he needed a little time to, you know, clear his head and get things in perspective."

"What things?" Lois was starting to get angry.

"Well, he's been a little freaked out that I, uh, stabbed him," Chloe hiccupped.

"Chloe, you thought there was a stranger in your bed, touching you. I would have done the same thing," Lois whispered.

"Yeah, he's struggling with the fact that I didn't recognize him. I, uhm I think the weirdness; you know, the unusual things that happen to me that are, well, starting to freak him out."

"Oh, honey, you don't know that," she told her cousin sincerely, silently cursing Jimmy three ways to Sunday. How could he abandon Chloe over the holidays?

"Could you come and stay with me while he's gone?" Lois could hear her take a deep breath. "I just… I don't want to be alone right now."

She didn't hesitate. "Of course, I'll be over tonight."

After giving Mrs. Kent a condensed version of events, telling her simply that Jimmy had decided to spend the holidays with family, Lois packed up her school work and went upstairs to put some clothes together. Already concerned about Chloe, she breathed a sigh of relief when she left her room and heard Clark's voice downstairs. At least he was okay.

Trying to juggle her luggage- she'd packed for a full week- she stilled when she heard how tired and worried Clark's voice sounded.

"There were two explosions on the docks," he was telling his mother. "I think they were deliberate."

"Deliberate?" Mrs. Kent sounded like she was still moving around in the kitchen.

"Yes, I almost called for Kara's help but someone else showed up."

At the tone of Clark's voice- caution mixed with a little shock- Lois's carefully put down her luggage. Something more was going on and she wanted to know what it was.

"Someone else… who?" Mrs. Kent asked. "Was it Oliver?"

Even though she was alone, Lois shook her head. Oliver was out of town. It couldn't have been him. When Clark didn't answer right away, she felt her gut tighten with stress.

"Clark, are you all right? You look a little pale, honey." Mrs. Kent's voice was growing concerned and Lois leaned back, resting her shoulders against the wall in anticipation of bad news.

"It wasn't Oliver, Mom. It was Lana. She did something to herself and now she has powers."

At the brunette's name, Lois felt her stomach sink. The urge to leave grew strong but curiosity kept her in place. What did Clark mean by powers?

"Powers?" Evidently Mrs. Kent was asking herself the same questions. "What powers?"

"Like mine, or sort of like mine." Suddenly the words started pouring out. "She had speed and strength, at least and I'm not sure about the rest… How could this happen?"

"What did Lana tell you?" Mrs. Kent asked when it seemed Clark had run out of words.

"Evidently, Lex developed some type of super suit, like a second skin," Clark told her. "Lana's been preparing herself and it was grafted to her body the day after Kara's party."

"And is this permanent?" Somehow, Mrs. K managed to sound calm but Lois felt herself starting to freak out. Who puts on a skin suit? How did someone prepare for that?

"I think so," Clark said uncertainly. "Mom, she told me that she did this for me- for us- so we could get back together as a couple again."

At those words, Lois' felt her heart stop. Legs suddenly weak, she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the hard floor, trying to remember to breathe.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. What if this is permanent?" Clark told her hesitantly. "That's a lot to sacrifice to be with me." His voice was fading in and out and Lois could practically seem him pacing the room. "She says we can work together… help people together. That's why she did it."

Upstairs, Lois put her head down as her breathing grew heavier. She was feeling hot and cold and sick to her stomach. The fact that she wasn't as surprised as she should be didn't make it any easier.

"Honey, did Lana talk to you or consult with you at all before she did this to herself?"

"No."

"Then this was her choice and you're not bound by it. You need to think about how _you_ feel," Clark's mom told him firmly. "If you let guilt influence you," she paused for emphasis. "I'm afraid you'll make a mistake."

"You sound like Lois."

Still trying to breathe deeply, Lois jumped at the sound of her name.

Mrs. Kent's voice was firm. "That's another thing… what about Lois?"

"What do you mean?" Clark sounded defensive and Lois wondered what he'd told his mom about them.

"You told me that you two have been getting closer, that she expressed certain feelings for you. What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know." His voice sounded frustrated and a bit frightened. "What Lois told me at the Fortress, Mom. I didn't … I can't believe it," he stuttered. "Still, I know I've felt closer to her than anyone else this year." He paused and Lois could hear his sigh up the stairs. "What I have with her; what I feel… it's so different."

"Different, how?"

"I can't explain it. Most the time we're still friends but …" Clark's voice faded away and Lois felt her own face heat as she considered what he might be thinking.

 _We're friends… and partners… and this._

"Clark, it sounds like you have two women who want a relationship with you. Have you considered that- one way or the other- you'll have to choose?"

"What do you mean?" Now he sounded panicked and, as sick as she was, Lois couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the man's avoidance.

Mrs. Kent was evidently feeling the same way because her tone was exasperated. "Clark, both of these women have expressed a desire to be more than friends with you. You have to tell them how you feel."

There was silence and then his desperate question. "Mom, what am I going to do?"

"This is your decision, honey," his mother told him sympathetically. "Just … just make sure you search your feelings carefully before you decide anything," Lois heard her voice coming closer to the stairs. "Don't wait too long or you may lose them both."

"No, no, not Lois," Clark muttered. "She told me… she promised."

"Promised?"

"Never mind," he said, voice soft with embarrassment.

Lois felt her heart fall to her stomach. What had she promised? Had she somehow given him the perfect out in an effort to make sure he had options?

 _Say the word, Smallville, and we'll forget all about what I told you._

At the memory of those words, Lois felt a pain so sharp that she wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor. Instead she leaned her head back and fought for breath, focusing on controlling the stabbing near the area of her heart.

 _You are his second choice…_

Looking at her luggage, she decided that leaving the farm would be easier than she first thought. She didn't want to be around when Clark made his preference known. She already knew what his decision would be.

 _ **Wednesday, November 26, 2008**_

The ice cream was gone, the popcorn was cold and the chic flicks all watched and laughed about. Lois sat on the couch in her pajamas listening to another story about Clark and wondering how she was going to survive the next few months like this.

Just hearing his name was torture. No wonder she'd stayed in Star City three years ago. Of course, that option was no longer available.

 _You can never leave him._

"… so as we're crawling through the air ducts, Clark's complaining the entire time and I said, 'I didn't know that super whining was one of your powers,'" Chloe laughed.

"Sounds like something I'd say," Lois could resist adding, despite the tightening in her chest.

"And still he ended up saving the day, even without his powers," her cousin added.

Wondering if she was a closet masochist, she felt compelled to ask, "How did Clark feel about his lack of abilities?"

"Well, he seemed to be on cloud nine at the time because he was with…." Chloe quickly changed direction. "I mean, he always wanted to be 'normal.'"

Lois looked at her cousin from beneath her lashes. "You can say her name, you know," she said with a small smile, grabbing a cold piece of popcorn from the bowl. "I take it you know about the 'suit'?"

Her cousin sighed. "I just don't get it. Why would she think that all she needed to do was put on a super suit?" Her cousin was clearly puzzled. "We all see that Clark has a greater destiny in this world but all he's ever wanted was to be like everyone else-"

"No," Lois interrupted, swallowing the bite while staring into her almost-empty bowl. "All Clark has ever wanted was to be accepted and loved." When Chloe didn't respond, she looked up to find her cousin staring at her slack-jawed.

"What?"

"Living with Clark has definitely given you some insight," Chloe told her, eyes wide and considering.

"Actually," she scoffed, irritated at her cousin's overreaction. "Anyone who know Clark knows that."

"I don't think that's true-"

Before Chloe could finish, Lois was jolted by a sense of fury so strong that it propelled her out of her seat. "Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" She started shouting. "We all know what's going to happen!" She started pacing, overwhelmed by this unexpected surge of agitation. "He's loved her since he was a kid. Now she's got powers like his; of course he's going to get back together with her."

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the rage ended. Lois was left standing with her chest heaving, her body shaking, while she frowned at Chloe's wide-eyed expression.

 _What the…_

Running her hands through her hair, she turned away, taking deep breaths and trying to recover from whatever was affecting her. After a few minutes her breathing slowed and she exhaled deeply. "Chloe, I'm sor-"

"Lo-" her cousin said at the same time.

Both were interrupted by a knock at the door. Looking reluctant, clearly wanting to finish up with Lois, Chloe walked across the room to answer.

"Davis," she exclaimed, tightening the belt on her bath robe. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said quietly. "I stopped by the Isis Foundation today and when you weren't there, I got worried." Davis held up his phone. "I tried calling but your phone was turned off."

"Yeah," Chloe admitted sheepishly. "Lois and I were having a girl's day and I guess I forgot to turn it on." With that, Davis turned to look at Lois and smiled at her bunny slippers.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," he said, looking embarrassed. "Given what happened on Sunday," he stammered. "Well, I just wanted to check."

"Fully functional," Chloe said, tapping at her temple. "My memory is good enough that I know enough to say 'thank you,'" she told him with a smile.

"It was the least I could do," he said, eyes filled with something Lois couldn't identify. She moved closer.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Taking another look at Lois' bunny slippers, he responded with a smile, "I, uhm, don't want to interrupt anything."

"Nonsense," Lois told him, limply waving her hand. "We were just having a good old-fashioned girl's day; at this point we probably need some testosterone in the room."

Davis chuckled and Lois smiled in return, grateful for the man's appearance. "I'll make the coffee, Chlo," she said, sighing at the promise in Chloe's eyes that they _would_ talk about what happened later. Clearly, she'd flown off the handle but she didn't know why and didn't want to talk about it. Maybe she could work on an excuse while Davis distracted her cousin.

To Lois' surprise, she enjoyed Davis' company as much as Chloe. During the next half hour, they talked and laughed and Lois was struck even more by the characteristics that Davis shared with Clark. He was a bit shy, calm and caring and, given the nature of his job, definitely had a strong desire to help people.

At the end of the visit she and Davis were standing at the door ironing out the details of her ride-a-long when there was another knock. Without bothering to look, Lois reached out and opened it, surprised to see Clark on the other side. Her stomach dropped at the same time her heart sped up.

Why was he here?

He should be out saving the world with Lana.

For a minute, she could only stare. Then Davis cleared his throat.

"Davis, right," she told him, trying to remember what they'd been talking about. "I'll see you Friday night," she told him with a smile, turning to frown at Clark until he moved barely enough to let the other man pass.

Lois let her irritation show with a look.

 _y?_

Clark ignored her expression, deliberately examining her wardrobe instead. "Lois, what are you doing here in your pajamas?"

Pressing her lips together in frustration, she blocked the door as she responded. "Didn't your Mom tell you?" She whispered frustratedly. "Jimmy left Chloe alone for the holidays. She's having a rough time and so I agreed to stay with her."

Clark leaned toward her, his expression a little desperate. "Why didn't **you** tell me? Is that why you weren't at work today?" His gaze drifted over her head to the apartment. Seeing Chloe he lowered his voice. "I was worried about you."

Lois felt her heart skip a beat. Taking a breath, she worked to keep her emotions under control. "I'm fine, Clark. It's Chloe who's upset that her fiancé is gone," she told him. "You know, rather than storm here and upset everyone, you could have just called." Her sarcasm surfaced with her emotions. "You have a phone, right?"

Clark squirmed uncomfortably. "It was busy today-"

"Blur busy?"

The guilt in his expression gave her the answer. While she understood it, she wasn't about to tell him that she'd eavesdropped on his conversation last night.

"I'm glad you were able to help some people before the holiday," she choked out, the effort to keep herself calm and in control closing her throat. "Look, Clark, Chloe needs me right now, and I can't talk to you-"

"Oh, but you can talk to Davis, is that it?" Eyes flashed as he pushed his large body into the doorway.

Lois took a step back in surprise. "What is your problem?" Feeling her anger slip free, she pushed herself forward rather than backing up.

"Problem? What are you talking about?" After stuttering, he choked out a question. "Did you just make a date with Davis?"

"Davis?" Lois asked, fighting against the onslaught of rage. She'd forgotten all about the paramedic.

"You heard me," Clark said through gritted teeth.

"What if I did?"

Clark's look was incredulous. "What? But Lois, you said… you told me-"

"Yeah, Clark," she answered, feeling the rage growing. "I said, I told, but what did you- oh, that's right. You said nothing!" Her temper was taking off now. "I'm a big girl," She shouted. "You don't need to spell it out for me. I. KNOW. WHEN. I'M. NOT. WANTED."

Clark jerked back as if he'd been slapped, his expression incredulous.

For a minute, she simply stood there her chest heaving with each breath. Inexplicably, at the look on his face, her anger drained away. Trembling, cursing her own lack of control at the same time she wondered what was happening to her, she reached out and closed the door in his face.

For a full minute, Lois contemplated the door like it could give her the answers she needed. It was the sound of water in the kitchen that brought her back to reality. She turned and saw her cousin leaning against the sink with a contemplative look on her face.

"Clark sounded upset."

Lois snorted.

Chloe gave her a small smile. "Okay, you sounded upset-"

"I'll get over it."

"Lo-"

"I'll get over it," she repeated, heading back to the bedroom to try to get control of her emotions and figure out what the- _well_ \- whatever it was that was making her act so volatile.


	20. Bride Belated

_**I know that most of you are screaming at me by now but, remember, Clark always needs a push before acting.**_

 **BRIDE BELATED**

 _ **Thanksgiving Day, 2008**_

Lois let her feet carry her as quickly as they could from the yellow farmhouse. Dinner was over and, miraculously, she had managed to control her temper, after periodic bursts of fury had ruined her morning. Unexpectedly, at the mention of Clark, she'd lost her temper with Chloe causing her cousin to turn pale. Feeling guilty afterward, she had called Jimmy and given him a piece of her mind. With very little persuading, he'd agreed to talk to her cousin, during which he'd agreed to return on Saturday. At least Chloe was happy now.

As for Lois, she didn't want to upset anyone else's holiday. Her strategy had been simple- don't be alone with Clark.

She'd realized during her sleepless night and after her outburst with Chloe that the farm boy was triggering some sort of rage in her- his name and presence. The only way to make it happen was to delay her arrival at the farm by taking care of wedding stuff. Once she arrived she simply kept out the man's way by keeping close to Mrs. Kent in the kitchen.

What she hadn't factored into her plan was the girl with perfect timing. Lana appeared during desert, looking for Clark's help. The sudden outrage that slammed into Lois at the other's appearance wasn't completely unexpected but it was overwhelming. Somehow, she was able to grit her teeth and wait for it to pass.

Through her rage, she barely noticed Clark's reluctance to leave and that he'd only been persuaded when Kara volunteered, telling her to stay and enjoy the rest of the day with family.

It wasn't long afterward that Mrs. Kent started with the questions that now had the reporter fleeing to the barn-

" _Lois, is something wrong?"_

 _Battling with the remorse and embarrassment that followed an outburst, she kept her eyes on her plate and choked out a one-word response. "No."_

 _With a sigh, Mrs. Kent pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "You've barely touched that pie- a clear sign that something's not right."_

 _The younger woman smiled a little and shook her head. No way was she going to admit that she was out of control-_

" _Honey… does this have something to do with Clark?" Mrs. Kent smiled knowingly at Lois' startled look. "Believe me, I love my son but I know his faults. He's cautious, almost overly so, and once he makes up his mind it's difficult to get him to change it." She studied the dishcloth in her hand. "That makes it hard for him to move on…"_

 _Lois leaned forward, forgetting about her anger, the words seeming to pour out of her. "But he takes the time to deliberate because he's always thinking about others and once he makes up his mind, he's committed because he knows it's the best decision… for everyone."_

 _The older woman wiped an imaginary crumb from the table. "You know him better than you realize."_

 _Lois sputtered. "It's not what you think, Mrs. Kent-"_

" _Have you expressed certain feelings for Clark?"_

 _At the motherly demand for honesty, Lois squirmed in her seat "Well, yes-"_

" _And have you told Clark your destiny is to love him?"_

" _Huh," Lois let out a surprised grunt. "He told you-"_

" _And are you waiting for him to tell you how he feels?"_

" _No." The younger woman stopped squirming and stared back unblinkingly._

 _The older woman was taken aback. "Why not?"_

 _Lois looked down at her pie, watching as her fork picked it apart, trying to find the right words without sounding like some sort of coward. "Let's just say that if Clark has to choose, I know I'll be his second," she said softly, feeling the words catch in her throat._

" _Then why do you think it's your destiny to love him?"_

 _Lois shrugged as she pushed away from the table, not ready to talk about it, especially when Clark was off with his first choice. "What can I say? Sometimes fate has a sense of humor," she commented, choking at her own attempt at levity. One look into Mrs. Kent's understanding eyes and she had to get out of there-_

Letting her body lead her, she laughed at the irony when she found herself in the loft, staring out through the rough window.

Great, now she was brooding like the farm boy.

"I haven't heard that in a while." Clark's quiet voice from somewhere behind made her jump. Distracted and worried about her circumstances, she'd missed him sitting on the couch, hands between his knees.

"What?" She asked, something easing at the sight of his familiar pose.

In the dim light, she heard him draw in a deep breath before he responded softly. "Your laugh."

Unable to form a coherent thought, let alone respond, she simply watched as he moved slowly over to the window and looked out. For a while, both of them stood staring at the stars and then he broke the silence hesitantly.

"Do you think what I'm doing… Lois, is it enough?"

She turned and caught the man's profile, noticing the doubt on his expression. She didn't like seeing it even now when- or maybe because- she was experiencing these strange bouts of anger with him.

Pausing, she waited for the explosion and sighed in relief when her emotions held. "You've saved a lot of people, Clark, but is it enough? I don't know." She leaned forward. "How much is? No one person- even an extraordinary one- can do it all."

He continued to look out at the stars. "Is it … am I … selfish for wanting to spend the holiday with my family?"

"No, you're not selfish," she told him, feeling the first stirrings of anger but not a Clark this time. It was obvious that Lana must be putting the pressure on and, while more than most, Lois understood duty and dedication, she was beginning to see why Clark and Lana always had problems. Clark didn't need to feel pressured to be the hero. He already wanted- _no, felt compelled_ \- to help people. As she'd told Chloe, what Clark wanted was to feel accepted, not pressured.

Gripping the rough edge of the window, she tried to give him what he needed- the truth. "You can't be the hero every day, all day long. Even the most dedicated get burned out, trust me," Lois shook her head, wondering if seeing her father's dedication to duty had given her perspective. She'd seen the other side of his sacrifice, having to raise her own sister and watching helplessly as she rebelled in an effort to get her father's attention.

"At some point, you risk forgetting why you started protecting people in the first place," she urged, remembering words that J'onn told her when they were fighting together. "Everyone needs time to remember what they're fighting for," she paused at the memory. "For you, that's friends and family."

When he didn't respond, she sucked in a deep breath, feeling shaken. Was this one of the reasons that Clark succumbed to the Darkness? Had he pushed himself too hard? She turned and caught him looking at her with a warm and sincere expression. "Thanks, Lois."

"Sure, Clark; that's what friends are for," she answered, feeling uncomfortable with the intimacy of his expression. His proximity was overwhelming and she suddenly felt breathless with anxiety. Feeling cautious, she started backing away.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark asked, watching her movements with a mixture of desperation and distress. "What's going on?"

"I … I don't know; I'm just a little jittery today, probably too much caffeine," she lied with a distracted smile. Unwilling to turn her back, she glanced behind her to gauge the distance to the steps and felt Clark touch her arm. "Lois about last night-" he pleaded.

In an instant, she was furious. "Get your hands off of me," she told him through gritted teeth, looking at his hand like a weapon- that's what it felt like to her.

The man released her so quickly that she almost fell. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't… just don't touch me," she told him, the anger inside exploding. "I don't want… just don't."

"What's happening here?" Clark asked, studying her face. "Lois, please tell-"

"It's okay… really." Breathing heavily, heart pounding, her eyes were guiltily drawn to his gaze and she saw his fill with pain and confusion. "I'm sorry," she whispered, frustrated with her own lack of understanding. She wasn't the most passive person but she'd never experienced such out-of-control emotions before.

She didn't like it.

Unable to express what she couldn't comprehend, she backed over to the stairs and fled down them.

Pulling her keys from her pocket, hearing Clark call out behind her, she jumped into her car and drove in the direction of Metropolis. She couldn't go back to the Talon right now and she certainly couldn't stay at the farm. Getting away from the farm boy had become more than a priority.

It had become a necessity.

 _ **Metropolis General, next night**_

The inside of the ambulance felt too enclosed, too confining. Lois was going stir crazy. On a Friday night, Davis had responded to a self-inflicted gunshot wound, an overdose, and two heart attacks- not one solid story in the whole bunch.

The man himself was a pleasant companion, however, and in his calm demeanor her emotions had settled for the first time since the barn, almost to the point of sleep. She was tired. Last night her emotions stayed high, keeping her from getting sleep that she desperately needed.

Unwilling to stay still, she got out and looked around the bay area outside the hospital. Careful to stay out of the way of the emergency personnel, she started walking away from the building, intending to simply stretch her legs but when she reached the sidewalk, she saw J'onn across the street leaning against the light and munching on a cookie.

 _What was he doing here?_

Looking around to catch Davis' eyes she tilted her head to let him know where she was going. Even if he hadn't been the source of any stories, she wasn't ready for the night to end. In the meantime, her detective friend could be good for either distraction or story.

Frowning a little, she walked up and held out her hand. With a resigned look, the Martian reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie, placing it on her palm. With a smirk, Lois took a bite, spinning on her heel to look at whatever J'onn was studying.

"What am I looking at here?"

The man took a considering bite and turned his head in her direction. "Why? What are you doing?"

"Hmm, working on a story," she mumbled between bites.

"Is that Davis Bloome you're with?"

"Yeah…" Lois commented, surprised that the Detective would remember enough to know Davis on sight. "So what?"

"Nothing," J'onn said casually- maybe a little too casually. "I thought you didn't trust him."

"That's when I thought he was the Ace of Clubs Killer," Lois shrugged. "I've gotten to know him better since then. He's okay." She watched the group moving around a patient, Davis included. Even among his peers he seemed isolated. Man, he reminded her of Clark in so many ways…

Lois sighed at thoughts of Clark.

Work today had been difficult, to say the least. Avoiding the guy seated directly across from her had taken effort. Of course, the more she tried to steer clear of Clark, the more he wanted to talk. She was working at the table in the copy room when he walked in and closed the door.

" _You're not avoiding me, are you?"_

 _She jumped in her chair, having been so engrossed by her thoughts that she hadn't heard him. How a big man could be sneak up on her-_

" _Of course not," she smiled weakly. "I just, uhm, needed some quiet, you know, to prepare for this story."_

" _Really, which one is that?" Clark raised his eyebrows and sat down on the edge of the table._

 _For a minute Lois felt suffocated by his nearness. She scooted her chair away, her eyes meeting his bemused ones._

" _Lois," he cautioned, his hand reaching out to her._

 _She stood, smile plastered to her face. "I've got to get ready for tonight, Clark," she told him. "I should go."_

 _Her eyes widened when Clark stood at the same time, his body blocking her exit. "We need to talk."_

 _Lois lost it. In an instant, she was enraged and lashing out. "Get away from me," she yelled, trying to push him with her hands and her body. He didn't move and she pushed him again. "I don't want to talk right now," her anger suddenly so strong that tears were in her eyes. "God, Clark, can't you give a girl a break?"_

 _When he stepped aside without a word, she felt the anger disappear completely. Now she was embarrassed. What was happening? "I'm… I'm so sorry."_

" _Is this something to do with the PTSD?" The dispassionate tone is his voice was disturbing._

 _Her face flamed with embarrassment. "I don't think so… it feels different. I..." It was hard to continue. "I don't know what-" Mortified by her lack of control, Lois turned away from him, feeling more tears gathering. "I… I just need some space. Give me some time, okay?"_

 _Warm hands squeezed her shoulders and her body jerked in response, her heart racing as she realized the touch that usually soothed her wasn't working. Now she was disturbed on a whole new level._

" _I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." He dropped his hands._

 _Suddenly- unnervingly- she felt pure rage at the remark. "I don't need your help," she spit out, turning around to confront the threat, chest heaving, heart racing. By the time she realized that her body was reacting to her friend like he was a threat, he was gone._

The rest of the day was miserable and, even now, she could feel the shame. She might be hurting but that was no reason to take it out on her partner.

"Nice try," Lois told J'onn, working to change the direction of her thoughts. "Now you can answer my question. What exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm watching."

Lois rolled her eyes at him with a "duh," and he sighed. "This is the group that was on duty the night Faora was here."

"You think one of them saw something?"

When the Detective didn't answer, she gasped. "Surely you don't think one of them is the… is Faora's son?" She stuttered at the idea. "That's crazy," she pointed out. "Surely, her child wouldn't work in a hospital."

J'onn seemed unaffected by her skepticism. "I can't take that chance," he said. "Not if her son can truly destroy Kal-El and this planet."

It was like a switch turned on inside her and she felt the rise of her ire. " _Kal-El_ can take care of himself," she spit out. J'onn's intense scrutiny had her face growing red with discomfiture. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"How did you mean it?"

"I didn't… I don't know." She felt her shoulders slump in exhaustion at the roller coaster of her own emotions.

"Is something wrong?"

Lois looked straight ahead, afraid to speak and lose control.

"How long?" The Detective seemed concerned.

"Since… I don't know," she admitted. "Since the last time I was in the hospital."

"Hmm, I heard a little about the Fortress," J'onn told her, a mischievous expression crossing his face. "I would have liked to have seen you tell Jor-El to 'hang on.'"

Instead of laughing like she wanted to, Lois felt a sense of outrage so strong that it made her dizzy. Groaning at the power of the emotions, she put her head in her hands trying to stem the rush of blood that was pounding in her head.

"Are you sure you're all right?" J'onn reached out a hand but Lois held hers up not sure how she would react to his touch. Instead she continued to breathe deeply, willing the headache to dissipate. "I'm okay," she told him once the pain eased.

The Detective studied her for a minute before reaching for her arm and closing his eyes.

Lois jerked away. "Don't try to read me, J'onn. I… I should probably go," she told him, her head starting to clear, but her heart racing as if she'd been threatened. "Let me know if you find out anything."

"I think I've seen enough tonight anyway."

She discarded the Martian's attempts at innuendo- if that what it was- and walked away, trying to ignore J'onn, who seemed determined to walk with her. Her heart and head were still pounding. It was as if her body considered her friend to be a threat. It didn't make sense.

She increased her pace when she noticed Davis by the ambulance. For some reason, his presence seemed to calm the storm that was raging inside of her. This time was no different. She felt her heart slow and her headache ease when she reached his side. Part of her marveled at the relief while the other part questioned this effect. She could understand it with Clark but she didn't have the same kind of relationship with Davis.

"Hey, Lois," the paramedic welcomed her with a sideways glance as he put some things in the back of the ambulance. He looked over her shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

Lois didn't bother to look behind her. "This is J'onn Jones of Metro PD," she waved in the Detective's direction.

J'onn stepped forward and held out his hand; David shook it while Lois moved away. "You're Davis Bloome?"

"Yes," Davis answered, looking questioningly at Lois.

"Don't worry," J'onn told him. "Lois and I help each other out sometimes." Before Lois could move away, he reached for her hand and shook it. "Good night, Ms. Lane… Mr. Bloome."

As he walked away Lois found herself studying his back, wondering about that handshake. She had a horrible feeling that her friend had found out more than she was comfortable with. At the thought, her head started pounding.

"Lois, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," Davis commented, taking her arm and having her sit on the back of the ambulance. He took her wrist in his hand and looked at her eyes. "Your pulse is going a mile a minute."

"I'm just tired, that's all," she told him, feeling her body calm somewhat.

Davis put a warm hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I don't need anyone to get sick while they're with me… it's bad for the reputation."

"Don't worry," she told him, feeling a strange surge of emotion. "I think you have the magic touch."

At the husky sound of her voice, Davis' hand squeezed her shoulder and his gaze changed to a questioning one. "What is it about you?" He studied her for a moment before leaning closer. "I feel so drawn-"

Caught between her head telling her to move away and her body craving contact, Lois sat frozen. She felt Davis kiss her softly, briefly, before she managed to turn her face away. Briefly she caught a blur of red and blue out of the corner of her eye and her stomach dropped.

What was she doing? She looked back at the medic who was clearly just as uncomfortable. What was going on? She needed to find out.

"Davis," she caught the man's attention. "Can you go with me to the hospital? I think I do need to get checked out."

 _ **Kent Farm, Saturday, November 28, 2008**_

The feminine sighs were collectively loud when Chloe pulled the paper from another gift, opened the box and showed them all a beautiful long gown in a deep aqua color.

"Thank you," Chloe said to Kara as she admired the length of shiny silk.

"You're welcome," Kara said shyly, her face pink with embarrassment. Lois smiled to herself, happy that she'd been able to help the woman with the purchase. It felt nice to get acquainted again with the fierce warrior she'd known in the future.

Lois made note of the gift and the giver as she fought yet another yawn. Her eyes blurred from exhaustion; she hoped Chloe could read her handwriting. She'd been going full blast all day- decorating the farmhouse, setting out the food, and preparing the games. Right now, she was running on about three hours of sleep and untold cups of coffee.

Her night at the hospital hadn't helped. She'd been relieved to find Dr. Hamilton on duty but, after a number of tests and questions, the doctor couldn't find anything wrong. There was no physical condition that explained her behavior. That left the PTSD. Lois nodded when Dr. Hamilton suggested it but she knew stress was not causing whatever was happening. This was something completely different.

So, she went home, slept for a very few hours and fell back on old habits- trying to work whatever this was out of her system. Today that meant giving everything she had to Chloe's bridal shower. At least she was contributing to her cousin's happiness. The flowers and the bunting certainly lent a festive air to the first floor of the house, the green and white color scheme giving the house a holiday "feel" as well.

At the next round of "oohs" and "aahs", Lois shook her head and jerked her eyes up to see Chloe pull out part of a complete set of monogrammed towels, each a sophisticated tan color with a large scripted black "O" along the edge. Lois resisted rolling her eyes, wondering who would give the bride-

"Lana, thank you so much. They're beautiful," Chloe exclaimed.

 _Of course._

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, fighting to keep her snort inside, Lois wrote "Lana Lang" and "towels" on the notepad.

As the parade of gifts ended, the women started taking their leave and Lois moved to kitchen to clean. After loading up the garbage, she felt relief when she looked up and saw that Mrs. Kent, Chloe, Kara and Lana were the only ones left. Snatching up the garbage, she made her way tiredly out of the kitchen into the late afternoon sun.

Even though it was a beautiful, unseasonably warm day, the cool air struck Lois' skin and energized her tired body. She breathed deep, blinking as her vision cleared. Dumping the garbage in the larger outdoor can, she closed the lid and turned to walk back, stopping when she saw Clark standing in the middle of the yard facing her.

He stood tall and proud with his legs apart and his hands fisted at his sides. The sun was at his back but, even without seeing his face, Lois could sense the determination coming off of him in waves. The breath left her body as she realized that he was watching her.

She thought he looked absolutely magnificent.

Her heart raced and her body muscles tensed as if to flee.

Conflict tore at her as her mind screamed for her to stay and face him- try to deal with all of her crazy behavior this week- while her agitated body urged her to move. Frozen there, she hesitated watching as Clark strode purposefully forward, stopping so close that she was forced to look up to see his eyes. She could feel the heat from his body and shivered.

His blue eyes were full of purpose and panic and focused fully on her. "Lois, we need to talk."

She nodded her head in agreement at the same time her body moved to scurry around him. With an exasperated look he stepped to the side to block her. She sighed, stepped the other way, and was blocked again.

"I can do this all day, if you want." His voice was firm.

Lois shook her head, afraid to speak as the anger in her sparked to life.

"Lois," her name was more of a sigh. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch her arm and hold her in place. Just the light contact ignited her anger and she felt her body struggle even as she tried to control herself. Closing her eyes with the effort, she willed herself to relax.

"Lois, what's going on?"

With her eyes closed, she was better able to respond. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

At the sound of his confusion, her control slipped and she snapped, "I told you, I don't know. I went to the hospital-"

"When?"

"Last night," she answered. "I… Dr. Hamilton couldn't find anything wrong."

"Then why have you been avoiding me, why have you been…." Clark's voice trailed away. "What have I done?"

Lois shuddered at the hurt in his voice. "I, nothing… I can't control myself-"

Clark snorted, and Lois opened her eyes to see his disbelieving look. His hands moved from her arms, and she felt the loss of warmth even as she took a deliberate step away.

His lips were pressed tightly together when he spoke. "So, that's your excuse."

"Excuse?" Lois exclaimed, her voice getting louder as she felt her control slipping away. "I'm telling you what's been happening-"

"You're telling me that the fact that you don't want me to touch you is out of your control," Clark stepped forward, his fists clenched at his sides.

"That's right," Lois said loudly, agitated by his reaction.

"What about kissing Davis?" Clark asked, his own voice rising in response. Deliberately stepping closer, he watched as Lois backed away. "Was that out of your control, too?"

While his comment didn't shock her- she was sure he'd seen them last night- his accusing tone stung. "Were you spying on me?"

Clark's eyes flashed in response. "No, I was bringing a victim to the hospital and saw you…" Something in him seemed to break and his shoulders slumped. "I saw you kissing him."

"So what?" By this time Lois realized that she had backed herself up to the barn door and was feeling cornered.

"What?" Clark's look was incredulous. "What do you mean, so what?"

"I mean 'so what,'" she shouted, her anger increasing suddenly at the man's obtuseness, even as he started moving again, backing them further into the dark quiet of the barn. "You shouldn't… you don't care."

"Of course I care, Lois," he told her. "I … you're-"

"I'm what?"

"You're… my friend… and partner," he said hesitantly.

"And what about the other, Clark?"

 _We're co-workers… and friends… and this…_

His expression shifted, his eyes taking her in while his hands twitched. It was if he needed to touch her, the desire flashing in his eyes. Instinctively, her body moved away, backing her even further into the recesses of the building.

"Why Davis?" Clark asked, stalking forward while he evaded her question. "I didn't think you even liked the guy."

"Well, I do!" Lois shouted, feeling angry, afraid and confused.

"Since when?"

"Since I don't know," she answered honestly, hating that Clark was mixing her up, heightening her anger but reminding her of other feelings as well. Feeling trapped she lunged for the open door.

Clark moved in front of her and blocked her escape with his body.

"Stop it, Lois," he shouted. "Can't you see… don't you know… I'm trying to look out for you."

There was a warm and tender look in his eyes but Lois ignored it. Every muscle in her body was telling her to flee while her head was remembering the comfort of Clark's arms. "I don't need anyone to look after me," she told him, keeping her voice calm while her eyes searched for an exit.

"Of course you need someone to watch out for you." He was obviously trying to keep calm but it wasn't working. "God, of all the people I know, you need the most looking after," his voice became deeper. "Didn't the… didn't the jeweler teach you anything?"

Lois stopped looking for an exit as her gaze slammed into Clark's.

 _He dared to …_

 _Pain._

 _Do you love this man?_

Her entire body shook with anger while tears filled her eyes. With all her might, she pushed at Clark as hard as she could. "You want to go there?" She shook her head to clear it. "You want to know what I learned. How about honesty… yeah, he was big on that," she was shaking now. "Guess what? I've been honest with you. Have you been as honest with me?" With another shove, she watched as an expression of guilt crossed his face. "Right," she drawled out. "That's what I thought."

She pushed again. "What else … oh, yeah. He taught me how to handle pain… and well, thanks to you, that's come in handy," Clark's eyes widened. "I know about Lana," she told him. "I know why you haven't said anything about my… about what I said at the Fortress …" The ache made her voice hitch. "You know what," she shoved him again, frustrated by the oblivious look on his face. "You two deserve each other. I hope you'll be the perfectly happy hero couple."

"Lo-"

"Clark," she interrupted. "I'm a big girl." Angry tears were falling and she took a deep breath to control them. "I told you before, just don't…" One last push and she was almost clear of the barn. "Don't touch me. I … don't need your protection. God, I know you don't want me, so leave me alone!"

She darted past to the door then but abruptly found herself in Clark's arms. Her mind went completely blank as her body fought for freedom. Clark didn't budge, only held her tighter when she tried to strike him with her fists. Of course, hitting him was like striking steel and she realized she was only hurting herself.

Eventually, drained of energy, she relaxed against him.

Reflexively his arms tightened and she sighed, wondering why she was struggling so hard when his arms felt so good, when every part of him felt so right.

"Lois," Clark's husky voice cut through the flurry of her emotions. "I do want…" He cleared his throat. "I can't tell… you don't understand," He took a deep breath and she turned her tear-filled gaze to his. Suddenly, it was like a light and she was seeing him, really seeing him.

Why had she tried to push him away?

His eyes were so warm and captivating that she almost missed his softly spoken words. "The jeweler taught me something, too, you know…" Deep blue eyes roamed over every inch of her face, his deepening tone sending shivers through her. "… actions speak louder than words."

Wide-eyed, she could only continue to stare as his head lowered and he captured her lips with his. The kiss was soft and coaxing and she responded instinctively, feeling her scattered emotions come together to form one complete feeling… desire. She wanted him so much that it hurt.

Pouring out all her frustration and anger, she fed them into the seemingly unending kiss…

When she thought she'd need to come up for air, she heard a moan.

 _Wait._

That was her.

 _It really hurt._

Lois gasped and pulled away as a sharp pain filled her body.

 _No. Not now._

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and the pain in her head became excruciating, overwhelming her to the point that she could barely hear Clark's concerned voice. She couldn't speak, couldn't talk; could barely breathe.

Another blinding flash behind her eyes pulled up her memories.

 _She was walking into her small apartment, muttering to herself about the new curfew, finding Oliver on the floor, blood everywhere…_

She fought against it, trying to return to the present. Outside her own thoughts she could hear a commotion- a shout, a crash, screaming- but none of that seemed important and none of it penetrated her internal battle. In her mind the memories went on.

 _She was in her office in Star City, shutting down her computer. She rose from her desk and froze. Standing across from her was Clark Kent, dressed head to toe in black, wearing a completely blank expression. She couldn't believe it; he was Night …_

The pain was taking her control but Lois fought anyway, trying to focus on something else. She didn't want these memories, had enough of reliving these events.

 _She struggled, turning her head and jerking back… Night's eyes burned red and suddenly, her attacker's sleeves were on fire, but he didn't let go. Laughing maniacally, the man hung on to her throat, as they both burned …_

Wait… weren't these memories supposed to be protected? She fought harder now, sensing that something was being taken from her. In her battle, she tried to recall something from her childhood or even more recent events but it was as if she had no control.

 _Night had taken care of her and now that she was healed, she was pushing him to the limit with every escape attempt. She wouldn't stay a prisoner. Instead she would free herself and Clark, watching for signs of the farm boy with every show of strong emotion…_

She fought to regain consciousness now her senses telling her more strongly that something was wrong. It was like she had no control over her mind now, except now she could feel the presence of something… else.

 _The sinister voice of the Darkness slithered across her senses. "Oh, didn't you know? In every incarnation of Clark Kent, you are his second choice," the creature chuckled and Lois felt her weakness, her heartache exploited as the Darkness attempted to claim her…_

Something about the memory of the Darkness clarified her thoughts. Whatever this was, the battle was similar. Some alien consciousness was trying to take control. Well, she hadn't let it happen before and she wouldn't let it happen now. So, she stopped trying to block the memories and instead clung to the last one, clutching it to her like a security blanket, burying it deep in the recesses of her mind and heart.

 _Clark's hands continued their soft caresses, easing the pain, saving her. With startling clarity, it occurred to her that she could do the same for him._

 _So she kissed him with everything she had, sensing his surprise as she did. It didn't take long, however, before he was returning her kisses and setting her body on fire. Running her hands through his hair, she gloried in its silky softness before guiding her hands lower, over his t-shirt and under it, moving her fingers over the coolness of his skin. She could feel his skin warm with each touch, caress, and kiss. He was coming back to her and there was nothing that she wanted more, nothing she would ever want more…_

Nothing would take this memory from her.

It was her last thought before she let herself be consumed by this one precious moment in time.


	21. Legion Lessons

**As a response to the biggest reader request– Clark's POV**

 **LEGION LESSONS**

 _ **Kent Barn, same day**_

Inside the barn was dark and quiet as Clark moved around the broken pieces of wood that littered the dirt floor. He was still in shock from the events of the past few hours. In a matter of minutes he'd lost two of the most important people in his life.

One was lying in a hospital bed unconscious, while the other had simply disappeared.

How had his life- and the lives of his friends and family- gotten so completely out of control?

All he'd wanted to do was to get through to Lois … break down the walls she'd put up since the Fortress. First, she'd told him it was her "destiny" to love him and then she'd pushed him away in anger. Confused and scared, he'd confronted her and now she was in the hospital unconscious.

Reaching into his pocket, Clark pulled out his phone and checked his messages, her pale face foremost in his mind. His heart sank at the empty screen. No word from Chloe. A message from Chloe meant news… no message, no change.

His heart filled with guilt as he thought of his reaction to Lois' explanation for the way she'd been behaving lately. He should have known she was telling the truth but he'd been upset and jealous. He could admit that now.

 _Excuse? I'm telling you what's been happening-_

Afraid of losing her, he'd reacted badly. Now he couldn't shake the idea that he was responsible… that he'd pushed her too hard. All he'd wanted was a _response._ He couldn't stand her pulling away from him. In just a couple of days he'd come to miss her so much.

 _I've been honest with you, Clark. Let me ask you, have you been as honest with me?_

Alone in silence, he shook his head as if she was standing there with him. He hadn't been honest with Lois, not because he was trying to keep things from her but because… well, he'd never been honest with himself. It was so simple. His feelings for her were stronger than he wanted to admit. He'd been hanging onto their friendship, afraid of losing her if they became more...

With shaky legs he started up the stairs to look at the damage to the loft, Lois' words echoing in his head.

 _I know you don't want me, so leave me alone!_

She was wrong. He'd been scared but _not wanting her_ wasn't possible.

Half the time, he was so busy fighting his attraction for her that he couldn't speak coherently. No other woman had ever tempted him so physically. Even fighting with her this afternoon stirred his senses until he wanted to simply throw her over his shoulder and carry her away to some place where he could touch her.

He'd meant it when he told her that _actions speak louder than words_.

But she'd heard about Lana's powers somehow and just assumed that Clark would go back to his former love. Well, _if actions speak louder_ \- his head hung down in shame and stopped about halfway up.

Based on his past actions, he could understand why Lois would make that assumption. In fact, he had considered trying again with Lana. After all, she was what he'd wanted for so long. Then he spent time with both Lana and Lois and ended up comparing the two, despite his best intentions. A couple of weeks ago he'd begun to realize that what he really wanted with Lana was closure, but then she'd made herself powerful for him. He'd spent most of this week trying to decide if that made a difference.

In the end it was his mother's words that helped him make up his mind. _This was her choice and you're not bound by it. You need to think about how you feel. If you let guilt influence you, you'll make a mistake._

Unfortunately, guilt seemed to be a constant in his relationship with Lana, frequently leading him back to her and he'd let the emotion delay him. He was pathetic, still doing the same things and following the same patterns.

Even when he tried to take a stand and make a choice, disaster struck. His hands fisted at his sides and he leaned against the rough wall on the side of the stairs. The problem was that he may have waited too long. Afraid of ending up alone, he'd tried to keep both women in his life, not wanting to hurt either, and had ended up hurting both in the end.

He could see Lana's face as she stood in the doorway earlier this evening, her eyes on the pale woman in his arms. Her hurt and resigned expression told him that she'd seen him kiss Lois before she collapsed.

" _Clark, what happened?"_

" _I don't know," he told her, looking down at Lois' pale face. He was speaking to softly to the woman in his arms and rubbing her palm with his thumb, but those things weren't working. He started to panic. Nothing was happening._

" _Lois, come on. It'll be all right; I promise," his voice broke on the last word._

 _"Clark, is this related to what happened before?" Lana was standing at his shoulder now._

 _"I' m not sure," he told her, his voice sounding lost even to his own ears. The longer it was taking, the more jumbled his thoughts were becoming._

 _Before he could say anything else, Lana looked at him pointedly, "Clark, just go. Get her to the hospital-"_

 _He nodded, feeling his brain starting to clear- the hospital._

Just as he'd planned to super speed away, Kara appeared in the barn door, her startled glance going from him to Lois to Lana and back. Clark was ready to ignore his cousin and let Lana explain, but the strange white light appeared in the loft, followed by a crashing sound that startled them all.

Opening his eyes, Clark pulled away from the wall and surveyed the damage, not ready to climb to the loft just yet. A few hours ago, the barn stood strong and solid as it always had. He blinked slowly as he realized how fast everything had gone horribly wrong.

 _In a flash of yellow and blue, Kara was up the stairs followed by another crashing sound and a shout from his cousin, "Hey, what are you doing?"_

 _At the panic in her voice, Clark started forward but Lana put her hand on his arm and looked at Lois. "I'll go," she said quietly, speeding up the stairs._

 _She didn't speak until she reached the top of the stairs, then he heard her cry out, "Kara, watch out!"_

 _There was the sound of splintering wood and his cousin shot through the loft wall and landed on the floor a few feet from Clark. Focused on her wide eyes he was shocked when an axe-wielding hulk jumped through the debris and followed her to the first level._

 _Frozen for a minute, Clark could only take in the attacker's size. He looked like a giant; his arms and legs were like tree trunks, his rough metal mask covering everything but a pair of beady eyes. Clark hadn't seen the like since going up against Titan a couple of years before. Some part of his mind wondered if the man was a Zoner but then the massive arms swung a rough-hewn axe with a roar and Clark forgot about his origins as he rushed forward to help._

 _What he was going to do with his arms full of Lois was a mystery but, before he could even try, Lana jumped down from the second level onto the giant's back. Taken by the surprise, the axe missed Kara's head by inches._

 _From her position on his back, Lana tried to reach for the weapon but the attacker turned his back sharply, swinging the smaller woman into Kara. Both fell to the floor and the giant continued circling the axe around in just in time to connect with his cousin's arm._

 _Clark heard the crunch before he saw the blood, shocked that the weapon worked. Kara staggered back in surprise as Lana rose to her feet, reaching under the large man's arm to hold the axe. As they wrestled for it, Kara moved forward with a roundhouse kick to the giant's stomach. "Let go," she cried to Lana, who released the axe as soon as Kara's foot hit their assailant. The man in metal went flying through the air, and a couple of support posts, before landing up against the barn wall._

 _He twitched a little and the blond stalked over to kick him again, jerking the weapon from his fingers. "I'll take that," she told him, looking more closely at his hand. "Hey, look at thi-"_

 _Those were the last words Clark heard from her. In a brilliant flash of white light, Kara and the man completely disappeared._

" _Lana," Clark choked out._

" _I'm on it Clark," she answered. "Go; take Lois," she added before speeding away to look for his cousin._

Straightening, Clark looked around the barn, still reeling from everything that had happened. He needed to clean up but couldn't make himself do it. All the damage, all of the losses were just too fresh, too new. Checking his phone one more time to confirm no messages, he used his super speed and took off, running in a northerly direction, hoping to find his lost cousin- and make things right- somehow.

 _ **Metropolis, December 5, 2008**_

 _They were back in the warehouse with the truth or dare murderer, the jeweler moving between them like a mad scientist, adjusting knobs and talking all the while._

 _Across from him Clark could see just see Lois tied to a post with chains, electrodes practically covering her body. The jeweler was speaking but he couldn't hear the words through the pain. There was so much pain… and nausea… and sweating. Everything seemed to be covered in a green mist. Then Clark saw the Kryptonite at his feet and on the jeweler's wrist._

 _"Oh, yes," the jeweler told Clark. "I knew that you were the one, the one who cared, the one who needed to be honest with her," the jeweler paused and even his eyes seemed to glow green. "But you haven't been honest, have you? Don't you know that you'll never truly have her love unless you're truthful with her?"_

 _Out of the green mist Lana appeared standing next to the jeweler with her hair long like she had it in high school. "You've always had a problem with honesty."_

 _His head hung down in shame._

 _The jeweler turned his green eyes to Lois. "If he saves you … you're more important to him than you realize."_

 _Suddenly Kara appeared out of the mist, standing next to Lana. "You didn't save me, Kal-El. Am I not important to you?"_

 _He tried to speak, to tell Kara that she was special- of course she was- she was family but he couldn't say a word._

 _Then Lois seemed to glow brighter and he realized with a start that he was losing her… her head hung down and her body grew completely still. He could almost see her spirit leaving…._

 _Struggling against the chains that bound him, he tried to call out but the words wouldn't come. He continued to fight the chains but nothing worked. He knew the exact moment she was gone._

 _Then, there was only pain._

 _His chest was on fire and tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked down and saw that there was Kryptonite, right where his heart should be. He tried to scream but, again, there was no sound._

 _Slowly, the green mist dissipated and the warehouse was bathed in white light. Shapes became visible at the same time Clark realized he was free. He walked toward one of the shapes and recognized a platform._

 _He was in the Fortress. Somehow he knew without looking that he was completely alone. The pain in his chest returned and, for a minute, he couldn't breathe. That's when he saw her. She was walking toward him looking around like she was searching for something._

" _Lois." Clark called out, his voice echoing in the empty silence of the Fortress._

" _Smallville," she turned to him with a smile, but it was tainted with sadness and resignation. Somehow he willed her closer and she placed her hands on each side of his face. The pain in his chest eased. He waited to hear her words._

 _He needed to hear the words._

" _I know I'm not important to you…" Her smile faded. "You didn't save me."_

 _His heart stopped; those weren't the words. "No, that's not true. I love-"_

 _But she was gone in a flash of white._

" _Nooo, Lois…."_

" _Lois…."_

"Lois!" Clark started awake with his heart pounding in his chest so hard that it hurt.

He'd fallen asleep at his desk again. Carefully, he sat up and looked around the newsroom. No one seemed to be paying him any attention. Unobtrusively, he straightened his tie and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt the moisture there and frowned. Every time he fell asleep it was the same dream, always the same, and every time he woke to sweat and tears.

Discreetly he made his way to the men's room and used the sink to splash some cold water on his face. He was surprised that the face that looked back at him appeared so normal. He should be grateful that his outer appearance didn't reflect what was going on inside. He'd probably look like some sort of crazed Jekyll and Hyde. That's certainly how he'd felt since Lois was hospitalized.

He walked back to his desk carefully, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead, making an effort not to look at the empty desk across from his own.

"Hey, C.K.," Jimmy's voice reached him as he was about to sit down. He stopped and forced out a tight smile.

"Uhm, you going to the hospital tonight?" The other man asked.

Clark nodded, not trusting his voice to work.

"Okay, well… we'll see you there, then," he said with a sympathetic pat to Clark's arm.

"Right," croaked Clark. "See you there." He ran his hand over his tired eyes as Jimmy walked away. When he opened they travelled involuntarily to her name plate. It seemed to mock him.

 _You need me, Smallville_.

After days of hearing her voice in his head, he had to fight the childish urge to stick his fingers in his ears. Even when she was unconscious, she was lecturing him, prodding him to let it all out.

The impact of her absence was still a shock to him. He'd expected to miss her… knew that he would worry and want her to get better. What he hadn't expected was this crushing sense of loss that left him feeling angry, frustrated, guilty, lonely, afraid, wretched, and needy. Somehow, the woman with the energy of speeding locomotive had become his rock. Without her, the pressure of maintaining his dual identity seemed unmanageable.

It was an effort to keep things normal but he went through the motions. He arrived at work on time, sat down at his desk and nodded at a few co-workers. Sometimes, he typed a few words. More often than not he blurred away to save those in distress. The extra effort was necessary without Kara around. At lunchtime, he forced himself to eat and tried not to look at the empty desk across from him. Afterwards, he typed a few more words and made a few more rescues.

When the loneliness, fear and _want_ would overwhelm him, he'd stuff his feelings deep inside, telling himself that everything would be fine. The easiest way to keep those emotions at bay was to keep things normal… to work, rescue, and eat. He was used to pushing those emotions deep.

It was when his feelings vacillated from manageable to overwhelming frustration and anger that he became afraid. He wasn't sure how long he could continue with such emotional instability. He wasn't meant for excessive emotions, not with his powers.

He preferred feeling numb, even if his mother and friends wanted him to "let it out." Didn't they understand how dangerous that could be? He often wondered if his ability to keep his emotions at bay was based on practice or simply a sign of his alien nature. Either way, he was ready to discard all emotion.

Was his Kryptonian side evolving?

If so, then he felt like he was coming to grips with his destiny.

 _My destiny is to love you_.

The voice of his partner was so clear that he actually turned his head to look for her. When he realized that it was all in his mind, he shut his eyes tight and fought the urge to beat his head against the desk. Every day that he grew emptier, Lois' voice in his mind grew stronger, as if she knew he was slipping away.

Behind closed lids, he could see her face clearly as she faced him, warmth and caring in her expression. She stood so close that he could see the brown and green in her almond-shaped eyes and feel her breath on his face. He held still as her hands reached up to clasp his face between her palms but then her lips touched his and he was achingly alive in her kiss. Lately only she had the power to make him feel so real and alive.

Clark bit back a moan and slammed his hands onto the surface of the desk, pushing himself away. He had to get out of there. Ignoring looks from some of his co-workers, he strode to the stairwell where he blurred into his red and blue and took off into the night.

A couple hours and a few saves later, he was at the hospital, trying to temper the emotions that had been released by his adrenaline, feeling guilty for extra bumps and bruises the bad guys had experienced at his hands tonight.

He stood at the window in her room, fighting the urge to smash his hand through it. The numbness was so much better than this. No one could handle it if he let go of everything he was feeling right now. It was always other people who made it hard for him to pretend he was okay.

Another reason why he was trying to bury his emotions. Too bad _she_ wouldn't let him.

On the other side of the room, Dr. Hamilton was telling Chloe the same thing he'd told her the night before, and the night before that. It was the same discussion they'd had every night since Lois was admitted. Clark tried to tune them out.

"Couldn't this be related to the PTSD? You said her brain waves seem normal-" Chloe asked.

"It's possible but that doesn't leave us with many options in terms of treatment," the doctor responded carefully.

It was always the same. Chloe argued with Dr. Hamilton, while Jimmy looked on uncomfortably and Clark kept silent. He couldn't understand why his friend did it. She knew what was wrong with Lois; they both did. Still her cousin seemed compelled to engage in the same useless exercise.

Clark took a deep breath and tried to control his frustration. It didn't matter what Dr. Hamilton suggested. Traditional medicine was not going to work. Lois was infected by Brainiac and there was no way to remove it. The Phantom Zone crystal- the one treatment that might have worked- was gone with Kara and her attacker.

Despite his efforts, his frustration continued to build as he thought about what he'd learned that first night in the hospital. After looking for Kara, he'd returned to find J'onn waiting for him in Lois' room.

 _"I saw her last night and suspected something was wrong," he told Clark and Chloe, turning his head to look at Lois' still form. "She had an unnatural animosity to any mention of…" He looked at Clark._

 _"Me," he finished bitterly, nodding for his friend to continue._

 _"I took her hand before I left and I could feel its presence in her."_

" _Its… what?" Chloe asked, her eyes going from J'onn to Clark and back again. "What 'it' are we talking about?" Clark watched as the light went on. "No, not Brainiac," she gasped, staring at Lois' pale form and then glaring at Clark. "How could that happen?" The fire faded as realization struck. "The Fortress…"_

 _Clark stood quietly with his hands in his pockets, not defending against the accusation he could see in Chloe's eyes. What could he say?_

 _"I think we can remove the Construct." J'onn told them._

 _"How?" Chloe took her eyes away from Clark to focus on the Detective. "How do we get rid of that thing without the help of the Fortress?"_

 _Having her glare focused on him seemed to take the Martian by surprise. His eyes went wide. "Well, Kara has the Phantom Zone crystal and we've talked about how to use it to remove the infection from the Fortress-"_

 _"Kara isn't here," Clark interrupted flatly, closing his eyes when he realized the full impact of his cousin's disappearance. Was it coincidence? Probably not. "She was attacked earlier in the barn by some giant with an axe… and then they both disappeared."_

 _His friend's dark eyes looked at him questioningly and Chloe's were filled with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" She demanded. "How did I miss this?"_

 _Clark's knew his tone was frustrated but he didn't care. "She touched the giant's hand after he went down… there was a white light and she was gone. Lana and I have been looking for her but we haven't had any luck so far."_

 _"Then I'll join Ms. Lang in the search," J'onn told them determinedly. "Tell me what you can about this attacker." He turned to Clark._

 _A worried Chloe stepped over to the bed while Clark was explaining and he found his eyes drawn to the woman lying there. His words drifted away._

 _J'onn leaned in and placed his hand on Clark's arm. "Lois is strong, Kal-El," he said. "If anyone can survive the Construct, she can."_

 _Clark nodded, looking at the pale figure on the bed. She was one of the strongest people he knew but she was only human…_

Five days later and they were all going through the motions without any real results. J'onn and Lana were still looking for a vanished Kara. Clark had traveled to the Fortress with both of them in an attempt to use the some of his equipment but it was still infected. Clark had even called Oliver's team to help but no one had any other ideas.

For Clark it was like facing Ryan, Alicia, and his father all over again. What good were his powers if he couldn't save his friends and family? His hand flexed just a little toward the window and he shoved both fists into his pockets. It was best if he kept his hands to himself tonight.

He continued to look out the window until Davis stopped by. By then, Clark needed to leave before he ripped off the other man's head. Thankfully, the paramedic didn't stay long and Clark returned with some coffee for Chloe.

The waiting was interminable.

Finally, at the end of visiting hours, Jimmy spoke up, just like clockwork. "Come on, Chloe. We should probably go."

He turned to Clark. "Coming, C.K?"

He nodded absentmindedly, holding in a sigh of relief and avoiding Chloe's pointed look. She could be suspicious if she wanted. He didn't care. Making his farewells in the parking lot, he walked around the building before super-speeding back to Lois' room.

He sighed at the quiet. This was his time and he didn't waste it, wrapping his larger hand around her smaller one, feeling the bones and sinews, the strength and life still there. It calmed him somewhat and he felt his body relax for the first time all day.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

 _No one can guarantee my safety, Clark. You can't be the hero every day, all day long_.

"Still, I should have told you …"

 _Tell me what's in your heart. That's what matters_

Just like the past four nights, he pulled up the chair and talked to her about his day, about falling asleep at his desk and dreaming about her. He teased her about finding a way to lecture him even when she was unconscious and then he confessed about the guys who'd borne the brunt of his anger that night.

When he'd run out of things to say, he leaned back in the chair, keeping his hand around hers and let the feeling of relief and hope wash over him. Once he started these one-sided conversations, he couldn't seem to stop. They kept him sane.

 _Promise, I'll never leave you_.

Rubbing soft circles in her palm with one hand, he used the other to open the drawer to the bedside table, pulling out his dad's copy of Tom Sawyer. Turning the dog-eared pages to the place he'd left off the night before, Clark started to read softly, "Tom was a glittering hero once more - the pet of the old, the envy of the young." He looked up at her face, always expecting to see a smile or a smirk, turning back to the book with a heavy heart when her eyes remained closed.

"His name even went into immortal print, for the village paper magnified him. There were some that believed he would be President, yet, if he escaped hanging.…"

 _Her heart rate slowed at the sound of your voice- tell me, have you brought her out of these before?_

After the first night, he'd remember Dr. Hamilton's words and he'd been reading to her since. Even if this wasn't the same he couldn't help trying…

He had to keep trying.

The dawn was breaking when he stopped, marking the page and tucking the book out of sight. Off in the city he could hear a cry for help. Leaning down, he gave a quick kiss to the woman lying there and whispered a final reminder before speeding away, "You promised," he said, his voice rumbling next to her ear, talking to her- _talking_ \- just in case.

… _tell me, have you brought her out of these before?_

"Remember, you promised," he whispered again.

And then it was there- her voice in his head- sounding like she was right next to him.

 _Promise… I'll never leave you._

 _ **Kent farm, same morning**_

Clark sped into the barn ready to finish the chores before showering and heading into work. He stopped suddenly when he realized it was Saturday, not his day to go in. What was he supposed to do? He panicked, wondering what he could find to keep himself occupied.

Walking more slowly, he looked at the destruction to the barn and nodded. He'd just found a way to spend the day. If he didn't use powers, it should take him at least eight hours to finish the repairs.

"Hey, this is his jacket!"

Startled, Clark looked up. An unfamiliar young voice wafted down from the loft. "I saw this at the museum months ago…"

"Put that down, Garth-" Clark could hear another man's voice now.

"Oh, get the magnet out of your ass, Rokk," the young voice was interrupted as Clark sped up the stairs, stopping when he saw three strangers- two men and a woman- and a familiar figure.

"Kara," Clark choked out, rushing forward to hug his cousin. "Where have you been?"

Her lack of response seemed deafening. Clark pulled away to search her face.

"I… I can't really tell you that, Clark," she said softly, looking over his shoulder at the three strangers.

"No!" Clark shouted, wanting to shake her. "I won't accept that, not after… You've been gone for almost a week." He forced himself to take a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Please tell me what happened?"

One of the men behind him spoke up. "She's been with us, Kal-El," he said and Clark turned to the serious young man with brown hair and eyes. "She can't tell you much because- and I know this is going to sound unbelievable- we're from the future."

"How do you know that name?" Clark blurted out the first question that came to him, turning back to his cousin with surprise.

The grinning red-head holding his school jacket was the one that answered. "We know everything about you, man. One of these days you'll be famou-"

"Garth," the dark-haired man interrupted tersely. "You know better." He looked at Clark apologetically. "There are rules-"

"I don't care about your rules!" After the last week, Clark's patience was at an end. "My cousin's been missing; my… Lois is unconscious in the hospital. Just tell me what's going on."

The dark-haired man sighed. "The man who was in your barn- the Persuader- he stole a ring from us and traveled back in time. We think his purpose was to destroy the crystal-"

"But I had it on me," Kara interrupted, seeing the impatient look on Clark's face. "And when I grabbed the axe I touched the ring and we traveled forward. The Legion found me-"

"Legion… what kind of Legion?" Clark asked, studying the three strangers more closely.

"It doesn't matter," the dark-haired man answered. "Just know that we're friends-"

Wait a minute," asked the third stranger- a young blond woman. "Did you say Lois?" She looked at the other two men with concern. "Lois Lane is unconscious?"

Clark nodded, and the woman's look spoke volumes. "That shouldn't be possible."

"Well, she is- and has been- for almost a week," Clark told them, stepping forward, feeling his sense of helplessness turning to anger at the thought that these people from the future knew something about his partner. If they did, they'd better share… He let his eyes roam over each of their faces, and it was only their clear concern that calmed his hostility.

The dark-haired man spoke first, addressing the blond. "The protections…"

Something clicked in Clark's memory. "Jor-El mentioned that Lois' mind had certain protections," he said stepping forward, his hands itching to hit something again. "Are you the ones that put them there?"

It was only Kara's hand on his arm that stopped him from grabbing the boy and shaking the information out of him. "Why is Lois unconscious, Kal-El?" She asked him.

Clark looked at her and he knew the guilt was in his expression, "She's been infected by Brainiac."

In Kara's eyes he saw a quick flash of pain, reflecting her own experience with the Construct. He winced and heard the words from his nightmare.

 _You didn't save me, Kal-El. Am I not important to you?_

He hugged his cousin tightly. "I'm glad you're back, Kara. We'll find a way to save her."

"I may have it, Kal-El," she told him, after returning his embrace. She pulled back to look at him and the others. "We should try the crystal on Lois first, before we take it to the Fortress."

"Wait," Clark was slow to process after his heart fluttered with hope. "You still have the crystal with you?"

At her nod, he grabbed her arms excitedly. "Then we need to get to the hospital right away. J'onn said he thought the crystal was the only thing that would work. Nothing else has… we need to go," Clark told her urgently, his heart racing at the thought of Lois awake and alive, returned to them, returned to _him…_

"Follow me," he told her, starting to race away.

"Kal-El," Kara said, stopping him at the top of the stairs. He turned to see her and the three newcomers floating above the floor, ready for flight. "We'll meet you there."

 _Of course they could fly._

He rolled his eyes at Kara, marveling at the level of Lois' influence _._ "Fine, I'll see you there… Room 207."

As he sped back into the city, he couldn't seem to calm his racing heart. When he entered her room, he watched as he cousin tried to place the crystal, only to be stopped by the other young woman.

She placed her hand on Lois' forehead. "She's in there but she's weak."

At her words, Clark wasn't sure if the sharp pain in his chest was from fear or hope. He watched anxiously as Kara placed the crystal on Lois' forehead- next to the woman's hand- and activated it.

Nothing happened.

The young woman shook her head. "It's not working."

"Why not?" Kara asked. "It should work; the concept is sound."

Before Clark could protest or comment, the red-haired man- Garth, was it?- grabbed Lois' hand and squeezed. "Come on … come on," he urged. "The great Lois Lane does not give up."

"Wait," Clark ordered. "What's going on here?" He stared at the red-head. "How do you know Lois?"

"Uhm…" The young man released Lois' hand and guiltily stepped back. "Rokk, a little help here," he urged the dark-haired man.

"That really isn't important right now," Rokk responded, turning to the women. "The crystal should work," he told them. "History tells us-"

"History's changed," the smaller blond asserted. "She's changed it and now…" The woman shrugged uncertainly.

"Still, the protections should have prevented this," Rokk commented.

"Oh, no," the woman remarked, closing her eyes as she concentrated moving the hand on Lois' forehead to her temple. "The Construct must have penetrated the protections we placed in her mind."

"What can we do?" Clark demanded. If these kids created the problem, as he was beginning to suspect, then they could certainly come up with some solutions.

"Imra," Rokk asked the young blond. "How long do we have?"

She shook her head. "Not long. We're losing her-"

"No!" Clark shouted before he even realized he'd spoken.

"We're going to have to take her with us," Rokk told the others, who responded with nods, although Kara looked uneasy.

Instinctively, Clark knew that he was being left out. "With you…" he repeated to Rokk, grabbing the young man's arm. "Where are you taking her?"

Kara came around from the head of the bed and placed her hand on Clark's arm. "Kal-El, we need to take her ahead to the future. We can help her there," she told him, eyes filled with understanding. "You need to let us do this."

Clark shook his head before she was finished. "I'm going with you."

"You can't," Kara shook her head but he could see the fear swirling behind her eyes.

"I will," Clark argued forcefully. "I can't leave her-"

"She's fading," Imra shouted out. "We need to go now!"

Kara abruptly turned from him and raised her fist in the air to meet three others. That's when Clark realized they were all wearing rings.

 _I touched the ring and we traveled forward …_

Unwilling to be left behind, Clark reached for Kara's hand just as a white light started to glow. His cousin turned with surprise. "Kal-El, no … you can't-"

He didn't hear the rest. His senses shut down as he was surrounded by bright white light.

When the light faded, he fought against the feeling of disorientation and looked around at a dark- but familiar- room. He and Kara were still in Lois' hospital room except now it was quiet and dark. Clark listened and realized that everything seemed too quiet.

"Kara, where are we?" He whispered in the sudden and unexpected silence. "Where's Lois?"

"I don't know," she said looking around the room as if it would give her the answers. "I wasn't focused." Her voice was flustered. "We're in the future but as to when-"

Before she could finish, an explosion rocked the side of the building. The force of it threw them forward but both managed to keep their balance.

"What was that?" Kara exclaimed, shaking her head to clear it. "This doesn't look good, Kal-El."

Screams rent the air and Clark grabbed his cousin's hand. Wherever they might be, people were in trouble. They were needed. Running at human speed toward the sound of the blast, he was forced to stop suddenly when Kara planted her feet in the hallway, keeping a tight grip on his hand. He turned toward her in shock. What was she doing?

"Kara, people need our help-"

"We're not supposed to be here," she told him solemnly, her gazed tinged with fear. "We have to leave. This isn't right. I wasn't thinking clearly when you grabbed my hand." She leaned forward to emphasize, "I need to use the ring again if we're going to help Lois."

The name shot through his heart. He needed to be with his partner.

He took a step back toward Kara, but then he heard the sounds of screaming close by, punctuated by more explosions in the distance. Whatever was going on, it sounded like a war zone.

"Kara, couldn't we-"

"No, Kal-El!" His cousin seemed almost panicked now. "The more we see of the future, the worse we could make it, and if we interfere…" Her voice trailed away meaningfully.

While Clark considered her words another blast shook them both.

"It could get worse?" Clark commented, looking around at the damage. "Come on, Kara. Just for a few minutes; we can't leave things like this."

He pulled her along, listening for the loudest screaming, which seemed to be coming from the waiting room. Before they could reach it, his cousin stopped him a couple of feet from the intersecting hallway. Putting her finger to her lips, she pulled him forward slowly and looked around the corner.

Her gasp brought him forward but Kara turned, trying to block his view with her body while pushing him back at the same time. "We need to get out of here," she whispered.

By pushing back, Clark was able to just peer around the corner, and what he saw made him stay behind the wall. Through a hole in the side of the building he could see that the sky was colored red, not like a sunset, but a more permanent tint that seemed to permeate everything. Just looking at the red of the sun made Clark feel weak and disoriented, like he didn't have his abilities… and then he saw Lois.

She was with a group of people crowded into the waiting room, standing tall and looking alert. Hungrily his eyes searched her face, noting that she didn't look any older, only her hair was darker. If they were in the future, it was the near future…

Her voice carried easily down the hallway. "What makes you think you have the right to herd us in here like cattle?"

Clark's breath caught at the sound- so angry and yet so alive- and he felt almost giddy with emotion.

"What right?" Some woman in military gear scoffed at her. "We have the right of superiority. As a General's daughter, you should understand that, _Ms. Lane_."

Clark watched as Lois tried to cover her surprise but she wasn't quick enough. The woman smiled. "Oh, yes, we know everything about you," she taunted, something in her stance suddenly familiar to Clark. He tried to push further past Kara but she blocked him.

"Kara, who are those people?" He whispered close to her ear. In response, she shook her head and started to pull away, her eyes begging him to come with her.

"How is that possible?" Lois continued to resist, seemingly unfazed by the woman's superior attitude but Clark could see her fear. "You Kryptonians just got here!"

At her words, he pulled himself back and leaned against the wall, trying to think. What was going on? Kara was still pulling on his arm but Clark ignored her, looking instead at the calendar hanging on the wall in the nurses' station. According to the date- May 2010- they were only a year and half into the future.

How could things have come to this so quickly?

Before he could move, he heard Lois cry out and turned back to peer down the hallway. A man with military bearing was approaching with two others who were dragging a prisoner between them. His breath caught at the familiarity of the prisoner. Dressed all in black- ripped t-shirt, jeans and boots- his head hung low between the men. At Lois' second cry he lifted his head.

"Clark?" Lois whispered softly.

Around the corner, Clark felt his cousin stiffen at his side. All he could do was watch, stomach churning at the sudden bout of dizziness. He wasn't prepared to see himself in the future, let alone this version.

"Clark Kent is dead." The prisoner answered in a voice as emotionless as the blank expression on his bruised and battered face.

Those words, so cold and unaffected, seemed to break the proud and determined Lois. As he watched, her body wilted and she stumbled forward. Without thinking Clark moved, desperate to wipe the defeat from her face.

Kara tightened her grip, hissing at him. "You can't. If you run into yourself here, you could destroy time itself."

He forced himself to stop but continued watching and listening. "I'm sorry Ms. Lane." The leader's voice was filled with mock sympathy. "Let me introduce your precious Blur. Turns out he is one of us."

Lois looked surprised by the information- and Clark wondered about it- before she schooled her features. "He's nothing like you, _General Zod_ ," she spit out angrily, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

At the name, Clark felt his heart twist, wondering how Zod had returned to Earth and who was his host this time? It certainly wasn't Lex. This man didn't look at all familiar.

"Of course not," Zod told her, reaching out to kick the prisoner's legs. "He is nothing," he spat. "Certainly, not worthy of the once noble house of El. Of course, how could he be after being raised by one of you inferior _humans_." The general spit out the word with another kick. Prisoner Clark grunted in pain.

"Stop it," Lois ordered, running to kneel next to the prisoner. "God, Clark, why did you leave me… I mean… us?" She brushed his hair back softly. "You didn't have to face them on your own. Why did you turn your back on everyone?" When the prisoner failed to respond, Lois turned away in defeat and looked down the hall.

Their eyes met.

For a full minute Clark held her gaze, feeling the pull of the connectionhe'd missed so desperately.

 _My destiny is to love you._

Dragging his eyes away from hers, he studied the prisoner and realized that this version of himself wasn't responding at all. What had made him so resistant to this irresistible woman? One thought lead to another and suddenly Clark realized that this was the outcome of him burying his emotions and embracing his Kryptonian side.

His eyes met the confused ones of the future Lois and he understood.

 _You need me, Smallville._

The words didn't have to be said. They were reflected in the hazel depths of her eyes and written in the blankness of the expression of the man she was holding. Clark's emotional side had been discarded in the future and now humanity was paying the price.

Heart racing, pulse pounding in reaction, Clark barely felt it as Kara jerked him back into the adjacent hallway. She was whispering urgently now but he couldn't hear the words. All he could see were Lois' pain-filled eyes and all his could feel was the need to return to her.

Shaken by this new understanding, Clark let himself be pulled down the hallway, ignoring the shouting he could hear in the distance. Kara pulled him into one of the empty rooms and shut the door. Grabbing Clark's hand she looked at him strangely before activating the ring. With a start he realized that he was in pain, sweating and nauseous. It was as if he'd been exposed to Kryptonite… or to his worst nightmare.

Vaguely, he wondered if it was seeing himself or seeing the future that was making him sick. Then all of it disappeared in a flash of white.


	22. Lessons Learned

**LESSONS LEARNED**

 _ **Legion, 3011**_

This time, Clark found himself in a sterile white room similar to the hospital room they'd just vacated. As soon as he could make out the surroundings, his vision blurred, he stumbled and would have lost his footing if Kara hadn't supported him.

"What happened?" Rokk's voice sounded far away.

Clark could hear explain but he ignored her words in favor of fighting against the urge to vomit. He was still feeling sweaty and disoriented.

"Why is he sick?" Kara asked. "Time travel never affected me that way."

"Did he run into… anyone in particular?"

"Yes," Kara answered, her arm slowly walking Clark across the room. She helped to ease him into a chair. "He heard shouting and wanted to help." Kara put a cool hand to Clark's forehead. "I'm afraid he saw Lois and himself… his future self."

"There wasn't contact, was there?" Rokk demanded anxiously.

"No, I warned him about the risk of destroying time."

"Still, it's disorienting to see versions of yourself in the future," Rokk's voice sounded almost relieved. "I think he was more affected than most." The man stepped away, "You ready, Garth?"

"Yes, the devices are ready and the two of them prepared."

Still disoriented but less nauseous, Clark grabbed his cousin's hand and pulled it away from his forehead. "Was that," he swallowed, keeping his eyes closed. "Was what we saw… was that the future?"

"The future is always changing, Kal-El," Kara told him. "That is one possible future based on the events that have transpired up to now."

Leaning his head back, Clark concentrated on taking deep breaths.

"What's going on?" Kara stepped away.

"We have to remove the protections," Garth responded. "We're going to return the memories to their… uhm, rightful owner and withdraw Brainiac from there."

Kara's voice was stunned. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, freaky, huh?" Garth commented.

Kara's silence frightened Clark more than anything and so he opened his eyes, directing them automatically to the woman on the table. His vision seemed clear, so he took another deep breath and cautiously stood, noticing the presence of another bed and another person-

 _No, it couldn't be_.

It looked just like Lois only with darker and shorter hair. Disturbed by the view, he moved forward on shaky legs, trying to categorize the differences between the two women. First, he noticed that the other Lois appeared older and then he saw the scars. His breath caught as he remembered his Lois reaching up absentmindedly to rub her neck. It was one of her recent mannerisms. He wondered what had happened to her and why there were two of Lois to begin with.

Was he hallucinating?

At the thought, he was hit with another wave of nausea and sweating. He reached out for his cousin but his vision blurred and he missed her shoulder, falling forward on his knees. He heard his cousin call his name right before he lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was seated again and he could hear the others talking about the procedure so he must not have been out for long. He blinked and realized his vision was still burry. Closing his eyes, he simply listened as the conversation around him became clearer.

"The particles are electro-magnetic," Rokk was explaining. "I think Garth can neutralize the electricity while I extract the Nanites. Imra will monitor both women to make sure we're not doing any damage."

After a few seconds of nothing but electronic noise, Rokk spoke, "Let's do this."

"Hey, Lois… and Lois," Garth said, and Clark instinctively knew that his friend would like this kid. "No more Reasoning Interval Repeating Cylinder, you'll be happy to know. We've modified the ring so it does all the work-"

"Get in position," Imra interrupted, sounding urgent. "Brainiac is taking over."

Clark tried to open his eyes when he heard the urgency in her voice but the white light forced them closed again. He could hear footsteps and more electronic beeping and buzzing. He had barely tried opening his eyes, when Imra announced, "It's done."

Now Clark could feel the electricity in the air. He opened his eyes wider and watched Rokk extend his hands over the older Lois, directing the gray particles that were separating themselves from her body. When Imra nodded Rokk used his hands- without touching the particles- to shape them into a ball about the size of a baseball.

"It worked. We've removed Brainiac," Imra told Kara with a relieved sigh, watching as Rokk directed the gray mass into a clear container. "Now we need to wait."

"Why?" Clark croaked impatiently from the sidelines. He'd been waiting for a week for Lois to wake up. He was tired of waiting.

Four sets of eyes looked over as if they'd forgotten he was there. Rokk answered. "We've come a long way in the fields of science and medicine but we still don't know everything about the human brain, Kal-El," he said calmly. "This procedure removed Brainiac but we don't know what damage could have been done in the process."

At the words, Clark turned his now wide-open eyes to Kara, who seemed to recognize his fears. "She will wake up, Kal-El."

Garth chuckled, studying the beds with a grin on his face. "They both will."

 _ **Legion, same day**_

Clark sat in the sterile white room, so similar to the one in 2008, and waited for his Lois to regain consciousness.

Despite what Kara said, he was worried. Sure, the Legion seemed certain but what if she didn't wake up? What if something else happened? She was having episodes before Brainiac infected her.

He rested his arms on his knees and felt his legs bounce uncontrollably. Kara had finally left him to wait, promising to return later. She was working on something with the League but she couldn't- or wouldn't- say what it was. He'd overheard the words "night" and "alive" but he didn't know what they meant.

He was nervous now, wondering what would happen when Lois woke up. Would she remember? Would she still be angry? What should he say?

Abruptly he stood and started to pace. It was after his third turn around the room that he saw her eyes start to flutter. In an instant he was by her side, taking her hand in his, so relieved to see her moving that he didn't care who said what. Unexpected tears filled his eyes she opened hers.

"Lois?" His voice sounded scratchy and so he cleared it, blinking away the moisture from his eyes. "Lois, can you hear me?"

Her answer was weak. "Smallville?"

"I'm here," he told her, watching as her eyes tried to focus. It took a couple of seconds before they rested on his face.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital," Clark told her, not wanting to go into great detail at the moment. There would be time to talk about time travel and other oddities later. He was really looking forward to a full explanation.

She breathed out with a little chuckle. "Of course."

At the sound of her laugh, Clark thought his heart would burst. Randomly, his mind wondered if one of her smiles would kill him. He grinned at the thought and noticed how strange the expression felt.

"What are you doing here?" Lois asked him, trying to sit up. "And where have you been for the last month. I was worried-"

Breaking off abruptly, her gaze landed on her hand in his own. Very slowly she tried to pull her hand away, gasping under her breath when he refused to release it. Her eyes slammed into his and he could see the confusion.

"Clark, what… where have you been?"

"I've been right here, the whole time… with you," he told her, growing confused when she continued to subtly pull at her hand.

"No, I mean …" She shook her head lightly. "You've been gone for over a month now." Her other hand rose to her mouth and Clark found his eyes focused there. He watched as her eyes grew wide and another gasp escaped her lips. "God, I've got to get out of here," she told him suddenly, trying to move her legs from the bed.

"Lois, no… what are you doing?" Gently Clark pushed her legs back on the bed. "You just regained consciousness. You can't leave," he told her firmly, feeling his brows gather with his confusion.

"I have to find Chloe," she told him. "She's been missing- longer than you have, actually." For a minute he could see the hurt in her eyes but then it was replaced with anger. "Just like that damn Lex to have her arrested and then disappear." Her brows gathered over her nose in concentration. "I'm close to finding her. I know it," she continued. "She's at some facility-"

Clark felt his stomach drop to his feet as he processed her words. "Lois," he interrupted, waiting until her eyes met his. "What month is it?"

"What?" she sputtered. "Now is not the time for twenty questions," she told him exasperatedly. When he just continued to watch her, she huffed. "Fine, it's June 2008, okay? Now, did I pass the test?"

Clark felt his heart and his stomach drop to his feet.

She didn't remember.

 _ **Legion, one hour later**_

Clark was still waiting for Lois to wake up but this time it was a different Lois in a very different room, more of an apartment really- in yellows, blues and reds. Normally, he'd appreciate the color choices but right now he was too worked up to enjoy them. He paced around the room wanting answers, needing them.

He'd left his Lois after Imra administered a sedative. Seems they didn't want his Lois wandering the halls. Right now the Legion was working to return her to a time immediately following their departure from the hospital. Everyone agreed that things should be kept normal and that meant no mention of anything she didn't remember, at least not right now.

Clark clenched his fists in frustration. He wasn't sure he could ignore what happened in the last few months.

He stopped when the woman stirred, focusing his eyes on her face.

Her hazel eyes found Clark's and he saw the recognition in them along with a hint of fear. As she studied him, the fear was replaced by warmth, turning her eyes more brown than green. Clark looked away. He didn't deserve the welcome in her gaze.

 _You need me, Smallville._

Had those words come from this Lois or the other one?

His hands ran through his hair at the thought. The concept was too confusing for him right now. What mattered was that this Lois was the one who sent her thoughts, or memories, back in time. Now he needed to know why.

From his peripheral vision he could see the woman push herself up on the bed and look around. Her voice, when she spoke, sounded rough, like it had been damaged along with her throat. "Well, at least they had enough sense to put me in a decent room."

She smirked and Clark's mind was flooded with memories. For a minute, he was speechless. What should he say to this woman who was so much like his Lois but wasn't? Overwhelmed by memories of the past six months, he reached out but at the last minute stopped his hand, pushing it into his pocket. He needed to focus on his questions. Unconsciously he rocked back on his heels.

The older woman's sharp gaze took it all in. "All right, Smallville, spill-" she said, her smirk fading. "What has your boxers in a bunch?"

He shook his head and looked away from her penetrating gaze, still searching for the right words. Before he could speak, she gasped and he turned to see her panicked face. "Did something happen… to her? God, we didn't lose my younger self, did we?"

When Clark shook his head in the negative, Lois leaned back against the headboard in relief. Then she rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "Great, I'm talking about myself in the third person. This time travel stuff is really messed up."

Clark couldn't stop the smile that played around his lips at her words. Lois was the same in any time, it seemed. He watched as she tried to get comfortable and knew instinctively that she was waiting for him to make the next move.

Her expression didn't change and so he let his eyes wander. "Nice room," he remarked.

She shrugged, expression noncommittal, and waited. Evidently Lois from the future was more patient than the one from the past.

Clark sighed. She really knew him too well. "It's just that she doesn't remember…" he told her, his eyes making their way back to her face. "Why did you send your memories back?"

"You know I can't answer that."

Reflexively, he rocked forward and then back. "I don't need to know what the memories were," he told her earnestly. "I just need to know your reason for sending them back." He tried to match her calm tone but he could hear the urgency in his own voice.

"Why?"

Clark looked at this older version of Lois and repeated himself. " _She_ doesn't remember the past six months."

He could almost see the wheels turning as she considered his words. Finally when he was ready to expound on the problem, she spoke. "Well, that's not really life-threatening, is it?"

Another move back onto his heels and he responded, "Well, no but she doesn't remember what happened-"

"But you do," Lois interrupted. "Right?"

"Sure, but how does that help?"

Lois blew her bangs out her eyes in frustration. "Clark, I can't tell you about the future but I can tell you I sent my memories back for a reason." She paused and her look told Clark she was trying to choose her words carefully. "Obviously, things have changed; otherwise you wouldn't be here," she waved her hand in his direction. "Your Lois' actions will continue to have repercussions whether she remembers them or not, as long as others do." When her eyes locked onto his, Clark could swear that she was looking directly into his heart. "Make sure you remember and everything will be all right."

Clark nodded mechanically but inside he was an emotional wreck. Nothing was going to be all right; Lois didn't remember, and if she didn't remember what happened in the past six months, then she didn't remember _them._

 _If she didn't remember them_ …

Oh, God; he was going to be sick. Back on the heels he went, feeling his jaw clench in response.

"Clark!" The older woman said sharply and he found himself focusing on hazel eyes snapping with irritation. "Make sure you remember and that'll be enough," she said firmly as she searched his eyes. Again, it was as if she'd looked right into his heart. Her features softened, "Besides, I can tell you that even now, even without the memories, she cares for you."

At his surprised look, she smiled softly. "She needs you, too, Smallville."

An hour later, those words were still ringing in his ears while he stood uncertainly in the hallway. The Legion was working with his Lois, so he'd stayed with the one from the future, making sure she could get around by herself and eating a light meal with her while she complained about the food. Finally, she'd accused him of hovering and thrown him out.

Now, he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He'd gotten all the information out of future Lois he was going to. Still, there was something nagging at him, a feeling that he wasn't finished here. He was convinced that there was more to see and learn.

Movement down the hall caught his attention and he ducked into one of the nearby alcoves, seeking to avoid lectures from the older Lois. As he watched, the figure of a man, walking very slowly and dressed all in black, came into view. When he was halfway down the hall, Clark felt his earlier pain, dizziness and nausea return, and then he recognized the man as another version of himself.

As this one walked closer Clark could see that he was completely different from the man he'd seen at the hospital. This version moved like an old man, with slow, halting steps and he was slumped over like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder. Clark had never seen himself look this thin either; the man was almost gaunt, with sickly, sallow-looking skin. This version stopped at Lois' door and hesitated. With a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and looked up; what Clark saw in his face almost dropped him to his knees.

Emotions blazed from the blue depths of his eyes with an intensity that Clark could not remember seeing in himself. This man radiated pain and guilt and fear. It was almost too much for Clark to see and he wondered how this version of himself managed not to shatter under the pressure.

Then the man knocked on Lois' door with a shaky hand.

By the time it flew open, the older woman was mid-sentence, "… nothing more I can tell you-" Her words ended abruptly when she saw who was standing on the other side.

From his vantage point Clark could see that this woman looked as close to breaking down as he'd ever seen. Just as when he was in the hospital in 2010, the look of pain on her face made him want to reach out to her. He moved forward but her next words stopped him.

"No; it's not possible!" She took a step back and Clark took another step forward. He stopped when future Lois launched herself at his future self, raging against him, beating against his chest and arms.

"Damn you … how did you get here … what … I thought you were dead … God, I was the one … I killed you … you bastard … how could you …" On and on it went until she was spent, holding onto the front of the black shirt with tears streaming down her face.

Through it all his future self remained unmoving, his face revealing a myriad of emotions in rapid succession … guilt, sorrow, hurt, and fear. When he spoke, his voice was rusty and filled with pain. "You … you didn't kill me, Lois," he said, searching for eyes that had darted up in surprise with his first word. "You. Saved. Me."

The dark-haired woman was able to release a gasp before Clark's future self crushed her against his chest and seemed to devour her lips with his. In seconds she was kissing him back just as desperately. As he watched- a large part of him embarrassed by the passion they displayed- he knew that this was what he'd waited to see…

When they pulled away, Clark found himself in awe of the look of wonder and joy on Lois' face and the expression of peace on his counterpart.

As the older woman started to pull the man into the apartment, her gaze traveled to Clark's and her eyes widened when she spotted him standing in the alcove. Just like in the hospital, when their eyes met he was filled with an understanding of what he's seen. He glanced at the man holding her hand and knew that in her future- the one she had saved them from- this Clark let his feelings take over. Somehow this man's overwhelming emotions had lead him away from Lois into something dark and dangerous.

 _You need me, Smallville._

Again, he didn't need to hear the words. They were in the hazel depths of her eyes. They were written in the expression of the man she was holding. This time, however, he could see something else, something more, just as clearly.

 _She needs you, too._

 _ **Daily Planet, December 29, 2008**_

Forget the roller coaster; Clark was going round and round on his own emotional carousel from hell. Lois Lane, the object of his affections- the object of his desires- was sitting across from him completely oblivious to his feelings.

His eyes drank her in, from the dark brown of her hair to the teeth chewing on the end of her pencil, to the green blouse that brought out the green in her eyes, and below the desk to her long legs, currently encased in black pants, down further to the high-heeled boots on her feet. Everything about her was beautiful to him and he _wanted_ her.

More than that, he _needed_ her…

If he was going to have a future, any kind of future, he had to tell her how he felt. He was desperate to tell her everything and he was circling around the idea of doing just that.

 _What you told me- that was a gift, Clark,_ _ **your**_ _gift._

The problem was that it was too soon, and he cared too much to dump everything on her all at once. Lois was still adjusting to losing her memories from the past six months and there had been a lot to understand. First, there was Chloe's wedding. Lois had been shocked, to say the least, by the fact that her cousin was engaged- to Jimmy Olsen of all people. At least she didn't have to scramble to plan the ceremony. By mutual agreement, Chloe and Jimmy had decided to postpone their nuptials until the spring.

Then, there was school. Although she had been surprised to find herself in class, she'd taken to her continuing education with great enthusiasm, much more enthusiasm that she'd shown for living at the farm. Even with Kara there, she kept dropping hints about getting her own place. It was making Clark crazy.

Work was another issue. His partner had been surprised to find herself working across from him and she'd made her thoughts known about it in pretty short order.

" _Good grief, Smallville, we're practically on top of each other… when do we each get some personal space?"_

 _With his gut clenching, he forced out a chuckle and leaned back in his chair. "We're friends, Lois. We like spending time together."_

" _Right," she drawled out, giving him one of her insightful looks as she suddenly leaned forward on her desk. "Clark, is there something I should know? Maybe something from the past six months…?"_

" _Uhm, nothing important, Lois," he told her calmly._

 _Her eyes stayed locked on his and, for a minute, he was sure she wasn't going to let it go, but then Jimmy interrupted._

" _Lois… hey!" The photographer was out of breath. "Here are those photos of the Blur you asked me for."_

 _She snatched them from Jimmy's hands and Clark knew he'd lost her. He sighed, confused and frustrated by the fact that their relationship wasn't the only thing Lois had forgotten. Now he needed to make the decision all over again about how to handle the Blur. The entire thing was beyond frustrating especially because, while the woman wanted to keep her distance from Clark, she apparently wanted to get closer to Metropolis' new hero._

He took his eyes off her and shook his head, trying to focus on his own work. He had a meeting soon. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, he shot up and caught Lois staring contemplatively in his direction. He paused for a minute and watched as her face flushed.

"Is there a fire?" She asked sarcastically, making Clark question whether he'd really seen the contemplative warmth in her gaze.

"No, I have a meeting with J'onn," he told her as he walked by. "I'm late."

She stopped him with a hand on his arm. The heat from her hand moved to the rest of his body, rooting him to place. For a second, they both seemed fixated on the sight of her hand on his arm. "Uhm, tell your source I said 'hi.'"

He grinned, relishing the feel of her small hand. "You're not going to steal him away from me with your charm, Lane."

Lois raised her brow in challenge, "You sure about that? I hear I'm pretty charming." To Clark's surprise she moved her hand slowly up his arm.

He sighed and stepped away with a tight smile. "Uhm, I'll be sure to let him know," he told her, turning away when he saw the confusion in her eyes. He knew she didn't understand how much she affected him, how much he wanted to pull her out the chair and take her somewhere private so he could tell her...

 _Slowly._

An hour later, he was sure that he was still feeling her hand. He strolled into the Bullpen and looked around while straightening his tie. She wasn't at her desk and his super hearing didn't pick up the sound of her voice. Taking off his jacket, he placed it on the back of his chair and thought about the end of his conversation with his "source."

" _I'll be careful," he said, considering J'onn's warning about this new group of vigilante cops. "Oh, by the way, Lois says 'hi,'" Clark told him, handing back the papers._

" _How is she?" J'onn had a wistful look on his face._

" _She's healthy," Clark told him, hesitating at the end. "She's doing well."_

" _So, she still doesn't remember?"_

" _No; nothing from the past six months." He looked closely at his friend. "Or from the future."_

 _J'onn's sharp gaze said it all and then he smiled ruefully at his own reaction._

" _You know, don't you?" Clark asked. "You've seen the future?"_

" _I don't know anything more than you, Kal-El."_

 _Frustrated, Clark ran a hand through his hair. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? I don't know anything."_

" _So, you don't know how much you need her?" J'onn's look was disbelieving._

 _The surprise was clear on Clark's face._

" _That's what the future tells us, Kal-E," he said with a small smile. "Remember that and everything will be okay."_

The words triggered his memory of future Lois' words, _Make sure you remember and that'll be enough._

Her voice echoed in his head as he sat down and looked at his notes. Maybe he needed to stop pushing and let things progress naturally. He was considering the idea when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the object of his affections walking briskly back to her desk. She had her phone to her ear and Clark didn't need super hearing to listen to her side of the conversation. His head shot up and he felt his teeth grind together.

"Davis … wait," Lois chuckled. "I didn't say I could go…"

She paused to listen.

"I don't know," she said, biting her bottom lip. "I really have a lot of school work to catch up on."

Clark could see her considering the offer.

"What time on New Year's Eve?" There was another pause.

"Hmm, I would like to…" Her voice was warm and considerate.

The tone of her voice took Clark back to the day after Thanksgiving and the parking lot outside the hospital. He felt his jealousy swell at the memory.

" _Don't worry," she said, her voice sounding unusually husky and warm. "I think you have the magic touch."_

 _He stopped and looked to see her sitting at the back of the ambulance with Davis standing across from her too close for Clark's comfort. At her words, Davis' hand squeezed her shoulder and Clark watched as he leaned forward and said softly, "What is it about you?"_

 _Frozen in place by the scene playing out in front of him, he could only watch while with his mind screamed at Lois to pull away and his heart screamed, "No!" Still, he did nothing, and for his hesitancy he was punished- watching another man kiss the woman he loved…_

At the thought of history repeating itself, something snapped. Pushing his chair back, moving at almost super speed, he stepped over to Lois and grabbed her phone. "She'll have to get back to you," he told Davis, eyes burning into hers.

"I need to talk to you," he told her quietly, watching her eyes widen with surprise. "Uhm, something's come up."

Her eyes narrowed before she snatched her phone from his hand. "I'm sorry, Davis, looks like this is important. I'll call you later…"

Before Lois could disconnect, Clark was leading her around their co-workers and into the copy room. When he allowed her to enter first, he heard her mutter, "This better be important." She snapped the phone closed and turned to face him.

Clark winced, his thoughts churning. What was he doing? What was he going to say?

Luckily, Lois didn't wait for him to say anything. "What was that all about?" She waved her arms toward the Bullpen. "This better be good, Clark, because I was ready to… I mean, that was personal and important. Davis asked me-"

The more she rambled, the more frightened Clark became. He sighed. He was just so sick of being afraid. When he started this job, he was scared of failing; when he started helping people here in the city, he was scared of being caught; and when Lois started showing an interest in him, he was scared of losing her friendship. He'd persevered, though, and now he almost had the life he wanted, and all that was missing was the most important piece.

As his thoughts churned, he continued to watch her rant, her eyes bright and her body energetic. _…You need her._ Last time he'd waited too long.

"I mean, couldn't you pick another- umph."

Without a word, Clark reached out, grabbed her shoulders and put his lips to hers, ending her tirade and finally, finally calming his own fears. At just the touch of her lips on his Clark felt achingly alive and more confident than he had in weeks. Desperate to taste her, he touched his tongue to hers and felt the fire. It was always this way.

 _Make sure you remember and that'll be enough._

Suddenly, he was flooded with memories… the surprise kiss in the Bullpen that absolutely set him on fire, capturing her lips with his at the engagement party, her passionate response when he kissed her in the kitchen, and the complete love and acceptance he felt from her kiss in the Fortress.

He ached for that love and acceptance now.

As his mind reveled in the past, his kiss changed from slow and soft to desperate. He deepened it, needing to feel her response, her acceptance. When she stiffened instead, his fear returned. What if she didn't feel the same way anymore?

Even if she didn't remember, Clark knew that this- the passion they shared- was always there. Not ready to accept defeat, he eased the pressure of his mouth on hers. Slowly, sensually, he slid his lips against hers, eventually taking her luscious lower lip into his mouth and moving his tongue against it. Searching his memory, he sucked on her bottom lip just a little and heard her whimper.

That was all it took. She pulled herself against him and started to kiss him back. At the feel of her enthusiastic response, his heart hammered in his chest. Her passion was everything he remembered and more. Again and again, her mouth slanted over his and his over hers. He couldn't get enough. His body started humming.

Just when he was thinking they would need air, Jerry barged in, complaining about having to make not only everyone else's coffee but everyone else's copies as well, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oops," he commented as they jumped away from one another.

Clark couldn't react; he could only stare at Lois' shocked expression. He watched as she raised her fingers to her lips and touched them tentatively. For a second he thought he saw a spark of awareness in her wide eyes before she ran out of the room, shoving Jerry out of her way.

"Going to have your hands full with that one, Kent," Jerry commented.

Pushing past his co-worker, Clark stopped at the door, eyes following Lois as she sped to her desk, took her purse out of the drawer and grabbed her coat. She was running to the elevator before he knew it.

She was leaving in a panic.

Clark stood tall, her reaction having erased some of his fears. At least she'd responded to him, and it had been better than he expected.

 _It will be enough. It has to be._

 _ **Kent Farm, next night**_

The Christmas lights were still twinkling inside when Clark blurred up to the farmhouse and stopped outside the kitchen door. While the decorations looked warm and welcoming, he wasn't sure about the woman inside.

She'd been avoiding him. Every time Clark tried to talk to her, she'd run away, muttering about meeting with some sources.

Now, Clark was on edge. He'd been so sure that their kiss would open some doors or at least start something. How could he have forgotten how good Lois was at avoiding anything resembling intimacy?

 _Because she wanted you before_.

He stood at the door with his hand on the knob as the brutal truth hit him. The shoe was on the other foot now. He'd missed his chance before. Now he was going to have to step up to the plate and be honest with her about everything. Before he could wrap his head around what that might mean, before he could really think it through, his feet were carrying him away from the house and into to the barn. Pacing along the dirt floor, he thought about all of the mistakes he'd made in the past six months. He took a deep breath, "I'm the Blur," he mouthed into the cold night air. Shaking his head, he turned to the tractor and stopped, hit by the memory of his earlier reveal.

" _Well, yeah… okay, but the point is I know you-" Lois was pacing back and forth in agitation._

" _Do you?" Clark asked, suddenly focusing on the towel in his hands, terrified about what she'd seen, frustrated with keeping his secrets, with lying to the people he loved._

" _Of course I do," she answered, her voice so decisive that he almost smiled. "Smallville, what is this about?"_

" _Me, Lois," he responded, unable to look at her. "You saw what I am, what I can do, what I've hidden from you."_

 _I love you._

"I love you," he whispered, the memory of another missed opportunity almost bringing him to his knees. Automatically, he picked up his work gloves and wrench, his body needing an outlet for his frustration. He raised the hood of the tractor and bent down, looking for the ever-present problem.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois' voice greeted from the barn door. "Little late for chores, isn't it?"

He felt his body stiffen. It was too soon. He wasn't ready, memories of their earlier encounter too close to the surface. He cleared his throat and studied the engine. "Just working on the tractor."

"Okay, well, it's pretty cold out here," she paused and he could hear the hesitancy in her voice. "I thought you might want some hot chocolate." She passed behind him with a whisper of noise and he was hit with the smell of her leather jacket and shampoo as she placed the hot drink on the work table. His eyes closed at her familiar scent.

"Thanks, Lois," he told her, plastering a smile to his face as he turned to look at her. He knew what it meant- it was her way of opening the lines of communication. He opened his mouth, prepared to talk.

What he wasn't prepared for was the effect of the cold night air on her face, giving her cheeks a glow and her eyes a brightness that took his breath and forced his mouth closed. The effect of her beauty was like a punch in the gut and he swallowed, hard. Before he could say anything he was flooded with memories… her face flushed from the cold of the freezer as she pulled out her ice cream, her eyes cursing him because she couldn't speak. He saw her face flushed with excitement as she raved about the Blur in that same kitchen and the brightness of her eyes when she was revealing her destiny in the Fortress.

His expression must have looked dazed because Lois was snapping her fingers at him when his mind cleared. "Earth to Clark," she repeated, tilting her head to the side when she caught his eyes. "You zoned out there for a minute… you okay?"

Feeling flushed himself, he took a deep breath. "Lois, remember when you asked me if there was anything you should know about the past six months. I mean, anything I should tell you?"

"Yeah," she said hesitantly, searching his face.

Clark paused, the panic closing off his throat. What if she rejected him this time? What if she couldn't handle his alter ego? What if…

"Lana called," Lois blurted out, looking almost as surprised by her comment as Clark felt. "I, uhm, told her I'd give you the message."

His eyes widened. "Lana?"

"Yes, she wanted to talk to you," she told him, her hazel eyes turning speculative.

"Really?" he responded, fighting to keep his voice casual. He was as confused by Lana's call as Lois was, but he could see that the woman was looking for his reaction. Somehow he knew that he needed to play it cool if he didn't want to blow it-

"She said she wanted to say goodbye," Lois told him and the skepticism in her words interrupted his thoughts. "You didn't tell me she was leaving town."

Clark shrugged and nodded. "She's moving to Paris, I believe."

"You believe?" Lois asked, her eyes flashing.

"Where she goes is not really my concern," he responded, sighing to himself at the doubt he heard in her voice. He'd really waited too long to make his choice. Still, on his return from the future he'd taken the time to meet with his former girlfriend to gain some closure. By the time they were done, she'd made it sound like she was leaving him. He didn't care, just as long as she understood it was over.

Lois' low gasp drew him out of his thoughts. "So, she really is leaving?" She asked, her eyes studying his posture and his expression as if she could read the answers in them. "And you two?"

"We're not together, Lois," Clark told her earnestly. "And haven't been since she came back."

Lois nodded, her eyes darting away. "That's what everyone said-"

"But you didn't believe them," he interrupted, looking at her with a small smile.

She shook her head in the negative, shrugging her shoulders. "You've got to admit, Smallville, based on your past patterns…" Her voice trailed away meaningfully.

"I know, I know," Clark said, holding up his hands. When she grew silent, he shoved them into his jeans, frustrated with the entire conversation. He didn't want to think about Lana, what he really wanted was to grab the woman in front of him and-

"It's getting cold out here." Lois shivered. "I'm… I'm going to head back in." She gestured toward the farmhouse. "A slice of Mrs. K's apple pie is calling my name," she added with a smile before starting out of the barn.

Clark held out a hand to stop her. "Lois-"

"Seriously, Smallville," she interrupted, wrapping her arms around herself as she shuddered. "It's freezing out here. Can't we talk in the nice, warm kitchen?" She smiled to soften the sting of her words and Clark nodded.

Putting away his gloves and picking up his hot chocolate, he followed her into the house, setting his drink on the counter before pulling off his boots and hanging up his jacket just inside the door.

"Lois," he said, closing his eyes before turning around to look for her. "There's something I need to tell you."

She was already at the counter, reaching for the apple pie, a lustful look in her eyes.

"Lois!"

"What!" She shouted back, jumping guiltily. "No need to shout, Smallville. I told you I wanted some pie."

Clark ran his hand through his hair in frustration. This just wasn't starting out well. Before he knew it, he was pacing.

"Look, Lois, about the past six months…"

"Uh, huh…" she commented, putting a slice on her plate before taking a big bite.

Clark sighed, "Well, you and I… we were getting, uhm, pretty close… spending a lot of time together."

Lois swallowed her bite of pie when his voice trailed off. "Go on, Smallville."

"Well, I really didn't know what it all meant," he told her, shoving his hands into his pockets. He walked around the counter and waited for her to finish her second bite. His tone deepened with emotion. "I really missed you when you were in the hospital."

She dropped her fork, her eyes still focused on her plate. Placing his hands on her shoulders, wondering if she could feel them shaking, he slowly turned her around to face him.

"I realized something else, Lois," he said softly, using a hand to lift her chin when she didn't look up. "I realized I lov-"

"Don't say it, Clark," she interrupted, abruptly pulling away from him, her eyes darting around the room and away from him.

"What?" Clark asked, his arms automatically reaching for her and dropping when she continued moving away. "Why not?"

"Because Lana just called and because so much has happened…everything has changed," she told him, and Clark could see the concern in her eyes when she finally looked at him.

"I don't care," he told her, grabbing her arms while fighting the urge to shake some sense into her. She looked up in surprise at the force of his tone. "It doesn't change how I feel. All that's happened has convinced me of it even more. We can't change the past, Lois…" Clark searched for the words, the ones that would make her understand. "I just know that, whatever else happens, I want you in my future."

Her eyes were wide. "Clark, I…" she started but her voice trailed off, her eyes moving away from his uncertainly.

"Look, I don't expect anything from you right now," he told her. "You've been through a lot and I understand that. Just, just think about what I've said. We can take things slow, if you want," his voice shook a little. "I don't want to make this painful-"

"Love shouldn't be painful," she whispered.

Clark was so happy to get an acknowledgement from her that he smiled as she walked away. After a second, he blinked in surprise and turned to see her at the base of the stairs.

"What did you say?" He was just realizing he'd heard those words before.

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around and didn't look at him. In a flash he was standing next to her, facing her, not caring if he used super speed. She gasped in surprise before his gaze slammed into hers. Her eyes went wide.

Quickly, a little too quickly, she lowered her eyes, and tried to push past him, clearing her throat a little. "Nothing; that's just what I've heard-"

Before she could take a step, Clark had his arm around her waist and was pulling her close. "I've heard that, too," he told her huskily, his voice deepening in response to what he saw in her eyes.

"Really?" Her voice was breathless but her wide eyes were daring him. She reached up and placed her hand on his chest- starting to push him away- but then her fingers curled into his shirt.

"Someone told me that in this very kitchen," he said softly, keeping his eyes on hers as he dipped his head and stopped. He could hear her shallow breathing and the rapid beating of her heart as his mouth remained just inches away. "Do you know what I said?"

"Wh… what?"

"I agreed," Clark told her, bringing his mouth even closer to hers while he watched her eyes darken. His desire to touch her and keep touching her was so strong that he almost forgot the next words, needing to punctuate them with kisses. "Love is just… like… this."

It took a second or two but he knew the minute his words registered with Lois. She uncurled her fingers and tried to push him away, pulling her lips from his. "You did not! You didn't say anything."

Her words trailed off when she saw his slow smile.

 _Make sure you remember and that'll be enough_.

Fascinated, he watched the expressions that crossed her face, disbelief that he'd caught her, guilt that she hadn't told him, and concern about his reaction. Before he could ask her, before he could react, her eyes turned fiery. With a small cry, she jumped on him and pressed her lips to his.

 _She remembers… she remembers…_

The words were playing over and over in his head, and Clark thought his heart would burst. He crushed her in his arms, and felt her fingers in his hair. His body seemed to come to life. Just like in the Fortress, he could feel her acceptance and gloried in it.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath, while his eyes searched each one of hers in turn. "When?"

She pulled back to study his face, her own breathing unsteady. "Yesterday," she told him, leaning forward to nibble on his jaw line.

"How?" Clark choked out, her kisses almost keeping him from his questions.

She paused for a minute, waiting until he opened his eyes. "I remembered when you kissed me."

"What, exactly, do you remember?"

Lois told him in a breathless voice, "I remember us."

"Why didn't you-"

When she placed her fingers on his lips, her smile was both teasing and sad. "I wanted to hear you say it. I just wanted, this once, to be…" her voice trailed away, followed by her eyes.

"My choice, my first choice?" Clark asked softly, understanding dawning.

She nodded uncertainly and Clark drew in a deep breath. "You may not be my first love, Lois, but something tells me that you will be my last."

The surprise was clear in her eyes when they returned to his. With a smile, she reached up with trembling hands to touch each side of his face with delicate fingers. More green than brown, the hazel of her eyes sparkled. "Well, my destiny is to love you, and you know." She smiled. "You can't fight destiny."

Nodding in agreement, Clark raised his own hand, placing it softly along her jaw, using his thumb to stroke her cheek. With the same hand he pulled her closer. He was never going to let her go.

"And I'll tell you what I should have told you at the Fortress," he responded huskily. "If this is part of my destiny, it's a part I don't want to fight."

As he pulled her in for another searing kiss, Clark accepted the truth of his own words. It may have taken six months and two glimpses of the future, but he knew what he wanted. There was only one woman for him, no matter what the future may hold.


	23. Intersecting Intervals

**I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed. I appreciated every comment; they were wonderful. Thanks.**

 **I know that this gets confusing with two Lois' and two Clarks' but I tried my best to make it clear. The next 4 chapters were originally posted as 2 so by breaking them up I hope readers have an easier time.**

 **INTERSECTING INTERVALS**

 _ **Star City, 2011**_

Lois Lane stood on the roof of the Star City Chronicle and looked out over the city that had been her home in the past. It was good to see the city at peace, to watch people going about their lives, blissfully ignorant of any other timeline.

If only she was so lucky. She'd sent her memories back to another version of herself, had her thoughts returned to her later and then settled in the future where everything was different. She was standing here now- on this night of all nights- to see if she could get some perspective.

Had it all been worth it?

She could say that her mission for the Legion had been successful. The Darkness had been delayed, maybe even prevented, by her decision to send her thoughts back to her past self. In many ways the world had become a better place. She needed to remember that; it would help firm up her resolve to return now to fix what had been messed up in the process.

Sighing into the gentle ocean breeze, she pushed her doubts to the back of her mind and impatiently checked her messenger. It was time to get to work. In the dim of the night, the tiny light that powered the device stood out like a beacon and its missive sent a chill up her spine.

Looking to the sky, she gripped the device a little tighter and pondered the absurdity of being on the same rooftop on the same night all this started, waiting for the same man.

 _No, not the same man_.

Her mind violently rejected the idea. Her Clark wasn't Night any longer. The Legion had rescued him from this very rooftop and freed him from the Darkness- not that he was the same naïve farm boy she'd known before either. The pain and shame of having succumbed to the Darkness was always with him and it stripped him raw, made him almost elemental at times.

Of course, she wasn't the same woman either. Her relief at being free from battle filled her with an emotional edge and a vulnerability- at least when it came to him- that wasn't there before. Still, she and Clark complimented each other. Dealing with the Darkness had drawn them together in a way no one else could understand.

That's why he hadn't questioned her when she told him they had to come back.

It was the risky choice, unsanctioned and unsupported by most of the Legion members who were their friends: Rokk thought it was too late to make a difference; Imra was afraid that they would die trying; and Garth- their biggest fan- was reluctant in his limited support. Lois couldn't fault any of them; even she wasn't sure about this plan. All she knew was that she had to try because mistakes had been made and she wasn't going to just sit back if there was a chance she could fix them.

The fate of Superman- the fate of the world- depended on it.

Lois checked her messenger again. Time was running out. Her eyes searched the sky. The sun had already set and now the clear night was filled with stars.

Where was Clark?

She saw him then, as if her very thoughts had brought him to her, just a black streak against the dim light. The sight caused her breath to catch.

Without warning, she was assaulted by memories of the same night so long ago.

 _Her city was burning. Every building, street, alley and mailbox was on fire. Shouts, screams, and occasional gunshots rose through the darkness with the smell of smoke. Flames provided the only light in the dark of evening.  
_

 _How had it come to this? She still questioned it but really didn't care any longer. It needed to end. One, way or another, it would end tonight._

 _A dark figure crossed the evening sky and she straightened, mentally preparing herself to meet him. Fire shot out of his eyes to the city below, marking his passing with maximum destruction. Watching him use his power that way made her angry._

 _How had he turned into this?_

 _When he landed, her eyes reluctantly scanned him for threats. They didn't linger on his face. She hated seeing it, especially his eyes - gray and lifeless - showing nothing of the man inside.  
_

 _The man she'd known was gone; she couldn't reach him. She'd tried so hard._

"Clark?" The name was soft, pleading, the memory so real and vivid here.

 _She had to reach him. He shouldn't be this way. They needed him…_

"Clark?" Again she whispered his name.

 _She needed him._

"Lois."

Her head was spinning. _He's talking_.

"Lois!" His voice was more forceful now, his hands clutching her arms. She gazed at him in wonder as he gave her a little shake.

"Lois."

Reality was slow to return. By the time she realized it was her Clark standing in front of her, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Gently, Clark reached up to wipe them away with his thumb. When he pulled her to his chest, she was surprised to feel him shaking.

"I knew… shouldn't have let you come." The words were muffled against her hair.

Just being in his arms calmed her. When his words sunk in, her response was more of a croak. "Like you could have stopped me," she sniffled, forcing a smile as she pulled back to look at his face.

Frustrated blue eyes greeted her and the smile became more genuine.

Clark was here; he was with her.

She shook her head to clear the memories from her mind. They had seemed so real, been so vivid.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft.

Lois nodded, keeping her eyes on his. "What about you? Being here can't be easy…" Her eyes moved guiltily away from his and her hand raised nervously to her throat. They both knew who'd chosen this location.

His hand stopped hers before it could reach the scars and brought her eyes back to his. "All of my time here… well, it's a little hazy," he told her. "The only thing that I remember clearly is you." While the one hand continued to hold hers, the other moved to the scars on her neck. "I still can't believe I hurt you." His eyes darkened as he lightly caressed each one and repeated the apology he'd made a thousand times. "I'm sorry."

The tears threatened again. "Even then, you were trying to protect me-"

"Because I wanted you," he told her huskily, eyes dropping to her mouth. "Some things never change, I guess."

Lois tried to keep her pulse under control but it was no use. When he was like this she couldn't resist.

His lips met hers in a demanding kiss. She didn't hesitate, just softened her lips and opened her mouth for him. When his tongue swept inside, her knees grew weak. Everything faded away except for the feel of his mouth, the warmth of his touch and the heat from his body. This… this was where she belonged; forget the past; forget the future.

This _connection_ \- the one she only felt with him- was still just as strong.

When his hands touched bare skin, she realized that Clark meant for his kiss and his touch to banish her memories of this place.

"Clark," she moaned, but he ignored her, running his mouth over each of her scars, making her sigh. She knew he was completely focused on her and that, despite what he said, he needed to forget the past as much as she did.

By the time he had her dark-colored shirt unbuttoned, her body was in wholehearted agreement with his plan and her brain was too foggy to care.

 _Beep… beep… beep._

It was her messenger.

"Ignore it," Clark told her between kisses.

 _Beep… beep… beep_.

"We can't," she muttered.

He didn't stop.

"Clark!" Her exclamation turned into a groan when Clark started mouthing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She pushed at him as the messenger continued and, after a few minutes he reluctantly pulled away, eyes still filled with heat. Her breath caught at the look in them. Quickly, he placed one more firm kiss on her lips before turning the messenger so that he could read it while she buttoned her shirt. It was Garth, keeping them in the loop. The message wasn't a good one; events were moving faster than they originally thought.

Clark's brow furrowed. "We should go."

"Wait," Lois stopped him with a hand to his chest. "What did you find out?" She was still a little breathless. "We got, uhm, sidetracked before you could tell me."

"The tremors are getting stronger," he replied, his still heated gaze making her breath hitch. He sobered, looking down at the messenger. "What I saw is in line with what Garth sent."

"Which means we have some time," she told him with a nod, just the thought bringing her back to reality. "I have to see her first."

"Lois-"

"Clark," Lois' returned with a grave look. "It all means nothing if we can't convince her to finish what I started-"

"That's the problem," Clark argued, his tone containing just a hint of jealousy. "You started it and left her to finish."

"She loves him. I know-"

Clark's voice was loud in the quiet of the night, his face a mixture of jealousy, disbelief, and frustration. "You don't know that for sure. She's. Not. You."

Lois paused. They'd had this argument before and it got her nowhere. Stepping back, she lowered her voice and looked into his eyes, taking a different stance. "Does _he_ love her?"

"Of course." Clark's answer was immediate.

"How do you know?"

His jaw clenched. "Because… I just know," he answered stubbornly.

Her smile was faint. "You're not the same man," she pointed out.

"Hell, no," he admitted, running his hand through his hair.

"Yet, you know-"

Clark grabbed her arms for emphasis, his frustration showing. "He's not an idiot."

Her eyes flashed in victory. "Neither is she."

"Damn but you're stubborn," he said, his voice calmer as he pulled her against his chest. "She's not an idiot but there are reasons for her decision. Some of them make sense."

She shook her head as best she could against solid muscle. "No they don't. She doesn't understand." Lois kissed softly along the side of his neck. "Not like I do."

She hid her smile of victory when he squeezed her tightly. His deep sigh rumbled through her chest. "All right; I'll drop you by the Planet first thing and I'll go to the Geothermal Plant-"

Her face looked up to his profile in a panic. "You're not going to-"

He shook his head. "I'm just going to look around."

Lois put her arms around Clark and held on even tighter. "I just want to spend as much time together as possible."

"I don't have a problem with that," he replied softly and she felt his slight trembling before he shifted his grip. "Ready?"

"Let's go," she told him determinedly.

As they rose from the rooftop, Lois took one last look around. Maybe coming had served its purpose after all. She felt resolute. What they were doing wouldn't be easy but it was right. Lifting her face to the night, she kept her eyes on the stars as they headed toward Metropolis.

She didn't look back.

 _ **Metropolis, next morning**_

"Olsen, where are the photos that go with my story on the tremors!" Lois shook her long brown hair out of her face as she looked around but the curly-haired photographer was nowhere in sight.

 _Damn._

She needed those photos. For two days, the Metropolis area had been experiencing tremors similar to an earthquake. In a state with no fault lines, this was big news. Authorities had narrowed the center to the west side of town and Lois had taken Jimmy out there to investigate. Now, Jimmy and her photos were not to be found.

Without warning she felt the building begin to shake. The cries of her co-workers rose above the general noise as she reached for the desk to steady herself. Before she could get her balance, she felt her hip slam into her old desk hard enough to leave a bruise.

 _Just great._

Putting her hands on the desk, her eyes automatically travelled to the adjacent one. The tears that she'd been holding back threatened to fall as Clark's nameplate glared at her. She rubbed her forehead and blinked, trying to clear her thoughts. The lack of sleep was starting to take effect.

The sudden, sharp pain in her head was unusual. She gasped, waiting for it to pass, and her eyes caught the phone booths in the lobby. Her mind replayed a memory as clear as if she was there.

 _She was staring at Clark as he emerged from the phone booth at work. He looked so different… like a man instead of the boy she'd known. She needed to touch him and so she reached out to adjust his collar and smooth his shirt._

" _You look good," she told him, resisting the urge to go further and simply burrow in the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him. The urge to kiss him was equally strong but, before she could act on it or push it away, an explosion rocked the building._

 _Her body was forced against his. His touch sent a jolt through her like an electrical current. She looked at his mouth and then into his eyes. He was puzzled, by her reaction or his, she couldn't tell. As close as their bodies were, she leaned in slightly. She wanted him…_

As the memory faded, Lois bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in the moan that wanted to escape. She was still feeling the effects of the memory, the impression of his body against hers and the heat that he exuded. She shivered. The Bullpen suddenly seemed cold.

That was all she needed, to start experiencing flashbacks today.

The memories of her _lost_ _months_ were still spotty after all this time. Not all of them had returned and what she did remember didn't return all at once. Although Dr. Hamilton said it was normal, she'd been frustrated at first, especially when she would catch Clark looking at her like he was expecting her to act or respond a certain way. Although he never said anything, she sometimes felt like he was disappointed that she wasn't the same girl.

Not that it mattered now.

Sighing as the pain passed, she reached for one of her packing boxes, her eyes carefully avoiding Clark's nameplate.

Today was the day she was moving into her new office. Originally, she was going to wait until after…

 _Oh, well, no time like the present_.

Besides, the physical labor would be good for her. She might even be able to get some sleep tonight. That thought led her to pick up a second box and walk determinedly to the elevator. Juggling the boxes, she pushed the up button and waited, thankful that she'd decided to wear pants with her light tweed jacket.

The voice from just behind her almost made her heart stop. For a second, the pain was so incredible that she couldn't breathe. His words penetrated slowly. "Most people take the day off when it's their wedding day," Clark said calmly, his face turned pointedly toward the elevator.

Before Lois could respond, the doors opened and Clark stepped forward. Turning he took the boxes from her and backed inside.

Without warning, she was hit with another memory.

 _"Handle with care, Smallville, I've had those albums since I was ten," she told Clark, shoving a couple of moving boxes into his hands. Stepping inside, she grabbed back the top box and brushed past on the way to the kitchen counter._

" _Great, your Def Leppard Anthology, can't wait to hear that," he responded sarcastically, looking inside the box as he sat it on the counter opposite Lois. "Why are you bringing this stuff here when you obviously haven't missed it?"_

" _Quit your whining," she told him. "I forgot a few things, okay? The love birds don't need my stuff cluttering their nest and we've got plenty of room…" At Clark's amused glance and raised eyebrows, Lois panicked and started babbling. "I mean you've got plenty of room. I mean there's plenty of room here… at the farm, it's big, with lots of space..."_

 _Where did that "we" come from?"_

" _It's all right Lois," Clark said, reaching across the counter to place his hand on her arm. "I want you to think of the farm as your home."_

 _Before she could adjust to his heat, he removed his hand but his words brought an entirely different kind of warmth to her heart. She'd heard the sentiment often enough from Ms. Kent but to hear it from Clark-_

 _Home._

Her heart swelled from the memory- and all that had happened since- until she thought it would explode. She stood frozen, watching as Clark reached out to hold the door, his expression growing concerned. It took a minute, but the look on his face brought her around. She didn't need his sympathy. With a shaky sigh, angry at her emotional response, Lois stormed in and snatched back the boxes.

"I've got them," she muttered, turning to the front of the elevator, looking anywhere but at him. He wouldn't get to her today.

He didn't respond, just pushed the button for the seventh floor where her new office was located. When the silence continued, Lois shifted the boxes in her arms. The quiet was getting to her and he knew it. After a few minutes, she glanced in his direction. He looked pale and tired, his eyes faded behind the heavy frames of his glasses. Was he sleeping? He hadn't been back to the apartment since that night two days ago when she'd told him she couldn't possibly marry him. She had no idea where he'd been or what he'd been doing. The thought bothered her.

Could she really do this?

Her weight shifted to the other foot as she adjusted the boxes again.

She was making the right decision. Walking- _or blurring_ \- in Clark's shoes had been an eye-opening experience. Every day, every hour, every minute, he made impossible choices. What he decided could mean the difference life and death and, every time he chose to be with her, the decision was between her and another victim.

She had to take herself out of the equation and give him back to the world. Years with the General had taught her that sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. When Clark was so desperately needed by the world, calling him hers was selfish. Giving him back- letting him go- was the only way.

Bolstered by her thoughts, she walked briskly to her office after the elevator stopped. To her chagrin, Clark followed her inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I've been thinking about what you said," he told her. She turned to face him but her eyes darted around the office. How could she do this if she couldn't look him in the eyes? The problem was that if she saw too much pain in his expression she might cave completely. If she saw acceptance, her heart might shatter. She didn't want to see either.

This was a mess.

"You were the one who told me that I couldn't be the hero every day, all day long. Do you remember?" He held his breath, praying that she did, but knowing that her memories from that time were often spotty.

Her eyes slammed into his with surprise but she nodded slowly. He released the breath he was holding. "If that's the case, then you wouldn't be interfering with anything. You'd be helping me. You're part of my friends and family. You're be my best friend, Lois. I want you as my wife."

 _Home._

It hit her again like a punch to the gut. She turned her back, unable to look at his face, unable to breathe.

Clark looked at her back and sighed. She had to be the most stubborn woman on the face of the planet. Now she wouldn't even look at him. Still, he couldn't let her go without a fight. Last night when he was sitting alone in the loft, wondering how she expected him to live without her, he was hit with the memory of her past advice. It was the only thing that got him out of bed this morning.

 _They were both in the barn on Thanksgiving and he was finding out that saving the world with Lana was not all that it was cracked up to be. He needed Lois' opinion._

" _Do you think what I'm doing … Lois, is it enough?"_

 _Her answer was slow and deliberate. "You've saved a lot of people, Clark, but is it enough? I don't know," He watched as she leaned forward to make her point. "How much is? I don't think any one person, even an extraordinary one, can do it all."_

 _With Lana's accusation ringing in his ears, he asked Lois. "Is it… am I… selfish for wanting to spend the holiday with my family?"_

" _No, you're not selfish," Lois told him softly, and he was surprised to hear a hint of anger in her response. Before he could comment on it, she continued, gripping the rough edge of the window and rocking on her heels while she explained._ " _At some point, you risk forgetting why you started protecting people in the first place," she urged. "Everyone needs time to remember_ _what they're fighting for," she paused at the memory. "For you, that's friends and family."_

Those words gave him hope, then and today.

"Clark." Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he winced at the fact that she hadn't called him Smallville since the night she told him she couldn't marry him. "I told you those things before… before I got to listen to the cries for help that you hear every day. Those people are the ones who need you and I can't be the one to stand in their way," she told him. To his surprise he could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You're not in their way, Lois," he tried to convince her. "You're by my side." By now he knew her every expression; he could see the conflict in her face. It was relief to know that this wasn't an easy decision for her. He felt like it was killing him. "Lois," he said, unable to watch her struggle without saying anything. "I want you by my side."

"Maybe we just don't get what we want!" Her agonized response felt like a slap to him. His head jerked back slightly. She must have noticed, because her voice softened. "I can't be the one holding you back."

"That's what Lana told me all those years ago in her farewell video," he told her quietly, feeling his gut churning at her continued resistance.

When her head jerked back this time, Clark decided that he wasn't making any progress. Instead they were both just inflicting physical pain with their verbal spars. Bringing up Lana was not going to win him any points. He could almost hear his mother telling him that his remark was "low" and the General telling him it was time for a "tactical retreat."

Turning to the door while she was still reeling- and before she could get her back up- he calmly pulled it open and spun on his heel to face her. "By the way, I've called everyone to tell them that the wedding is still on. Chloe and Oliver are working at the chapel right now." He paused, taking some satisfaction in the stunned look on her face. "If you want to go through with canceling the wedding, you'll have to leave me standing at the altar."

 _ **Metropolis, same time**_

Clark, formerly Night, studied the flimsy chain link fence that surrounded Geothermal Dynamics and wondered if the company had discovered yet that their plant was the epicenter for the tremors. They obviously had no idea what was buried in the ground below the plant. Otherwise, they would have put up a better fence.

The sarcasm in his thoughts made him shake his head. His internal speak sounded very _Lois-y_ these days.

Listening for the creature while trying to get a glimpse of the tunnels with his x-ray vision distracted him just enough so that he missed the sound of footsteps until they were almost upon him. Even without seeing who it was he suspected a member of the team. One of them would have put two and two together by now, wedding or no wedding. When he glimpsed his visitor's profile out of the corner of his eye, he sighed. Just his luck that it would be the one person who knew exactly who he was- and who he wasn't.

"J'onn," he nodded, trying not to grimace at the rough edge to his voice that the future kids- as Lois called them- had never been able to repair. As if he needed anything else to give him away, even if J'onn was polite enough not to read his thoughts. "Are you following the tremors or me?"

The Martian looked him over from head to toe before commenting and Clark winced.

 _All black attire… another give-away._

"Unfortunately, we haven't really been looking into these tremors as we should have, what with Chloe moving and the wedding plans." J'onn's gaze grew questioning. "Until now, we were all assuming that they were an unnatural, natural phenomenon." At Clark's raised brow, he grew defensive. "A lot of that happens around here," he prompted.

When Clark didn't respond, the man released a sigh. "Actually, most of our resources have been spent looking for Tess-"

"Tess is missing?" Clark asked him warily. In his time, he'd avoided Lex's sister for the most part. When the Darkness invaded, she'd been one of the first taken and had wreaked havoc in her own right before she was killed. Now, his concern was whether her disappearance might affect the job he and Lois came back to do.

This time it was J'onn's eyebrow that rose as he caught the other man's thoughts. He shook his head after a minute. "I don't think the two events are connected, but I think- we are concerned that- her disappearance relates to the emergence of an old friend," he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Lex Luthor," Clark nodded. He and Lois had done some research immediately upon their arrival and discovered that the former billionaire had made a mysterious return from the dead. They'd dismissed him as having any part in these events.

"It would probably be best if I didn't know too much about the future." J'onn held up his hand before Clark's thoughts could wonder.

"Don't worry," Clark told him. "Everything's in flux right now anyway. What I know could change completely in the next few hours." He continued to stare the chain link fence and felt the smirk cross his face. "What I can tell you is that we all could be saved a lot of trouble if we directed the beast toward Luthor."

The Martian's smile was knowing. "Have you been hanging around with Lois, by any chance?"

Clark shrugged, the sarcasm in his voice tinged with affection. "I can't seem to get away from her now or in the future."

"Like you would want to," J'onn commented, reaching into his pocket before offering the other man a cookie. When Clark shook his head, the Detective took a bite contemplatively, letting the silence stretch. "If you can tell me," he asked tentatively. "What do you have that our Clark lacks?"

"Nothing." His jaw flexed.

"Flight?"

In response, Clark shrugged. "He just needs to make up his mind."

The Martian studied this man from the future. "So, you're here as a…" His voice trailed away as understanding dawned and he frowned. "You know, your potential is not limited by your past actions."

The man in black fought to keep the bitterness from his response. "I'm not _him_ and never will be," he said. "It's him the world needs. Trust me, I've seen just how much." He shrugged and continued to watch the fence. "My potentialwill probably be a moot point by the time this is over."

" _He_ would tell you that you should never lose hope."

Clark couldn't contain his bark of laughter, impressed by the Martian's quick wit. "What would _you_ tell me?"

J'onn shrugged. "I'd probably remind you that the future is always changing. Nothing is set in stone." His eyes were dark as they looked intensely at Clark. "I know that as well as anyone."

Taken aback by the words, Clark realized that this man had memories of the Darkness as well. "I guess you would," he commented, respect for the Martian growing. He could see now why Lois counted him as a friend and why he had had counted him as a friend before the Darkness had kept him from having any.

A few minutes passed in silence while J'onn finished his cookie. When a violent tremor shook the ground the men fought to keep their balance and managed to stay upright. J'onn grimaced when part of his cookie dropped. "Is there any way to keep that thing down there?"

Clark narrowed his eyes toward the underground trenches and hesitated before he spat out the truth. "No."

"Is there anything you need?"

Clark's x-ray vision couldn't pick up the creature, not yet, but he knew it was there. "I'm going to need some back up if this goes south."

"Kara didn't come with you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Clark didn't bother to respond.

"You didn't tell her," J'onn surmised.

Again, the man from the future didn't feel the need to answer out loud.

J'onn seemed to follow his thoughts anyway. "Knowledge of the future doesn't always give us the answers, does it?"

"No," Clark answered, trying to keep his thoughts clear for the Martian's benefit as much as his own.

"I'll station myself at Watchtower," he told Clark. "I don't think they'll miss me at the wedding."

Surprise made Clark blink. "Is there going to be a wedding?"

"I tracked you last night," J'onn told him with a smile playing across his lips. "I know who's with you. I assume she's here to tackle that problem. If I know her," he coughed into his hand. "…Which I do, then there _will_ be a wedding." He paused for a minute and pulled out another cookie. "I just wish I could watch- Lois versus Lois- now that would be something to see."


	24. Wedding Wonders

**I really fell in love with both versions of Clark and Lois. I hope you do too!**

 **WEDDING WONDERS**

 _ **Daily Planet, one hour later**_

Disguised in a trench coat, striped scarf and heavy sunglasses, Lois from the future made her way into the Bullpen and tried to fight back the nostalgia that threatened to overwhelm her. The noise, the activity, and the smells were like home to her and she _missed_ it all, so much. Journalism in the future- when everything was streamed live in real time- just wasn't the same.

After releasing her breath, she looked around, reminding herself that she wasn't here to reminisce.

Her eyes took in the changes as they moved around the room. She sighed with relief when she spotted Clark's desk and nameplate. Strolling toward the empty desk across from his, she took a look at the nameplate and paused in surprise. Who was Catherine Grant?

 _What the…?_

Without thinking, she stormed over to Jeff's desk, the fury clear in her tone. "What is Cat doing sitting at my… I mean, at Lois Lane's desk." Catching herself mid-rant, she grimaced and tried not to squirm under Jeff's scrutiny.

"Uhm, _Lois_ has moved to her new office on the seventh floor," he said, looking down with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't buying the costume but Lois didn't care at this point. Knowing her, she'd pulled a similar stunt before. Turning on her heel, she stalked away, his quip following her, "Undercover or amnesia this time, Lane; or is it the hangover from the Bachelorette party?"

She didn't bother to respond, grateful that his laughter was drowned out by the general din. Storming to the elevator, she pushed the up button, adjusting the neck of her short-sleeved sweater to cover up the scars. When the elevator doors opened, she was glad she'd taken the time.

The only person on the elevator was Chloe, standing there with a determined look on her face. Lois felt her heart swell at seeing her cousin and had to stop herself from sweeping her off her feet. As it was, she couldn't resist giving her a hug when the doors closed.

"Well, I didn't expect such an enthusiastic response," her cousin told her, clearly trying to see behind the sunglasses to Lois' expression. "You must know why I'm here."

"I do," she answered, knowing that they were both there for the same reason. Leaning her shoulder against the back wall, she crossed her arms, hoping to get some ideas for her own lecture. "Lay it on me."

Chloe was clearly taken aback. "Well… uhm… first, I can't believe you actually called the guests to cancel the wedding at the last minute."

Before the words were out, she was shaking her head. "Is that all you've got? Guilt is not going to work on me. Try again."

The flabbergasted look on her cousin's face was priceless. Chloe actually reddened. "Are you making fun of this situation? Because, I can tell you that Clark does not find this remotely funny. I've never seen him more upset."

Lois felt her chest tighten. "I know," she said softly, wishing she could tell Chloe that they were on the same mission but that would only jeopardize the future even more. Turning her thoughts to the issue at hand, she tried garnering some of the arguments the other Lois might make, but there was nothing.

Chloe toned it down herself at her cousin's quiet response. "Lois, he told me you think you're standing in his way."

She nodded, not sure how to respond. God, this other version of herself sounded like Lana. How the hell had that happened?

Chloe kept talking. "What are you thinking? I don't know what you experienced when you were 'suped' up on Clark's powers but you are not holding Clark back." At that, Lois' head jerked up. She'd had Clark's powers?

"He needs someone to keep him going and if he decides one day to take to the skies, he's going to need someone to keep him grounded. You are that person," Chloe put her hand on Lois' arm and the other woman couldn't keep from nodding.

Rokk's words came to her. _You must support and challenge him._

Still, knowing that Chloe was expecting it, she countered. "That's the problem, Chloe," she said. "What if I'm the one keeping him grounded? I couldn't live with that."

"Oh, Lois, he doesn't see you that way at all," her cousin said, reaching into her jacket pocket. Clenching her jaw, she pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Lois. "Here," she told her. "If you won't listen to me, read it in his own words."

When they reached the seventh floor, Lois stepped out but turned when she realized that Chloe stayed aboard. "If you can cancel the wedding after reading Clark's vows, then you're not the Lois Lane I know." The elevator doors closed just as Chloe finished, and the last thing Lois saw was her cousin's intent green gaze and raised eyebrows.

Smiling to herself, she adjusted the collar of her sweater and muttered to herself. "I'm not," almost laughing out loud at the irony. Her eyes rolled. "My cousin always did have a flare for the dramatic."

The office she was looking for was just two doors down from the elevator. Without knocking, she stepped inside and closed the door, coming face-to-face with herself.

"Who are you?" asked this tired-looking version, setting down the stapler she'd just removed from one of the packing boxes that surrounded her desk.

Adjusting the neck of her sweater, future Lois hesitated for a minute. When her head stayed clear and her breathing continued at a normal rate she sighed in relief. Garth was right. She didn't have any of the disorientation that others faced when coming face to face with themselves. According to her friend from the future, it had something to do with having shared brain waves with her counterpart.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled off her sunglasses and scarf. "I'm you," she said, almost smiling at the stunned expression on her doppelganger's face. Keeping her expression serious, she focused on the importance of this moment for Clark, for Superman, and for the world. She needed to bring her double back around but as they stood staring at each other, she wasn't sure how. Looking at the woman's strained face reminded her that they weren't the same.

 _She's. Not. You._

As Clark's words repeated in her thoughts, she felt her confidence falter slightly.

The tremor that shook the building seemed to mirror her own wavering resolve. Steadying herself with the back of one of the chairs, she tried to rally her arguments.

Out of nowhere she was hit with the memory of her conversation with Clark at the hospital all those years ago.

" _Why me?"_

 _Lois looked at him in amazement. "Are you serious or are you just fishing for compliments?"_

" _Yes … no … I mean I'm trying to understand," he explained, stepping closer as his wide eyes conveyed his confusion._

 _All she could do in response was roll her eyes- would the man never understand his worth?_

 _After giving her his most frustrated look, he changed tactics. "Okay …why you, then?"_

 _Lois didn't hesitate, smiling when she looked directly into Clark's eyes, "Because you need me, Smallville."_

When the memory faded, the woman from the future felt her confidence return. She straightened her shoulders and looked into the eyes of the face across from hers. There was strength and determination behind the pain. Lois may not be this woman but she still understood her. In any time, Lois Lane was- well- Lois Lane.

After a few moments of silence, her double sighed and flattened her hands on the desk. Looking skeptical, she leaned forward. "That's not possible. Who are you?"

"I'm from the future," Lois told her and watched the other woman's eyes widen in surprise. Part of her wondered if Clark had ever talked to her about their little trip to the "hospital." Given the Legion rules, she doubted it.

"We need to talk," she told her double firmly, unconcerned with the woman's response.

Her double raised one hand to rub against her forehead and Lois knew that she was ready to listen. "About what?"

"Being needed."

 _ **Kent farm, early afternoon**_

The note, written simply in Lois' scrawl, read, "Meet me at the farm as soon as possible."

Standing at the Kent mailbox, Clark glanced at it one more time, his eyes moving to the farm and the small red car parked out front. She was here and she wanted to see him. Heart racing, he sped up through the gate to the kitchen door, pausing with his hand on the knob, his thoughts continuing to race.

Was this some sort of ultimatum or had she changed her mind?

Both reactions scared him now.

After he'd left Lois' office this morning, he'd tried to rectify what she'd told him the barn with what she was telling him now. How could he persuade her she was wrong if he didn't understand? After trying to think things through, all he'd ended up doing was replaying their past two and half years together.

Was it his fault?

Years ago, based on what he'd seen in the future, he'd convinced himself that as long as he had Lois, everything would be perfect. That was a lot of pressure to put on someone. Had she finally buckled under his expectations? He certainly could understand how that would happen.

Yet, she never seemed that intent on making things perfect. She constantly disagreed with him. Their first big fight was over Davis Bloome. Lois joined Chloe in her crazy idea to hide Davis away in the basement of the Talon as a way of protecting Clark. After a while all the secrecy destroyed Chloe's relationship with Jimmy and put a serious strain on Lois' relationship with Clark. In the end, it didn't make any difference. He was forced to fight the beast anyway, after Chloe separated the beast from the man. One short battle later and Clark had buried the creature in the tunnels below the Geothermal Plant.

Then Lois sided with Kara when it came to Kara's decision to travel permanently to the future. In the end, Clark had lost that argument and, next thing he knew, his cousin had joined the Legion and settled in another time. She wasn't alone. Much to Clark's surprise, Davis decided to go with her. The man was struggling after his separation from the beast and it was Kara who seemed best able to help him with his past and what it meant.

He shook his head, hand still on the door knob. Lois wasn't a woman who had a problem letting him know what was on her mind. If she was feeling the pressure, surely she would have said something.

Maybe the problem was a lack of time. It seemed that the two of them never had enough of it. In the past couple of years, he'd been forced to deal with Zod and the Kandorians, Checkmate, his own training and Oliver's group of heroes.

The last thought reminded him that he hadn't heard from J'onn or the team in a few days. He felt a mild tremor shake the earth and wondered if the team was working on the problem. Lois had narrowed the cause to the west side of the city. If they were working on it, they were keeping him out of the loop. For once he didn't mind.

Was Lois making the right decision after all? Just thinking about the past two years reminded him of all the craziness in his life. As much as the idea pained him, he knew that living with him would never be easy. Maybe he shouldn't push.

Feeling uncertain, his confidence from the morning diminished, he finally opened the door and walked into kitchen. The sight of his mother sitting at the counter, dressed in her semi-formal attire, stopped him in his tracks.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

The woman calmly took a drink before looking up. "I've been helping the bride."

Clark swallowed nervously and crossed his arms over his chest. "The bride?"

With a sympathetic expression, his mother walked over and rested her hand on his arm. "Clark, it's not unusual for a woman who's getting married to have jitters before the wedding-"

"Jitters?!" He exclaimed, following his mother's gaze up the stairs, and lowering his voice. "Mom, she was ready to call off the whole thing."

"I know, honey," his mother told him with a pat on the arm, "but Lois' reaction was actually pretty typical."

Clark uncrossed his arms and stepped back, letting his mother's hand drop to her side. "Nothing about this is typical." He ran a hand through his hair, letting his frustration show. "Lois got to experience my powers for a day." At the memory of her running around with his powers, he started pacing. "Maybe she has a point," he continued, his voice breaking on the last few words. "Being married to me won't be easy. What if getting married isn't what's right?"

His mother kept her face passive but he could see concern and sympathy in her eyes. "Clark, if getting married was about doing what was right, your father and I never would have tied the knot." A bitter-sweet smile crossed her face. "Marriage isn't always about what's right or wrong; it's about building a life together. Being married isn't easy, no matter who you are, but if you love each other…" The smile stayed on her face as she gripped his arm. "Well, it's worth everything," she told him. "Now, go talk to her."

With that, she turned and walked back to the counter. Picking up the cup, she told him, "I'm going to take my tea outside so you two aren't worried about being completely open."

He watched his mother walk out of the kitchen door before he let his eyes turn to the top of the stairs. Part of him was tempted to use his x-ray vision- was Lois dressed for the wedding now? His mother hadn't told him anything about what she was thinking. Ignoring the urge to violate her privacy, he took the stairs two at a time and opened the door to his old bedroom, only to have it pushed back until he was standing in the hall.

"No seeing the bride before the wedding, Prince Charming. It's against the rules," Lois' voice told him.

He wanted to force open the door so he could see and touch her, but he reminded himself that he'd decided not to push. He'd done enough of that this morning. Standing in the hall, he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Uncertainly, he faced the door with his hands in his pockets. "I thought you were calling off the ceremony."

With the door left open a crack, he could hear her clearly. "Well, about that," she said. "I was thinking about what you said this morning," she paused. "And I read what you wrote." Hearing her words fade in and out, Clark could tell she was pacing. "Look, don't have a cow, farm boy, but I read your vows. I know it's against the rules but a little bird gave them to me and, once they were in my hands, I had to look…"

He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. His fiance was nervous and babbling away. Slowly, as she continued, he felt each one of his doubts fade away.

 _Marriage isn't about what's right or wrong; it's about building a life together…_

And that's what he wanted to do with Lois- to listen to her babble when she was nervous, to watch her bite her bottom lip when she was tempted, and to simply hold her on those few occasions when she cried. He never wanted her to be perfect; he never needed things to be right. He just wanted to be with her through all the mistakes and the trying times. Just like now.

Her voice floated out to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"So, I know it's breaking the rules but since I already did it…" Clark watched as a sheet of paper was slid under the door. "Here are my vows."

"Lois, I know I pushed you this morning," he told her, his certainty warring with his need to make sure that this was what she wanted. "If you don't want to do this today, I want you to know that I understand." He paused, the words hurting even though he knew they were the ones he should say. "I'll marry you in three hours, three days or three years."

On the other side of the door, Lois felt her heart swell, marveling at how this man could always say what she needed to hear. She touched the door gently, wishing that the hard wood surface was Clark instead. She wanted to throw her arms around him now and apologize. She'd done an about-face after one day with his powers, forgetting that he was a man and treating him like he was nothing but a hero. He deserved better than that.

"I know, Smallville," she told him softly, wanting to kick herself for making him doubt her, doubt himself, doubt them. "I just needed a little push in the right direction, a reminder…." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say too much about her visitor from the future, even if she was the only one who'd been able to get through the panic. Only Lois could talk herself out of decision she was firmly convinced was right. That's what happened when she came face-to-face with herself from the future. The woman made her see that in trying to be selfless she'd made the selfish choice. Eventually, with the right support Clark would be a better hero. As her double had pointed out, if she did her part, then more people would be saved.

Reading Clark's vows only cemented what the woman from the future was telling her. For some crazy reason, this man needed her.

"Clark, I'm sorry," she felt compelled to apologize now for the hurt she'd caused. "I think we can all agree that I was never meant to have your powers. They made me a little crazy-"

"Lois…" he interrupted, clearly upset by her self-criticism.

"No, Clark, listen. Having your powers made me focus on what you're supposed to do and made me forget what I'm supposed to do." She swallowed hard and leaned her shoulder against the door frame. It was never easy for her to apologize. Would he accept it?

"What is it you're supposed to do?" Clark asked, his voice growing faint as if he'd turned his back on her. Just the thought made her shudder and the words caught in her throat. "Just… just read my vows," she managed to choke out.

She wouldn't blame him if he wanted to back out. When he'd needed her, she hadn't been there for him. Between her own guilt and his silence, she was having trouble breathing. For what felt like minutes, but was probably only seconds, she paced the floor waiting for him to finish. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Clark?" She rested her hand on the door and leaned her face against it, trying to bring herself closer to him.

Nothing.

Her heart stopped. He wasn't answering. What if she was too late? How would she ever live with herself, live without him? Just when she thought she might start hyperventilating, he spoke.

"I'm here, Lois."

At the sound of his voice- so close, so tender- she almost cried out. The scattered pieces of her heart came together to form a whole and she felt like she could breathe for the first time in days.

"I'll see you at the chapel," he told her warmly.

She inhaled deeply and a lone tear trickled down her face. Impatiently she brushed it away. Exhaling softly, she responded. "I'll see you there."

Closing the door, she leaned against it, taking another deep breath. Clark's footsteps headed for the other bedroom and his tuxedo. She listened to them, her breathing automatically matching his steps.

In her heart, she knew that married life with Clark would have its challenges, that being the support he needed would never be easy. Still, it was role she was meant for…

 _My destiny is to love you._

Her certainty grew until she could breathe again _._

 _ **The Chapel at sunset**_

Lois rubbed the scars on her throat as she stood outside the quaint little chapel and looked through one of the clear panels in the stained glass window. The concrete block she'd commandeered for height wobbled a little and she reached for the sill.

A strong arm steadied her from the side.

"Is this really necessary?" Her Clark asked.

She said nothing, just gave him a glaring look and turned back to the widow, her heart full as she watched the culmination of what the Legion started years ago. What _she_ started years ago. Now she felt like a proud parent- well, sort of.

"Are you feeling sickly?" She asked the man standing outside with her.

He shook his head. "No, we must be far enough away. I'm not getting any of the dizziness or disorientation that Garth warned me about."

"Good," she whispered, taking another peek through the small clear pane.

The music was playing now, loud enough that she could hear it on the outside. Attendance was good, she noted with satisfaction. From her perspective she could see most of the team- Victor, Dinah, A.C. and his wife, Mera- only Bart was missing. She recognized several prior co-workers, including Randall and Jimmy, as well as some of her relatives. Mrs. Kent had already been seated and, as she watched, Chloe and Oliver walked happily down the aisle.

Without realizing it, she squeezed her man's arm, sighing at her cousin's happiness.

"Chloe." His voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned in to see what Lois was looking at. She turned at the sound and was surprised by the pain on his face. Sometimes she forgot what he'd been through before he brought the Darkness to Star City. After succumbing in Metropolis, Clark had tried to pull others with him to the dark side. Chloe resisted the Darkness and fought tooth and nail beside Oliver. She was killed as a result.

It was a lot for her Clark to deal with.

With a soft hand, she turned his face to hers. Given the block she was standing on, they were eye to eye. "Leave what happened in the past in the past," she told him firmly. Turning back, she continued to watch. "My cousin's happy now."

She felt him nod before she turned back to cup his chin in her hand, using her thumb to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed around his mouth. Before she could lean forward to kiss away his remaining guilt, the wedding march began and the crowd stood.

She turned back to the window, only to find her father blocking the view of the bride. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. "The General's in my way."

Clark's breath was warm against her ear, even with the sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sure you look beautiful, Lois."

"Ha, ha," she replied, shuffling on the block to change the angle of her view. "She'd better," she muttered, trying to shift her position. Moving to the left didn't help her to see the other woman, only made her more unsteady on her makeshift step.

 _At least the General looks proud_.

She smiled at the thought, her eyes traveling to Martha. She looked proud and happy as well.

Her eyes sought out the groom, who was waiting patiently next to Oliver in his three-piece suit. His eyes were completely and utterly transfixed on the bride. From Lois' perspective the look on his face was the happiest she'd ever seen. By the time the bride reached him, the groom's expression was so radiant Lois was forced to look away.

One side of her mouth turned up as she turned her gaze to the man standing next to her. "He looks happy," she remarked, unable to stay silent for long.

"He is." Clark's tone was quiet, almost assessing.

"Wouldn't it be something if he started floating right here in the Chapel?"

Her Clark turned back to her with a near-panicked expression. "Don't even joke about that."

She had to suppress a laugh to keep from interrupting the proceedings. At the mirth in her eyes, however, her Clark shook his head. "What are we even doing here?" He turned back to look at the bride and groom. "This has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever done."

She ignored him with a "shushing" sound and returned to studying the other pair as they started speaking their vows. She couldn't hear all the words but she knew most of them by now. Her mind went to the moment this morning that her double read the words Clark had written.

 _I, Clark Kent, take you, Lois Lane to be my companion, forever…_

 _With you by my side, I will never be alone._

 _When I've been lost, you've always been there to bring me back…_

 _You've always believed in me… and I believe in you… and when you believe in someone, it's not just for a minute or for now, it's forever…_

Once she'd seen the words, Lois knew her double understood. All the heartache and the self-doubt on her double's face simply seemed to melt away.

" _He needs me," the other Lois said, not seeking confirmation as much as giving it to herself._

 _Lois from the future nodded, "Yes, he does."_

" _I'm an idiot."_

 _She nodded her agreement with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes._

Now, looking at the bride's face, everything was there… all the love and understanding that she hoped for when she started this journey. Right now, even though she couldn't see them, she was sure that the bride's eyes were shining with tears.

When it was her turn- her double's turn- Lois caught only bits and pieces of the vows but was proud of what she heard. In any time and any place, she had a way with words.

 _I wanted these vows to be perfect but perfection is hard thing to get your hands on…_

 _With love, it's like the General always says about the army, you should sign up if it's the only thing you could imagine yourself doing._

 _I could not imagine spending a moment of my life without you…_

 _You're my best friend, you're my home and you're my true love…_

 _I am yours and will be forever._

With the vows complete, the minister started speaking, and the woman standing outside leaned forward to place a kiss on her man's jaw. "All right," she told him. "You've indulged me long enough, I suppose." She looked at the messenger on her waist and her heart sank. "It's time to go."

Hazel eyes met blue and she knew he could see the fear in hers. His lop-sided smile sent her heart into overdrive, as it always did, but behind the smile she could see his worry and his own fear. Holding her gaze, he inclined his head toward the bride and groom.

"We have time for the rings," he said softly.

His words filled her with mixed emotions. She knew they were putting off the inevitable but part of her wanted to forget and live in this moment. What her Clark was willing to do for Superman, for them all made her love him more. What he was willing to do for her seemed boundless and now that they'd lived together in the future, she couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't imagine any other man who would help her stalk her own doppelgangers' wedding.

With a nod, she plastered a smile on her face turned with him to watch the front of the chapel. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she rested her chin there, tilting her head against his. After a minute, her eyes closed, working against the tears that threatened as her mind continued to dwell on the sacrifice this man was willing to make for her and for the world.

Her arms moved around him and she tightened them, promising herself that she would not lose him again. With her eyes closed, she was surprised when he moved away. Opening her eyes, she found her Clark facing her. Over his should she could see Oliver moving to hand the ring to the groom.

Her questioning gaze met intense, heated blue; his eyes shining in the sunset.

"What are you doing?" Her words were whispered.

"Marriage isn't a big a deal the in future, unfortunately," the man told her, his gaze turning even more intense as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Lois, I know I don't have any rights after what I've put you through," he told her, pulling a ring from the box and reaching for her hand. "But, I want you to be my wife."

He paused and waited for her reaction. When she stood frozen in place, he lifted her hand and placed the ring on her third finger. Stunned, Lois could only listen, a dim part of her brain registering that Clark's words echoing the ones being said in the chapel.

"With this ring, I promise to love and honor you for the rest of my life," he said intently, a small smile playing around the edges on his mouth.

Vaguely Lois could see that the bride was taking her turn with the ring in the chapel, but she could only watch. Her Clark had taken her completely by surprise. She had nothing except her words.

"Clark, I…" when she would have said something, made her own promises or excuses- she wasn't sure which- he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, the softness of his lips turning her to mush. Lois sighed when he pulled away, her heart beating with so much love and, when she remembered what he was here for, so much fear that she thought it would burst out of her chest. "Clark-"

"Later, woman," he interrupted, his teasing expression turning serious and the light leaving his eyes. "You can tell me whatever you want… just, do it after."

At the meaning behind his words, her eyes filled with tears. He continued to watch her intently, the sunset making his eyes glow. As the woman from the future watched her man, she tried to memorize the moment- the feel of his hand on hers, the look on his face, the pounding of her heart. She never wanted to forget, no matter what happened.

When she couldn't take in anymore, she nodded her agreement. Releasing the breath he was holding, letting out a soft growl, Clark capture Lois' face in his hands, kissing her in a way that made her knees go weak.

Opening her eyes when he pulled away, she caught a glimpse of the bride and groom over his shoulder, sealing their own promises the same way.

Seeing the other two finalize their vows was like standing on the roof of the Chronicle- a reminder that her efforts had made a difference. Like that night, she felt resolute, giving a bright smile to the man who had pledged himself to her.

Some things were just meant to be.

Her heart swelled with hope.

That's when the ground started rumbling.


	25. Epic Endings

**Well, we're almost at the end of the rewrite. While I'd never planned to take this on, I'm glad I had the chance to edit and improve. I hope this process had opened me up to writing some more.**

 **Thanks to everyone for your support and reviews.**

 **EPIC ENDINGS**

 _ **Watchtower, thirty minutes later**_

Lois stood at the large, round stained glass window and look out at the lights of the city. She ran a hand through the hair that she kept short and dark, more out of habit than necessity now, wishing that this was over. The longer everything took- the longer she was here- the more she could mess up.

Would this ever be over? She thought that she'd succeeded when she'd returned to her younger body almost three years ago. Then she'd discovered that as a result of her actions, a monster would escape and undo everything she'd worked so hard for.

She couldn't allow that to happen. So, here she was again, trying to prevent the complete destruction of the Earth and its greatest protector.

At least she wasn't alone this time.

Her Clark was doing his best to protect the city from Doomsday, keeping the beast contained and injuries and damage to a minimum. For now he'd been able to somehow keep the thing contained inside Shark's stadium.

She could see him now, if she wanted to, on the screens that made up the heart of Watchtower. J'onn had tapped into the stadium's security cameras and was monitoring every angle of the fight, but Lois couldn't look. She felt helpless every time that monster pounded on her Clark.

It was frustrating, just standing there waiting. She was still a woman of action, used to being in the middle of combat, not that she could do much this time. Doomsday could kill her with one blow.

 _Unless…_

She shook her head violently as the crazy idea popped into her head.

 _Clark would never go for it._

Still, if Chloe was right, it wasn't Clark's decision…

Lois turned to J'onn in an effort to distract herself from her foolish thoughts, her mind still on her cousin. "We haven't heard from Chloe for at least two minutes," she noted.

"I believe she is on her way here," J'onn said quietly, glancing at Lois out of the corner of his eye. "None of them will be able to stay away."

Lois sighed. "I know," she told him ruefully.

He typed something into the keyboard. "Should you be here?"

"I don't think it's going to make a difference now," Lois shrugged. "They've probably already seen my Clark, and Lois- your Lois- knows I'm here. If this doesn't end soon, they'll all need to understand…"

Lois let her voice drift away, worse case scenarios playing in her head. She and Garth had run enough simulations for her to know exactly what and how much could go wrong. With that in mind Lois gasped when she saw Doomsday deliver a particularly powerful blow that sent Clark flying down the length of the football field.

Once she started watching, Lois couldn't tear her eyes away. She stayed where she was, seemingly glued to the floor as Doomsday and her Clark traded blows. Even from a distance, she could see that the fight was brutal. Her heart was already pounding when the doors to Watchtower blew open and she jumped in surprise.

When Lois tore her eyes away from the monitors, she saw the groom, still dressed in his tuxedo vest, shirt and pants, breeze in with Chloe in his arms. The bridesmaid was still wearing her dress, and was all business before Clark even lowered her feet to the floor.

"J'onn, what's going on? You haven't been answering the com or your phone." Ignoring everything else, Chloe made a beeline for the computer equipment just as Clark sped back out. "What are you doing?"

Not waiting for an answer, muttering to herself while her fingers danced furiously along the keys, Lois caught a few words like "team" and "disappear for a few months" before Chloe managed to zoom in on one of the screens to a fallen Clark. Dressed in his all-black Legion suit, he was blocking additional blows from the red-eyed beast.

"And just who is that?" she asked, waving a hand in the direction of the screen as she turned to J'onn. "Last time I checked there was only one Clark running around…"

Chloe's words trailed off as she followed the slight movement of the Martian's head toward the window. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in front of the stained glass. Her head swiveled around the room. "Wait a min-"

Before she could say anything else, the groom blurred in, carrying a red-faced Oliver in his arms. He'd barely stopped before his passenger jumped to the floor.

"Man, don't ever do that again," he told Clark. "I am _not_ one of the ladies."

Clark smirked. "Do you want me to throw you over my shoulder next time-"

"Now that you mention it," Oliver replied, trailing off when he saw Clark's eyes widening. He turned to follow his friend's gaze…

And Lois found herself looking into three sets of wide eyes.

Out of the blue, green and brown, it was the look in the blue of the groom's that held her attention. He took a step forward and stopped, his gaze taking in the shorter hair and the bits of scar visible above the turtle-neck. His shocked expression returned to hers. "It's you," he whispered.

A soft smile was the only response Lois could manage as she watched the myriad of expressions cross his face. Even though there wasn't an age difference between him and her Clark, he seemed so much younger, still so much a boy to her, untarnished by the Darkness and its fallout.

Her protective instincts kicked in and she remembered why she was here. "Clark, you need to-"

"Who the hell is that?" Oliver interrupted, his wide eyes taking in the screens and the efforts of the man in black.

Clark turned and, at the vision on the screens, his eyes widened. "Is that …?" He turned back to Lois, his voice trailing off at the look on her face.

Before she could answer, he turned back to the screens and studied the man fighting the beast. Straightening, he took in a deep breath, and Lois couldn't hold back her smile. Standing like that, he looked so much like the hero he was destined to be.

"I need to help him."

"No," Lois almost shouted, running down the stairs to grab his arm. "You can't."

Clark looked down at her hand and his face turned stony. "This is my problem," he told her. "I put Doomsday underground in the first place." His head turned as if he couldn't face her any longer. "I need to fix this."

Mentally, Lois felt her eyes roll. _Damn Kryptonian guilt…_

She searched for the right words, vaguely aware of Chloe coordinating with the team, trying to get them to set up a perimeter and stay behind it. "Stay back for now, the creature's skin is impenetrable," she was telling them.

Clark's gaze seemed to go from Chloe to the monitors and back. Lois could practically see his anxiety. It was killing him not to help.

"Clark you could get _him_ killed." Lois' soft words were filled with anguish, for both men.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, brows furrowing as he turned back to watch the man on the monitors.

"You know what you felt when you came into contact with your future self?" Lois asked. At Clark's nod, she continued. "If you get too close, you could make him dizzy and nauseous as well." When Clark opened his mouth to argue, Lois interrupted. "We can't take that chance. One little distraction and that could be the end."

The groom's lips pressed together, but he said nothing.

"Let _him_ handle Doomsday," she pleaded, seeing that this Clark was at least considering her argument.

"I could be part of the perimeter," he pointed out, clearly not ready to give up the fight. "Then, if Doomsday breaks free…"

Shaking her head, Lois sighed. He would never stop trying to help without a reason… or a distraction. "Uhm, there's something you need to do somewhere else," she told him as her crazy idea started to take shape. Maybe it would work. "I… I could use your help." She hesitated for just a second, thinking about the pros and cons. Even if it didn't work, there wasn't a downside that she could see. Making up her mind, she didn't wait for Clark's response. "I need you to take me to the Fortress."

"The Fortress?" He exclaimed, lowering his voice at Lois' expression. "What does Jor-El have to do with any of this?"

Lois pressed her lips together, wanting to keep her plans to herself. If Clark knew what she was thinking, he would never go along…

The groom's look grew frustrated. "I've already talked to Jor-El about Doomsday-"

"Look, we haven't explored every option there-" Lois stopped, trying to consider her words carefully. She rolled her eyes at the difficulty she had keeping things from Clark, even when it wasn't _her_ Clark. "I have some questions of my own," she said pointedly, holding his gaze while trying not to give anything more away.

Finally, the groom nodded his understanding.

Future Lois released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and waited while the man informed the team. To her surprise no one objected, especially when Clark explained the problem with doubles from different times trying to work side by side.

"If nothing else, Jor-El knows what this creature is made of," Chloe remarked. "Maybe, for once, he can give us some _useful_ advice." Chloe didn't wait before she turned back to the monitors. "In the meantime, your doppelganger seems to be managing here."

Oliver caught the groom's wince and slapped his friend on the back. "We need you, Clark, just not right here, right now," he said sympathetically. "Keep in touch by the com and we'll let you know if anything happens."

He nodded while Oliver looked curiously at the shorter-haired Lois before turning to the lockers with a shrug. Lois kept her smile to herself. He was telling her that while he trusted Clark, he wasn't sure about her. She could live with that.

She looked around one last time and breathed a sigh of relief. Right now, everyone that should be here was here.

 _Except for one._

She turned to Clark. "Where is your bride?"

 _ **Daily Planet, same time**_

"Okay, people," Lois Lane-Kent clapped her hands to get the attention of the few reporters who'd been called back to the newsroom.

"We have some sort of monster loose in the city- or at least loose in Shark's stadium." She paused to let those words sink in. "Where'd it come from? Who's fighting it? Is it related to the tremors we've been experiencing?" Lois paused and looked around at the chaos with a frown. "I want some answers, people." She sighed at the confusion she saw in their faces.

Where was Tess when they needed her? A little direction from the top would be helpful right now.

Still, Lois had been promoted, in part, because she knew how to get things going in an emergency. This monster or whatever it was running around the city was definitely an emergency. That's why, as soon as she found out that her husband was helping Oliver and the team, she'd asked him to super speed her to work.

Even as a new bride, she wasn't made to sit around and wait so, while her new husband was doing his job, she would be doing hers. Getting the news- reporting what was happening- that was her work, her purpose. Besides, she needed to be busy if she was going to be her husband's number one supporter.

Lois felt her eyes drift to her ring. A ghost of a smile played around her lips. She was married… to Clark Kent. Her body shivered a little at the thought.

"Ms. Lane," one of the new reporters called out. "I've heard the city's being evacuated. Uhm, should we be here?"

Lois snapped out of her reverie. "It's Lane-Kent," she told the kid. "And, yes, this is exactly where we need to be." Her hand waved toward the screens littered around the room, showing blurred images of the creature. "Do you want radio and television to get all the details?" she asked. "There's more to this that meets the eye and we're going to find it." Facing the reporters with confidence, she nodded with satisfaction when the confusion evaporated and her people reached for their phones. "You're all reporters. Talk to your sources… investigate… chop, chop."

Walking briskly through the news room, she glanced around one last time to make sure that everyone was following her directions, and then headed toward her office.

When she reached it, she closed the door and grabbed her phone, hoping to find out what was going on at Watchtower.

Before she could enter her super-secret number, the door to her office burst open and Jimmy bounced in, camera in one hand, paper in another. He'd discarded his jacket but was still wearing the dress pants, shirt and bowtie he'd worn to the wedding. "Lois, you've got to see this." He ran to the television that was mounted in the corner and turned it on. The volume was off.

"Someone got this _thing_ on their cell phone," he exclaimed. "Watch."

Grainy images appeared on the screen. Lois could see what looked like the outline of a large beast but not much else. The sun had set and the sky was darkening. As a result the images were gray and dim. Then it stormed toward a car in the street, raising massive arms, and Lois got her first good look.

That's when she realized she knew this monster… _Oh, God. Doomsday._

Her heart constricted with fear. Of all of Clark's enemies, of all the challenges he'd faced, this creature was the one that still gave her nightmares. Part of it was her own guilt for helping Chloe to hide Davis, but most of it came from the memories she had of Clark's first battle with the beast. It had been brutal and, for a while, she had been truly afraid that Clark would be killed.

After all, Doomsday was created for killing.

Her stomach tightened as the footage wavered. The creature was facing the camera now and she could see the red eyes. Her stomach fell as she watched the beast stomp toward the nearest car. People were running and screaming. The entire scene was chaos. The doors to the closest car opened and the people inside scattered.

As Lois watched, the back seat passenger tripped and went down. The beast changed direction and headed toward the fallen man who seemed frozen. Before Doomsday could strike, a figure swooped in from above and grabbed the beast under its massive arms.

To Lois' amazement, the flying man all dressed in black was able to lift Doomsday into the air. They struggled and Lois felt herself holding her breath. It was obvious that the man was using incredible strength just to hang on. Eventually, the man in black was able to fly away holding Doomsday beneath him. They headed in the direction of Shark's stadium.

As the footage ended and the announcers came back on the news, Lois turned to Jimmy and released the breath she was holding. "Who was that?"

Jimmy's response was both surprised and excited. "Didn't you see the symbol on his chest?"

Her brow wrinkled as she reviewed the scene in her mind. She shook her head. "No, I couldn't see any markings or his face," Lois grew irritated as Jimmy's grin widened. "His clothes were dark," she reminded him.

"Yes, but if you look closely you can see it- a white symbol on his chest." Jimmy leaned across the desk and showed her the paper in his hand. It was a grainy photo that he'd taken from the television footage and blown up. "Look there," he pointed.

She squinted and spotted it. Her eyes met Jimmy's.

"It's him," Jimmy told her excitedly. "It's the Blur and he's flying."

Lois tried to keep her features contained but, inside her thoughts were churning. The Blur? Had Clark changed his outfit in the last two days? What about flying? Was it possible that he got a new ability and didn't tell her? Sure, the past few days had been a whirlwind but she was pretty sure he would have told her if he'd learned to fly.

Jimmy was practically dancing in front of her desk, clearly excited by this latest development. As her silence continued, his face fell a little. Lois sighed. These were the times that she hated the fact that Jimmy wasn't in on the secret. When it came to the Blur, Jimmy was still a little too enthusiastic about the story.

Lois, on the other hand, was trying to protect her husband. Every day, it got harder and harder. As she kept telling Clark, he needed a better disguise.

"Lois?" Jimmy asked tentatively.

Her phone went off before she could answer. Grateful for the interruption Lois answered without checking the caller ID.

"Lane, here," she said, holding up a finger to stall Jimmy.

It was Tess, the missing boss. Lois wasn't surprised when she got right to the point, giving orders in a strained voice. "Lois, I need you upstairs now." She paused for a minute and Lois could swear that she heard her gasp as if in pain. "It's important."

"I'll be right there," Lois told her, not wanting to feed the rumor mill that the boss had returned just yet. The tone of Tess' voice told her something was wrong. She closed the phone and answered Jimmy's confused expression. "One of the 'mucky-muck's' upstairs wants an update," she told him. "See if you can clear up that photo and we'll talk about it when I get back."

"Okay," Jimmy told her, nodding his head. As he took off, Lois sighed and headed for the elevator, her thoughts returning to the man in black.

Who was he?

Did he have something to do with her future self?

 _ **Metropolis, same time**_

Beneath his black Legion suit, Clark hurt. His body ached. Doomsday was strong, _really strong_ , and Clark hadn't felt pain like this since wrestling with the Darkness. He landed another blow that sent the beast soaring into the stands. Staggering a little with the effort, he tried to think of a way he could secure the beast, but nothing came to mind.

At least he had the damn thing contained in the stadium, limiting its ability to kill.

Ready to follow up, Clark felt a giant fist hit him under the jaw. The blow knocked him into the seats and he barely had time to shake it off before Doomsday was on him again. For its incredible size, the beast was fast. That was part of the problem; it didn't leave him with a lot of time to think. He cursed his own inattention.

Getting to his feet, the former Night managed to land a punch to the creature's middle and felt the rewarding impact. While he still wasn't using _all_ of his strength, it was more than he'd used in a long time and there was something satisfying about being able to let go. Pushing himself this way was cathartic. Still the release of emotion came with memories… memories he'd tried hard to suppress.

A painful blow to his back had his thoughts returning to the fight, cursing again his own wandering mind. Rolling over quickly, he spun away with the realization that he was wrestling with his demons as much as with this creature.

Spinning, he managed to kick the massive legs out from under it. Using all his strength, he pinned Doomsday to the ground and held the monster there. His eyes met the red ones of the beast and he shuddered.

 _Red eyes …_

They reminded him of his first encounter with the Darkness, when he'd confronted Godfrey about his anti-hero rhetoric. Arrogant, overly confident in his abilities, Clark had been certain that he could take down Godfrey and his group. He didn't understand then that his strength was useless against the Darkness. It preyed upon weakness...

" _Ah, the Blur; to what do I owe this-" Godfrey started._

" _Just stop," Clark interrupted bitterly. "I know you're trying to turn the public against me. I'm here to stop you."_

" _I haven't turned the people against you; you've done that yourself," Godfrey replied, lowering his eyes to study his fingernails nonchalantly. When Clark didn't respond, he raised his unnaturally black orbs with an earnest expression. "It doesn't have to be this way," he cajoled. "They could worship you… love you." Godfrey took a small step forward. "We can give you that."_

" _Who's 'we'?" Clark asked, resisting the urge to step back. There was something unwholesome about this guy and, for the first time in a long time, he was starting to feel afraid. "I don't want anything you have to offer."_

" _Are you sure?" the other man's smile was sinister. "For a hero, you have your own dark side, don't you?"_

 _Without warning, a shadow slithered from Godfrey's body. Clark stepped back in surprise as it began to turn itself into a smoke screen of sorts. When scenes from Clark's past began to play out on the screen Clark stopped and stared in horror. Images of himself acting under the influence of red Kryptonite flowed across the screen. He watched himself leave his loved ones and hurt his friends and family. He watched as those closest to him died or left… Ryan, Alicia, his father, Pete, Lana and even Lex. Finally, as the images faded, he was surrounded by Cassandra's vision, standing all alone in the midst of his loved ones' tombstones._

 _He struggled against the force of loneliness the images brought forth. He tried valiantly to push the visions away, but how do you fight yourself and your fears? Assaulted by waves of shame and uncertainty, he started backing away, hoping to run. He had to get out of there._

 _It was then that the shadow changed and began to take shape. Again, Clark could only stop and stare as the smoke screen took form in the figure of Lois Lane. Somehow he knew that the image was taken from his memory- one that had burned itself deep into his subconscious. She was completely naked, her hair still wet from the shower, as she approached him. This time, instead of coming at him with a scrub brush, her body moved forward seductively. He swallowed hard as her form solidified with each step and she became real. By the time she was close enough to touch, his heart was beating almost painfully in his chest._

 _When he finally managed to look at her face, her expression- one of intense desire and longing- set his heart to racing. Like a siren everything about her called to him, whispering that she was made for him… just for him. Deep down, his rational side was telling him not to listen but seeing her sent his emotions into overdrive. He wanted her, so desperately. Just looking at her eased the lonely ache in his chest. She was the only one who could ever do that._

 _With that one almost simple admission, Clark unleashed years of pent-up desire. He took a step forward… and then another. His emotions were screaming to him that if looking could ease the pain, then touching could do so much more. In two steps his chest was almost touching hers. With one deep breath he could feel the heat of her skin through his black t-shirt. Slowly, he reached out to touch her face. The rational side of his brain screamed a warning- too good to be true- but he shoved it aside. He wanted her. No, he needed her. He'd been alone for too long._

 _It was when he touched the curve of her jaw that as sliver of the Darkness separated itself from her form and made its way into his body._

 _The last thing Clark remembered was seeing her eyes turn red…_

Lost in the memory, he felt his grip weaken. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Doomsday exploded under his grasp. Using its muscles, the beast managed to throw him off and get to its feet. Clark cursed his continued inattention, struggling to keep his own feet underneath him. With a crack, his back hit the only goal post still standing and, without looking, he reached behind and ripped it from the ground. With one motion he sent in spiraling toward the creature. In response, Doomsday waved one massive arm and sent it flying off in another direction.

Clark didn't care. Using his speed, he snatched the posts from mid-air before tackling and pinning the creature to the seats. Using the goal posts, he wrapped them around the beast before jumping back and spraying the entire area with his freeze breath. A thick sheet of ice formed around the creature and the posts.

He knew the ice wouldn't hold but at least he could get a few seconds to clear his mind and rest his body. He couldn't afford to let his thoughts wander anymore. Desperately, he looked around, searching for any way of dispatching the beast without killing it.

That's when it hit him.

He wasn't interested in killing Doomsday. Having been down that road once, he didn't want to go there again. Under the influence of the Darkness he'd killed more than he ever thought possible- and learned that taking a life left its mark. Even now he felt the effects even though he couldn't recall the specifics of most of the kills.

His scars ran deep.

Ironically, it was Davis who left the first one. Already blinded by loneliness and grief- Clark had lost Lois, Lana, and was losing Chloe to that monster- he'd listened when Oliver suggested they get rid of the murderer. Davis had been the future Night's first execution and it was a downward spiral from there.

Now, the thought of killing even this creature made him physically ill.

A voice whispered in his head that maybe he wasn't the man for the job but he shoved the thought aside. That was his uncertainty talking, a residual effect of the Darkness. He'd been honest when he told J'onn that the world needed Clark of the present. _He_ was the one destined to be Superman.

The reformed Nightdidn't expect- or deserve- the same destiny. Instead, he owed something to humanity for all he'd taken. Now was as good a time as any to give back. That's why he'd agreed to this suicide mission, not that Lois would acknowledge that's what it was. Sometimes she was as optimistic as the budding Superman.

Without warning her voice sounded in his head. _Snap out of it, Kent… and think._

He reviewed the simulations they'd run in the future. None of them ended satisfactorily. Every single attempt to hold or remove the creature ended in death.

The problem was that Doomsday was designed to adapt as well as to destroy. Its adaptive qualities meant Clark couldn't bury it underground again. He also knew that he couldn't use Kryptonite on it because Doomsday had been exposed to pieces of his radioactive home world in the past. He didn't want to send it to the Phantom Zone when he knew that some of the Kandorians were there. Not even Zod deserved to face Doomsday.

Briefly, he considered taking the beast to the future but rejected the idea. While the Legion had the ability to contain it, Davis lived in the future as well and he was working with the Legion. In every simulation, reuniting the two of them ended up making things worse.

Clark sighed. There had to be something else. He just wasn't thinking clearly. He bent over to take in a couple of deep breaths while keeping his eyes on the monster… and his mind wandered again… this time to the chapel.

The look on Lois' face when he proposed had been priceless. It wasn't often that he took her by surprise. Feeling a smirk at the thought, Clark straightened with confidence. He needed to do whatever it took to get back to her.

He really wanted to hear her answer.

A cracking noise interrupted his thoughts just as metal exploded in all directions. Pieces flew toward Clark and he was caught in the barrage. Using the opportunity it created, Doomsday lunged forward and with one powerful leap blasted through the exit doors.

Cursing under his breath Clark sped out behind it, feeling real fear for the people of the city. His heart tightened in his chest as he watched his options narrow. He wouldn't let this creature hurt anyone else.

He may have to kill it after all.

 _ **The Fortress, two minutes later**_

As the groom lowered Lois' feet to the crystal floor, she took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Traveling by super speed was a little more disorienting than flying.

"Are you all right?" Clark asked her.

She nodded, not trusting her voice just yet, and looked around. Clark's crystal Fortress never failed to impress.

"Kal-El, my son, why are you here?"

The booming voice of Jor-El made Lois jump and she grimaced. After two years in the future, she should be used to artificial intelligence- and disembodied voices.

Waiting for this Clark to answer, she looked at him and caught his questioning glance. He motioned for her to speak and she frowned. He mocked her expression, reminding her without words that this was her idea. Clearing her throat, she answered. "Uhm, Doomsday's escaped, and we're looking for ways to defeat it."

"As I have told Kal-El before, Doomsday cannot be defeated by anything on Earth." Jor-El's voice sounded almost impatient.

At the tone of the computer voice, Lois felt her nerves snap. "Look, we don't have a choice here. It will destroy everything and everyone on this planet unless it's stopped," Lois paused, leading up to her idea. "Clark's not from Earth. Can he defeat Doomsday?"

"Yes," Jor-El's voice sounded almost hesitant. "But it will take more strength than he's ever used before."

"Would it be easier if there were two, uhm, persons with Clark's powers?" Lois asked, noticing Clark's body jerk at her question. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"That's not possible."

"What if I told you that a Clark from the future was here fighting Doomsday as we speak," Lois said.

There was a pause and the groom impatiently spoke up. "I thought you said-"

Lois held up her hand and he stopped, his pursed lips showing his frustration.

"An unusual circumstance," Jor-El remarked. "But not a great help. I do not believe that two Kal-El's from different times would be able to combine resources to defeat Doomsday. My studies in the area of time travel tell me that each would be weakened by their own proximity to the other-"

"Exactly," Lois interrupted, growing excited now. "But what if Clark's powers were given to someone else temporarily-"

"What… what are you talking about?" Clark interjected. Something in her face must have shown what she had in mind. "No," he exclaimed, just as Jor-El answered.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Lois Lane?"

"A few days ago you gave Clark's powers to the Lois of this time… as a lesson in understanding." Lois fought the urge to roll her eyes at Jor-El's machinations. "Can you do it again?"

She ignored Clark's hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. "No, you can't-"

"If you give Clark's powers to me, then I can help future Clark and we can put an end to Doomsday once and for all." She looked at the groom's stricken face. "It would only be temporary," she said in a quieter voice. "Please…"

His expression was anguished. "What if something happened?" At Lois' eye roll, his hands squeezed her shoulders. "I couldn't forgive myself… _he_ wouldn't be able to forgive-"

"Lois Lane," Jor-El interrupted. "Those powers were for Kal-El's life mate-"

"I _am_ Kal-El's life mate, well, in the future," Lois countered. "…or I will be," she muttered under her breath. "Shouldn't I receive the same consideration as his wife in this time?"

"Your past experiences already give you a greater understanding."

"I don't really want the powers for increased understanding. I want to use them to help my Clark… my future husband," To her chagrin, Lois felt the tears in her eyes. Impatiently, she blinked them away. Jor-El would not respond to an emotional plea. "It may be the only way to save Earth." As Lois spoke she kept her eyes glued to Clark's. "Maybe if you supported this…" she hissed, searching each of his blue eyes in turn.

Clark whispered furiously back at her, "Maybe if you'd let me in on this from the beginning-"

"Your plan has merit, Lois Lane, but it is not without risk," Jor-El's voice interrupted. "You will be fighting a creature that knows no boundaries and you will be fighting with powers never used by you before."

Lois nodded. "I understand but this monster is too dangerous. It's worth the risk."

Jor-El hesitated for a brief moment. "Of course, Kal-El must agree to this transfer. These are his powers and you are not _his_ life mate."

The stubborn tilt of the groom's jaw, combined with the thin line of his mouth, told Lois what his answer would be before he even opened his mouth.

"Please, Clark," she whispered, watching his face soften a little. "My Clark is only evenly matched with Doomsday. He is not more powerful," Lois paused to let that sink in, watching the groom's eyes widen slightly. "That means he could be killed; you could be killed… your wife could die, your mom, the team… everyone."

He winced and Lois pushed her advantage. "With two of us having powers, we could defeat Doomsday once and for all." She walked forward and grabbed Clark's arms. "The transfer would only be temporary," she pleaded with her eyes. "And if we don't succeed you're still no worse off than you were before."

When he turned his eyes away from hers, Lois knew he was trying to think it through. She didn't push, trying to be patient. She dropped her arms but kept her eyes on his face.

"Why are you doing this?"

Lois looked down, feeling the irony of cursing Clark's guilt when she had plenty of her own. "Because this isn't your fault." With a deep breath, she raised her eyes back to his. "It's mine." As his brows ascended, she continued. "Three years ago, the Legion sent me back to help you to save the world from a…a… darkness. It worked, but something else was changed." Her eyes wandered around the Fortress again. "Doomsday wasn't supposed to escape."

"Why won't you let me help?" The anguished words tore at Lois' heart.

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Clark shouted, clearly frustrated with her non-answers.

Annoyed and afraid, Lois shouted back the truth, "Because you'll die!"

There was only silence in response. She watched as expressions of doubt, fear, concern and determination crossed Clark's face.

"If that's what it takes-" he began softly.

"No, Clark," Lois interrupted. "You don't understand…" Lois paced as she tried to think a way to explain. "You've seen some of the future, right?" She sighed when his expression turned wary. "I know Brainiac Five stole a ring and showed you the future," she told him with a grimace. "It was my damn ring."

The groom's expression changed to one of shock and she continued. "Didn't you see- even just a few years from now- how important you are?" When he remained silent, Lois raised her hands in the air in exasperation. "Unbelievable," she muttered. "You still don't know your own value, do you?"

Before he could respond, she tilted her head stubbornly and continued. "Trust me on this- if you die, even worse things will happen in the future than Doomsday." She reached out and touched his arm pleadingly. "Let me do this, please."

He considered her hand for a moment, returning his gaze to her eyes. Hazel never wavered as she continued to regard him steadily.

"Jor-El, can there be a time limit?" The groom didn't take his eyes from hers. "I don't want to lose my powers for an entire day."

"Yes, my son, I can limit the time to a span of hours, if you wish."

Clark's frown told her that he wasn't happy with his decision. "You have two hours."

Impulsively she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you," she repeated, holding him tighter.

When he tried to pull away, she let go. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his arms.

"It is done," Jor-El announced.

Chagrined, Lois studied her hands. "Sorry," she told Clark.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking closely at her smiling face.

With a sudden rush, Lois realized she was feeling extraordinary- light and solid at the same time. The feeling of power was incredible. Her smile widened as she began to see her plan coming to fruition. "I feel… super," she said, laughing at her own pun.

The future Superman just looked at her in astonishment and shook his head. "It's amazing to me how you can make light of a serious moment and in any time, evidently."

Even though she knew he didn't intend it as a criticism, Lois immediately sobered. She needed to focus if she was going to help her Clark and the people of the city. Feeling all-powerful wasn't enough. She needed to be able to use her new abilities.

Clark caught her gaze and nodded. "Try your speed," he advised.

"Easy enough," she answered, her body responding almost before she could form the thought. When she ended up outside, yards from her intended mark, up to her knees in the snow, she cursed. "Okay, so it's not so easy," she muttered when her super hearing suddenly picked up the sound of Clark's concerned voice.

"Lois… get back here!"

Feeling a little less confident, Lois sped back to the Fortress with her hands over her ears, Clark's words pounding against her skull, as her super hearing kicked in.

Two hours may not be enough _._

 _ **Daily Planet, same time**_

Once the elevator arrived on the upstairs floor, Lois barged into Tess' office without knocking and froze when she caught a glimpse of her boss. One look at her injuries and all of Lois' questions but one flew right out the window.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Tess winced and put a hand to her black eye. She didn't touch the other numerous cuts on her face or the scratches that Lois could see on her hands and arms. "Tess?" Lois lowered her voice and softened her tone. "Are you all right?"

At the sympathy she heard, Tess straightened. "I'm fine," she responded quickly, turning to look out her office window. She took a slow drink of the amber liquid in the glass she was holding.

"Where have you been?" Lois asked, moving a little closer to the desk, still recovering from the shock of seeing her boss in such condition.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, keeping her eyes on the window. "I've seen the news footage. It's Doomsday, isn't it?"

Catching her boss' bruised eyes in the reflection of the glass, Lois nodded. There was nothing more that needed to be said. Tess understood the threat.

"He won't be able to destroy it," Tess studied her drink contemplatively.

Lois' thoughts returned to the man in black who could fly and, again, she considered her doppelganger from the future. Maybe there was a connection. "He may not be alone in this."

Tess released her breath. "Good," she remarked, turning to face Lois. "I think I have a solution," she told her, nodding in the direction of her desk. "A more… permanent solution."

"What is this?" Lois asked, picking up what looked like a mirror box. She examined the jagged edges at one end and the markings, similar yet different from the one Clark had shown her.

Tess took another drink, drew in a sharp breath, and touched her split lip. "It's exactly what you think it is."

"But the mirror boxes were destroyed…" The dark-haired woman's comment was as much a question as an observation.

"That's what we thought," Tess told her, studying the device with unease. "It appears that Lionel found another one… it connects this reality to completely different one that we've seen before. The new reality… well, it had what he was looking for."

"Which was… ?"

"Lex," Tess answered, and in her voice were equal amounts of respect and disgust.

Lois was flabbergasted. "Lionel found Lex … with this?"

Turning to meet her gaze, Tess nodded. "And he used it to bring him here." She drew in a shuddering breath. "There's a Lex Luthor running around in our world right now." Her gaze turned to the broken box in Lois' hands. "Unfortunately, Lionel didn't get the son he was hoping for."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

Tess' answer was evasive. "Lionel studied the mirror boxes- took some time to learn about them- just hoping to find another Lex after his first born in that his own reality died." Absentmindedly, Tess rubbed at her black eye. "He was obsessed," she added, wincing and taking another drink.

"Tess, let me call Emil-"

"No," Tess said sharply. "No," she repeated calming herself. "I'm all right." Taking a deep breath, the red-head walked over to the couch and sat down. "Anyway, somewhat understandably, Lex wasn't happy to be 'retrieved' by Lionel," She took another sip of her drink and stared down at it. "They fought and Lionel did something- I don't know what it was- but it broke the mirror box. Then he tried to send Lex through it, ranting about 'this one' being useless." She looked at Lois. "According to Lionel, using a broken mirror box will send you between dimensions."

"You believe him?" Lois said, skeptical of anything Lionel may have discovered.

"I do," Tess replied calmly. "This Lex knows how to fight. Lionel lost control. I heard him scream… tried to follow," her eyes glazed over. "There was nothing there… where he went. I saw it… it was black. There was nothing."

"How did you get back here?"

Tess cleared her throat and glanced up to the box. Her eyes didn't quite meet Lois'. "Lex pulled me back. Evidently we work together in his world and, right now, I'm useful to him…"

"What do you expect me to do?" She turned the box in her hands. There was a part of her that was frightened by its powers… ever since she and Emil had to fight to get Clark back from the one alternate reality, just the thought of the device made her nervous. On top of that, she didn't trust the Luthors- Lionel or Lex- and something about Tess' voice when she mentioned her brother made Lois squeamish.

Green eyes met hazel. "Use it or get it to someone who will," Tess told her, looking back down at her drink. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep this world in one piece."

Lois considered her boss' lowered head and carefully chosen words. Something was going on. During their discussion Tess hadn't mentioned Watchtower, the team, the Blur or Clark. She was being careful for some reason and Lois was pretty sure that this new Lex was behind whatever it was.

Her boss' next words confirmed it. "I need to return to my brother," she told Lois, getting up off the couch and sitting down her drink. "I think you can manage from here."

Lois barely avoided rolling her eyes, resisting the urge to tell Tess that warming up to any member of her family was a bad idea. "I'll see what I can do," she responded, backing to the door. She paused for a moment, remembering that Tess was still the boss. "Oh, and I've got reporters on the story, as well."

"Good," she answered, turning her back to Lois. "I may not be around here for a while… Randall will be in charge while I'm gone."

"Okay," Lois answered softly, something in Tess' stance telling her that her boss was well aware of her family's shortcomings and was protecting the team. Quietly she closed the door and hesitated, choking back a sudden rush of emotions.

Her gut was telling her that she may have just seen Tess, at least as a friend and ally, for the last time.

 _ **Metro Park, one hour later**_

Lois from the future cursed her own lack of planning. Whatever strategy she had went out the window the minute she saw the creature. Strength, power, and speed weren't going to be enough. Doomsday had all those things… and something else. The monster wasn't afraid.

After learning the basics, she super sped to the city, carrying a very unhappy Clark. She deposited him at Watchtower before heading closer to the creature and her Clark. She heard the fighting first and then felt the blows. It wasn't until she spotted them in the middle of the street that uncertainty crept over her. The monster was massive, its deadly spines and red eyes terror inducing. This _thing_ was created for killing. It had no other thought, no other desire, and no other concern.

Unfortunately Lois knew she had plenty of other thoughts, desires and concerns. She wanted to stay alive, protect the city, and say "yes" to the man that she loved. And she was afraid… afraid that she was never going to get to do those things.

Would that keep her from doing what needed to be done? _Too late for second thoughts now, Lane._

As she watched from the empty sidewalk, Doomsday punched her Clark under the jaw and sent him flying. Without hesitation, shoving aside her fear, she went low and hit the beast in the back of the legs. It dropped to the street with her on top and slid along the pavement, leaving a three foot trench. Working to keep it on the ground, Lois looked around for Clark and found him standing in front of her, seemingly frozen in place.

"Little help here," she panted out, feeling the creature's muscles bunch beneath her. It was going to try to buck her off.

Clark seemed to snap out of it at the sound of her voice. He put one foot on Doomsday's shoulder and applied pressure. When he spoke, his tone was furious. "What the hell are you doing?"

The creature's muscles tightened further. "Helping you," Lois shouted, applying more pressure to hold the beast in place.

While they stared at each other, Doomsday continued to test each of its muscles in turn. Before Clark could respond, Doomsday erupted from the ground, shaking them both off and making a dash for the park.

Clark immediately followed at super speed, Lois right behind him.

When they got ahead of the beast, Clark stopped it with a blow to the chest. "I don't want your help," he told her furiously.

"Too bad," Lois shouted back. Reaching for one of the nearby trees, she pulled it out of the ground and swung it. Unfortunately, she hit it a little too hard and the beast went flying fifty yards into the park.

Clark watched for a brief second before following. "Great," he muttered under his breath.

Irritated with his attitude, Lois put on a burst of speed and passed him, reaching the beast first. Again she tried to tackle it from behind but this time the monster side-stepped the attack.

"It adapts," Clark shouted, coming at it from the side.

"I remember," she muttered under her own breath. "We need a strategy," she told her Clark in a louder voice.

He shrugged and, before Lois could lose her temper, she saw something in his expression that told her he didn't want to kill. He didn't have to say the words to her. She could see them reflected in the darkness of his gaze, in the combination of patience and dread she saw in the blue depths.

At that look, her heart seemed to stop and, for the first time since she'd asked him to return with her, doubt consumed her. Even when she'd been afraid, she'd been certain that her Clark could take care of anything. His reaction to the fight wasn't something she'd considered and that was her mistake. After all, she was intimately familiar with his fears, doubts, and scars.

She should never have asked him to come back with her. The scenarios she'd run with Garth hadn't prepared her for this. She'd been so worried about protecting the future Superman that she hadn't considered her own Clark's reactions.

Maybe taking on powers was the best decision she'd made as part of this mess. At least she had the ability to handle things herself, if it came to that. Could she kill the beast? She wasn't sure but, if she couldn't, she wouldn't force Clark.

He'd been through so much already and yet he'd come back to her, saved her from a life of loneliness, and supported her when no one else would.

Her stomach churned as she remembered how this whole journey started so many years ago. She'd been all alone then. Was that how this was supposed to end?

She took a deep breath before attacking the beast.

 _Looked like it was still her turn_.


	26. Future Forward

**Another thank you for those who reviewed and read this the second time around. You've been great!**

 **Here we are. I hope the end satisfies…**

 **FUTURE FORWARD**

 _ **Metro Park, minutes later**_

Lois Lane-Kent was frustrated. She had to get closer to the action and one of the team was trying to hold her back. She didn't have time for this.

"Look, Oliver," she said, shouting over the sounds of fighting in the distance. "I think I've got something that could get rid of that thing forever."

"I hear you, Legs, but you're not getting anywhere near the fighting," he told her firmly. "That… _thing_ could kill you with a look. The blows that have been going back and forth…" There was the sound of awe in his voice before his gaze returned to his friend. "You have to stay back."

With a frustrated growl, she studied the man before she opened the bag and let him look inside.

His eyes turned from the fight to glance inside before snapping back to the action. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lois nodded.

Oliver snorted. "I know Clark Luthor is an ass but I'm not sure he deserves Dooms-"

Lois shook her head. "It's broken, see?"

The man in green pushed Lois back as another crash caused the ground to shake. "So what?" He asked. Before she could answer he held up one finger and turned to talk to someone on the com. That's when Lois saw her opportunity. Moving quietly, she took off into the night and into the cover of the trees.

"Damnit, Lois," she heard Oliver following behind just seconds later. "Get back here before Clark kills me."

The bride stopped on the other side of a large elm tree and changed directions. Eventually she found a cluster of bushes and took cover. When she didn't hear the sound of anyone following, she took a moment to catch her breath and think.

She needed to get the mirror box to the Blur… or whoever it was that was fighting Doomsday. On her way out of Tess's office she'd thought about the footage Jimmy had shown her. The guy in the photo was wearing black. He looked like Clark but the uniform was nothing like her Clark's. Then of course he was flying. As she ran into her office to grab a bag for the device, she remembered her visit earlier in the day from future Lois… a doppelganger from the future. Could Clark have one, too? It would make a lot of sense. Well, as much sense as having doubles from the future could make.

When the ground trembled again, Lois forced her mind back to why she was there. It didn't matter who was fighting the beast. She needed to get to him. At the sounds of combat just off to her left, she crawled out of the bushes and moved closer.

 _ **Watchtower, five minutes later**_

The groom was pacing nervously, stopping only occasionally to look at one of the monitors round him. He'd changed into his Blur red and blue just in case but, so far, no one wanted his help. It was maddening.

Watching the fighting was just as frustrating. It had been over an hour since future Lois had dropped him off and she was no closer to helping her Clark defeat Doomsday. The two of them were keeping the destructive creature contained but, beyond slowing it down, not much had been accomplished.

A frustrated growl escaped him as he watched Lois wrestle with the beast. He wasn't used to standing on the sideline while someone else used his powers.

It was galling.

Chloe seemed to read his thoughts. "Ugh," she commented to no one in particular. "That is just so weird… 'Blur' Lois." She shook her head. "Never thought I'd see the day…"

He stopped and moved behind her. "Maybe I should head over to the park. She has less than twenty minutes-"

His friend turned around with a sympathetic smile. "Look, I know you're itching to get into the fight but, as you explained it, two Clark's together from different times is bad." She grabbed his arm and leaned forward as if to make her point. "You may just have to sit this one out." Her eyes moved back to the screens. "Besides, my cousin… from the future… or whatever," she waved her hand in the air and smiled proudly. "She's holding her own."

Clark glanced at the monitors and winced. Every time Doomsday landed a punch, he expected Lois to fall to the ground in a bloody heap. The fact that other members of the team were on perimeter just in case things went wrong was not comforting.

With an irritated jerk, he pulled out his phone and dialed his wife's number. Maybe if he talked to her, it would ease his mind. Watching this woman from the future use his abilities plagued him with memories of his own wife struggling with them just a few days ago. Jor-El's little experiment hadn't ended well. Not only had Lois tried to kill him but she'd broken off their engagement.

He had a bad feeling that this was going to turn into the same type of disaster. With a huff, he went back to pacing while he waited for an answer.

It was a gasp from Chloe that made him stop. "Arrow, zoom in on that…" she was ordering. "Is that who I think it is?"

Without his super hearing, Clark was forced to move closer to catch the answer. "Who?" He asked trying to identify the figure he could only vaguely see on the monitors moving through the darkness.

J'onn spoke over the com. "Victor, I think you can get closer." All three watched as the camera angle narrowed, zooming in the on the person that Clark could now identify as a woman. Before her face came into focus, he felt his stomach drop. He would know that woman anywhere.

"Why are there two Lois' at the park?" Chloe seemed to ask of no one in particular. "Oliver," she called into the com. "Report."

Without his special hearing Clark could still hear his shout. "She said she had something that would take care of Doomsday permanently."

His friend swallowed. "What is it?"

Clark didn't wait for the answer. He couldn't take his eyes off the monitor, feeling his heart threaten to beat out of his chest. "I have to go," he muttered and, without waiting, he ran out the door and down to the street.

The city had been evacuated and so the streets were empty as he ran in the direction of the park at a frustratingly human pace. When he was closer, he could hear the sounds of fighting and he picked up speed.

With or without powers, he would protect his wife.

 _ **Metro Park, minutes later**_

Stealthily making her way through the trees, Lois Lane-Kent considered her position. She was in a good location. A few minutes ago she'd been forced to cross open grass and, for a time, she thought she'd been spotted but then things quieted down when she got back into the tress.

Now, from the other side of a large oak, she could see the large grassy area in the center of the park where the fight was happening. So far, she could see the movement of the combatants and hear the booming sound of blows, but she wasn't close enough to identify anyone.

She stopped, trying to figure out how to get closer when the ground shook with a particularly powerful blow. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of Doomsday as he turned to face his attackers. The red eyes looked eerie in the light of the moon and her stomach dropped.

 _Could she do this?_

It was like facing her worst nightmare over again. She could still remember the night that her now husband had wrestled with the beast all the way to the power plant. She'd been terrified.

Taking a few deep breaths, she kept still behind the cover of trees, her fingers playing with the box holding the device. Before she could engage in any more self-doubt, she threw her body down on the ground and began to move forward on her elbows. The military crawl was one that she was familiar with and she moved quickly into the grass. When she reached a small dip in the ground, she glanced up to get her bearings and watched as the man in black wrestled with the monster, trying to get it in a head lock. Before he could manage, the beast broke free.

Before she could blink, someone else was there pushing at Doomsday. The slender figure of the other person looked familiar and, when the moonlight picked up her features, Lois was forced to stifle a gasp. She watched, in amazement, as her double got the monster in a chokehold and held it from behind. Fascinated now, she could only stare as her doppelganger directed beams of heat vision at the back of the monster's skull.

Did her double have powers? How?

Lois mentally shook her head and tried to block the howling of the beast. _Stupid question… Jor-El._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cry from Clark's double. "What are you doing?"

Her double seemed to have some difficulty responding. Her answer was given through clenched teeth, but it carried in the night. "Getting rid of this thing!"

"Lois, no," the man in black cried out and reached his hand toward her shoulder before pulling it back at the last minute.

The creature's cries escalated as the heat continued and, for a moment, as Lois watched from the grass she felt relieved that it might work without any interference from her. Then, without any warning, the beams from her double's eyes faded and stopped. Her head seemed to drop and her grip loosened.

With a roar, Doomsday blasted away and the dark-haired woman went flying. With a weak cry, she landed hard on the ground. In an instant the man in black was by her side, completely ignoring the monster that seemed to have disappeared.

From her position on the ground, Lois Lane-Kent felt torn between helping the other couple and searching for the monster. Eventually, with her heart pounding, she moved to her knees and froze. There, just a few feet away, stood the creature, breathing rapidly like a beast in pain. When its red eyes met her own, she jumped to her feet and did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

 _ **Metro Park, same time**_

Clark was at the edge of the trees when his powers returned. The rush was always the same, like taking a deep drink of water or a breath of fresh air. Always, he felt revitalized and renewed and usually, he felt stronger. He was happy to feel that this was one of the times he felt even more powerful.

Trying to control his panic, he focused his x-ray vision at the same time he put on a burst of speed. Ahead of him, in the center of the park, he could see the figure of a man holding a woman. Given the return of his powers, he could only assume that it was his double and Lois from the future. He hoped that she was okay but he didn't stop to check. It was his turn to finish this.

Scanning a little to left, he put on a burst of speed when he spotted the creature on the other side of the field. It was moving toward a woman who was running. Quickly, he listened for the heartbeat and knew…

"Lois!" His strangled cry drew the creature's attention and, taking advantage of the opportunity, Clark increased his speed even more, hoping to reach Doomsday before it could get closer to his wife. Even with his speed, he knew it was going to be close.

Soon the wind was whipping so fast that he could barely see. Still, when the running figure tripped and fell, his heart constricted. Everything slowed as he put on another burst of speed. He watched it seemed in slow motion as Lois' body went down, and- inexplicably- she threw her bag to him just before Doomsday jumped toward her.

The sight of his wife in mortal danger sent Clark even faster, pushing himself until he could no longer feel the ground. Working on instinct, he grabbed for the bag and the beast, continuing his speed and, as if he'd been doing it his entire life, he let his body continue its upward trajectory. In the blink of an eye he was soaring toward the clouds.

Pushing himself even more, feeling every muscle clench with the effort, he kept his focus on the grip he had on the creature as his body climbed away from the earth and the people below. Through the wind screaming in his ears, he managed to catch his wife's voice. "He's got the mirror box, Oliver. If he can activate it, he can send the creature between dimensions. According to Tess it's a black emptiness…"

His relief at hearing his wife's voice was replaced with his admiration for her cleverness and frustration with her willingness to place herself in danger. Still, he would deal with all of that later. Now, he needed to take care of Doomsday once and for all. By concentrating on holding the beast with his arms, he managed to contain its struggles long enough to reach into the bag with one hand. From his position behind and to the left of the creature- staying away from the spines- he forced his arms around the beast and squeezed. The monster roared and increased its struggles. Even with his renewed powers, it wasn't long before Clark began to feel the strain and he realized that the combined effects of flight and fight were taking a toll on his body.

Forced to make a choice, he halted his upward momentum and let himself drop. Holding tightly to the box, he fought against the air currents to force the broken device against one of the creature's massive claws. Covering the other with his hand, he used Doomsday's strength against him and twisted the metal until a strange, gray light appeared.

He could feel the pull of the device and sensed the dark nothingness just beyond. The creature roared and struggled but with the device in its claw, it was truly caught. With what was left of his strength Clark thrust himself away- forcing himself to watch until the creature disappeared. Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he tried to regain some measure of control but all of his energy was drained. Utterly spent, he felt his eyes close as he dropped rapidly to the earth below.

 _ **Metro Park, same time**_

Lois Lane-Kent waited and watched, trying to spot her husband against the night sky. It was impossible. Surrounded now by the team, she was ignoring Oliver, finding her eyes drawn to the couple on the grass nearby.

"Watchtower, we're going to need an ambulance and Emil," Oliver spoke into the com. Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Victor. "Eyes in the sky, man."

"I'm on it," Victor told him quietly, and Lois could hear the whir that signaled his use of his special vision. "He's too high right now."

Impatient, needing to take action, Lois found her feet moving to the couple just a few feet away. In the dim light she studied the man who looked so much like her husband. "Is she all right?" She asked the man in black.

He looked up then and she started in surprise. She knew the man looked like Clark but, still… seeing him was a shocker. After a minute though Lois could see that while they were physically identical there were significant differences.

This man had been through hell and the aftermath was expressed in the darkness of his eyes. Something in the blue depths reminded Lois of guys who'd returned from the fighting overseas. Suddenly, she found herself praying that her husband would never look like that.

"She'll be fine," he said sharply and Lois was again surprised by the difference- this Clark's voice was rougher, raspy and deep.

"We should get her to the hospital," she answered.

The man in black shook his head. "I need to get her home. The Legion… they'll know what to do." Just then the woman in his arms moaned and Lois watched as the man's attention immediately turned to her.

"Lois… Lois, are you with me?"

Another moan and she spoke. "Is that thing… gone?"

"Yes," the man responded without hesitation and Lois looked at him in surprise. Did he really know?

"Clark?" Somehow she knew her double was talking about her husband and not the man holding her.

"He'll be fine. I need to get you out of here-"

Her hand reached up and her eyes fluttered. "No… need to make sure," she breathed.

When her arm fell back down, Clark's double lost it. "Damn it, Lois! He'll be fine," he told her in a tightly controlled voice. "Now, I'm going to get you home. Garth… he'll know what to do."

Somehow, seeing this man's reaction was shocking. Lois could tell that his emotions were more visible than her Clark's and she shuddered at the fear and raw need she saw in his eyes. Did her Clark feel this way?

 _He needs you._

The words from her doppelganger reverberated in Lois' brain. Before the wedding, she thought she understood what her future self meant. But now, looking at this man's face, she realized she'd had no idea. Seeing it was too much…

"There he is!" At Victor's words, she turned to see a figure falling from the sky at an alarming speed.

"Someone help him!" The words were ripped from her and she started running before she really thought about what she was going to do. Before she could get far, she felt the members of the team pass her. Heart racing, she stumbled and fell, watching from hands and knees. Before she could get up, she realized something was wrong with her breathing.

She could hear Oliver's voice. "Look, he's come back. He's going for the Boy Scout…"

Lois tried to look up but found that her head wouldn't move where she wanted it to go. Instead, she felt like she was falling, her body hurting and her side in pain. Suddenly spent, she collapsed to the ground.

 _ **Metropolis, four weeks later**_

The sun was setting low in the sky when Clark walked out onto the roof of the Daily Planet and leaned against the low stone wall. He released a sigh and tried to clear his mind. Everything had changed since the night that Doomsday was sent between dimensions, and he felt like he was still trying to catch up.

The newspaper where he worked was now solely a Queen Industries publication. In a few short weeks Lex Luthor had separated Luthorcorp from Oliver's company and created Lexcorp. As CEO, this new Lex had already increased the price of stock and created a new up-and-coming Fortune five hundred corporation.

Clark wasn't sure how he'd done it in such a short time but Lex had become a rising star in Metropolis- eligible bachelor, wealthy businessman, and rising philanthropist. More outgoing than the Lex that Clark knew, the man from another dimension was confident, brilliant and charming.

Unfortunately, Clark's new wife was convinced that he was the devil incarnate. At first, he was almost amused by her suspicions but, when Tess disappeared two weeks ago, he'd become concerned about her developing obsession.

" _No one gets away with messing with my boss," she told Clark one night as she paced the floor of her office._

 _The newly married man barely managed to keep his sigh to himself. "Unless it's you," he muttered under his breath, turning the pages of that day's edition._

" _What?" his wife asked, clearly distracted. She waved a hand in the air toward the new editor's office. "Oh, right. Well, Perry doesn't seem to mind," she commented, resuming her pacing._

 _Calmly, Clark put the paper aside, stood up and put his body directly in his wife's path. "Lois," he said when she stopped with a start, looking up into his eyes. "What's this about?"_

" _What do you mean?" At his raised brows, her gaze slid away, something he noticed seemed to be happening a lot lately. "Fine," she responded after a few seconds of silence. "Tess was my friend, okay? One of the few…" When her hazel eyes returned to his they were filled with indignation. "She deserves to have someone find out what happened to her and I'm going to do it."_

 _Clark pulled his wife close and felt her stiffen. When he released her he couldn't hold back a sigh any longer. "Lois-"_

" _It's all right," she told him. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. It's what I do."_

At the memory of her distance, Clark felt his heart tighten. For some reason it seemed that his wife's new obsession was being used as an excuse to distance herself from him. She was pulling away and he couldn't understand why.

What had happened?

Unfortunately, every time he tried to talk about their marriage, she refused. She also flat-out rebuffed his efforts to talk about the night Doomsday attacked or Clark's new fame, even though the Blur was the hot topic of conversation lately. After Doomsday was defeated, Jimmy's photo had convinced people that he was responsible for the city's salvation. Since then, media attention had focused on the hero to the point that Clark couldn't patrol during the day, only at night.

Part of him wondered if the additional attention was the problem, but Lois wouldn't talk about that either. "It will settle down eventually, Clark," was all she would say. It wasn't dying down, though and suddenly he felt like he was living up to only part of his potential. Something needed to change, but he wasn't sure what and he desperately needed his wife's input.

He sighed again as he looked out at the beauty of the sun setting over the city.

 _Where was she_?

Opening his hearing, Clark listened for her heartbeat, one of the few things that kept him calm lately. When he found it, hearing a fast and almost erratic beat, he straightened and listened more closely. Her heart only beat like that when she was afraid.

Lois was in trouble.

Shifting his hearing, he listened for her voice.

"Boy, you thugs have no imagination," he heard her say against the background of wind and a steady thudding sound. "Tie a girl up, take her somewhere quiet, and try to get rid of her."

He heard her grunt lightly before she continued. "Well, at least you have a helicopter… _impressive_." Behind the sarcasm, her heart was racing. For all her bravado, Clark could tell she was scared.

His own heart started beating in time with the blades as he tried to pinpoint his wife's location. Silently he berated himself for not paying closer attention. Maybe she was drifting away because he was letting her.

The sound of the helicopter grew louder and Clark turned his head to look for it. As he watched, a helicopter rose from the building several blocks away. When it turned and headed west, he breathed a sigh of relief. Soon, it would fly past the roof of the Daily Planet.

Quickly, Clark removed his glasses and changed into his Blur uniform. He was still watching the helicopter, waiting for it to get closer, when his super hearing picked the sound of a sudden rush of wind.

"Hey… what do you think…?"

Before he could react, he heard Lois scream. The sound seemed to fill the air around him and all he could do was stand frozen. Then he saw a speck falling in the distance and knew that his wife had been thrown out somewhere above the two highest skyscrapers in Metropolis.

He could not let her fall.

Like the time Doomsday attacked her- more than a month ago- his emotions exploded in response to the fear. He didn't think; instead, he took off and let his body do the rest. As if he done it a million times, he willed his body to go faster and sped off the roof until time itself seemed to slow. Once he was in the air, the effect was exhilarating and overwhelming, but he didn't stop to think about it.

He was too scared.

Instead he pushed himself to reach the woman who was currently dropping at an alarming rate. Holding out his arms, he didn't slow but swooped down and literally scooped her out of the sky. Heading up the side of one building until he was level with the top, he willed his body to stop, a little surprised when it complied.

For a minute all he could do was hold her, while he tried to calm his racing heart. In his state, he could hear everything, including the honking of horns and the bystander's questions. Below him people were pointing excitedly.

" _What is that?"_

" _I thought it was a falling body…"_

" _Is it the Blur again?"_

" _Is he flying?"_

Clark ignored them. He was interested in only one woman's reaction. Blue eyes locked with hazel and he could see the relief, fear and the amazement in hers.

"Don't worry," he told her, his heart still hammering in his chest. "I've got you."

Her return smile was a little shaky. "Uhm… thanks." As was so common lately her eyes drifted away. She looked down at the crowd below. "Looks like you may have enlarged your following."

Clark refused to tear his gaze from her face. "I don't give a…" He took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart when her shocked gaze returned to his. "I don't care about the crowd, Lois. Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Clark." Her speculative gaze stayed on his face as he flew them to the roof of the Daily Planet, slowing his descent until his feet touched the roof. Quietly he breathed out a sigh of relief, keeping his arms around his wife.

When he spoke to her, his voice was barely controlled. "What were you doing?" His arms tightened instinctively. "Do you know what could have happened?" At the surprised look in her face, his voice got louder. "You could have died. I could have lost you. What would I…?"

Resisting the urge to shake her, his voice trailed off when she smiled her slow smile, the one that he had absolutely no defense against.

"Lois," he groaned right before he crushed her in his arms and covered her mouth with his own, letting her feet dangle as he crushed her body against his chest. His lips were almost as forceful and, by the time he pulled away, she was breathless.

Clark's own heart was pounding wildly by the time he lowered her to her feet. "What happened?"

Her eyes were still closed when she answered. "I was thrown out of a helicopter."

For a second, Clark seriously considered strangling her. "Right," he drawled. "I mean before that… who were those men?"

She opened her eyes but kept them fixed on his chest. "I'm not sure-"

Exasperated he repeated the question.

"You know," she remarked, rubbing her fingers along his chest while looking up with a dimpled grin. "The flying thing is pretty sexy."

Clark captured her hand and tried to ignore the chills going up his spine from his wife's touch. "Lois, I could have lost you today… do you know how that makes me feel-"

"I could have lost you weeks ago," Lois practically shouted, and Clark felt his head snap back. Her voice lowered. "I think I know…"

As Lois' anger left her, her voice trailed away. When her hand returned to his chest, rubbing small circles on his chest, he waited. Whatever was on her mind, he wanted to hear it. Anything was better than this distance.

"I was so afraid," she confessed, looking at him through her lashes. "That night with Doomsday… I realized what it would do to me if I lost you. I saw your doppelganger and his reaction to almost losing my double."

Clark waited while she paused for a breath. Her eyes finally lifted to search each of his. "It scares me, Clark, how much I love you."

"Lois," he began, trying to find the right words to comfort her, and sighing when he knew there weren't any. He pressed his forehead to hers instead and gave her the truth. "It scares me, too."

Her eyes closed. "So, what do we do?"

When he shrugged she shifted closer and moved her lips against his neck. "We learn to live with it, I guess," he breathed out when she started to nip at his skin. She was scattering his concentration.

"Hmmm," was her answer.

Clark felt the heat from her lips spread, warming him to his toes. "Lois-" he moaned.

"You know," she said between kisses. "Maybe it's time for a new identity."

Clark tried to follow her train of thought, but her kisses were turning him to mush. "What-"

She interrupted, kissing a path along his jaw. "How about… Flyboy?" Before he could form a respond, she kissed along the side of his mouth. "Skyman?"

Clark's legs were turning to jelly. "Lois-"

"No?"

"Lois?" Clark interrupted, pushing her away so he could search her eyes.

"Yes, Clark?"

There was no longer a distance there… just desire.

Clark smiled a slow smile. "Shut up," he said lowering his mouth to hers before she could say another word. The minute their lips touched he felt the fire and gloried in it, no longer afraid but reveling in their need for each other.

After all, as long as he had Lois by his side, he could do anything… even fly.

 _ **Same time**_

An almost identical couple stood on a rooftop two buildings away and watched, one with a sense of satisfaction, the other with a growing sense of irritation.

"Wife," the man growled out in a rougher voice than his counterpart. "We shouldn't be here," he complained. "You shouldn't be time-traveling at all after your injuries." His arms tightened possessively around her from behind as his voice softened. "Also, it might hurt the baby."

Completely unaffected by his gruff tone, Lois squeezed her husband's hand with a contented sigh and leaned back against his chest.

 _What a worry-wart_.

"Imra said one little trip wouldn't do any harm… to either of us," she reminded him in low tones, watching as the couple two roofs over continued to enjoy themselves. After a minute she turned in her own husband's arms and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Besides you shouldn't complain about time travel. It's probably what gave us our little bundle of joy in the first place," she said smugly.

His return smile was tinged with exasperation. "We don't know that. You only had Clark's powers for a short time. Imra doesn't know if that's what made us… uhm, more compatible or not."

Lois smiled at the blush on her husband's cheeks, as she marveled at his ability to be embarrassed given all he'd been through. "Well, since we've been told that humans and Kryptonians aren't normally compatible…"

Clark held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, so our last trip was… _rewarding_. That doesn't mean we have to keep coming back here," Clark paused for a minute, eyebrows rising at the look on her face. "Does it?"

Lois chuckled. "Maybe."

"Wife," he mumbled as he lightly nuzzled the skin of her neck. "Mission accomplished. He's flying and on his way to being Superman. Let's go home."

"You know," she told him, trying to clear her passion-filled brain with a slight shake of the head. "It's not just the baby. If it weren't for time travel you probably wouldn't be working with the Legion, you wouldn't be with me… you might not even be here right now."

Lois regretted the words when Clark raised his head and some of Night's grimness returned to his expression. "The Legion didn't save me Lois," he told her. "You did."

Cursing her hormones, she managed to blink back the tears that threatened. "It wasn't me," she told him, clearing her throat. "It was destiny." She tilted her head toward the couple on the roof two buildings away. "Lois and Clark are meant to be together."

The look in her husband's eyes stole her breath as his lips came down on hers. The kiss was needy and urgent and Lois surrendered to it without hesitation.

When he pulled away, her husband's eyes were dark and stormy and Lois felt her body respond to what she knew he wanted. "Are we done here?"

She turned slightly to look at the couple on the other roof with a sense of satisfaction and closure. They were well on their way … time for her to get on with her life. She nodded to her husband. "Let's go home."

As one odyssey was ending, another had just begun.


End file.
